Addition to the Family
by sparks-haven
Summary: A girl comes to the Cullen family to cause problems with everyone. Warning: Not completely decided on this yet but may contain physical punishment in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Following the first movie...

AN: okay guys I have not read any of the books or seen the second movie so it is just from what a saw in the first movie.

Carlisle looked at his family, Jasper was moving in with Alice which would free up another room. It was a Saturday morning in the middle of June and a sunny one at that which meant that there was really nothing for them to do outside besides with each other. Granted Edward wanted to go out with Bella today and he did not seem to have a problem with the fact that there was just some work that needed to be done around the house first. Esme has put a list together of everything that she had wanted them to get done that day. She knew what Carlisle was planning to do and so she wanted to help. Only to hear Alice complaining as they were moving new furniture into Jasper's old room. "Carlisle what is going on why are we moving in new furniture?"

He took another look at everyone. "You guys want to know what is going on right now?"

Edward just looked at him, "well if you tell us does that mean that we will be able to get out of the house for a little while before we finish this?" He did not think that Carlisle would go for this idea but he at least had to give it a try.

Carlisle just looked at all of them and went down to the kitchen, "anyone who wants to know why we are doing this can come downstairs but then it is back up there to finish after I tell you what is going on."

Alice put her hand onto Jasper's shoulder "I'll go see what is going on then I'll be back up here to help you with that." She gave him a kiss before running down the stairs.

Rosalie looked at Emmett and gave a pat on the back "I'll follow Alice and make sure she comes back up to finish helping us." She followed her sister down the stairs and into the kitchen where Carlisle was sitting.

The two girls sat down on the stools across the counter from him "So" they both said in unison "What is going on? Why are we moving in new furniture after we move in the stuff from Jasper's room into Alice's?"

Carlisle looked at the two of them, "So you two are going to tell the rest of the family?"

Rosalie just nodded.

Carlisle just smiled at the two of them. "Well we are getting another addition to the family, her name is Carm, and before either of you decide to ask she should be here by tonight. Which means that the bedroom has to be ready by tonight." He sat there for a minute and remembered the latch that was hidden in the floor in the room in case they ever needed to use it with Jasper and decided that he might want to uncover it for when Carm got there. She had not been a vegetarian for that long and for the first little while it would be hard on her. "Well back to work you two and Rosalie could you tell Emmett to come down here for a minute I need to talk to him."

The two girls walked up the stairs just thinking about what Carlisle had just said to them about. Rosalie walked up to Emmett and smiled "Carlisle wants to see you downstairs, I think he wants to do something with the thing that is in the floor of the room."

He just looked at her, before handing her the box of stuff that he was carrying and giving her a quick but gentle kiss on the cheek. "Okay I guess I will go see why he wants to talk to me." He monkey leaps over the railing and lands just outside of the kitchen, although Esme's voice is the first one he hears.

"Emmett how many times have I told you not to do that in the house especially not on that stairwell?"

Emmett scanned the room looking from Esme to Carlisle and back again, "Rosalie said that you wanted to talk to me about something..."

"Yes" he led Emmett into his office around the corner from the kitchen "do you remember that latch that is in the floor in that room?"

Emmett nodded really unsure of where this conversation was going to lead.

"Well I think we should uncover it, I mean Carm has not lived a vegetarian lifestyle at all really so we might need it, I am not saying that we will use it, just make it accessible for us if we need to get to it in a hurry."

Emmett looked at Carlisle "I don't mean to argue with you but we have never had to use that before, not even when Jasper first started to be a vegetarian. What makes you think that this girl will need it?"

Carlisle smiled at him; he could normally count on Emmett to look at the good in other vampires. "Well maybe we should decide whether to cover it or not after we meet her, the final decision though will be mine when I hear what your two brothers have to say about her." He took a pencil and played with it for a few seconds, "yet in the meantime take the cover off and just put a carpet over it"

Emmet nodded and left the office, monkey jumping over the railing onto the stairs, running up them he wanted to finish what they were doing he wanted to do have some fun with Rosalie and he knew that Carlisle would not let that happen until all the work was done.

For the next two hours they worked in almost silence, only upon occasion having Alice complain about all the work, but Jasper would quickly quiet her each time with a kiss.

Around noon all the work was done and Rosalie went out with Emmett to get some lunch. Edward called Bella in hopes that she was done her homework and even if she wasn't he could give her a hand to finish it. Jasper and Alice were putting the final touches on their room.

"You know" Alice said putting the lamp on the bedside table, "it might be nice having another girl in the house which means that the girls will finally outnumber the boys, well not outnumber them just be even with them so baseball will be fun."

Jasper looked at her and smiled. "You might be right about the baseball thing that means that my team will have an even number of players on it so that your team will not win all the time."

Alice smiled at him and looked up into his eyes, she could feel the calming affect that he had and for a moment she just let it all sink into her. "So if we win the next time you will not be able to say that it was because we had one more person."

He smiled back at her "Well" hitting her with a pillow gently "I am not too sure if the complaining after baseball will ever stop. I mean can we ever get through a morning of working with you not complaining about the amount of work that we have to get done?" he knew the answer to the question that he had just asked all too well.

Alice picked up a pillow and hit him back starting a pillow fight with him and before they knew it they were both hitting each other playfully with pillows.

Meanwhile Edward called Bella, she was working on a Biology assignment that they were supposed to be doing together but she had started it. So he headed over to her place to get some work done promising Carlisle and Esme that he would be no more than a phone call away if they needed him. It was a ten minute drive to her house so it would not take too long to get home if it was a needed thing.

AN: Okay guys I know that it is a cliff hanger ending but I will hopefully update it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie walked into Carlisle's office after her and Emmett got back from their small hunting trip. It had been too long since she and Emmett had had a fun time out hunting they managed to chase a bunch of things before they caught something that they wanted to eat, but when Emmett was so quiet on the hunt that made her get worried. It wasn't that he talked a lot during the hunts usually he was just never absolutely silent, he would usually make some random comment about Edward or Alice and how one of them managed to annoy him in the past few days and that is why he needed to get out of the house. So Rosalie blamed it on the things that Carlisle had said to him and she wanted to know what that was, it was probably about this new vampire they were inviting into the house but she still was not sure. So as she planned what to say she knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in Rosalie" he said with a smile, normally they were out much longer on their hunting trips and so he knew that there was something wrong if they were back in 2 hours and she was knocking on his door.

"Carlisle, what did you say to Emmett this morning?" Although she was usually direct about her answers her questions usually were around the bush.

Carlisle looked at her she had spent a long time observing Emmett and so if something was wrong with him she would be the first one to notice it and probably be the first one to worry about anything. "Not much really, I just asked him to uncover the latch that is in the floor of that room. Why did he say something on the hunt that made you worry about what I had asked him to do for me?"

Rosalie smiled at him, although it was easy to tell that he cared about the entire family a little too much she still wanted to know more about this vampire that was coming to live with them for the next little while at least. "Actually Carlisle he was sort of quiet during the hunt this morning so I guess I was just wondering. It makes me nervous when he decides to do something like that when there are other people around. What can you tell me about this girl Carm that is coming to live with us?"

Carlisle sat quiet for a few minutes he knew that this question was going to come up it had been too long since they had had a new addition to the family and he knew that the story of her past was going to have to be brought up sometime soon. Although all the hoping in the world could not make that time be at any worse of a time. He had to go to work at the hospital and he had told Esme that when Carm arrived that she was supposed to call him and he would be right home. He did not like leaving with this hanging over his head but he had work to do and his co-workers at the hospital knew that he was getting a new arrival today. "Rosalie, I have to head to work but I promise we will talk about this later unless you want to come to work with me and we can sit in my office there and talk about it?"

She stood there for a brief moment as Carlisle left his office and she followed him silently to his car. Getting in the passenger seat and shutting the door when she got in. Carlisle did not drive as fast as the rest of the family so that would give them some time to talk on the way to the hospital. "So what can you tell me?"

Carlisle took a breath he was hoping that she would not want to follow him into work at least but sometimes letting it wait would make the situation worse. "Okay, Aro asked me to take her in. He said that she has had a really hard life so far as a vampire and that she needs to get her act straight." He looked at her as he came to the main set of lights in town. "I have never seen the Volturi give anyone a second chance but apparently this girl needs one, Aro is supposed to call me later today and let me know more about her." He looked back at the road. "Rosalie, she had not lived a vegetarian lifestyle at all and now one is being forced upon her. I don't know how she will react to it, and unfortunately for us she knows that this is her one and only option left at life."

Rosalie gasped when she thought about the Volturi giving someone a second chance at life. She saw there no mercy rule in effect when it came to others. It had taken too long and now she was just waiting for Carlisle to say something else that would put her into shock even more. "I think I might go see Edward and Bella for a bit. I think I need to think about things for a little while." She got out of the car as they got to the hospital. She held up her phone to show Carlisle that she had it with her as she took off for Bella's house. It had been a while since she had spent any time with the human and she was looking forward to seeing her right now. When she got to her house she knocked on the door, and Edward answered it in surprise.

"Rosalie what are you doing here is everything okay?"

"Actually I just came to see you and Bella. I have not spent much time with her outside of the classes we have together and I was hoping that maybe we could hang out right now."

Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, "Do you have to leave Edward?" she said pouting a little she hated when he decided to leave her alone and not tell her why.

He smiled at her, "No you silly girl Rosalie just wants to hang out with us. Is that okay with you?" He looked at his sister raising an eyebrow he asked. "Where is Emmett?"

"Back at the house, I left with Carlisle, but what are you guys doing right now?"

Bella lead Rosalie upstairs and Edward followed behind. "Edward was helping me with my homework but maybe you might be able to help me too" she said handing the book to Rosalie.

Meanwhile

Carlisle got into his office just as the phone rang and he picked it up.

Carlisle: Hello

Aro: Greetings old friend. Has she arrived yet?

Carlisle: no not yet. When should be expecting her?

Aro: anytime now she should be there. But I take it you want to know a little more about her past right now.

Carlisle: I would be lying if I said that the issue has not already come up in a conversation.

Aro: you know the murders that have been going on in Texas for the past few years?

Carlisle: of course, although there has not been anything sloppy about those killings all it has been is nomads and such.

Aro: Well sorry to disappoint you but no it was Carm. Although she is still under the impression that she is going to be able to feed on human blood when she gets to see you.

Carlisle: You mean you have not told her that we only drink animal blood. I was under the impression that you had already told her that and she had accepted that fact. So what can you tell me about this girls past besides that?

Aro: well that is when she was discovered or at least that is when we discovered her actions. She is able to ... I guess the right word is repel other abilities. The Volturi figured since your family is somewhat used to dealing with that that maybe this should be easy for you to handle.

Carlisle's phone was buzzing on his desk, it was Esme.

Carlisle: well she is at the house I will give you a call if we need anything else.

Aro: take care and good luck she is something special this one. We usually don't give second chances but I figure that she needed it.

Carlisle hung up the phone before picking up his cell. "Yes Esme" he answered.

Esme was calm on the other end. "Carm just arrived."

He thought for a moment and grabbed his stuff. "Give Edward a call and make sure that Jasper, Alice and Emmett are around we will probably need them too." He hung up the phone and left the office getting into his car and heading home faster than usual. Something that Aro had said to him made him nervous about this girl although he did not know what.

Chapter end

A/N: Okay guys sorry it took me this long to update but I hope you enjoy the story this far.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pulled into the driveway just after Carlisle had. He and Rosalie got out of the car after parking it and Carlisle just left his parked at the front door. Although he usually did not approve of this he wanted to get inside to see who this individual was. He was excited but nervous at the same time to meet Carm she was going to be a good challenge for them and maybe this would persuade Bella to not want to become a vampire so soon. He walked in the front door and she was sitting at the piano there, softly playing it almost in a dull noise so that only they could hear. Although the song he recognized to be one of his favourite for his early days.

She looked up at him suddenly. "I hope you don't mind, one of the people who live here I think said that I could play this."

Carlisle smiled at her, "Not at all actually that song is one of my favourites. If you want to continue playing it you can. I am Carlisle by the way. The one Aro told you about, the father of sorts for this family." He put his hand out to greet her with it only she just looked at it.

"Sorry. Last time I took someone's hand I got really hurt. I am kind of worried if I do that here the same thing will happen especially if you are friends with Aro." Carm got up from the piano and her eyes got wider as she noticed the people coming into the room. And she shrank back into the corner of the room hoping that she would be safe there.

Jasper looked at her and then walked closer to her. "Carlisle she is really scared for some reason." He turned to look at Carm, "It is okay, Carm, I'm Jasper. You can trust me nothing is going to happen to you." He gestured for her to come forward to him, he glanced at her if she would not calm down on her own he would help her.

Carm sat there as still as she was able to. She could feel the fury growing inside her. She knew that she would be getting thirsty soon and that would only lead to worst things if she did not get something, then her mind turned back to Jasper. What did he want? She tried to concentrate on him and figure out what he was saying to this little girl that was standing beside him.

Carlisle looked at everyone. "Let's go into the kitchen. Carm, do you want to play the piano again? I just need to talk to the rest of these guys for a few minutes."

Carm slowly walked back to the piano and shut her eyes allowing her hands to flow up and down the keys letting the music just flow out into the house, louder this time than last as if she was trying to drown out the thoughts that she was having. Carlisle lead everyone into the kitchen making sure that Carm was unable to listen to the conversation.

Jasper looked at Carlisle "What is going on? It looked like I had no effect on her at all."

Carlisle looked at him. "Well that is very possible; you see Carm has the ability to repel other abilities among a few other things. Unfortunately she still has no idea about the no human blood thing. By the way who told her she could play on the piano?"

Emmett looked at Carlisle, "I did. I figured Edward would not mind and when I told her she could her face just lit up. As if it was something that she wanted, and then you walked in."

Carlisle smiled at him "then you might be the hope we have to get her up to the room but first I want to get the chain on that latch, Emmett I know you hate that idea but I have no choice right now. We can go a few days without feeding but I don't think she can last much longer, than this. Alice go get my kit if I need to give her something to make her calm down and sleep then I will but I am hoping that it will not be necessary."

Edward and Rosalie went off to get the chain and finish uncovering the latch in the room. Alice went to the room with Carlisle's bag from work. Meanwhile Emmett and Jasper looked at Carlisle. "One problem" Emmet spoke up "How are we going to get her upstairs to that room? I mean she was not very inclined to touch you earlier I don't think she would allow us to pick her up and carry her there."

Jasper looked at him while Rosalie and Edward walked back into the room. "I think I might have a solution" Edward looked at Emmett "the entire time Carlisle was talking to her; she was yelling your name in her head. Then when Jasper got closer and was trying to calm her, although I did not think it to be possible, the yelling got faster and louder. Emmett I think she trusts you. And well if that does not work there is 7 of us and one of her we could do it." Alice hopped back into the room, still very joyful.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, "I know you as good as you know yourself Emmett and I know how much it will pain you to do this. But Carlisle told me this morning that this is her only chance to live. We need to make her see the world our way it is the only hope she has. This is her first challenge of many. Jasper probably understands more about changing blood than any one of us, but she trusts you and for her sake we have to restrain her." She kissed him gently as he walked out of the room.

Emmett walked over to the piano and sat down pressing random keys on it making the music go awkward. Carm looked up at him, shaking her head and removing his hand and placing them on the keys that would make the music sound better.

"So" she started off still looking down at the keys that she was playing trying to concentrate on them. "What did Jasper want? And who was everyone else?"

Emmett smiled at her taking his hands off of the keys of where she put them, he did not have a plan he was just going to play it by ear and see how it goes. Although he hated wrecking the song but she did not seem to mad about that. "Jasper wanted to help you; you seemed to be scared of Carlisle. And maybe I can introduce you to everyone later unless you want to go into the kitchen now and meet them?"

"No" she shook her head and ignored the keys he was pressing, "I want to stay here and continue playing. Although how does Carlisle know Aro?" she looked up at him and let her hands fall off the piano.

Emmett looked at her smiling "Well he lived with him for a few decades in the early days of him becoming a vampire but he did not like the way of life. The needing to rule in some cases. So he left and came to America and found or created the rest of us. And now we live in Forks alongside the humans." He watched her reaction to this he was not too sure how she was going to take it. When she said nothing and her expression stayed blank he decided to go on. "You see we feed on animal blood only. It is hard sometimes being around humans but it will get easier as the days go on." He took her hands by the wrists and placed them back up on the keys. "Please play some more it was nice to hear. Like I said earlier Edward hardly ever plays this anymore."

She started to move her hands again up and down playing very softly she wanted to talk some more and find out more about a few things and she had come up with one really good question that she would be able to ask him now. "Which one is Edward?"

"You still want me to tell you who everyone is?"

"Well you want to hear my music so the more you tell me the more I keep playing."

"Okay did you see everyone walk into the house?" She nodded. "Okay Edward was the one who walked in after Carlisle did. With the blond haired girl which is Rosalie. The girl that Jasper was talking to after he tried to calm you down is Alice."

"And the last person..." she urged slowing the playing down

"That is Esme, Carlisle's wife and the mother of the family." He looked at her, "you have to tell me why you are scared of Carlisle, or at least let Jasper help you get over the fear for the next little while. It will make your time her a lot easier on everyone."

She looked down at the keys again for several minutes while thinking about this. "I will let Jasper help on one condition." When he did not say anything she decided to go on. "I want to know how he does what he does, I mean I will try not to repel him, sometimes it works better than others but if you tell me that I will try."

Emmett looked at her raising her face to look at him, "I am not sure how it works but if you will sit still for a few minutes I'll go get him and he can explain it to you?"

She nodded at him pushing him off the bench of the piano and going back to playing on it. He left and was back in 2 seconds with Jasper right beside him. Jasper sat down on the bench and looked at her putting an elbow on the keys. "Hey, don't do that"

"Emmett tells me you want to know how my ability works." She sat still nodding and glaring at his elbow which was still on the keys. He moved it and looked at her. "Okay, well I'll move my arm but you are only getting the short version." He said smiling "You see I know all the feelings that a person can have and it is like an illusion I guess is the best way to explain it. While I am here and it gets stronger if I can touch you skin to skin. It can go both ways I can calm down or I can excite individuals." He sat quietly for a second looking at Emmett who was leaning on the piano.

"Carm" Emmett started, "How does your ability work? Maybe if Jasper knows that he can think of a way to bypass you being able to repel him"

"Well I am not sure." She said quietly "I mean when I am hunting humans it never happens, repelling others that is. I am not too sure as to why that happens. Although I have an idea," she waited to see if either of them would answer her, but when neither of them spoke up she continued. "The piano is something that distracts me enough that I don't think I would be able to repel anything." She shook her head for a second finally spinning herself back to the reality that she knew what was going on. "Why do you want to bypass it?"

Jasper put his hand on top of hers making sure his sleeve touched her skin, making her stop playing for the time he talked. "Carm take it from me the next little while is going to be hard and the fact is you are thirsty right now. It is only a precaution for the next little while that I know how to bypass your ability to repel my efforts. I promise that I will never tell anyone else, this will stay between the three of us. It will not be passed onto Carlisle, or Aro, or anyone else in the family."

She looked up at Emmett hoping for the same promise from him. "I promise too" he reassured her almost reading her thoughts. "Now we have a bed set up for you in the room where you are staying. It might be best for you to get some sleep and we can continue this conversation in the morning."

"How is it best to do this?" she tried to calm her voice everything right now was way too crazy, and maybe going to bed might be a good idea.

"Do you want to walk up the stairs or is it okay if we carry you? This is the only piano in the house so you probably want me to make you sleep here." She nodded at him, "Well then play I will find a spot where I am not interfering with what you are doing and then you will be asleep in no time"

She put her hands on the keys "One thing before I start to play how does the sleep come on. I have found when I get nervous that it is harder for me to do hold back from repelling others?"

He looked at her "It is kind of a grey fog or so I am told. It feels like your head is in the clouds. Does that help?" she nodded and began playing.

A/N: Okay Cliffhanger promise to have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at her "It is kind of a grey fog or so I am told. It feels like your head is in the clouds. Does that help?" she nodded and began playing.

Jasper stood up behind her and placed his hands on her neck allowing her to play with her hands. He took a deep breath and forced her to calm down and stay really calm. Slowly he could feel the sleep coming and the more that came the slower the music got until she was completely asleep.

Jasper and Emmett carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed letting Carlisle put the chains on her around her wrists. Edward walked into the room. "Okay, Carlisle now can we find out more about her past? Or at least as much as you know?" He asked impatiently.

"Okay" heading down to the kitchen, it was probably the best place to talk he did not want to risk waking her up. Although Jasper was sure that that should not happen for a few hours at least, when that happened he was not too sure what they were going to do. "What I know about her past is very little you see Aro doesn't know that much himself about it. You remember how we were looking at the murders in Texas thinking that it might be a vampire but the way they were all erratic killings, like they were random picking off weak individuals not really a pattern. Making police believe that it was just a crime wave that was going up." Everyone nodded at him.

"Well it was Carm. Aro seems to think that she has the capability to join the Volturi one day only she chooses not to. He thinks that living the lives that we live will be much too hard for her so she will go back to live with him. There is more to her ability than even she knows, or maybe she does know about it. Apparently she can use the abilities that she takes from others, immediately turning it against them and amplifying it, at that.

"Which brings up a question, how did you guys manage to get her to fall asleep and go upstairs?"

Emmett looked at Carlisle. "She let Jasper do that but we can't tell you how he got to do that. We both promised not to tell anyone." He winked at Edward, he never promised to keep him out of his head and if he could keep on that topic for a few seconds then Edward might be able to figure it out.

Rosalie stepped in, "does Aro know how she became a vampire? And what did she mean about touching hands with you?"

Carlisle continued, "Well I would almost assume that the touching hands thing came from Aro. Although we should be able to solve this issue right now." He walked over to the phone and picked it up dialling the number over to Italy where the Volturi stayed. Aro picked up the phone.

Aro: Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise what can I do for you?

Carlisle: you can tell me one thing, why is she afraid to shake hands with anyone?

Aro: Her past is similar to that of your boy, Jasper's only much worse. So the council felt if we were going to give her a second chance at life we should make sure that the pain portion of death would still be there so we injected her with something that makes the wounds on her arms bleed. Almost like they are scabs, and they will stay that way. She shook my hand just before I grabbed her and with the help of Jane managed to inject that into her. Oh by the way, we have been trying to figure this out but we can't seem to. Her venom is in her saliva as well as her teeth, although the venom in her teeth is more lethal than a newborns. Watch yourselves. Does that answer your question?

Carlisle: it does

He hung up the phone not wishing to say goodbye the fact that the Volturi would go that low and make her life the way it was since she chose not to join them was wrong on more than one level.

Esme walked over to him and put her arm around him. Seeing how it was Saturday he would need to register Carm for school probably on Monday although it would probably be a week or two before she was able to handle her thirst enough to be around that many people then he remembered Bella. Her scent appealed to everyone and Carm was going to have enough trouble with humans. "Esme, one of us is going to have to go register Carm for high school next Monday. I don't know how long it is going to take her to get ready to be able to handle all the people but we should encourage her to try it as soon as she is ready."

"Jasper how long did you say Carm should be asleep for?" Edward asked looking at his brother.

"A few hours at least, why?" they all turned their attention to the stairs and listened.

Carlisle walked up the stairs and sure enough she was trying to pull the latch out of the floor. "I can't believe you would do this to me, let me go this instant" she yelled as soon as he was within sight of her.

Jasper and Emmett walked into the room together looking at Carm and pushing Carlisle out of the way. Jasper touched her skin glaring into her eyes and she started to cry kneeling on the floor of the room pushing everyone away from her as much as she could with her wrists in shackles. She was still pulling at the chain but with Jasper there she sat up and looked at him. "How could you do this to me?"

Jasper looked at Carlisle and he left closing the door behind him "look, Carm, remember when I told you that everything that we are trying to do right now is going to make it easier for you in the long run well this is one of the things. Your life has been bad enough so far and keeping you like this until your thirst gets under control might be the best thing for keeping you here in Forks with us."

She glared at Emmett "there is something you are not telling me, something that you know that you just don't want me to find out? What did you do after you brought me up here?"

Emmett looked at her "we went downstairs so we would not wake you and we called Aro just to find out why you don't like people touching your hands." He got down on the floor beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Carm, we needed to know why you were scared of having anyone touch you at all. Carlisle wanted to know, we all had suspicions but we wanted to know for sure."

Jasper motioned to the bed and the three of them sat on it. "Carm, I want to show you something" He rolled up his sleeve of his shirt revealing the pattern on his skin and she sat there examining it letting her fingers run over it very gently. "That happened to me and apparently almost the same thing happened to you."

Carm nodded, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the same pattern on her arm only like Aro said they were bloody scabs. She looked at Emmett "I am kind of thirsty right now. Do you have a stack of animals somewhere that kind of help right now?"

Emmett looked at her eyes they were a brilliant red in colour, "Why did you wait until you were really thirsty to tell me that?" he laughed at her for a second and then looked at the chain. "If I undo the shackles you have to promise me something."

She looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"You have to promise to behave and not do anything bad. I think everyone is eating chicken downstairs right now. But you have to promise me that."

"I promise" she said as he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the shackles from around her wrists.

When they got downstairs Carm could smell the chicken and she honestly did not know how she was going to be able to do this. Sitting at the table was hard enough for her to learn how to behave. She looked at the food and growled at it. Emmett looked at her, "You promised remember. Jasper, Edward and I can just as easily take you back upstairs and put the shackles back on you."

Carm went and sat down at the table she decided that she would give it a try everyone else in the family seemed to be enjoying themselves yet they were used to it. She took a bite and let her teeth sink into the raw chicken, spitting it out she looked up and could see the disgust on Emmett's face. Carlisle calmed everyone and Carm attempted to try again although it was completely useless. Her body wanted real blood so it thought and she did not want this fake stuff. She took the piece of chicken in her hands and threw it at Edward. Emmett and Jasper were behind her in a second.

"Carlisle maybe we should take her to the basement. That might be the best place for her for the night."

"What is in the basement?" Carm asked worried about what Jasper had suggested.

Carlisle ignored her question and answered Jasper, "I agree that might be the best place for her for the night. Then we can maybe go get a deer tomorrow for her."

"What is in the basement?" Carm yelled at Carlisle again, fighting to get loose from Emmett and Jasper. But there was no use, between the two of them she had no hope of getting away from her captors.

Emmett and Jasper dragged Carm down to the basement. Carm looked at the end wall that was facing the stairs. There were 4 shackles on the wall connected the same way the chain was connected to the floor in the room she had to figure out a way to get out of this room. She hated basements, her mind shuttered that the thought of being locked in here for the entire night. She looked at Jasper feeling his hands touching her bare skin. So she stopped struggling, knowing that it was coming the calming feeling but did she really want to repel it, it would make her feel better to be calm. The thirst was starting to become a problem. The food did not smell the greatest and the fact that everyone loved it did not help. She struggled to calm herself before Jasper had a chance to work his magic on her.

She decided to start everything off, "I have a question, although first I should probably apologize to you, Emmett. I had promised to behave myself and I did not do that. I am sorry." She gathered her thoughts together but as she was doing that Edward came down the stairs.

Edward looked at her, "Carm, I don't think that Emmett should be the one you apologize to. However I would assume that the chicken does not smell as good as a human does. I talked to Carlisle and was hoping that maybe if the three of us went out with you maybe you could do some hunting of your own."

The shackles were warm against her skin, and that was something comforting about them. "But Emmett told me that you guys don't feed off of human blood, so what do you mean go hunting?"

Jasper placed his hand on her skin near her wrist, "We have been keeping an eye on the mountain lion population down in Arizona. They seem to be having a problem with them, which means we can feed off of them and not cause a problem with the natural habitat situations. It is the perfect time to go. We are off school this week which means you will have plenty of time to adjust to the idea of that. Plus that blood tastes better than the chicken." He shut his eyes for a second bringing in what she was feeling then added. "I know that the chains seem to have a calming effect on you right now but the longer you let your thirst drive you to do things. The worse it probably will get, Carm nothing can happen to you. The three of us, and then we will probably bring either Carlisle or Alice along with us, nothing will ever happen to you."

Edward glared at her, "What is the condition that you have come up with, you are swaying between two of them. Why not say them both and maybe you can do both of them."

Carm glared at Emmett, "How did he do that, first of all?" she tried to stay calm although with the thirst as bad as it was, nothing was easy for her. "Other than that the two conditions are we take Alice and not Carlisle, I still don't trust him. And second we don't leave until morning, so I can get some sleep."

Emmett smiled at her. "Edward can hear people's thoughts, similar to what Aro can do, only he does not have to have any physical contact and he can only see the thoughts you are having at the very moment, which should make you feel better." Jasper let go of her wrist and took off upstairs. "The first condition we can do quite easily, we thought if a hunting trip was going to happen that you might want Alice or Rosalie to come along instead of Carlisle. But the second one, Carm your eyes are already a brilliant red. I think that we need to leave tonight. We will take a vehicle so that you can sleep on the way down there." He smiled at Alice and Jasper as they were coming back down to the basement. "Is that a good enough compromise for you to live with?"

She nodded.

* * *

A/N: enjoy the Chapter, Please Read & Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alice smiled at Carm. Emmett turned to Alice, and said "We are leaving tonight for Arizona so I'll go make sure the car is full with gas so we can make it far enough. Then I'll be back." He put a hand on Carm's shoulder "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" he looked at her face although she would not meet his eyes.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other, and Jasper went over to her and touched her wrists again, bare skin to skin contact. Carm smiled, although she still did not like the idea of Emmett leaving she would prefer if someone else did. Emmett stared at his two brothers, "What is going on? Did I miss something that is going on inside her head?"

Edward smiled at him, "Not exactly, although Carm is really unsure with the idea of you leaving. She is trying to convince herself that she is okay with the idea but I don't think it is working so well."

"Carm it does not help that you are repelling me." Jasper smiled at her putting his hand under her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "I thought we talked about this, if you don't let me help you it is going to take longer. If you are not okay with Emmett leaving then we can just as easily send Rosalie to go fill up the car" he turned her head to whisper in her ear. "Although Emmett does not like it when Rosalie drives the jeep, but say how you feel no one is going to be mad at you for that."

She let the calm feeling soak in again, and shook her head; she had to make her senses come back. What was she more scared of Emmett leaving or simply being left alone in the basement? She knew what the answer was. "No, Emmett can go and fill up the vehicle, just Jasper can you stay down here with me? I don't want to be left down here alone."

Edward looked at him. And Emmett took off up the stairs grabbing the keys that were on the table and take off out the door. Edward walked up the stairs to grab a map of where it would be best to go hunting he was going to have to show Emmett when he got back.

Jasper went and got him and Alice 2 chairs for them to sit on, and Alice looked at Carm who was studying the floor. "Carm, you are really worried about this hunting trip aren't you?" she asked.

"Kind of, I guess. I mean the last time I went hunting out in the real world. Let's just say that things did not seem to work out the best way they could have worked out." Carm said determined that if she did speak her mind she might be able to do things really well.

"I have a question and it might take you a bit of time to answer it but I am really curious about something..." She let her voice trail off waiting for her reaction and to see what was going on inside her head. She was also waiting for Jasper to help if she needed him to. It was a question that all of them wanted answered and maybe now was the best time.

Carm looked up at her and smiled. "What would you like to know, Alice?"

"What happened to you, not with the blood stains on your arms but how did you get this way, I mean how did you become a vampire?"

"Your right that is going to be a long answer, how much time do we have?"

"About an hour I think, Emmett is going to take his time, he has taken Rosalie with him to go fill up the vehicle. They have probably gone out to get some food for everyone else while we are gone. Those two don't like to be separated, so the next few days are going to be very hard on them to live through."

"Okay, well if we have an hour to talk about this maybe I can tell you the whole story..." she let her voice trail off for a second then looked at Jasper. "Would you mind unlocking these" she nodded towards the shackles. "I think that Edward, Esme and Carlisle would like to hear this story too."

Jasper took a deep breath he was unsure about it, the last time they unlocked them someone got food thrown at them. However that story would be interesting to hear and with him and Edward around they should be able to handle almost anything. So reluctantly he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the shackles.

"I am going to stay close to you." Carm promised as they walked up the stairs.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward were in the living room watching the television. When Alice looked at them, "Carm is going to tell us the story of how she was changed." Alice said smiling with a huge amount of excitement.

"Alice the story is not that great of one. My life has not been all that perfect. Although there are a few perfect parts in it. I mean parts I could go back to and enjoy again, if that were even possible." She settled on the couch next to Jasper and let his hand go onto her knee. She wanted the physical contact having him around would make telling the story easier.

Carlisle turned off the television as they turned their attention to her, just as Rosalie and Emmett walked in the door. Carm looked at them worried now, she was about to get into a long discussion with the rest of the family. Having the nerve to tell the story was not something that would last for all that long. Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room to join them. "What is happening?" Rosalie asked sitting down on the floor beside Carm's legs. Emmett sat down beside her.

Alice smiled at them. "Carm is about to tell us the story of how she became a vampire." Alice turned to Carm, "Go ahead we are all eager to hear this, even if you say it is not a great one."

She took a deep breath, letting the soothing feeling fill her body she fully opened up everything hoping that Jasper had enough patients if something happened and she flooded his body back with the stuff he was putting into hers. She had never told this story to anyone before but with the feelings that she felt she could only imagine how horrible it would be and the chance of repelling would go up.

"Okay, it was back about 8 years or so ago. I mean I have never really kept track of the date that it happened. I was dating one of my best friends in the world. About a week before semi formal he dumped me. One day out of the blue. Never gave me a reason for it or anything just told me it was over then walked away.

"The next day I was talking to one of my girl friends about it and they told me that they were going out with him now. Well that was just perfect. My temper took over my body and I just about threw a desk at her when she told me this while we were sitting in the classroom. The teacher probably would not have noticed a thing, she could not hear or see all that great and we were at the back of the room.

"That night after eating dinner I told my parents that I was going over to his house to study, they still did not know about the break up and they never will know about it. When I got over there I looked in the window and saw the worst thing that my human eyes had ever seen, it was him. He was sitting at the table eating what appeared to be a human leg. I tried to be as quiet as I could but we all know how good a vampire's hearing is. So it did not help much.

"He caught me about a block away and convinced me to come back to his house and talk about it. When we got there he dragged me down to the basement and chained me to a bed" Carm gasped at the memory that she was having. All the fear of being down in the basement came back, in a rush. "That is why I did not want to stay down there alone, you were wondering about that" She glared at Edward.

"His two brothers came down the stairs about 2 or 3 seconds after I was laying there unable to move anything. They started at my knees the two of them biting. The venom stung really badly, and I felt like I was going to die. It took at least an hour I think before he started in on me and biting the rest of my body only nothing below my knees, I hate the fact that he did that. Although I heard him tell his brothers that it was so I would be able to go out in public and not have any real problems.

"That is when I figured out that he was planning on leaving me alive or so I thought. I woke up a few days later. Still unable to break the chains that held me in place but able to yell. I remember this horrible smell coming down the stairs at me then this boy walked into the basement. His name was Sam. I had never seen him before but he was strong enough to get the chains off me. He told me I would want to get something to drink although water was probably not the thing I wanted he took me outside and told me to stay out of the sun. But track down a human, use what instincts I could and satisfy my thirst.

"So I did, a week or so later I ran into him again and he told me that he was heading back up north and that we would probably never see each other again. So I gave him a hug goodbye and wished him good luck before leaving.

"I guess you guys know about the killing spree, I went on. Aro said that he would tell you about that." Carm cringed at the idea of Aro telling anyone anything about her life. First of all he did not know anything about the amount of pain it was trying to switch eating habits, second she did not like the guy. "The repelling showed up a short time before Jane came and found me,"

Edward looked at her; something had clicked inside his head, the smell and remembering what he knew about Sam's disappearance when they first discovered the transformation. He wanted to ask him about that, maybe reconnecting these two would be a good idea. There was one question he had to ask him why would he tell her to satisfy her thirst with human blood? Pushing the thought quickly out of the way he suggested. "Carm, would it be okay if Rosalie went hunting with you guys instead of me? I have a few things that I want to get done here." He smiled at her, "If you don't want that to happen just say so. I am sure Rose can take care of the stuff I need to get done here. But it would be best if I could do it."

Carm sat silent for a second, "I would rather if you came with us. It just makes me feel better to have you around in case anything goes wrong. Like I have to Jasper and Emmett I can't repel anyone while I am hunting."

Edward nodded. "Well if the story is over, how about we get into the jeep and take off so you can get some food into you? That sound like a plan?"

"It certainly does." Carm said with a smile. For the first time in a while she was finally seeing that living life this way might actually be fun. Humans were predictable which made hunting them easy she was looking forward to having a challenge and she knew that it would be okay with having Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward around in case anything went wrong.

Edward smiled back, "I'll meet you guys out in the jeep." They left while Edward waited in the living room until they were out of earshot to listen to the conversation. He turned to Carlisle and Rosalie, "I think that the Sam she is talking about is Sam Ulley. Simply by the way she described him. I remember Jacob saying something about Sam disappearing for a few months when he first became a werewolf it is possible that they did run into each other. I was thinking of maybe getting Sam to meet us at school on Monday when we get back and show Carm around town and let Sam get a look at her. If he knows her maybe he can tell us a bit more about that night, when he found her."

Carlisle looked at him. "Well it is worth a try. I will see about contacting him while you are gone. And then on Monday you guys can take Carm into the school and show her around."

"Sounds great to me, but I should get going before they start to wonder." He took off out the door to the jeep where they were waiting.

Carm was in the back already asleep. A vampire that actually sleeps, that is odd. Edward thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward took out his phone, and called Bella. She picked up her cell on the first ring. "Hi Bella, how are you doing?"

Bella cheered up, she was tired of doing homework and wanted to watch a movie with him. "Better now that you called. Listen Charlie has gone out so you think that maybe you could come over and we can watch a movie together?"

Edward frowned he hated leaving her but Carm was important now and he had to keep that in his mind. "Actually Bella I am on my way down to Arizona to do some hunting with the new sibling I was telling you about. But I need you to do me a favour. I need you to call the house and tell Carlisle or Rosalie Jacob's home phone number. I can't tell you why but I really need you to do this for me. Can you?"

"So you mean that is the only reason why you called?"

"No, you know I worry about you but Carm needs me here right now we should be back in a few days then I'll come over and see you and we can watch a few movies together. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

"I guess. Well I better go make that phone call for you. You said that you wanted me to tell them Jacob's home? I have Emily's number as well if you think that might be better if it is a werewolf thing then maybe they should try to get a hold of Sam first?"

"I say give them both numbers I forgot that you had Emily's but let Carlisle or Rose make the decision on who they call if you have any others tell them those too. We should be back in a few days okay?"

"Sounds good. I love you, and be careful."

"Always am Bella"

He shut the phone and turned his attention to Emmett who was driving, and Alice who was sitting in the back humming a song. "What is Carm thinking about Edward? You seem deep in thought. Or rather what did you have to say to Carlisle and Rose before we left?"

"Carm is running with Sam right now. I can see his face clearly and so vividly, it is Sam Ulley for sure. I remember Jacob mentioning that Sam went missing for a while after he became a werewolf. But I wanted to tell Carlisle and Rosalie that, maybe make sure that it is Sam and we can maybe reconnect the two of them." He smiled "She is so happy right now, I don't know if that is coming off Jas but it has to be coming off somewhere unless she really does feel something for him?"

Jasper smiled at him and then put his hand on Carm "I am not doing anything to her right now. Yet I can feel the happiness coming off her body and it is really calming me right now. Listening to her breath is almost soothing for me." he smiled at Alice, "not in the way that I would want to do anything to you Alice but she is something new that I have never seen before and never helped with. Is this what it is like trying to teach someone to change their eating habits or at least the way it looks like from the outside world?"

Emmett smiled, "Ya now you see how you had it easy. You got to share the experience with Alice, someone there to challenge you to stay straight. But Carm has no one like that. So we all need to help."

*Meanwhile*

Back home. The phone rang and Rosalie got to it first hoping that it was Emmett telling her that she was wanted more than Edward was. Yet there was little hope of that happening. "Hello" she said cheerfully without looking at the caller id on the phone.

"Um, hi Rose," Bella said nervous all of the sudden.

"Bella, Edward is not here right now so maybe you should try to call his cell. I am sure he would have that on him." Rosalie was about to put down the phone when she heard.

"Rose, don't hang up," Bella said urgently

"What is it Bella?" she answered getting annoyed.

"Edward asked me to call you and give you a few phone numbers; I have a few that he said might help you. I have dug up Sam's cell, Emily's home, Embry's, Paul's, and Jared's home phones, and I have both Jacob's cell and home."

"Okay give them all to me and I'll take care of it." she was shocked that Edward would have called Bella to ask for her help in all of this she always thought that Bella did not want Edward to have another sister but that was not the case. She thought for a few minutes while writing down the numbers that Bella rhymed off to her. "Okay, thanks. That should be a great help." She hung up the phone without another complaint from Bella, and went to find Carlisle.

Rosalie found Carlisle in his office on the phone with the hospital trying to rearrange his work schedule so that he could spend some time at home with Carm before she headed to school on the first week. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be able to handle the situation that was coming her way. When he got off the phone he looked at Rosalie. "Edward, I guess called Bella and Bella just called to give us a bunch of numbers for the wolves." She handed Carlisle the piece of paper that had the numbers written on it.

"Okay well that should help the situation for us a bit." He said as he looked at the phone. Picked it up and dialled the number beside Sam's name he wanted to talk to him as soon as possible but the phone rang 4 times and no answer. So he tried Emily's house number, she picked up the phone a little bit confused about why the Cullen's would be calling her house. Or rather how they had gotten that number.

"Hello." She answered the phone politely

"Emily, this is Carlisle Cullen"

"I know I looked at the id on the phone. Are you looking for someone in particular? I mean all the wolves are here right now if you want to any of them you can have your pick."

"Actually I was hoping to talk to Sam if I could only I was hoping that it would be done face to face that is probably the best situation. But maybe I should discuss this on the phone with him for a second so if you could pass the phone to him. I would be grateful for that."

Emily looked at the wolves, who were eating the muffins that she had just placed on the table. "Sam, it is Carlisle he wants to talk to you about something he sounds worried"

Sam got up from where he was sitting at the table and walked over to the phone and went outside. If it was Carlisle calling then this must be a serious situation. He motioned to Paul and Jared to follow him leaving the other to sit at the table and wonder. When he was outside he put the phone up to his ear. "Carlisle it's Sam. What is going on?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you in person Sam. We think that we might have come across someone that you met when you left for the few months back when you discovered you were a werewolf. But this is really not a conversation for us to have over the phone, so if you want to meet somewhere we can discuss it face to face. Edward almost seems certain that you are the one."

Sam took a deep breath as his mind wondered back to the 6 months when he had left the reservation in an attempt to make the path that he was following disappear but there really wasn't a hope of that. Everything that he did led him back to face this life again and again. He smiled and answered, "Carlisle, I think that is a great idea. I will tell Emily that I am going out and Paul, Jared and I will meet you in the clearing in 15 minutes."

"Sounds good" Carlisle replied and hung up the phone walking out into the kitchen grabbing the last remaining piece of chicken that was in the fridge and eating it. He smiled at Rosalie "I am going to go meet up with a few of the wolves you are welcome to join me if you so desire."

Rosalie had her nose in a magazine and she looked up at him. "I think that I would rather just stay here and continue reading this magazine I am quite enjoying it." she looked back at the magazine and he walked out the door, and took off running for the clearing.

Sam walked back into the house and told Emily that he, Paul, and Jared were going out to do some surveillance and that they would be back in a short while. He smiled at the two of them as they took off outside and phased in the woods and headed for the clearing they made it there just as Carlisle showed up at the other end. They slipped back into the woods and phased back into human form.

"What is this about?" Jared brought up as he and Paul exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Remember when I was gone, when I first began to phase?" Sam answered the two of them. "Other than that I have no idea." He looked at Carlisle as they got closer to each other. "What is this about?"

"As I told you on the phone, your time down in Texas, and the people you helped down there." He took a deep breath and sat down on a rock while the three wolves sat down on the floor. "Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, has asked that I do him a favour by looking after a female vampire for him for a while. However his underline hope is that she is unable to deal with the lifestyle that we live and will be forced to go back and live with him. He wants that more than anything in the world."

"So you want us to keep a special eye on this girl while she is in Forks and tell you if anything happens?" Paul asked.

"That is not while I called you here. Her name is Carm. And for some reason Edward thinks that Sam saved her when he was down in Texas." He looked at Sam who was studying the ground and moving it with his bare feet.

"Carm is alive?" he gasped unsure of the shock that he felt. But glad that he had decided to bring Jared and Paul along with him. "I can't believe this." He looked at Carlisle. "I got a call from the house that she was living in that she disappeared and has not been around I was sure that someone has gotten a hold of her and she was dead." He looked at Paul and Jared. "I was going to leave again and go down to see for myself however I can't see that being necessary now." He smiled, and turned to Paul. "Remember how the Alpha has the power to see the imprinting of everyone in his pack. Well she is the one that I saw you standing beside."

"Well that is great. I am going to imprint on a vampire. Perfect, just perfect." Paul got up and headed for the woods.

"Paul, wait." Sam called after him. "I never told you because I had gotten word that she had disappeared only I really did not believe it but I was going to tell you."

Paul stopped and walked back to where there were sitting. "Is this part of the legend that is supposed to join the Cullen's and our tribe?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," Sam turned to Carlisle "you are not so sure about her being the same girl are you?"

Carlisle forced a smile to come to his face. "Actually I was hoping that you were the one that she remembered. Although she has changed a bit since you had seen her last. Her eyes are still a brilliant red, and I am assuming that she will look mostly the same. Only when the Volturi found her something happened. I am sure that it is more than what she is telling us. But I was wondering what you can tell us about when you found her."

"Sure" Sam settled himself down on a rock, "I was running by a house and I could smell her. It was really sweet. But when I walked into the house I phased back into my human form not wanting to scare her. I knew she was a girl. I went down to the basement," he looked over at Paul "and saw you standing there over top of her, you were pleading with me not to kill her." He looked back at Carlisle, "So I didn't, I helped her out of there and covered her with a spare pair of clothes that I had with me. Cleaned up the bites on her arms and the rest of her body while she slept, during that night she promised me that she was going to catch the vampires that did this to her. I never questioned that only I don't know how she would be able to do it. I had killed a few at that point and it is never easy. But it was something she vowed to do. And since she was sleeping I figured that she would forget about it and move on with the rest of her life, and the pain that they caused her. Leaving her was really hard. Almost as hard it was for me to walk away from Emily, there were a lot of things that I wanted to have guaranteed to me, only that would never happen."

Carlisle smiled at him. "I do want to make sure that it is the same person. Although if Paul is going to imprint on her I would assume that you want to make sure it is the same first." He looked at Sam and then turned back to face all of them. "We will be heading into town probably on Tuesday to register her at the high school. Edward will give you a call with the details of the time. If we can be sure that she is the one that you saved maybe we can reconnect the two of you at one point." He looked back at Sam "Although I do have one question for you to answer, why did you tell her to go after human blood?"

"She was really weak. Weaker than you can imagine, the human blood is something that she needed. I am sorry if that makes it difficult for you now. But it was also the imprinting spirit that caused that to come out." He smiled at Paul. "I'll be waiting for a phone call on Tuesday morning, I'll be at Emily's and I'll send the others out on surveillance that day. We will keep our eyes open for things to happen. Although speaking of that where are they right now?"

Carlisle smiled, pleased at what he had been able to do. "Gone hunting in Arizona they probably will not be back until late Monday and you know that she likes to sleep. So they will call you then or Tuesday morning if that is easier."

"Tuesday morning is the easiest."

Carlisle turned and headed for home as Paul, Jared, and Sam headed back to Emily's house.

* * *

AN: Please R&R and Enjoy...


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to Arizona, Jasper touched Carm and gave her a jolt of excitement. She jumped up and then turned to glare at him. "I told you I could do both." He smiled at her, "How did you sleep?"

She smiled at him and hugged up close to Alice, she pretended to be scared of him. "Very well actually, are we in Arizona?"

Emmett smiled at her. "Do you really think that I would have let Jasper wake you if we were not here? But it is a good thing that you got enough sleep." He looked at her and noticed her eyes. "Your eyes are darker now. I guess the sleep helps a bit, are you thirsty?"

"Actually the thirst tends to go away a bit when I am asleep. But it will be back so let's go do this." She thought for a second and looked at Edward. "How do we do this?"

Edward looked at her. "The same way you hunt and track humans only don't let go of your mind until one of us checks to see if we can sense any humans in the area. We don't want you to go after any of those right now." He laughed at the expression on her face which was kind of sour, he thought.

"Okay, go out and check" She pushed Emmett towards the door, with a smile. "The thirst will be back soon. And I want to talk to Jasper and Alice for a second." She pushed Edward towards his door a second later, "you need to go too" she added smiling at him.

Jasper smiled at her. "What is it Carm? You are getting scared again, I am glad that you are letting me help you but I promised you that nothing will happen to you while we are on this hunting trip. Is there something that you are not telling me?"

Carm nodded, and took a deep breath. "The last time I went hunting is when Jane came and captured me. And I don't know why this happens but if I smell human blood the cuts sting the same way they do when I first got bitten." She hugged Jasper, "The only way to stop it from hurting is to drink the human's blood that I smelt. I don't think I can do this."

Alice looked at her, and turned her face to face hers, "Carm I have seen you do this trip. Quite a few times, I know you can do it. I mean you have killed different animals." She smiled "but not once did I see you go after a human."

Jasper gave her a hug and let his hand touch her neck. "Everything is going to fine; I had just as hard of a time my first time hunting animals. But you are lucky you actually get to hunt something that smells better than deer." He smiled.

Carm smiled as Emmett and Edward opened the doors. Emmett lifted her out of the jeep. "Okay don't move on me. I am going to stay with you so it will be even safer for you. Edward is attuned to my mind so if something happens I will just yell for him and he can come and help me." He shut door of the jeep.

"So I track the things the same way that we track humans?"

Jasper ran up to stand on the other side of her. "That is right just let your instincts go. We are here to help if anything goes wrong. All of us are here and keeping an eye out for humans to come this way so go ahead and feast." He encouraged, as she took off after a smell that did not recognize. They found a pack of mountain lions and she glanced at Jasper and Emmett.

"Any chance each of you could go after one too. I think that three should be enough to fill me but I don't want to risk tracking them again."

Jasper smiled. "Now where is the fun in that?" he teased as he got low and turned on his senses, Emmett did the same.

After catching and eating three mountain lions Carm was full. They slowly walked back to the jeep. "What colour are my eyes now?" she asked as she ran up to Alice.

"Well they are a deeper red. Much like the colour they were when you woke up. Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Ya, I do. That was good. But now I am tired again." She said yawning, and then glaring at Edward. "Okay, I know it's odd but seriously you have to understand everything. I was pretty much asleep when I got turned into what I am. Aro told me that it is only natural that my body wants to sleep constantly." Carm said shrugging her shoulders as she climbed back into the jeep. She turned to Edward as he opened the passenger door. "Give me a minute to get to sleep, and you need to call Carlisle he wants to talk to you."

Carm put her head on Jasper's shoulder and was asleep in a minute just as she promised. Edward closed the door and pulled out his phone. The heat of the Sunday afternoon was starting to get to him. He dialled the house number and put the phone to his ear. Esme picked up the phone. "Edward, is everything okay?"

"Esme, everything is fine. Is Carlisle around?"

"He is, give me a second. And I will get him"

Edward could hear Carlisle take a deep breath on the other end. "What is it, Carlisle?"

"Nothing that could not wait until you got home, how did you know I had news for you?"

"After hunting Carm got back to the jeep and told me that I needed to call you but to wait until she was asleep. Did you find out anything from Sam?"

"Yes, but the story can wait until you get home. You can take her into the school on Tuesday to get her registered and we will talk about everything before you leave for that." He thought for a moment. "How was the hunting?"

"Very well or so I am told, Emmett and Jasper went with her and found a pack of mountain lions. Apparently Jasper conned Carm into eating about 5 but she thinks it is only 3. One of these days we are going to have to tell her the truth about that. But I think we can afford to wait on doing that. But we are on our way home. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

He hung up the phone, walked back to the jeep and got in. He looked at the back seat. Alice was braiding Carm's hair on her, giggling quietly. "You know, Alice she is not going to be happy with you for doing that. Although it will be funny to see." He smiled at his favourite sister.

It was Monday night by the time they got back to Forks, Emmett was happy to be home. As soon as they got into the driveway he got out and ran right into Rosalie picking her up and spinning her. Jasper called from the jeep. "Hey Rose, Carlisle you two want to see something funny?" Rosalie walked to the jeep door that was open. As Jasper took his hand and placed it gently on the back of Carm's neck as he had done before. He sent a small jolt of excitement through her as she cringed, opening her eyes and hitting him.

"Again Jasper" she sighed rolling her eyes and putting her head back on his shoulder.

"Okay" he shrugged, taking what she said seriously and sending another one through her spine.

Carm hit him and then snuggled up to Alice, "Make him stop doing that please, Alice"

Alice smiled at her, lifting her face up so she could look at it. "He is just having fun right now Carm. But I am sure you want to get some more sleep. It is night now so let's get you up to bed then, sound good?"

Carm nodded as Alice got out of the jeep and she followed. Pushing Jasper on their way by, Jasper followed quietly behind the two girls and stopped off in the kitchen.

When Alice had Carm settled she came downstairs to find out what the news Sam had given them, while they were gone. They gathered around the table to talk. Edward looked at Alice and Jasper, "first of all I am curious as to what Carm said to you while we were checking for humans back in Arizona?"

Jasper looked at him, "Edward she was just scared about everything, worried that someone was going to sneak up on her and capture her again or that she was going to smell human blood. It is hard enough for her on that hunting trip, let alone the fear responses that she was having every few minutes. I am surprised that she was able to find anything." He looked at Emmett. "There were a few points when she did reach out for my hand because the calm feelings were not coming strong enough for her to be able to concentrate on the hunt. It had me worried that we were going to have to track down something ourselves and bring her to it."

Emmett smiled "I don't think she would have let us do that, she is fairly independent. But I want to hear what Sam said to Carlisle while we were gone."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Okay it would seem that Sam does know her and remembers her for more than one reason. Edward, did you know that Sam has the power to see who his pack will imprint on. It is supposed to make it safer for everyone so that Sam if he has to choose who to save he will save the right person." He smiled at Edward who was concentrating on something. So he decided to continue. "So tomorrow morning before you leave you are supposed to call him at Emily's house he will be there with her. He wants to see her physically before he lets his pack member near her. Which makes sense to everyone, I would hope. So let's all settle for the night and you guys can take her into school and register her in the morning. Sound good?"

"Yes Carlisle." They all muttered as they went up the stairs to their rooms.

Edward looked at his clock on the wall it was 9:00 pm, not too late he thought to himself as he opened his cell phone and dialled Bella's number he wanted to tell her that he made it home safely and that he would come over and see her sometime during this break probably tomorrow afternoon when he was done with Carm. Bella was lying on her bed when she heard her phone go off. She walked over to her desk where it was sitting and smiled as she looked at who was calling her.

"Hi Edward" she was overjoyed that he had called.

"Hey Bella, Listen any chance you would want some company tonight while you sleep?"

"I would love some, my window is open. I would love to hear how your day went." She settled on her bed and waited for him to come threw her window.

Edward hung up the phone and took off out the doors in his room, heading for Bella's house hoping not to wake Carm. He knew that she was the only one who would probably be upset if he left for the night and he was hoping that she was able to manage one night without him being around. He has to go a few days without seeing her and he wanted to see her again.

When he got to Bella's house he was up in her room in the usual manner in a few seconds. She was in the bathroom getting dressed into her usual pyjamas.

The next morning Edward woke Bella up really early before the sun came out. "I have to go, I'll call you later today. Carm will be up soon and she will be waiting for me to get her." He smiled and kissed her forehead jumping out the window and getting back home.

He walked in the front door where Carlisle was sitting. "The papers that you will need to get Carm registered at the school are on the counter." He smiled and then frowned at Edward, "do you think it was the best idea to sleep with Bella last night? You had better go wash up before Carm smells Bella off you. The last thing we need is for her to go crazy and try to track Bella on us."

He ran up the stairs hoping that Carm was still sleeping but he listened in her room he could hear Jasper and Emmett talking to her about something. He went off to the washroom to try and get Bella's smell off of himself before taking Carm to the school.

*In Carm's room (an hour earlier)*

Emmett walked in to her room as the sun was coming in the window. "Good morning" he greeted her as she rolled over to face him. She was frowning although her eyes were a golden colour he smiled at her trying to get her to smile back at him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked nervous.

She nodded. "Maybe you should go get Jasper. I have something to tell you. Nothing bad but it does needs to be said out loud and without anyone else around. Then maybe we can tell everyone else."

Emmett got up from the edge of her bed, opened the door yelling down the hall to get Jasper out of his room.

Jasper stuck his head out the door. "What is it?" he was nervous when he saw where Emmett was standing. "Oh, no did Carm get out last night?" his mind immediately went to the worst possible problem, but then glared at Emmett. He could sense Carm in the room with Emmett so he did not know what the big deal was.

"Carm needs to talk to us. She seems worried about something. So get some clothes on and then get in here."

Carm looked at Emmett. "I disturbed something didn't I?" she was worried that Jasper was going to be mad at her for messing up the time he got to spend with Alice.

"No." Emmett laughed, "If anything you saved him. Usually Rose and I are mean to him in the mornings. We make our emotions go crazy while he is around, that annoys him really bad." He smiled at her. "So I am upset with you that I am not going to get to do that to him this morning."

With that Jasper walked into the room with a shirt in his hands that he was putting on as he shut the door. "Carm what is it?" he was over to her bed in a few seconds eyeing the chains on the floor.

She saw that and shook her head. "I don't need those right now maybe later, today." She took a deep breath to calm everything, "Remember the other night... "

* * *

A/N: please Read & Review


	8. Chapter 8

She saw that and shook her head. "I don't need those right now maybe later, today." She took a deep breath to calm everything, "Remember the other night when Alice asked me to tell you the story about how everything happened?"

They both nodded at her. Jasper opened his mouth before Carm could get her thoughts in order. "We know you left some stuff out. Like how you got the second chance with the Volturi? And how strong your venom is?" he pushed the questions for a few seconds. "Do you want me to help you calm down?"

Carm nodded at Jasper. "That would help, I think." She smiled at Jasper as he took control of her feelings, as she took a deep breath, and began the rest of the story. "I figured that I should probably tell the two of you first and then tell everyone else. After I had said goodbye to Sam I came across the smell of Jeff, the guy who did this to me, I caught up with him a few days later. His brothers were with him. That is when I found out how strong my venom was. All I did was bite them, I guess it is strong enough to kill one of us." She smiled at Jasper who hugged her shoulders, eyeing the shackles again, smiling at him as she suggested. "Would it make you feel better if you put those on me?"

Jasper smiled, nodding. "It would make a lot of things easier for me, Carm that way I can actually listen and not be so concerned with what you're feeling, not that I will stop helping but-"

Carm cut him off. "I understand go ahead." She put her hands together letting Emmett grab the shackles and lock them around her wrists. "Now do you feel better?" they both nodded at her. She continued the story, "I found out later that Jeff was part of the Volturi. So I started running. Killing people when I became so thirsty I couldn't run anymore but never staying in one place for longer than a few hours. A few months I guess it was after this happened, I ran into another member of the Volturi but I got away from him or so I thought. He let me go, and then started tracking me. Jane caught up with me when I was hunting a pack of wild dogs. There were no humans in the area so I figured I would give it a try." She shrugged, looking at the grin on Emmett's face.

"The next thing I knew I was in the chamber with the Volturi. Aro approached me and asked for my hand, not knowing what would happen I handed it to him. The repelling happened and almost immediately I saw him give the orders to Jane that I was supposed to be captured and brought back unharmed. He stood there glaring into my eyes, unsure of what to think. When I finally got the repelling under control it was a few months later. That would have been a month ago. I was living in a coven just outside of Volterra actually a rather big one. I ran into a few really nice immortals.

"But every day, Jane and Alec would come and get me. Ordering me to go back and face Aro, I stopped fearing him. I figured he was harmless, and everyday he would do the same thing. Have Jane cause me so much pain that I could barely stand and the promise that if I joined the Volturi that it would all be over. And every day I told him the same answer 'never on his life'

"When I would get back to the village, Eric who had a talent to erase memories, he told me that it was that he was able to push them out of existence. He would do that to my mind on a daily basis. But I could see that it was more than just him being able to push them out of existence. He held onto them, as if he was taken the burden that I had and accepting it himself. Finally one of the days Aro asked me if I was ever going to say yes to his offer. And I told him that the answer he wanted to hear was probably not going to come out of my mouth. He sent me out with Demetri. I tried not to listen to what was going on in the chamber. When we got back into the chamber Caius was holding a needle in his hands, I had no idea what was going on, Renata was there which made it impossible for me to get by to tell what they were thinking." She looked at Emmett who had a confused look on his face.

"I thought you could repel her effects and get by her?"

"I can but with Demetri and the other members of the guard that close to me. I did not want to risk it, you see when I repel someone who has a shield as a gift. It can possibly kill them, shatter their brain and mind. Much like what Alec does after Jane gets a hold of you only with me there is no reversing it, no stopping it." Carm took a deep breath and continued with the story. "I got dragged to in front of Aro, who told me I had two options. One: I could join the Volturi and live what his version of happiness is. Or two: I could suffer a version of death and live with you guys, and the lifestyle that you live. When I told him that I want the second option he asked me to shake his hand and Renata got close enough to me that I had to let Jane cause the pain. He injected the stuff into my neck and then let me go, pushing me into Demetri's arms. He and Felix held me there, while Aro brought out a victim letting me smell the blood, as he fed off the body. He made me promise that if a human's blood entered my mouth without permission or rightful cause that I would be forced to live in Volterra with him. After I got out, I popped myself here. Not bothering to go back to say goodbye to anyone, there were humans in the village today, Heidi was going to be coming down and picking them for the Volturi to feed later that day. And I did not want to chance it myself." She hugged Jasper and Emmett. "You two now know the rest of the story from there." She smiled at the two of them. "Thanks for listening to this."

Jasper put his fingers under her chin. "Carm, I have some news for you," he smiled "you don't have to tell the rest of the family, everyone was able to hear you talk. They all know what you said." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well that is not completely true. Edward only knows the last half but one of us can very easily fill him in on the first part of the story." He took the key for the shackles out of his pocket and unlocked them.

Emmett smiled. "So how about we go get some breakfast, and then we have a surprise for you."

"Sounds like a plan, what is for breakfast this morning?"

"I think Rosalie and Alice went out and got a few deer for everyone, so let's go downstairs and eat. Then Emmett can tell you what we have planned for the rest of the day."

They walked downstairs together, sure enough there were 4 deer sitting on the kitchen table. Carm leaned over to Jasper "is it usual for those not to smell as good as the mountain lions we found the other day?"

Rosalie laughed, "Carm, it is their eating habits. So no they don't smell as good as carnivores smell, but it does satisfy the thirst the same way." She hugged Carm, not letting her go for several minutes, she whispered in her ear. "I am so sorry for what you have had to live through, I can't imagine the pain."

Carlisle stepped forward, holding his hands out to hug her, "Carm that is the way we all feel. I think I can now understand why you don't like to shake people's hands. But can we hug?"

Carm walked into his arms that were open as he closed them around her squeezing her tight. She eyed the deer on the table throwing quick glances at Jasper and Emmett. Edward looked at her, "Go ahead, Carm you need that more than the rest of us, and if need be we can go hunting ourselves before we go out."

They sat down at the table, it took a few minutes and half a deer later before Carm opened her mouth to speak. "So where are we going today that is such a big surprise."

Alice jumped up. "It is not where we are going that is so big but who we might see." She smiled at Carm "but you can't know that. I will tell you we are going to the high school to get you registered and show you around the school, before we have to go back to school on Monday morning." She took one of the deer and bit into it as Jasper helped her polish that one off, with a smile.

Jasper smiled at Carm, then turned to Edward. "I know you only got half of the story so before we leave I'll tell you the rest or rather you can listen to the rest inside my head."

Edward smiled looking into Carm's eyes, they were gold almost the same colour that his were when he was full. "Carm if you aren't thirsty anymore then you can stop. You don't have to force yourself to finish that deer." He looked at the door. "We should get going so why don't you go get dressed and then we can head out to the school I just have to give them a call to make sure they are open. And yes we are bringing a few other people with us if you want them to come."

Carm nodded as she took off up the stairs to her room to find something to wear. Alice followed her up to the room where she opened the closet. "Alice I am sure I can dress myself." She laughed at her new sister with a smile.

But Alice just rummaged in the closet as she brought out a dress and leggings so that her legs would be covered not revealing the scars that were on them. The dress was a light blue and went she had a sweater that could go over the top to cover her arms. And the leggings were white. "There" she said with a smile impressed with her choice, "I think that should work," she ran out of the room and back downstairs. After all that work of trying to find clothes it was hard enough for everything to work right.

Carm got dressed into the outfit that Alice had chosen out for her, she suspected that Edward was doing something else but she was not worried about it. Although she let her mind wonder as to where Edward has been this morning because he did not hear the full story as she was telling it to everyone else. When she finished doing that she walked down the stairs and went looking for some shoes, she very well could not wear her running shoes with a dress and she looked at Alice with a smile attempting to tease her. "Um, Alice" she said calmly "I think we might have a problem right now. I am going to need some shoes unless you want me to wear my running shoes outside with this dress on."

Jasper laughed outright at this comment as he went to the closet by the door and threw a pair of flat dress shoes at Carm. They were a silver colour and went well with the dress and leggings that she had on. Alice smiled at him "Thanks those should work for the day."

Emmett grinned at her. "So who is coming on this adventure of yours into town?"

She smiled putting her finger on her chin, pretending to think and not letting Edward get inside her head. She knew that the suspicion was going to kill him but she was giggling.

Emmett glared at Edward. "Can you tell us who she wants to come because this is driving me crazy?"

Edward glared at Carm, he knew what she was doing and with the giggling that only confirmed it even more. So he did not push anything. "Emmett, she is repelling me. So I can't hear anything coming out of her head."

Carm smiled at the faces watching her as she giggled again and the strain on Edward's face. "Sorry, I could not resist." She smiled at Edward letting her guard down. "Anyone who wants to come with Edward and I can. But I was hoping that Jasper would come. I still don't trust myself. Although with being able to tease both Alice and Edward so well this might be fun."

Edward smiled at her. "Well two can play that game. Go get a set of car keys, I'll meet you out in the garage in a minute. Oh and can you bring the car around please, Carm."

"Sure" she smiled back at them as Jasper and Emmett followed her out the back door.

Edward walked over the phone and dialled the number to Emily's house that was written on the card that was sitting by the phone. Emily picked up the phone not surprised at all this time. Her voice was not amused on the other end, "He is in the bathroom, Carlisle give him a minute."

Edward waited patiently on the phone, he heard it being picked up off the table from where it had been set down. He heard Sam's voice on the other end. "Hello, how are you doing today Carlisle?"

Edward smiled, "it is Edward, and I am doing great. We are about to head into town. But I was wondering really quickly are we reuniting the two of you today?"

Sam smiled. "I would love to do that if it is possible. It might help her get ready for school. If she feels that there is someone around that can understand what she has been through. How about you call my cell when you are done at the school and we can meet up somewhere?"

"That sounds like a plan, Bella gave your cell number to Carlisle the other day so I will get it off of his desk and then when we are finished I will give you a call."

"Sounds good I'll be waiting to hear from you again."

They hung up the phones at the same second. Sam walked back over to Emily who was sitting on the couch watching a movie. They rarely got to spend time alone together anymore. With him being out most night hunting vampires and the other members of his pack usually around they never just had time to hang out the two of them. He put an arm around her as they settled down to watch a movie together. "You are going to have to leave to meet up with the Cullen's aren't you?" she accused as he took a deep breath reaching for one of the muffins that she had made for them to eat when they got home that morning.

He broke off a piece of the top of the muffin and pushed it into her mouth, "yes but it is going to be a little while so we have some time just to be the two of us right now."


	9. Chapter 9

Edward walked out to the door. Rosalie was in the driver seat smiling at Edward. They were in his Volvo, so usually he got to drive that but he guessed that Carm had asked her to drive. "What is this?" he asked as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

Carm smiled, "Well I have not driven in a long time so I figured that Rosalie would like to drive, do you mind?"

"Well" he thought for a moment. "I am not sure about that, you see this is my car."

"Yes," Carm replied smiling at Rosalie as she took off down the laneway towards the road. "But you told me to grab a set of keys and I did not know what car they were going to lead to until I got out to the garage. So technically this is your fault that you did not get a chance to drive your car. But if you were to tell me who we are meeting up with then maybe you can drive there."

He deliberated for a few seconds then answered, "Well now that is completely decided I can't tell you anything until after we are done doing what is planned already then I'll let you make the call yourself. Because if I was to fill you in on what is going on now you would want to go there now, or at least that is what I think you will want to have happen." He smiled at her and turned his attention to the road where they were heading. They were already in Forks and so the next stop was the school.

Alice and Emmett arrived at the school a few seconds later in the jeep, Alice hopped out of the passenger seat and they all walked to the school together. As they got to the door Carm shut here eyes for a few seconds she reached her hand out trying to grab something but there was nothing in reach. Emmett's voice was the first one that she heard. "Carm," he sounded confused, "What are you looking for?"

"Jasper, I need help for a moment." Jasper stepped forward allowing her hand to touch his shoulder through his shirt, although the calm feeling was not too strong it seemed to calm her enough just having him there.

When she was fully calm he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. He started to think aloud for a second. "Is it easier for you to resist the smell of a human if you are repelling everything?" he asked thinking back to what she had told him about her ability during their talk the other day.

Carm nodded, "but you guys are all here and I trust that you will not let anything happen to me on this trip but if I keep my mind preoccupied enough I should be able to do this. With still allowing you to give me a hand and keep me calm I just needed that to start off with. I just need to focus. Get through this then I get to find out who we are meeting up with."

Rosalie looked at her with a smile. "The first part should be the hardest then it will be smooth sailing from there. We have to go to the office and take care of a few things, there will be humans there, and then we get to show you around. And we should not run into anyone when we do that." She took Carm's hand, "But don't worry we are all here to help, so don't worry, even if you decide to shut down and not let Jasper or Edward help you. We still have both Emmett and I who you can't repel if something does go wrong."

They walked into the school. Carm took a deep breath to steady herself as they walked into the office. She had to admit that holding onto Rosalie made it seem better. She had spent so much time over the past few years being afraid of everyone and everything that maybe this is what she did need, some love. They got to the secretary, and Edward motioned for Carm to join him up at the desk. Carm smiled at Rosalie as she followed her there still holding hands. Jasper used his own special talent to keep an eye on the emotions that were going on around him. Mostly the ones coming off of Carm, he knew that the others were able to handle themselves but she was having problems. Edward handed the secretary the papers that they needed and Ms. Cope handed a schedule to Edward. At that moment it became obvious that Carlisle had called ahead of them to make sure it was ready. They left the small office when they had that in their hands.

When they were in the halls Edward took out a pen and began to write names on the schedule as if he knew people in the class that she would know. He smiled as he pointed. "Your first class is with me and that is English. Then you are with Alice for Physics. Then Rosalie for music. Then we have lunch. Then you are with a few friends of ours that we trust for calculus. They are not vampires but they are capable of looking after you just the same. The other two classes for the afternoon you are with Jasper and Emmett, not together but you have History with Jasper and chemistry with Emmett. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds excellent but can we go meet up with these people so I know who they are the ones that I have calculus with?" she looked at the time table herself for a few seconds it did not look all that complicated to follow plus if she had one of them she should be able to do anything she figured.

Edward smiled at her, "That is really driving you crazy isn't it?" a smirk came across everyone's face. Then Carm remembered what she had done to both Edward and Alice earlier that day. When she purposely had teased them, and she realized at that moment that the suspense had driven him crazy. It was the same suspense that was driving her crazy at this very moment. She smiled at Edward.

"Ya I guess it is driving me a bit crazy not knowing. And yes I understand I did the same thing to you this morning but I have to keep my guard up sometimes. But can we please go meet them now."

Jasper smiled at her getting in on the fun himself, but in his own way, he placed a hand on her bare neck and sent a jolt of excitement through her spine. "I guess that maybe we could do that. Rose why don't you and I ride with Alice and Emmett? And that way we can take Carm with us so that Edward can make the phone call to make sure everything is good."

Rosalie nodded as she pushed Carm into the back seat of the jeep. She turned to Edward before getting in. "You head home and make the call on the way. Then give us a call and tell us where we are meeting up with them. Make sure you ask the other two to be there so that Carm is able to meet them at the same time."

Edward climbed into the Volvo, it took off down the road as Edward was making a call on his cell phone. Emily picked up the phone as Sam was just coming in from outside. She looked at the number before handing it to him not bothering to answer it herself.

"Edward, what can I do for you" he said smiling at Emily.

"We decided not to show Carm around the school so we are done doing everything. Any chance we could meet up now?"

"Sure, sure." He kissed Emily before adding, "I got a call from Carlisle a little while ago saying that Embry and Jared are in her calculus class. Any chance you want me to bring them along with me at the same time?"

"Actually that would be great, that way Carm will know who is in that class with her. It is the only one that one of us is not in with her and so we kind of figured that the two of them should be able to handle her."

"Okay I'll have them meet us in the clearing as well. By the way I don't mean to throw you off guard but since I told Paul about her he has been bugging me to see her. Is there any way that I could bring him along with me as well? I promise he will be on his best behaviour, and that does mean no phasing."

"I guess that is your call. At this point you know her better than we do. So we will meet you in the clearing in about 10 or 15 minutes. I was actually thinking that maybe it should be just you at first we don't want to overwhelm her. Then if she does well with that we can get her to meet the others."

"Okay, I will contact the other three and then head to the clearing myself."

Edward closed his phone and then opened it and dialled Emmett's cell number.

Alice picked it up, "What is it, Edward?"

"We are meeting up with them in the clearing in 10 to 15. And he is bringing a few friends along with him."

"Who is he bringing?" Alice asked suspicious.

"Embry, Jared and Paul." He smiled as he got out of the car and took off for the clearing on foot.

"Are you sure that is the best of ideas? I mean Carm might now be able to handle all four of them I am sure that it is going to be bad enough having to watch out for the three. But that last one is going to be a problem."

"Alice, he does not think so. There is more to that story than you know. It has to do with imprinting, if you get my drift." He thought for a moment then said. "Park the jeep where we usually do then let Carm follow you in on foot. It might be nice for her to run, I'll meet you there in a few."

Alice shut the phone and then looked at Carm who was sitting there still impatient. "Carm, I would not try to do anything. I know you have a bit of Edward's gift, but I would not suggest it. There is nothing in my head that you don't already know." She smiled as she put the phone away, "Besides the point that the others don't know what is going on either." She shot a meaningful glance at Jasper her shot another jolt of excitement through her body.

"Jasper, you have to stop doing that to me. It is starting to get annoying besides the point that you need to do other things with that gift of yours." She glared at him as he attempted to place his hand on the back of her neck again. She could not believe it that things were going this badly for her. Carm sighed and flicked her hair out of the way and let him touch her neck again. "Alright, I surrender. You can go ahead and do it again."

Jasper just smiled but made now motion to put his fingers where she had cleared a spot for them. "No I am good now."

The jeep came to a stop when the pathway had ended and they all got out of the jeep. Carm followed Rosalie out her door before she shut it. Emmett spoke up. "I think that Alice should lead the way, that way we should get there faster." He thought for a moment then added. "Or let Carm choose who it would be the easiest for her to follow there."

They all turned their attention to Carm, and Jasper smiled at her, "We are going from here on foot, and since it is just vampires here we figured that we could run. And Edward figured that you might like to do that a bit more. So figure out who it would be the easiest for you to follow there and then we can take off."

Carm deliberated for a second, and Alice smiled. "Are you actually thinking about it or are you just trying to drive us crazy again, because Edward is not here?"

Carm smiled at Alice, "honestly I am actually thinking about it, if you want I can think out loud for you guys to be able to hear me."

Everyone nodded and Carm opened her mouth to talk. "Well I have run with Jasper and Emmett, and Jasper is really easy to follow because I just follow the calm feeling that follows him. It has to do with the connection we have with each other right now. On the other hand Rose would be quite easy to follow. And I have never tried to follow Alice so I am not sure about that." She nodded to herself. "So I have to say that the easiest one to follow would be Jasper."

Jasper took off for the clearing with Carm on his heels. It took only a few seconds for them to reach it and Carm immediately took off for Edward who was standing in the center of everything. The air was dead and the fact that there was no wind meant that the wolves could be out of sight and still not have a problem. When they all caught up with Carm at Edward, he motioned to Alice to come and see him for a few seconds. He whispered something in her ear and then Alice came to stand in front of Carm. With a smile on her face as she spoke, "Carm, I am going to make this a bit more fun for a few of us. I promise Jasper will not interfere with this but we all want to have some fun right now. So just sit still and don't attack me."

Within a second Alice was on Carm's back her hands placed over her eyes. Carm smiled then asked. "Alice, how am I supposed to see who we are meeting if you have your hands over my eyes?"

Jasper placed his hand on Carm's shoulder, "Try to use your other senses besides your sight. You have a pile of them, I think your sense of smell might be the most helpful. Give it a minute our guest should be here in a few seconds."

Sam walked into the clearing, "You guys are being mean to her not letting her see me. Or is this some kind of thing that you are planning on doing to help everything happen your way."

"Nah. We just wanted to have some fun. Come close to her, it is needed that she is able to rely on her other senses besides her sight. When following us when we are hunting she will need the other ones. This is just a nice way of making the other senses come out. Besides the point that she already does know you it should not be that hard."

Sam came closer to Carm so there were only a few inches between their two bodies.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam came closer to Carm so there were only a few inches between their two bodies.

Carm took her hands and reached them forward placing them on Sam's chest. It was bare and she could feel the muscles moving around as he moved slightly. "The skin is too warm to belong to a vampire." She thought for a moment about what Jasper had said and she asked Alice, "Do you mind if I get a bit closer to him, Alice?"

"Go ahead"

Carm took a step closer to Sam so that her nose was literally against his skin and took a deep breath in. Emmett laughed, "Any guesses yet Carm?"

"You guys say that I know him?" she listened to Edward's thoughts for a moment. "Well the smell is familiar to me but I can't seem to place it except for the time when I was in Texas and that morning." Her eyes shot open as she attempted to rip Alice's hands off of her eyes.

"One guess first Carm and then you can see."

"It can't be him. But the smell is the same. I guess the only one I have to say is Sam."

Alice jumped off of her back before letting her hands off of Carm's eyes. Allowing Carm to see Sam.

Carm let her eyes adjust to the light again as she stared into Sam's eyes, she let her arms hug him as he stood there like a stone the same way everyone else did. Jasper smiled as he let go of anything that he was holding for her. "It is alright guys, I think she should be able to handle herself without any help from us right now or so I think that should be it."

Rose walked up to Carm and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Carm, since you finished off the deer this morning by yourself I think that I need to go hunting is it okay if I take off with Emmett and go do that? I am fairly sure that you should be safe enough here with Sam and everyone else here."

Carm hugged Rose, "Sure thing go ahead and take off. Have some fun and catch a few things for yourself." She turned her attention back to Sam as Rose and Emmett took off out of the clearing. "You have been up here all this time?"

"Yes, I have been." He smiled at her, and then remembered that she did not know about the transformation that he had gone through. He had kept it hidden from her the entire time that they had been together during the time he had spent down in Texas. "But I think I need to show you something. I know that it will end up freaking you out but I think that you should know about this before I introduce you to my pack mates who are going to be in class with you. I am sure that you are wondering how they are going to be able to keep you safe from anything happening during that class."

Carm nodded, still not taking her eyes off of him. "I need you to go stand between Jasper and Edward for me." he smiled at her and added, "I think it is going to be a bit embarrassing for you at first but it will all come clear as to why I smell the way I do."

Carm listened to him and went to stand between Jasper and Edward as he had told her to go do. He began to strip in front of her removing the cut of jeans that he wore. And then Carm had to blink because she did not believe her eyes. His back arched and his hand hit the ground as his body transformed into a huge black wolf. She smiled at him. That did explain a lot as to why he tended to smell so bad.

'_Okay guys I think we are ready to have Embry and Jared come and join me in the clearing'_

Edward smiled at him, "she is not shocked yet. So maybe if you want ask all three to join us. Unless you think that it will be too distracting for her to have all three here."

'_I do think that.' _He remembered how it was the first time that he set his eyes on Emily, _'it will take too much time for them two to let their eyes off of each other but if you think she will be able to handle it. Then maybe he can come but stay in this form.'_

'_Really I can come?'_ Paul was excited as he took off in a full run for the clearing.

'_Behave, Paul.'_ The others knew enough that this was an order coming out of Sam's thoughts._ 'There are enough of us here that we can stop you from seeing her if you don't. Jared and Embry wait until he is here and then come into the clearing all together.'_

Sam picked up his jeans and took off into the woods for a second; Carm stared after him for a few seconds before yelling after him. "You don't have to leave. You did not freak me out that badly."

Edward's voice was calm as he spoke to her. "He is going to come back he has just gone into the woods to change back into a human form, it will be a second."

Sam walked back into the clearing a few minutes later. "I hope that explains a few things to you."

"Kind of I guess. It does make me a little more comfortable when it comes to that calculus class that I have in the afternoon having two of you around."

Sam looked at Edward. "They will be coming up for behind you but I think they are going to stay in wolf form just so that she knows who is who. They will transform right in front of her back to humans, it was Embry's idea, but I like it myself." He turned to Carm, "what do you remember of the night that I found you?"

"Not that much. Which is a surprise, or so that is what everyone thinks. I was in a lot of pain or so I thought." She looked at her arms that he had not seen the scars were back and all bloody. "After I meet these two I will tell you the rest of the story." She smiled at Jasper and let her head hang. "These guys don't even know all of it. I tend to leave stuff out especially when it comes to talking about Jeff, it is sometimes just too painful to think about those memories, but with you here it might be a bit easier."

Sam put both hands on her shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing the place where Rose and Emmett had taken off through, "Do me a favour and look through there." Three wolves emerged from the forest's edge. Carm's eyes scanned them shifting from the one on the far right to the one on the far left and then to the middle one. The eyes on the silver wolf in the middle caught her for a few seconds and it was like she could not look away from him.

Her voice came as a whisper "The sliver one in the middle" she smiled as he spit something out of his mouth and changed into a human right in front of her. Putting on a pair of black cut of jeans as he walked towards her, for that moment Carm completely forgot about the pain she was feeling. The fact that she had just promised to spill her guts about the dreadful night that she had sworn to her subconscious that she would never speak of again. His eyes were locked on hers seemingly by the same force that kept her eyes locked on his. It was a faint thing in the background but she was sure that Sam was yelling.

"Jared, Embry the two of you might as well change into human form I think the imprinting is not going follow any rules right now." Sam turned to Edward and spoke in what still sounded like a whisper but she did not care, the fact was she was paying little attention to anything around her besides this wolf-boy who was a few feet away from her with his arms stretched out waiting to embrace her in them. "It is not supposed to happen when we are in our wolf form. In all the time, in all the things that I have read that date back to the beginning there has only been 2 times that a member of the tribe has been able to imprint in wolf form."

Carm stepped forward and into his arms. His voice was soft as he spoke to her, "I'm Paul, and you have got to be Carm"

"Yes, I am"

Paul's arms folded around her as Sam's thoughts entered his head warning him that he had disobeyed a direct order that was given to him. He could feel Embry and Jared on either side of him and he wondered how much Carm could feel. She lifted her nose up to lightly touch the base of his neck.

"You smell much better than Sam smells." She whispered, still not turning away from him.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment" he smiled at her as they were both still ignoring his two "brothers" that were standing behind him with their hands on his shoulders.

'_Paul, I believe I told you to stay in wolf form'_

Paul signed he hated when Sam pulled this authority thing on him and the fact is that he had to pull away from Carm as much as he hated doing that. He turned her around in his arms allowing her to see him but still keeping his human arms around her and his eyes on her. "Is that better now we are both happy, you can talk to her and I don't have to let go of her." He smiled at Sam and kissed her hair. "I must admit you smell better than a lot of your kind, to me at least."

"Well I guess that will have to do." Sam motioned to Jared and Embry as he introduced them to her. "As you saw the two of them are both wolves much like I am or what Paul is." He settled himself on a stump nearby, folding his arms across his chest, and glared at Carm. "I think I am not the only who is waiting to hear the rest of this story, by the look on Jasper's, Alice's and Edward's faces I would assume that you had promised them that the story was full already."

Carm twisted back to face Paul and kiss him very lightly, she was not too sure how this was going to work. But she did trust herself and he did not seem to object to the idea of what she was doing. He just kissed her back ignoring the moans that were coming from Embry and Jared as they sat there on the log and watched this happen. After a few seconds she let go letting her golden eyes smoulder, holding his for a few second then turning them to Edward who was glaring at her, she could feel Jasper hovering over her and that was something that she did not like too much. "Would you calm down, it is not like I left out a big part of the story." She looked at Jasper for a few seconds then deliberated over the few points of the story that she had missed in the previous times of telling it. "Okay, that was a lie I did leave out two really big points..." Carm froze mid sentence her eyes went blank as she stared into space, but seeing nothing. Her eyes shut and then opened with a white gloss over them as she looked around.

_The Chamber in Volterra was in front of her, on the ground lay a girl with dark brown hair as her new family stood around her. Aro smiled where he stood and Demetri turned to her, his mouth moved as he spoke to her, 'you are the only one who could have stopped this' he smiled at her seeming to forget of the company he was in. _

The vision faded to black as another one started.

_They were in the Chamber in Volterra again, only this time Jane and Alec hovered over Edward's body as he was over this same girl on the floor. He was pleading with Aro to let him die as well. Carlisle and Alice stood there just watching this happen unable to do anything with Alec so close to the two of them making it impossible for them to move. Demetri said nothing this time he simply stood behind Aro smiling at the outcome._

The vision as the last one had done faded to black too. And uncharacteristically another vision started,

_She was in a house that she did not recognize, there was screaming going on upstairs as she ran up them. She found Jane on the floor in the room in a state of what appeared to normal eyes that she was dead. The brown haired girl was kneeling in the corner of the room, shaking. The sweet smell coming off of her skin was almost irresistible, and she knew she had to get out of there. She took a look at the calendar on the desk, April 25__th__._

When this vision faded to black she was able to shake her head sending herself back to the clearing and reality. Not too sure what to tell everyone that was standing around her. This was going to be a long story to get out.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in the clearing, still safely in Paul's arms. She looked around the circle taking in the eyes that were on her. She smiled at Jasper hoping to reassure him that everything was okay but really unsure as to what to tell everyone still. "I guess you are all a little bit worried about what just happened?"

Jasper got close to her placing his hand on her neck trying to calm her. It took all the strength she had to not repel what he was doing and hopefully cause the others in the circle to calm down as well. He opened his mouth to speak to her. "What was that Carm? It looked like you blacked out, or at least the way Alice does when she gets visions of people."

Carm's eyes got wider as she looked at Alice. "You have visions of what?"

Alice smiled feeling a little better. "The future, but it is really not that helpful, because mine are all based on decisions that people are or have made. So it is constantly changing." She was quiet for a second thinking about the question. Carm nodded at her. "Is that what just happened to you? Did you have a vision of something or rather someone?"

Carm smiled. "Well I guess you can somewhat say that. But I am jumping ahead of myself, you need to know the rest of the story before I tell you about the visions I just had. Beside the point I don't understand what I am supposed to do with them. I understand that I have to do something but I am not sure. This is the first time that I have gotten more than two together." She took a deep breath and turned her head to Paul and let herself breathe in the sweet aroma coming off of his skin as she smiled. "Let's sit down, and I'll tell the whole story this time I promise."

As Carm sat down Jasper asked, "I think the only thing that has most of us off guard is what are the two really big things that you have missed out on during the past times you have told us the story."

Sitting down, Carm looked around the circle at everyone, and she smiled at Jasper that was something that she could easily answer. She took another deep breath. "There are two nights' or rather two situations that I try very hard not to remember. The first, I guess, I can say better explains why the Volturi _had_ to give me a second chance at life. The other well that one explains the visions I just had." She looked at Alice. "I know you are confused by the fact that I keep saying visions so maybe I'll tell you guys that story first.

"Remember how I have told you about meeting up with a bunch of different immortals in a coven just outside of Volterra?" Most of them nodded to her. That would explain what they knew. "The immortals in the coven communicate pretty well outside the knowledge of the Volturi despite how close they are to them. When something goes on in the city, in that chamber, it is not long before one of them knows or sometimes even before it happens they know about it.

"About 2 days prior to the day Aro asked me to make a decision about my future. Parent and Bezzerk brought me into a small room in Parent's basement. Now you have to understand, Parent has a talent similar to the one that Chelsea has, only he can control trust, both take it and put it inside someone. It is something that is fairly dangerous and so he works as part of the guard in exchange for a bit of freedom. Yet Bezzerk on the other hand sees visions, what I have heard Parent describe the visions as is choice visions. It is basically a set of two visions putting a choice in front of you, normally they are something small. But the only ones that I have ever had have meant of matter of life and death for someone. There are normally only two at a time, in so doing letting you pick between two roads. Normally the lesser of the two evils get chosen." Carm shook her head to reorganize her thoughts.

"Back to the story, so I followed Parent down to the basement. Even with my fear of it being that bad I did trust him. Not just because of who he was but because I really did trust him with my life. Elexa was down there with the book she held it up for me to take. Explaining to me that there was another copy hidden and that she would take care of it making sure that Aro never got a hold of it and gave it to Marco to use, I was satisfied with that decision. Parent sat me down on one side of a wooden table while Bezzerk sat on the other. Parent reassured me that everything he was about to do was for the sake of keeping everyone in the coven safe from Aro.

"He then explained to me about the chose that Aro was going to give to me later and that if I chose to stay that there would be no stopping the Volturi. As sick as that idea was, and adverse as I was to the idea of pain, the previous history that I had made me one of the strongest vampires in existence." Carm shook her head lightly looking around the circle again at all the faces. Then turning and breathing in the sweet aroma again. She added with a smile. "My decision was very clear, or at least to Parent it was. He told me that he knew of a way that I could help the cause go forward even more. I had to take what he called an undying supply of Bezzerk's gift. I had to repel him so much so quickly that I had to fear him to do it.

"With the help of Parent he turned the trust that I had for Bezzerk into fear for a short time while Elexa chanted off a spell. After it was all over Parent put the trust back to where it was and told me that Jane and Alec would be on their way to get me. That the offer was going to come today. I did not believe him at first. But when I looked at the calendar he was right it took 2 whole days for the repelling to calm down enough for me to wake up. Before leaving and going to find Jane and Alec, Elexa made me promise that I would practice. And that a year from the time that the spell was cast, I would get a vision that would bring about the death of a human unless I acted as soon as I got the first vision. Did whatever I needed to make them survive."

Edward got up from where he was sitting beside Sam, "Is that the vision you think you just had, Carm?"

Carm nodded slowly, "I think it might be. Although I want to call Bezzerk to ask him about it, but the date of the thing seems to be wrong. It was no way near a year ago when this happened. There is no way that the visions for her prediction should be starting right now but nevertheless I think it is best that I take what I saw seriously." She smiled at everyone, "I have a question for everyone, do you want to hear about the visions or the other situation?" she thought for a second, "or rather should I say which one would you like to hear about first?"

"The visions" Alice said almost worried.

"Well, okay. I don't know how well I can explain them. But they usually come in twos, but this one had three. For the first part of it was I was in the Chamber in Volterra, and there was this girl dead on the floor. Now this is something that really can't leave this circle there is someone on the inside that we use most of the time if someone is coming after a human that we love. And usually there is no speaking in the visions only we can usually see their mouth move and that means that we can know what they are saying. So in this vision the person said aloud that I am the only one who could have stopped this from happening and then it ended.

"The next one was similar, Edward was lying over this girl in the chamber and he was pleading with Aro to kill him and let him die glancing over at me every few seconds. Alice and Carlisle were there but not really able to move, just standing there watching helplessly as he did that. The same individual was in this one only he was standing behind Aro smiling about what had happened.

"The third one and probably the most interesting one of all is I am in this house. I run up the stairs and to find the girl shaking in the corner of the room glancing from me to what appears to be a dead Jane on the floor, it was in that one that I recognized the date of April 25th although I don't think it is for this year. I did not get a good enough look at the calendar."

Carm signed and glanced around the circle again at the shock on the faces of those around her. She leaned back into Paul for a few minutes as his arms tightened around her body. Slowly everyone came back to reality. When everyone was back she continued with the other situation. "This other situation is probably harder to talk about, and I know that Sam is going to feel something from it. That being because of the way he feels about Jeff and his two brothers." Carm shut her eyes for a few minutes turning her head into Paul's neck and rubbing her nose against it breathing in all the sweet smell that was on his skin. When she had calmed herself down enough she began the story where she left off.

"You see the night I ran into Jeff. He told me how powerful I was and that he had made me this powerful. He explained what I was able to do and the fact he did not want to do this to me. He had fallen in love with me and that he did not want to condemn me to this life. I later found out that he meant a life in Volterra working as part of the guard. That was why he had broken up with me. He was planning on leaving town and going back to tell Aro that I had disappeared. He was one of the few people who could lie to Aro, turning his previous thoughts into what he wanted them to be. His brother was able to do that with his mind and then focus them into his mind.

"He asked me to bite him after spending a few days together as I learned all I could about what was going to be coming after me and he was the one who told me about the coven outside of Volterra. He told me if I ever needed to call on Parent for help that all I had to do was to show him one of the marks from him and that Parent would help me no matter what I needed to do. You see, Jeff was only working for the guard to keep a friend of his safe. He had sworn that he would work for the guard provided that she was left to hide out and not be tracked by Demetri. Little do they all know she is in that coven in Italy. Being kept safe by the other immortals in the town, there were thoughts to send her to live with the children of the moon and they should be able to keep her safe but that is uncertain as to whether or not they could manage to not kill her. Jeff has the ability to see what gifts people will have when they become an immortal. He was sent out by Aro to find or rather create vampires. But the night I showed up at his house I left him very few options of what to do. So he figured the best one was to bite me so much that I would go through the conversion so fast that I would not feel a thing.

"Maybe it would have worked like that but I fell asleep during it so I guess it was not so bad. He told me that the falling asleep is one of my defences. That I should be able to resist more than a lot of people or rather immortals can stand. But the bad part is that I would need to sleep, which is kind of inconvenient." Carm shrugged.

"He showed me a different mark on my wrist." She pulled up her sleeve letting her fingers run over the one bite mark that went the other way on her wrist. "You see. His other brother did this which is how I am able to have the chants work. During the time when he bit me he chanted a magical spell granting me access to what he was capable of doing. Then immediately after that Jeff bit the same spot making me feel what he thought was more pain but as I very well knew I was asleep during all of this. It was because of Jeff that my venom is as strong as it is right now, he told me that when I met up with him.

"Going back to the reason for why I am still here when he asked me to bite him and in so doing kill him. He promised that with the three of them chanting a spell that I would not be able to die. That no matter how much Aro tried to kill me that I would be untouchable. Since they were giving up their lives so that I could live, forcing me to go through the pain of losing someone I loved meant that I would never die and that there would be nothing to be afraid of ever for as long as I lived."

Carm put her head against Paul's neck again in the indent where his collar bone is not lifting it up. Her arms went around him hugging him close to her. She lifted her hands up and knotted her fingers in his hair, and refusing to let go. He hugged her closer to him forgetting about the people around him, he got up and holding her in his arms he went into the forest and set her down. He pushed her away from him for a few seconds. She thought about it for a moment if it was anywhere near a possibility there would be tears rolling down her cheek. It is far too painful for her to think about what had to happen to Jeff so that she was able to be here. Then she remembered Tierra she was still safe in the coven and that is what he cared about. The fact that his mate was safe, the fact that she was only a vampire and she was safe from the Volturi no matter how hard they tried no one would be able to touch her. Not like the way that I was untouchable but the way that everyone that the coven protected was untouchable. Carm looked up at Paul for a second.

"We can go back to the others if you want I think I am ok now to return to them. That was just something odd that came over me. I really hate thinking about that story. And it is really the first time that I have had to tell it. I feel that telling it may make it more risky for Tierra in the long run."

Paul smiled at her, "Actually I think this is the first time that I have really had a chance to be alone with you. It is annoying sometimes being around Sam he knows what we are thinking most of the time whether we are in human form or wolf form. It does not matter he still knows. So I am quite enjoying myself right now just being with you."

Carm nodded. "That does have to be annoying always having him inside your head. At least I do have the peace of mind that I am capable of stopping anyone from getting inside my head if I need to rely on that stuff."

He smiled at her, "your eyes are a deep red right now, any chance that you need to go hunting?"

Carm thought about it for a second and felt the burning in her throat, that's odd she thought, "That might be an idea. So maybe we should go back to the others and then I can go hunting for a bit. We can meet up again later."

Paul did not let her go. "Or I could go hunting with you. We would just bring Edward, Jasper, and Alice long with us."


	12. Chapter 12

"Back to the clearing" Carm suggested putting her arms around him again to embrace him.

"Back to the clearing," He said calmly kissing her quickly before letting her go. "And maybe to be polite you should introduce yourself to Embry and Jared properly at least. I don't think you were paying much attention to them when Sam introduced them to you earlier."

Carm's arms fell letting him go, shrugging a little. "I suppose you might be right about that. Maybe I should go introduce myself to them properly. But I do have one question for you, which one is which wolf?"

He smiled, as they started walking back towards the clearing. "When I was facing you, Embry was on my right and Jared was on my left. That kind of helps a bit I hope."

They got back to the clearing and Carm danced over to Alice who was sitting there kissing Jasper. Carm set herself down on the ground on Paul's lap and waited for the two of them to stop doing that. She rubbed her nose against Paul's neck again and he rubbed her back, his hands were warm on her skin and she wondered how she felt to him. "Do I feel cold to you?"

"Not really, I mean you are a bit colder but not in a way that I need all the heat that my body is producing." He kissed the base of her neck and turned to Jared. "Jared, I am fairly sure that Carm was not paying too much attention to you and Embry when Sam introduced you guys so Carm this is Jared." He pointed to him "and the other one is Embry." He smiled at her as Alice and Jasper finally realized that they were back.

Alice smiled at Carm, "Sorry, Carm you should have done something to make us stop kissing. If I had known you two were back we would have stopped doing that."

"It is okay Alice, actually I think I need to go hunting again. Any chance that you, Jasper, and Edward would like to come with me? Paul says he would come along too"

Jasper looked at her walking over to take a deep look into her eyes, then laughing at the colour. "You always wait until it is almost too late, don't you? However I think I could use some hunting myself so I am game for some deer right now." He nodded to Edward and Alice who were still sitting there.

Alice rose to stand beside Jasper, "I think everything just disappeared in your future because of the company that you are keeping right now Carm. So I can't help to know how this hunting trip of yours will turn out. Are you sure that you can handle it?"

Carm shrugged, and shook her head. "I don't know, I mean that is why I wanted you to come. Then it would make it easier knowing that there was no possibility of anything happening, why did everything disappear?"

Edward answered her this time, "It is because of Paul. Not that I am blaming him but whenever the werewolves get involved whoever is involved with them their future disappears as well." His face fell a little as he remembered something. "Carm, before we do that I want to ask you something about the visions."

Carm sunk deeper into Paul's chest, "what is it, Edward?"

"The girl, in them, is there any chance she was a human?"

"I would say so, I mean the smell coming off her in the last one was almost unbearable."

He turned to Alice and whispered something. Alice came over to Carm and yanked her up off of Paul's lap and dragged her a fair distance away from all of the wolves as Jasper and Edward followed along with them. "Carm, do you have a spell somewhere that would allow Edward to see into your head, and let him see the visions that you have seen?"

"I think so, what is this about? Do you know that girl in the visions, besides the point I have no idea how to do that spell. I mean I could contact Elexa and ask her about it but I want to talk to Bezzerk about the visions first. So let's go hunting and then we can go back to the house and I can take a look at the book and see what I can find after I talk to the two of them." She skipped back over to Paul and gave him a quick kiss and turned his head so that she could whisper into his ear "I'll be back soon, I'll follow your scent or someone's until I find you. Let the pack know about me." She smiled at him as she took off to where Jasper, Alice and Edward were waiting. In a few seconds they were gone out of the clearing. Carm caught sent of something she did not recognize and took off after it. There were a ton of animals around and most of which she did not recognize.

After catching a deer and feeding, she decided that she was ready to deal with the situation that had been presented to her. She signed knowing that the hunting was getting easier. Alice caught up to her just as she was finishing the deer off, and smiled. "Edward is getting impatient with this. He thinks he knows the girl in the visions but it is getting harder for him to settle down, Jasper is trying to help but if you are done then maybe we should get going back to the house."

Carm stood up. "I think I am done eating or rather drinking" she smiled at Alice. It was not her fault that Edward was getting to be a huge annoyance to her. But if he did know the girl in the visions it would make it easier. "Are we going back to the jeep?" she asked when she realized that Alice was leading the way to the house.

"No" she smiled as she continued to run. "Jasper convinced Edward to take it home. Maybe have him chill out a bit before we get there."

Just as Alice finished talking Jasper showed up on our heels. "Did you find anything tasty?" he asked as he caught up with Alice.

"I think I might be getting used to this idea. But I do prefer the mountain lions that we found a few days ago." Carm said as she was on Alice's heels. When they got back to the house, Carm stopped dead at the door, not going into the house.

Jasper looked at her, "What is it, Carm?" he asked concerned he did not get a reading off of her so he assumed that she was repelling him again but he just let it go.

"I do not like the idea of what is going to be waiting for me in there, I mean. Edward is going to be really impatient." Carm sighed and leaned up against the door. "Not to mention the fact that I am still not completely used to Carlisle or Esme. I don't know, I mean the conversation with Elexa is going to be a long one." She turned to both Jasper and Alice, "Will he have the patients to sit through that conversation or do I need to convince Rosalie to take him out hunting again for me?" She took a deep breath, "Sorry about repelling you right now Jasper it is just easier for me to concentrate if I have that wall up there and not needing to worry about anything else going on around me."

Alice smiled putting her hand on Carm's shoulder, "I am not sure but if you want I can go in and warn him that unless he can be patient that you will do this elsewhere and you will not come home until you know what is going on."

Jasper hugged her and wrinkled his nose a little. "First I think you need to go upstairs and wash your hair that _dog_ has made you smell bad by then we should have talked to Edward. And don't worry about the repelling I just wanted to know that you were okay. That you weren't having another scary vision on us again. So go shower and we will deal with Edward for a few second but run. We will have Rose meet you up there to show you around the bathroom that we set up for you."

Carm nodded and darted in the door and up the stairs as fast as she could go. She still had enough human blood in her system that she could run fast and maybe fast enough that they could not see. When she was in her room she shut the door, and sighed. "Alone at last." She breathed, just as someone knocked on the door.

"It's me, Rose, Carm can I come in?"

"Sure thing. I just don't want to talk to Edward right now. I am still looking for that book."

"When he got home he came up here and got it on you he has been trying to find a spell in it that can help but he is not having much luck."

"Oh, no." Carm sat down on the bed. "This is bad really bad. I mean really, really bad. Rose, you have to go get the book. Bring it back up here."

"Why, I don't understand?"

"I will explain it after I wash my hair, promise, apparently I smell like Paul. But please go down there and get the book."

"Okay." Rose smiled and ran out of the room and down the stairs. She looked at Edward who was still staring at the book. "Edward, I need that book. Carm is freaking out upstairs because it is missing. She said something about explaining it after but right now she has to go shower she really does smell like a dog."

Jasper stood up and slowly made his way upstairs. He knocked on the door quietly before attempting to turn the handle. The door was unlocked and he walked in covering his eyes. "Carm, is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure, you can Jasper." She sat down on the bed and started to run a towel through her hair. "What is it?"

"Okay, I am curious now. Why can't Edward look at the book? And you seem calm, what happened Rose said you were freaking out."

"Sorry about that." She cringed. "Did I scare you?"

"Well yes you did, I mean you freaking out sent a shiver down both mine and Emmett's spines it is hard to look at things clearly when you are freaking out." He took a deep breath, sitting down on the bed, "So what is the big deal with the book?"

"It is hard to explain. You see if Aro ever found out what was in that book it would be bad for the world. I mean he cares very little for human life as it is. I guess the big thing is that if Aro ever found out that someone who could not run from him had seen that book there would be no use in hiding it from him anymore. Even if Edward was unable to find what he was looking for in there. It really does not matter to me. I need to have that book safe from everyone. I hope that you guys all understand."

Jasper got up off the bed where he was sitting and pulled Carm close to him. "I think we better get downstairs. You need to make that phone call to get the answer to the question. I mean it is getting hard for everyone to deal with Edward's impatience. Are you ready?" He smiled at her as he took her hand and played with her calmness once more. It was perfect, this shocked him. "One question before we go, how are you so calm right now? I mean you just described the end of humans to me if Aro ever finds out what is in that book. So it cannot be good that Edward has seen what is in it."

Carm smiled at really let the calm feeling sink into her body. "I guess it must seem that way to you. Jasper in the short time that I have spent with you I have noticed a few things. One that you can sense the feelings of those around and two that you can influence those feelings. My ability to repel what you are doing can stop at you being able to notice what I am feeling and just lets you influence what is going on with my feelings. It seems to make you a little less scared at times when I just let you help and keep you out of what is going on inside my head. I don't mean to scare you now but I am still slowly getting a grip on my ability so it is nice to experiment with it at times."

They were at the stairs before he realized that he still was not sensing anything from her. "Okay but this numb feeling is driving me crazy. I want to know what you are feeling even if you are scared. I don't mean to pass it onto the others I think that it just happens without me knowing about it."

"Don't you see" Carm smiled at him as she stopped him from going down the stairs. "That is the problem. They all know you so well that they pick up on the little things on your face. Things that you don't mean for them to find out about but they all do find out." She took a breath in. "Trust me on this. The numb feeling is actually probably the best thing for you to be feeling right now. Because if you could feel everything that I was feeling it would just turn out to be bad, in a little while when we are alone. I promise that I will open myself up to you and let you feel everything that I feel at this very minute."

"Okay" He smiled at her as they went down the stairs. "As long as you promise to let me feel everything that you are feeling, I don't care if it scares me. I just want to do something. I feel so useless right now when it comes to this."

Carm smiled as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "Jasper" she hugged him, "you are never useless to me. Just keep doing what you are doing you are making things better. Until you feel something come back to you I am completely in control of my repelling. Before you get to see inside I think that I have to put that wall up fully." She smiled at Alice who was standing right beside Jasper now. She walked over to the table where the book was sitting. Edward was sitting watching the baseball game with Emmett.

"How soon are you going to make that call, Carm?" Edward was really getting impatient with everyone. "Why did it take you this long to get down the stairs I mean I know you are a girl but come on, Rosalie does not even take that long to get done everything."

Carm ignored her new brother and opened the book up and went looking through it to see if she could find the spell that she would need. It took a minute to locate it but finally she found the one that she did need. Carm walked over to the phone. "Carlisle, is it okay if I use this phone to call them?"

"Sure it is Carm." He walked over to her and smiled. "What is this all about I don't really understand."

Jasper pointed to the phone. "Carm go ahead and call we will explain it to him." Jasper sat down on the couch and smiled at Carlisle who had sat down as well to sit and wait for Carm to get off the phone and explain it to them. "While we were in the clearing talking with Sam and the other wolves, Carm had a vision of a girl. And well Edward and Alice now think that the girl is Bella. I have to admit the way she described her she does sound like the same person. But now Edward wants to see the vision for himself and so Carm is on the phone to Italy to see if she can get a hold of a friend of hers who can tell her what is going on with the visions."


	13. Chapter 13

Alex picked up the phone, "hello" he was very shy about picking it up, and he preferred to make Elexa do that but she was out getting something to eat.

"Hi Alex, its Carm" she laughed "still not used to answering the phone?"

"No, but Elexa's out getting some food so I guess that I have to answer it. But what can I help you with?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Elexa, it is something about the book," Carm sighed; if she left it at that it would make him feel bad that he wasn't any help. "Although, could you stick your head out the door and get Bezzerk for me?"

"Sure give me one sec"

The line went silent, and then another familiar voice answered on that end. "Carm, it is so good to hear from you again, how are things?"

"Okay, Bezzerk stuff is a tiny bit stressful at the moment so I need your help with something."

"Sure Carm, I'm sitting down now what is it?"

"The visions have you ever had a time where you got more than two?"

"Not very often and usually your best choice is not to pick any of the ones they show you. Unless you want one of the people to die."

"Okay, well that answers that. Have you ever had an individual like actually verbally talk to you in a vision, I am meaning something completely out of character?"

"Carm, I want you to do me a favour, go somewhere alone and tell me who it was that said something and what they said to you? So think back to what happened?"

"I don't need to go anywhere. I was in a room with all of them. The one that helps us came and stood in front of me and told me _'You are the only one who can prevent this'_ then the vision faded they way it always does."

"Well that is odd. And let me guess this is the vision that you think Elexa saw you having. Carm, listen to me there is no way that you could be having that vision yet. Although there has to be a way around all three of the visions that you had"

"So what do you suggest?" She could feel Edward's glare going on her back as she had turned around to not face her family any longer. Although all of them could hear the conversation and they could also hear what Bezzerk was saying on the other line.

"Talk to Elexa and ask her to show you the spell that will allow anyone who is touching you to see the vision you have seen. But Carm I must warn you anyone who was around you when you had the vision originally must be present and included in the group that you show."

"So you are saying even if the people there were not vampires that I should?"

"Carm, you did not make friends with a human and have this vision in front of them did you?"

"Well the people I am talking about are..." Carm paused to think for a second. "Well they know about what we are. I don't know how else to explain it. Although I promise you have nothing to worry about. Now is Elexa back from feeding yet, I really need to talk to her."

"She just walked in." He turned to Elexa, "Carm is on the phone, she wants to talk to you, although I would grab your book. She is looking for a spell."

"That is perfect" Elexa smiled, "Tell her I will be a minute"

"You heard that. Now while we wait for her to return, why not tell me how things are going for you, in the small town of Forks?"

"Things are going well. I mean everyone smells so different here. The Cullens are very nice people. I have been hunting twice so far, once for mountain lions and once for deer. How are things over in Italy?"

"Very quiet" Besserk saw Elexa's hand out for the phone her book in her other hand. "Listen Carm, I have to go. I'm on patrol tonight. To add to that Elexa is back with the book, so take care and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye" Carm heard Elexa clear her thought on the other end, "Hello, Elexa, how are you doing?"

"Very well Carm," she thought for a moment as she saw Alex standing by the door of the bedroom. "Now, what spell were you looking for?"

"The spell that would allow someone around me to see a vision that I have seen." Carm chanced a glance over her shoulder to Jasper who was sitting on the chair with Alice. She motioned for him to come closer to her.

"What is it, Carm?" he asked when he got over to her. All Carm did was reach out her hand and touch his shoulder with it.

"That is all I needed" she whispered to him. She turned her attention back to the phone. "Elexa, I know the limitations and the requirements for the spell to work I just need to know how to do the spell, or better yet where the spell is in the book."

"Carm, okay I am going to run through everything to make sure that you know it. Everyone around you when you had the vision must be there. It must be the last vision you had, or rather the last set of visions you had. And I do believe that is it."

"Good, because my new brother here is getting really impatient, so the sooner we can do this the better."

"Carm, if you are not calm it will not work. Take a look at page 94 in your book. And remember Carm everyone around you hast to be touching you. Human or vampire or anything in between it does not matter to the spell it will only matter to Aro. So take care and good luck."

They both hung up the phones and Carm turned to her new family. She followed Jasper to the TV area where everyone was sitting. Jasper rejoined Alice on the chair and Carm settled herself on the floor in front of the television facing her family. Emmett put the game on mute. Edward spoke up first, "What did your friend say, Carm? Can we see what you saw?"

"Edward, I think that Carlisle and Esme along with Rosalie and Emmett should understand." Carm thought for a second. "Edward, I have an idea. Can you go and call Paul and tell him that we are going to need him, Sam, Jared, and Embry over here. By then I should have explained all of this."

Edward got off the couch and walked over to the phone. "I will do that however I am calling Sam. He is way easier to get a hold of." He grabbed the cordless phone and stomped out the door.

Carm glance went for Carlisle to Emmett and then back "is he mad at me? I did not mean that he had to go it is just that he is getting really impatient and everyone has the right to know what is going on."

Rosalie leaned towards Carm, "what is going on Carm? What happened after Emmett and I left the clearing?"

"Well the short version is I had three visions. Although usually when I get them they only come in twos. You will get to see them hopefully when the wolves get here. But you did not answer my question, is Edward mad at me?"

Jasper smiled and placed a hand on Carm shoulder. "No, he isn't mad at you. This is just him being impatient. He is worried about the girl in the vision."

Edward walked back into the room. "The wolves are on their way. So Carm what was said about the visions?"

"Well" Carm kind of wanted to wait for all the wolves to be back to answer that. "The good news is that it is not the prophesied one. The even better good news is that Besserk seems certain that there is another path that we can take where both this girl and Jane stay alive." Carm stays sitting and places her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, attempting to relax.

Jasper glares at her as she has cut herself off from him again and he does not know why this time. "You okay Carm?" he asked worried that she might be having another vision.

"Ya I am fine. I'm just getting tired and a tiny bit thirsty. I am going to need to go hunting soon and Edward is not helping. I see what you mean about everyone's emotions coming at you all at once. I can't imagine what it is like in the morning with Emmett and Rosalie doing it to you on purpose." She lifts her head to smile at him then returns it to where it was. She needed to concentrate so that she did not get another vision but in order to do that she needed to make sure that she could block out everything. The only problem is she had a few undying supplies that she would never be able to drain. Right now at this moment in time a part of her wished that she had agreed to Aro's offer to join the Volturi. She let her guard slip for a few seconds before that thought came into her mind and the second she did that she regretted the thought.

Edward glared at her. "Is that what you really want? To be a part of them?"

"I don't really mean that. You have to understand Edward that if I was there this would not have happened. Please do me a favour right now and try to calm yourself. I need to concentrate I don't want to have another one unless you don't want to see the one that I had this morning. Besides the point that I still need to look at that page in the book, and make sure that I know it. There are a lot of things floating around in my head right now and I need to push them all out of the way for the next little while." She closed her eyes really tight, rubbing her hands over her face.

Emmett comes over to her and kneels beside her with Jasper on the other side of her. "Carm" Emmett starts placing his hand on her arm gently. "Why don't you go play the piano and Jasper can put you to sleep." His lips are less than an inch away from her ear. "You can worry about this later. Let him help you for a little while then you can look at the spell when you are back to normal."

Jasper had heard ever word but had not felt the wall around her come down while Emmett was talking to her. "The chains are a comfort for you we can put those on. But Carm I am begging you right now let us help you. Take down the wall and let me help."

She slowly shook her head and Emmett looked to Carlisle for a sign as to what to do with her. Carlisle looked at Edward and pointed to the basement. Then to Alice. Emmett nodded and let Alice come over to Carm who was still frozen in place. Alice nodded to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder that Carm shook off. She made no attempt to see whose hand it was that was there but she did not care. She did not want to be touched. Every touch right now was making it harder for her to concentrate.

_Maybe it might be an idea for me to go to the piano. Then get some sleep, Emmett might be right we can do this in a little while after I wake up from a nap._

Carm turned her head slightly to Jasper and let her eyes meet his as he was about to get up and talk to Carlisle. "Piano then chains, okay?"

He smiled and looked towards Edward, then turned his attention back to Carm who still had not let down her wall of protection. "Edward, Emmett and myself?"

She looked at Emmett she did trust him and she had since the very beginning. Jasper had always been there for her so far but Edward was really getting on her nerves right now. "You and Emmett." She says as she turns to face Jasper again. "Just the two of you then we can go up to my room and I can sleep for a little while. You can tell the wolves that Paul can wake me up when he gets here."

Jasper looked at her. "I think that you need to start trusting more people in this family. So I say you choose one more person to come along anyone that you want. And I am not going to agree to allow Paul to wake you up when he gets here. Or I will call him myself and tell him to hold off on his visit for a few hours. You need to get some sleep. Your eyes are red again. And that is not a good sight for us to have you anywhere near a human colony. You need to be in control of yourself and you can't do that when you are letting your thirst drive you to do things that you don't want to do."

Carm put her head back in her hands she did not want anyone else to be involved in this. He had promised that only the two of them would know what to do if she had the wall up. Now the entire family knew what was going on. She shook her head while it is still in her hands she was not going to agree to this. Whether her thirst was that bad or not she was not going to let him have his way, the wall was going to stay up and there was only two 'people' in the world that could take it down and she knew that they were both on the other side of the world and no one in this family knew who either of the 'people' were. "I am not going to agree to that. Just you and Emmett or we do this right now and whatever the consequences are I will deal with them."

Jasper places a hand on her and walks over to Carlisle and they walk into the front room so that they can talk. The rest of family follows leaving Carm to sit on the floor alone in the room.

"Carlisle we are running out of options. She has not looked at the book yet the wolves are going to be here any minute now and frankly she needs to calm down." Edward was still very impatient with what was going on.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "I don't know what to say except maybe let her have her way right now. Don't give into her completely but make her understand that the consequences are going to happen and we are the ones in control of those consequences."

Jasper looked at Emmett. "half way...

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me this long to updat this story. Hope you enjoy it. and let me know I am kind of confused as to what I want to do from here?


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper looked at Emmett. "Half way, meaning we let Alice in to help but we do it in her room." Jasper looked over towards Edward. "But, Edward, I need to ask you to try and calm down. You are not helping the situation you are actually making it worse I see what she means about not being able to have the wall up when she is hunting but right now she is having problems bring it down with everyone around her, I think."

Rosalie looked at everyone. "Is that why we left the room to give her some time on her own to figure things out?" She looked at Emmett, she did not understand. "What happens if she decides to take off? What will happen to her?"

Carlisle looked at her and walked over placing an arm around her in comfort. "I don't know, but what I do know is that she will not take off from what I know about her I don't think that she will."

"Rose" Jasper looked at her keeping his arms around Alice, "She will not leave, for two reasons the first being her love for Paul she just can't walk away from that, and the second one being she would not betray Jane like that."

Edward and Emmett looked at him confused as Alice spun around in his arms so she could see his face. "What do you mean, Jasper?"

"What I mean is this." He took a breath and could still sense Carm in the other room he knew that she could hear him but she was not going to come out. That wall was still up and still reflecting everything he pushed towards her. "There is something that connects her to Jane and Alec something about who they are maybe or something else. I am really not too sure. If the option was that she would choose for the other person to die. Because there is something inside her that needs Jane to stay alive I am not too sure what. But you thinking that you know the girl throws everything crazy on her. She does not know what to do about the situation. She loves Jeff for what he did to her although she has fought to stay alive there is someone that she is protecting and it is very possible that Jane knows who that person is. I might even go so far as to say that Jane is helping her hide that person from those who are hunting them."

*Meanwhile*

While Jasper was telling them about what he thought was going on inside her head Carm was just sitting there listening to every word that he was saying she had to make him stop. She had to make him understand that yes Jane was in on it. And so was Alec but that could never be said it would mean their lives if Aro ever found out that they had betrayed him that way. So with that she rose and went to the door she needed to talk to him, actually she needed to talk to everyone about all of this. He was right if it was up to her, she would choose the path that would keep Jane alive because she needed her to be that way. She walked into the front room where everyone was standing discussing her life or what little they knew about it. She walked over to Jasper, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the piano. "Jasper, they can all watch I just need to sleep right now. I don't care if they are here. Tell the wolves to come back later or I will go get them when I have woken up. But you need to stop discussing this, for me. They" she motioned to the rest of the family around her "will never understand why I would say that I want and need her to stay alive." She sat down on the bench of the piano and started to play, letting her hands and fingers run up and down the keys but playing very softly.

Jasper placed his hands on her neck and ran them down her shoulders sitting beside her on the bench putting his elbows on the keys. "We need to talk for a minute before I do that to you." Carm just shook her head.

"No talking right now. I am not going to have control of this wall for very long and I want to get some sleep or I am going to need to go hunting again. So let's get this over with. I need to sleep then go out hunting then go see Paul. I know that you don't understand why I have made the choices that I have made with the people around me that I have but I promise when this is all over I will explain everything after you have seen the visions. Just to get them to flow right now I need to get some sleep. Emmett was right some sleep is going to be a good idea. And you were right too; I need to trust more people. It just happens that I want to trust them all at once and not individually I feel safer doing it this way." She moved her hair out of the way and placed his hand back on her neck. She looked up into his eyes as she smiled sweetly at him. "Please!"

"Fine I will let you sleep and we will tell the wolves that. But when you wake up it is straight hunting then back to visions then we will return to this conversation once again." He forced her to calm down and continue to stay calm as the sleep crept up on her and the music slowed. When she was fully asleep he looked at Emmett. "Can I get some help getting her up to the room? I would say no chains but she came to me half way and let me have Edward here so I guess I will meet her half way there and put the chains on her. That way we should be able to hear when she wakes up from her little nap."

Emmett helped Jasper carry Carm up the stairs, when the returned to the front room Sam had just gotten to the door. Sam was wearing a pair of cut off jeans again and a t-shirt that he had thrown on it looks like to just come into the Cullen's household. "Where is Carm? And what is this about?"

Paul walks up from behind him, "Always full of questions, aren't you Sam and Carm is upstairs I can smell a fresh trail of hers going up there. I can go get her if you want me to?"

Emmett beat Paul to the base of the stairs. "I don't think that is a good idea. I know what is going on and I think that we need to discuss it before you go wake her." Emmett thought for a minute, "Actually her exact words were 'tell the wolves to come back later or I will go get them when I wake up' so you are not going up those stairs right now at least not until she is awake."

"Okay, I will not wake her. I will just go up there and kiss her it does not matter to me. I just want to be close. I still don't understand how Sam and Jared stay away from their loved ones for so long I can't stand being away from her any longer and her being in this house. I need to be in the room with her." He balled his hands into fists and he stomped back to Sam to try and get him to side with him on this one occasion.

"Paul, this is their house, I agreed to let you come but I did not have to. You could be out running surveillance with everyone else if you keep this up." Sam then turned to Carlisle. "Is that what you want for her to come and get us when she is awake? We can have someone on the spot where she is most likely to cross. Although her finding Paul's smell should not be that hard, with the way they were in each other's arms earlier today."

Carlisle looked at Jasper who nodded his head. "Yes I think that would be the best of ideas, I mean she needs to go hunting when she gets up anyway so she will go do that and meet up with you guys then return here." Sam turned to go out the door, when Carlisle stopped him from leaving for a few minutes. "Would it be alright if we talked just the two heads of the packs I need to discuss something with you?"

"Sure. Embry, Jared, take Paul to his house and wait for me there. I don't want him going to Emily's there is too many smells around there she will never recognize his in amongst all of those. I will be there shortly."

Embry, Paul, and Jared left for the house without saying anything. Yet before taking off himself after phasing into his silver wolf Paul sat in front of the Cullen's house for a few minutes letting out a howl up to Carm's room. Sam waved his hand at him telling him to get going for home. "Sorry about that. He has spent the past little while doing research on the topic of imprinting asking anyone who knows about it, and he is coming up blank. It makes him frustrated because he wants to be close to him but the others don't understand it."

Carlisle led Sam into the front room shutting the door behind them, the rest of the family by this point had scattered to their own corners of the house most of them found it really awkward to be around the wolves. Not that they disliked them but just it was easier and every one of them was still wondering what was going on with the imprinting and the reason as to why Paul and Carm had done that with each other. "We don't understand it ourselves. Although I suppose Carm has had a bit more on her mind as of late to really be worried about Paul and seeing him. Or it could just be her vampire needs are more than those needs at the moment. We are not too sure about that. But Carm is going to show us the vision that she had this morning and part of the spell that she is going to use is that everyone who was there the first time that she had the vision needs to be there and touching her I believe for the spell to work."

"We can do that. I get the feeling that there is something else going on with this. What is it?" Sam replied swaying on his feet.

"We think that Carm is hiding something from us. Jasper seemed to have hit upon a sore spot this morning and she admitted something. Now if Bella is the girl in the vision we are going to want to save her. But the only one that she is alive in is the one that Carm is completely set against it happening. She does not want Jane to die for some odd reason and we were wondering if you knew the reason for that. Or if Paul could find out? We were hoping that she would tell us but it has not happened yet." He told Sam looking hopeful at him. "I don't think that it is anything bad because Carm says that there is a way that no one has to die and a friend of hers is sure of it. But you know the way that Edward is when it comes to Bella and the way that Jacob will get if he finds out that she is in danger. We just wanted to know but we don't know if the imprinting rule will allow him to tell us when he has found out?"

"Well when it comes to the imprinting rule. If she does not want you to know about this then you will never find out from him. But he will not be able to hide it from all of us so one of us can find out. Yet how long it will take we don't know." He turned to leave. "Am I free to go, if I don't get back there soon, I am sure that he will come after me." Sam replied after looking at the clock and seeing that the other members of his pack had left about 20 minutes ago.

"If you have to go then go ahead, I don't want them showing back up here wanting to wake Carm. She needs to get some sleep with everything going on around her I am surprised she is actually able to sleep." He smiled at Sam who walked out the front door only to phase in the woods and turn back to face Carlisle and yet again howl up at Carm's window.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys I know that this is a shorter chapter than usual but here is the next one in the story. Please R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so I have been working on 2 stories at the moment. This one and one called Veggie Delight in DC. But here is this next chapter. Some love stuff between Carm and Paul going on so enjoy!

* * *

He smiled at Sam who walked out the front door only to phase in the woods and turn back to face Carlisle and yet again howl up at Carm's window.

"I don't understand why they keep doing that. It is really odd thing to see." Carlisle was thinking out loud again. He heard Edward walk back into the room.

"Why would Carm be protecting the one person that could have killed her when she was back in Volterra?" He asked. Carlisle was not being much help. He wanted him to force Carm into telling them but Jasper was against doing that.

Carlisle settled himself on the couch and stayed there for a few minutes. "I don't understand myself." Then he came up with a plan if he could get Edward out of the house for a little while then maybe Carm would feel saver talking about what had gone on in Volterra and why she wanted Jane and Alec to be alive come morning. "Edward, Esme and I have not gone hunting for a little while do you think you might want to come with us. Or maybe go over and see Bella for a little while. We can have someone get a hold of you when we are ready to do this and when she gets back from her hunt."

"I'll go see Bella." He sighed as he got off the couch where he was sitting and ran to his room then took off out the door. Carlisle went to find Esme and see if she wanted to go hunting with him. Of course she was up for a little hunting trip. Although she was upset about the tension between Carm and Edward at the moment.

"It is just part of what Carm is going through right now. You heard Jasper it is just annoying for her to have to deal with everyone's feelings right now. Although I am not sure how that works." He smiled at his wife as Jasper walked into the room. "Jasper, how is that Carm could sense the impatience from Edward but you could not get by her wall that she had up?"

Jasper smiled at him. "I am not too sure although I think that Carm when she has control of the wall is able to only put it up to a point allowing some things. Yet I think that her having the wall up has nothing to do with what she can use." He settled onto the couch and placed his head on Alice's lap as she was sitting there. "I am going to talk to her about that afterwards, when we have our conversation about Jane if she will still talk about that."

Carlisle took off out the door with Esme to do some hunting of their own before Carm woke up. 10 minutes later Emmett followed Rosalie down the stairs from where they had been for the past while. He looked at Jasper and Alice. "That is why you are a good mood. You have forgotten about the fact that Carm is hiding something bigger than anything any of us have ever heard of at this time." He glared at his brother. "Listen I think Carm is waking up, are we going hunting with her or are we going to let her go on her own this time?"

Jasper looked up at Alice, Alice then shut her eyes and concentrated for a few minutes. "I think she should be okay from what I can see but I am not sure. I mean she is capable of doing things that we are not too sure about. So Jasper I say it is up to you; if you trust her enough to go on her own then I will support that decision."

The four of them stood there listening for the clanking of the chain against the latch to signal that she had woken up and that she wanted to be let go but it was no use. Jasper walked up the stairs and to the door of her room. "Hey Carm, I see you are awake. Do you want me to take those off of you?"

"umm." She sat on her bed for a few seconds. "I want to know what you were talking about down stairs first. I heard Alice say that the choice was up to you. What choice was she talking about?"

He came over and sat on the bed beside her. She was just being curious about that. "She was talking about whether we let you go hunting on your own or whether one of us goes with you." A smile came to his face as he was saying this. "I was actually thinking that maybe if we gave you Paul's number you could go hunting with him. He was mad at Emmett that he could not go see you when you were asleep earlier today?"

Carm looked at him shocked, why was Paul here. Then she remembered that Edward had called them. She hunted in her mind for his gift and then she could not sense him anywhere near. "Where is Edward?" she asked confused. "And why would Emmett not let Paul come and see me earlier?"

Jasper put an arm around her. "Edward went over to see Bella for a little while. Carlisle thought it would be easier for you when you woke up if he was not around here. And you said that you would go get the wolves when you woke up. We did not want you waking up by him being there."

She got up from the bed, holding her hands out for him to remove the shackles from her wrists. "So are you going to let me go hunting on my own or rather with Paul? Besides I want to spend some time with him alone. We did not get much of that this morning. I feel like tracking something and he would be fun to try and track. I have never attempted to track whatever he is."

"Yes I think we will let you go hunting on your own for a little while that way Emmett can go get Edward and the wolves came meet us here when you guys get back from your hunting trip. Also Carlisle and Esme should be back from their hunting trip." He took the key out of his pocket and smiled at her. He removed the shackles from her wrists and let her go downstairs. At the base of the stairs he looked at her. "I was wondering Carm the last time when you woke up you were trying to get away, why is it so different this time?"

She stood there for a few seconds. "Well I thought that Edward was here and the wall is completely down so I thought that he should be able to tell that I was awake. But I guess the next time I should see if I can feel him before I decided to do something like that. Now do I have to call Paul or can I just run over to him?"

"I think it might be best if we try to call him but if you want to start tracking I am sure that one of us could get a hold of him. He is at his house right now doing a few things with Sam. Sam thought it would be easier for you if there was not so many wolf smells around when you went to try and find him." He smiled as he opened the front door for her. There was still no wind. "I doubt you will have any trouble trying to find his sent." He pointed to the bush where he had gone to phase and Carm took off the way that he had gone when he left with Jared and Embry.

When she was gone Jasper went to the phone and picked it up. He dialled the number for Paul's house and Jared picked up the phone after it rang 4 times.

"Hello, which Cullen is calling this house?" he was avoiding Paul as he was chasing him around the house trying to get the phone.

Jasper could hear the panting on the other end and laughed about it for a few seconds. "It is Jasper would Paul be around? I need to talk to him for a few seconds."

"Well umm." Jared ran into the bathroom locking the door and leaning up against it. He knew that Sam was not going to approve of this but he really did not care. He was back at his place with Emily having alone time. And Paul was not crazy enough to disturb that so he could have some fun for a bit at least. "I am sure you can tell me the message and I can pass it along to him."

Jasper smiled he knew what was going on but he did not want to have Carm landing at the house without anyone knowing that she was coming to see them. "Well I suppose that would be okay. Carm just left the house and she is heading for your place so we are hoping that all of you guys know about her."

"Ya everyone knows who she is. So don't worry we will take good care of her. Is there something that we are supposed to do with her when she gets here?" he asked still leaning up against the door although he could no longer feel Paul trying to get into the room.

Jasper smiled at Alice. "Well she is supposed to go hunting for a bit and catch a few things before returning here to show the vision to everyone. Oh and I am supposed to tell Sam that Jacob is welcome to come along with you guys. Carm is showing all of us so I suppose that she would not mind showing one more wolf."

"Okay we will pass the message along to Jacob that he is welcome to come along with us. And we will keep her safe while she is hunting at least. And we will follow her back there. Or did you want her to have some alone time with Paul during the hunt." He knew that Paul was standing outside the door and that he was still listening it was just that he had stopped trying to break the door down.

Jasper smiled he knew that Carm wanted some alone time with Paul but she was going to have to get used to having a big family that liked to tease each other about different things. So he smirked at everyone in the room and followed along with the plan that they were going to join her during the hunt and not allow her to have that alone time with her boy that she so really wanted. "Well we were thinking that she should not go alone. If you think that Paul alone could handle her then you can send them alone but remember she is basically a newborn with that kind of strength but with much more skill then one. So sending her out with one of you might not be safe."

Jared opened the door of the bathroom. "Okay so we will join them on the hunt. I am sure that they would love the company." He smiled at Paul as he hung up the phone. "Your girlfriend is on her way over here to see you and then we all get to take her out hunting." He headed downstairs to tell Embry and then get a hold of Jacob and Sam to let them know what was going on.

Paul just stood there with his hands balled into fists he was ready to yell at Jared for not letting him talk to whoever was on the phone in the first place. "Jared, who was that on the phone and what did they say about my girl friend?"

Jared looked at Paul from the bottom of the stairs. "It was Jasper and he said that Carm was on her way over and that she needs to go hunting and that you going hunting alone with her might not be safe. So I made a decision that we were going to tag along with the two of you. Now come on you want to be in a good mood when she arrives here."

Paul smiled he knew exactly how to get rid of his 'brothers' all he had to do was gross them out and they would be gone in a flash. He was just hoping that Carm was up for it. He had an advantage he was able to smell her from farther away than they were able to. So when she was a mile away from the house he went outside to meet her. "You found me" he smiled giving her a hug.

"Yes I did. It was not so hard you left plenty of signs for me to follow." She smiled back at him as she relaxed in his arms. "Now we need to go hunting. Jasper said that we could go and have the others meet us at the house in a bit."

Paul smiled putting his nose into her hair. "That is not what he told Jared and now he and Embry are bent on coming out hunting with the two of us. Also they are calling Sam and Jacob to come along too."

"No" Carm leaned up against one of the posts on the front porch of the house about to cry if she could. "I can't believe this. That brother of mine is going to get a piece of my mind when I get a hold of him later today." She then remembered what Emmett had told her earlier that day, about what he and Rosalie do to annoy Jasper in the mornings when they first get up.

Paul continued to hug her. "Well I have an idea how to get rid of Jared and Embry but Jacob and Sam are going to be harder. Although I don't think that you have met Jacob yet. He is one of the pack that you will get to know. He is friends with both Edward and Bella." He smiled at her. "I was thinking that if we start kissing each other quite a bit that might just gross Jared and Embry out. As for Sam and Jacob, I heard that Sam wants to talk to me about something so when he gets over here I will talk to him and I'll leave you to introduce yourself to Jacob and he and I will talk." He walked with her inside the house where Jared and Embry were sitting on the couch arguing over who was going to call Sam and interrupt the alone time with Emily.

Embry looked at Carm and smiled. "I think that Carm should do it. I will tell you what. You call Sam and tell him to come over and I will not join you on your little adventure out hunting. I'll just go straight over to the Cullen's house. Do we have a deal?"

Carm smiled maybe she could get all of them to stay behind and go straight over to the Cullen's house. "I will call him on one condition" she turned her head and kissed Paul for a few seconds just to see how they would react. When she felt nothing from them she figured that they were just both keeping it inside deep enough that she could not feel. "All 4 of you head straight to the Cullen's after Sam and Paul talk about whatever they need to discuss with each other, do we have a deal?"

"Well." Jared looked at her smirking.

Carm could tell that he was just teasing her but it made no difference it was still annoying to be around.

Jared continued, "I don't know. I mean your brother Jasper told me that you should not go hunting on your own."

Carm glared at him then turned to Paul. "Is it okay if I use your phone? I am going to call Emmett and see if I can talk some sense into that boy and get him to let me go hunting with just you."

Paul walked her over to the phone and picked it up while she dialled the number to the Cullen household and would hopefully either get Emmett or Carlisle. Carm smiled when Carlisle picked up the phone.

* * *

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter hope oyu enjoyed it. Please R&R!!


	16. Chapter 16

Carm smiled when Carlisle picked up the phone. She stayed in the embrace from Paul as she went to the window in the front room. "Hi Carlisle."

Carlisle looked at the phone and smiled he did not recognize the number that was calling but he had still picked up the phone, besides he did not recognize the voice of the person either. "Who is this?" he asked politely.

"It's Carm," she sighed. "Listen, Jasper told me that I could go hunting with just Paul. Then he called here and told one of his brothers that I have to take them all with us. It is not fair, I want to have some time with him before all of this." She took a breath to steady herself. She hated getting worked up. It made what she had to do about a million times harder. "Can you please call Sam and tell him that it is okay if just Paul and I go hunting alone."

Carlisle smiled at his family and covered the talk piece for a few seconds while he called Jasper over to him. "Why did you tell Carm that she could go hunting with just Paul and then tell someone else that she had to bring the others with her?"

Jasper smiled. "I was just trying to tease her a bit. I mean Alice could not see anything when she made that decision so I made a decision that she needed to do it safely and the only way for that to happen will be for her to bring all the wolves along with her when she goes for the hunt."

Carlisle sighed. In his heart he knew that his son was right, Carm was still really unpredictable in her actions. Although he did want to find out what she had been hiding this entire time. He removed his hand from the talking piece and put it back to his face. "Carm, I am sorry but on this occasion I agree with Jasper. You are still much too young to go out hunting with just Paul. I will say this you can choose one of the wolves to go with you. But you have to keep them with you, if I find out that you have somehow lost them you will be in deep trouble when you get home. Do you understand me?" Carlisle did not like laying down the law but it would appear that with Carm he was going to have to do that.

Carm shook out of the embrace from Paul's arms and started to pace back and forth. She shook her head she could not believe this. She knew that Carlisle was worried about her. But he was trusting 2 wolves to watch her in class with about 27 over students and he was not going to let Paul go hunting with her. It was hunting what could possibly go wrong? "No" she screamed in the phone. "I am not going to say okay to that. I have already agreed to enough today. I went along with the entire thing of having you there when I let Jasper bypass my wall. I was okay with it but I still hated the idea. I said I did need to go hunting and Jasper agreed that I could go with just Paul when I was in the house only to come here and find out that he reneged on that promise to me."

While Carm was screaming, Carlisle looked at Edward who had landed back home. He again placed his hand over the talking piece and walked over to Edward. "Call Sam and tell him to get over to Paul's house with **all** the wolves. Carm is losing it and I think if he shows up there as a wolf that might just calm her down enough that I can talk her down. Also see if Jasper and Emmett can cross the line to get to see her. We need them over there."

Edward nodded taking his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialled Sam's cell number that he had in there. It took a minute but Sam answered the phone.

"Yes, Edward." He kissed Emily before returning his attention to the phone in his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Two things; first Carm is losing it over at Paul's we need for you to get over there and help them, Carlisle thinks that it would be easier if you had all the wolves with you. She needs to calm down. The other request that I have, well Carlisle has, is can Jasper and Emmett cross the line to go over to help with the situation?" Edward was spilling the words really quickly out of his mouth. He did not know what was going on over at Paul's house but he knew that he had to worry about it.

Sam was already to the door of his house when by then end of Edward's sentence. "I would say no to them crossing the line, I'll call if that changes but I'll head over there right now. I have a few things up my sleeve that I can do to her if she continues this." He dropped the cell phone on the table by the door and went racing out the door to phase in the yard which he rarely did. He let out a howl as he headed for Paul's house.

Carm was still ranting on the phone when she heard the howl coming from a few miles away. Jared and Embry got up from where they were sitting on the couch. "That was Sam and man does he sound pissed about something." Jared looked at Carm. "Embry, you better go see what it is, Paul and I will stay here." Without a word Embry walked out of the house and headed to the woods to phase into his wolf.

Carm turned her attention back to the phone. "What did you do?" she was using a normal voice finally again. She was hoping that Carlisle would speak up and answer her.

"Me I did nothing." He could lie to her. Carlisle had found that over the phone she probably could not find out the truth. Besides he could block Edward so blocking her should not be much harder. "Now do we have a deal about you taking one of the wolves with you." He sighed again, "Carm, it is either that or you take all of them with you."

Carm sat down for the first time since she entered the house. "I need to think can I hang up and then give you a call back in a few minutes with an answer to the question? I do have one question for you, what will happen if I do show up at home without the wolf if I only do take one besides Paul?"

"Sure you can" He smiled as she hung up the phone. He looked over at Edward who was back from his call with Sam. "What did Sam say?"

Edward got up to walk around the couch to his father. "He said that he was on his way over there, but he did not want Emmett and Jasper crossing the line just yet. He has an idea that will calm her down although if he needs Emmett's and Jasper's help he will give me a call back and let me know."

Embry walked back into the house where he found almost the same picture has he left. Carm was sitting now but neither Paul nor Jared had gone up to talk to her. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her placing his warm hands on her knees squeezing them together as he smiled at her. "I am only doing this because Sam has ordered me to do it." He flexed his arms pushing her legs together so that if she did move it would hurt her. "Listen, he is on his way over here to talk to you about your recent behaviour on the phone. No one in this room is going to get in his way. As you heard Jared say he is pissed at you right now. So until he gets here you can calm down and he will not be so mad at you maybe. Or you can attempt to go off on another rampage causing a scene and when he gets here he will be even madder at you. The choice is up to you."

She sat there for a few seconds thinking about this. He was not her father or her guardian at the moment he had no right to order someone to hold her hostage against her will. She tossed the phone over to Paul as she said "Catch." She smiled at his brother, "You have no right to do this. Beside the point he has no right to do this to me and I will not let it happen." She leaned back in the chair and tried to break free of the hold that Embry had on her.

He glared at her as she tried for a few seconds to get away from him completely. "It is not going to work Carm. Jared and Paul both have orders to keep you in this house, and Paul is already in the dog house with Sam for what happened this morning." He smiled at his brother, Paul knew that he had been forgiven from Sam for what happened in the clearing this morning.

Carm sighed as she still continued to try and get loose from Embry's hold. "Can Paul come and do this and you go stand by the door? I promise that I will not fight him." She smiled at Embry as she let her eyes smoulder in a burning dark red colour.

Embry shook his head. "No he can't change places with me. But you stop fighting me and he can come over and hug you, but you need to stop fighting my hold first." He glared into her eyes. "And Carm knock off that thing with your eyes. It does not work and I am frankly tired of it already."

She pouted every time she moved her legs she felt more pain from the hold she was in. She wondered if this is what Sam had in mind. She did not like the idea of that. The thirst was starting to burn her throat she was hoping that Sam would bring her some blood to stop the burn and then maybe just let her off the hook with a warning has he hopefully had done to Paul that morning. She turned her attention back to Embry. "No, you need to change places with Paul. I will not fight him, I promise." She batted her eye lashes at him hoping that if her eyes could not do that acting girly might.

Embry turned to Jared. "Jared come over and take over for me I need to talk to Paul **outside**." He turned his attention back to Carm who still had not given up fighting to get loose. "Listen, when we get back in here if I hear that you have been behaving. Then Paul can take over from Jared. But if you have fought with him the way you are doing right now. Paul is going to stay outside and wait for Sam to arrive and then he will be in to deal with you. Do I make myself clear?" He turned in time to see Paul walking out of the house. "One last thing, I told you about the eye thing. Sam is going to hear about all of this that has gone on. I will not hide anything from him and neither will the other two. So am I clear about what needs to happen for you to get Paul here?"

Carm nodded "Yes, Embry you are clear." She looked away from him the pain in her legs were really bad.

Jared walked over to Carm and placed his hands over Embry's to make the switch with him. It was fairly quick but unfortunately for Carm, Jared was a bit stronger than Embry so if she fought him it was going to hurt more. She hated the position she was in, she wanted Paul to hug her, and she wanted his protective arms around her when Sam came into the room. She did not want to be sitting here helpless. She had to get away that was her only option. She tried to spread her legs that was the first thing that needed to happen. Jared's skin was too warm for her to try and rip his hands off of her legs.

Jared glared at her. "You keep this up Carm. And you will find yourself on the floor in a hold that not even Emmett or Edward can get out of."

She kicked her legs out that stung really bad. Her need right now was to be free. "I don't care," she screamed, "I want Paul to be in this room. I want to be in his arms."

Jared turned his attention to the door. "Embry, tell Paul to phase and have him tell Sam to hurry up. She is fighting me. If this continues I am going to have her on the floor in the position that Jasper and Carlisle showed us a few months ago." He turned his attention back to Carm and glared at her. "Okay, Paul is not coming in this house for the next little while. If you want to continue fighting me on this hold you are in, I do mean it you will be on the floor. And I promise you that Sam is going to be pissed at you when he gets here. Like Embry said, the choice is up to you."

She took an unnecessary breath "I don't care, like I said before to both you and Embry." She glared at him with pure furry in her eyes, she wanted him to be scared. "I WANT TO HAVE PAUL HOLDING ME, NOT EITHER ONE OF YOU TWO"

Jared sighed and in less than a second she was on the floor on her back with her hands over her chest. He had one hand holding her hands together so that she could not hit him. His legs had her legs pinned to the floor for the time being and his elbows were in her chest around her stomach. He leaned over her making more contact between both his warm skin and hers. He placed his other hand on her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Carm I will not be yelled at no matter how mad you are at me or Embry. Paul is not entering this house and all chances of you going hunting with just one of us are lost. You will not be going hunting. Sam is bringing something over for you to have."

Carm tried to squirm her way out of his hold the heat of his skin was almost unbearable. She shut here eyes and hunted in her sack of abilities that she could use to get him off of her. Although he caught on before she was able to use one of them on him.

He smiled at her still keeping all the skin contact with her. "You try that and all the minds of every wolf in the pack are connected right now. So whatever you do to me, you will be doing to Paul as well, think about that before you try anything."

She sighed giving up a bit. "Can you let up on some of the heat if I stop fighting you?"

"We will see but you have to prove to me that I can trust you and that you will not try to run on me." he had turned on the TV before taking over for Embry so he just sat there watching the baseball game that was going on.

She smiled up at him. "I am going to try something. If the wrong thing comes out I am sorry. But if I have to calm down I don't think that I can do it by myself, I am going to need some help from one of my abilities. But this is the first time that I have tried to use one of them on myself." She had hoped that he would let her go so that she could try it and then she could get away and go find Paul and apologize to him for what she had done. But it was a useless hope for either of them to do that. "I was hoping you would let me sit up to try it." She batted her eye lashes at him as she tried to convince him to let her go.

He glared down at her. "Okay, you know what Carm. I am sick and tired of that. I have already told you that you are not going to go see Paul. We had a deal you behave and Paul could come back in here. You misbehave and Paul stays out there. Now what did you do and what are you continuing to do?"

She shut her eyes and shook her head as much as she could with his hand still on her chin. "I don't feel like telling you that right now I think."

Just as she said that Sam walked in. He was followed by ...

* * *

A/N: Okay guys second update in one week. Who do you think is with Sam?


	17. Chapter 17

Just as she said that Sam walked in. He was followed by three other boys that were about the same size he was.

Carm looked into his eyes and she could see that he was the one in charge of everything. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends Sam?" She smiled at him as she batted her eye lashes again.

Jared just glared at her and forced her to concentrate on his face and her eyes to meet his. "What have we all told you about that?"

Carm began to wiggle trying to get loose again. Embry walked in the door and over to Carm. "Has she continued that since being on the floor?"

Jared nodded, and then turned to Quil. "Quil, you are hotter than I am why don't you come and hold her for a bit. She seems to be resisting more when there is more heat on her skin." He turned and faced Carm for a few second as he added to her. "You let me switch with him and spend a few minutes not fighting him. Then maybe you can have Paul come and be in the room with you. However if you fight him, there is someone here that gives off more heat than he does. Let alone the need he is having right now to join the vision thing and find out if that person is Bella. Do I make myself clear?"

Carm shrugged. "Ya I guess."

Embry walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eye. "Do you want to have Paul in this room with you?"

As soon as he suggested that Carm immediately started to fight to get loose from the hold on the floor. "I don't care. I do want to have Paul in here. I wanted him in here for when Sam got here, but you would not let that happen."

Quil walked over to her. He was the tiniest bit smaller than Sam was but he looked to be about as strong as any of the other ones. He slowly got down on his knees and placed his hands around where Jared's hands were on her wrists. His skin as Jared had said was hotter than his was. This caused Carm to react more to the touch. Jared moved his hand that he had holding hers and Quil's hand moved to take the place she was about to yell something at him but when she opened her mouth all he did was placed his other hand over it. His voice was calm and not filled with anything but calmness as he spoke to her.

"You yell at me and I put more of my skin touching yours. You fight with me and that will happen." Using his hand he forced her to look over at Sam. "He is mad at you. And right now you are making it worse than it needs to be." He let Jared get off of her and but he still did not remove his hand from her mouth. "Now are you going to yell at me, a simple nod or shake of your head will do the trick?"

Carm was furious at him. All she wanted to do was to yell at him and the rest of the people in the room. Although she could not yell at him if he had his hand over her mouth so she shook her head. She usually did not approve of lying to others but this was a time when it was necessary for it to happen.

"Okay then just remember. One angry word and I put more skin of mine on your cold skin and it stays there for as long as I want it to. If you want to discuss what happened with Sam now would be the time. I know you understand the rules of this game right now. So I am going to remove my hand from covering your mouth. Just keep what I said in mind before you decided to speak." With that he took his hand off of her mouth leaving his other hand being the only skin to skin contact on her body at the moment.

She had an idea. She did not have to yell at him, she attempted to move her legs around to get them in such a position that she could kick anyone near her. Within a second one of the other boys at the door looked at Quil. "Quil her legs are getting out of control on you and she is looking to kick someone." The other boy got closer to her and placed his hands on her legs forcing her to bend them so they were crossed and let Quil's legs cover them.

Quil glared at her. His legs were bare besides the cut off jeans that he had on at the moment. So yet again natural consequences she was having her legs get more heat. "Do you want to try that one again, don't kick anyone here it is not nice."

There was still nothing coming off his voice and that made Carm even madder than she was. He was still calm about the situation that he was in. Maybe that is why Jared had him take over for him not just because he puts out more heat but because he can stay calm with the situation that was going on around him. "I don't care about being nice. You are not being nice by not letting me see Paul right now. I have asked like a million times and still the answer is no. So I have to try something and that was the only thing that I could think of." She smiled she was proud of herself.

Quil leaned down placing his chest on hers and her hands. "Like everyone here has told you including myself if you decide to be nice and stop fighting us and Paul can come in. I do believe that Embry even at one point gave you the option to have him take over holding you. Only you chose to continue fighting." He smiled at her. "If I have any of this wrong please stop me." he took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "No. Okay. Well you have been given several opportunities to have both Paul in here and him to hold you. This is all your doing, so don't be blaming it on anyone else besides yours truly. Now you are going to stay in this position and let Sam talk to you I know he wants to have a really long discussion about the phone conversation that you had earlier with Carlisle, and a few other things. So remember. You fight and it is more skin. You behave and I will let up, I am not the enemy here Carm and neither is anyone else here. The decision is in your hands. You make your own choice right now about what you want. I will come clean on my promise you stop fighting for a while and Paul will get closer to you."

Carm placed her head on the carpet and shut her eyes for a few minutes every time Sam started to say something to her she just shook her head at him. "I don't want to talk about that conversation. What I want is for you to let me up and for Paul to come over and hug me right now that is it." She wiggled to try and get loose a bit. Quil's body heat was high enough and she wanted it off of her.

He took her wrists in his hands and lay down on her chest he was getting tired of this wiggling. "He is getting further away from this house the more you decide to do that. You want him to get closer and eventually into this room. You lay here and have a discussion with Sam about your behaviour as of late."

The boy that had told Quil about Carm's legs walked up to her with a cup and a straw. He offered it to her. "Paul caught this for you to have. If you want it, it is yours."

Quil smiled at the boy. "Now Carm see, Seth brought you some blood that Paul got for you. Wasn't that nice of him?"

Carm nodded as she sucked a bit from the straw that he had placed in her mouth. "Yes it was. Thank you. And I am sorry for trying to kick you earlier. I guess that I was just mad about having to talk to Sam about what is going on."

He shrugged and waved his hand. "That is okay. No harm, no foul. Just try and calm down. Paul wants to be with you too. This is killing him, the fact that he has to stay outside or he will be in the dog house with Sam again." There was an innocence in his eyes. Not exactly calm but the fact of what he was saying was true.

Carm tried to concentrate. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on Paul to see if she could reassure him that she was doing okay and that he did not need to worry about her. "Okay" she turned her head to face Sam. She would need to concentrate on something other than the heat if she was going to get Paul into the room. "Let's talk about the conversation with Carlisle." She turned her attention very briefly to Quil. "You promise that if I stop fighting you that Paul can get closer to me?"

Quil nodded his head. "Yep that is the deal." He turned her head for a few seconds and leaned down placing all of his bare skin touching her body. "I made the promise and I will keep it. But you fight once and we start all over again." He turned his head so that his lips were almost touching her ear. "The next time I might not be as forgiving when it comes to giving into you so quickly. This is a shot of a lifetime. Take it or leave it. I should be saying no to you, but as I seem to be I am calmer and more patient than everyone else here." He lifted himself up and rejoined her wrists on her chest. "Let's start over." He smiled at her and looked at Sam himself.

Sam got closer to her and sat on a stool a few feet from where she was laying on the floor. "Carm, do you know why I am here?"

Carm shook her head, and sighed "If I had to guess I would say that Carlisle got a message to you somehow about how I was being on the phone with him."

Sam nodded. "That is right. Carm, there is no reason to yell at him the way that you did. Yes I know you were mad at Jasper for him saying one thing to you and then him saying another thing to Jared. But there should be no reason for that type of behaviour you displayed. I know that you lived in Italy for a while what would happen if you had done that to your guardian there?"

Carm shut her eyes and put her head down trying to face her chest. She did not want to meet his eyes right now. Her mind wandered back to the only time she had decided to disobey an order from Aro. It had not turned out so good. He had taken her into the chamber and had Alec and Demetri hold her while he verbally scolded her then he had hit her across the face. Following that he had told Alec and Demetri to tie her to one of the many columns in the chamber where she spent the day and had no chance of any relief from her session with Jane that morning. Aro's last words still rang in her ears as if he had spoken them to her a few days before. _Should you decide to do something like that again, Felix, Jane and Reneta will help give you your punishment and I guarantee that it will hurt more than this one is right now._

Quil placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. "Sam just asked you a question, Carm." He removed his hand quickly to allow her to make her own choices.

Sam sighed. "By your silence I take it is pretty bad what he would do to you. So I am not going to make you tell me unless you don't want to do this. When I walked in you told Jared that you did not want to answer a question. You need to answer one question now. Either the one that I asked you or the one that he did, whichever one you choose the other will be forgotten and you will not need to answer it." Sam smiled at her for a few seconds and then turned to door and faced Quil.

Carm let out a deep breath. She looked Quil in the eyes and smiled at him. This sometimes happened and she was hoping that it would not affect how soon Paul was going to be able to come into the room. "I will answer the one that Jared had asked me just before you walk in the door." She turned her head so she could see out the door. Every 30 seconds or so a silver wolf would run by the door, her heart sank as she let out a sigh. She turned her head up to face Quil, "Quil before I do that. I kind of need to wiggle if at all possible. I don't want to fight you I just am getting antsy at the moment. Can I please?"

Quil took a deep breath, "How bad do you want to wiggle? Would it be okay if my stomach touched yours for a little while then? You want something, and you can have it, you asked politely but the deal is that I get something in return as well. And you tell us what the question was first." Carm started to wiggle without answering the question that either of them had asked to her. She could not take it right now it was too stressful. As Quil had promised he placed his warm body onto of hers. "You want to try this again? You say no, I will forget you just did that. You say yes or do it again. And we send Paul out on surveillance for the next hour or so. Until you are ready to go to the Cullen's." He placed his head so he was talking less than an inch away from her ear. "You are starting to test my patience right now Carm. Make up that mind, I have a few nasty things I can ask Sam to do right now and they start with sending Paul out on surveillance and get worse from there. Choose now. Answer my earlier question how badly do you have to wiggle around, although you already did so answer Jared's question from earlier."

Carm sighed as she shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on not causing Paul any more pain than he was already in. She turned her head to rub her eyes with her shoulder. "Please don't send Paul away, it is bad enough that he is out there." She drew in a deep breath to try and calm herself; it was a vain hope for it to help. It did very little to calm her system from the anger she was currently feeling towards everyone in the room besides Seth. Wait no Seth was in on this he was playing into Sam's hand the same as everyone else. "Cover your ears, I have to scream. And I don't want it to be directed at anyone because it is not. I just need it out of my system. I need it more than I needed to wiggle so I am going to do this."

Quil just placed his hand over her mouth, and shook his head. He looked over at Jacob who was still quietly standing over by the door watching Paul run around the house. _Jacob come here, if she opens her mouth to scream I want you to turn up the impatience and don't let it go. She wants to see what we can do that is going to happen in a big way._ "You think about that before you do it and you think hard about what I just told you. Pick your next move wisely." He glared down at her for a few minutes before removing his hand from covering her mouth.

Carm sighed and bit on her bottom lip. The venom stung really bad but the pain that Paul would feel would be more than the pain she was feeling. "Jared, can you remember the question that you had asked me just before Sam came in the door?"

Jared walked over to her. He had been completely concentrating on the game that was on the TV. "Before I do that, I am going to say this to you. You are really lucky right now that Quil is the one calling all the shots, because if it was any of us we would not have the patience that he has with you. Now as for the questions that I had asked you just before Sam came in, they were: what had you just done and had been continued to do?" he sighed. "Now it is your turn answer the question, but keep in mind that Quil might get stiffer after you tell him the answer to that."

Carm exhaled all the air that was in her lungs. She tried to relax as she released her bottom lip. She knew one wrong move right now and Paul would be forced to leave for a while and every hope that she had to spend the rest of the day with him would be gone completely. "Okay, I had been told to stop fighting with Jared and I was doing it. I was also batting my eye lashes at him trying to convince him to let me up and out of the house so I could go see Paul." She smiled and opened her eyes again.


	18. Chapter 18

Quil looked at her. "Okay against what I was going to do in the first place I think that I might let Paul get a bit closer to you." He shut his eyes and spoke mentally to Paul. _Go phase back into your human form then come and lean on the door post. You go further than that and Sam has an assignment for you to do already._

After a minute Paul can and stood leaning up against the door post but did not take a step further. Carm bent her head down trying very carefully not to wiggle to get out of the hold and gently kissed the finger tips on Quil's hand. "Thanks. I didn't think I deserved that right now. Not after what I have put you through already."

Quil gently placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at Sam again. "I know that Paul is there but you still need to talk to Sam about a few things. He is in the same room as you, but Sam has a question that you need to answer."

Carm quickly turned her head to face Quil again. "I don't mean to fight but if I do this for you then does he get to come closer?"

Quil leaned on top of her again. "Every time it is the same question you really need to stop asking it. Once more and he will meet you at the Cullen house and not return there until tomorrow to see you, is that what you want?" he sighed not lifting himself yet. "If the answer is no turn your head back over to face Sam. If you want Sam to order Paul away then ask me that question again." He slowly lifted himself from on top of her and glared into her eyes.

Carm slowly turned her head to face Sam. "What do you want to know this time?"

Sam glared at her, his patience was thin as it were today. But this was making it nearly disappear. "Paul, go find Collin and Brady. One of us will contact you when we are at the Cullen's or on the way there at least." He turned his attention back to Carm.

"NO!" Carm immediately started to wiggle to get to Paul. "You can't do that, I was behaving. I did not ask the question of Quil again. Please don't do that to me."

Quil just laid his body on top of her again. He placed his head beside her ear "If you want it to be worse, continue pushing his buttons. It was the way you said that to him. This has nothing to do with the deal you have made with me. Let him explain what he is doing and take it in silence or it will be much worse than it is right now for you."

With that Sam continued his lecture for the time being. "Carm I have had enough of this. We will continue this discussion later. Just the two of us, maybe I will have someone else there I don't know yet. But we will finish it later." He turned his attention to Embry. "There is a deer outside, go get it for Carm. She can have it then we have to go see the Cullens." He looked at Quil, "When it gets in here. You can let her up." He returned his attention to Carm. "You attempt to make a break for the door, and both you and Paul will be grounded for at least a week. That means no phone, no television, no computer and straight to and from school each day. Trust me you will be lucky if you don't already have that for the way you acted to Carlisle earlier today. Have I made myself perfectly clear to you?" He sighed before adding. "And don't you dare try it. I am not bluffing here, but if you think that I am go ahead and try it to see what happens. There are 6 of us, and if need be I can call Edward and he will be more than happy to send at least Jasper and Emmett over here." He bends over and got really close to her. "I have been really nice to you. If you want to find yourself in the basement all night over at the Cullen's that can be arranged too."

Carm shuttered at that thought. He was being nice to her right now there was plenty that he could do to her that would make her less comfortable than she was already at this present moment and she now knew that. "No I don't want that. But I don't want to be grounded either. And I want Paul back here." She pouted for a few seconds then looked over to see the look on Sam's face. She knew she was in the dog house already worse than Paul was that morning. What made everything worse was that fact that she knew that he was really hurting right now because of something stupid that she had decided to do.

Embry walked in the door with the deer in his hands and motioned for Sam to follow him outside for a second. "Carm you stay there for 2 minutes. You fight you will be feeding from the position you are in right now or sitting up but you will have at least one of us on top of you the entire time. Think about it." Embry then shut the door of the house. "I spotted Paul in the field he is not looking for Collin or Brady he is still just running around the house."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks I will deal with that in a little bit." He returned inside. "Quil did she fight you at all when we were outside?"

"No, she seems to be calming down a bit." He opened his eyes and looked at her questionably. "Do you want me to let her up?"

Sam walked over to her, kneeling down beside Quil he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Carm, I am going to give you the option right now. I know a few things about your past. But I also know that feel comfortable having the chains on back home when you get worried about things. So do you want to eat here where you are or do you want to sit in the chair and have someone hold you the same way that you were being held earlier? I am sure that if you are starting to get more comfortable with one of us that is in the room right now that they would be more than willing to find a way to hold you while you ate your food?"

She turned her head to face where Jared was sitting still absentmindedly paying more attention to the game on the television than he was the entire conversation in the living room on the floor at the moment. "Can we do it in the chair with Jared?"

Sam looked at her. "If that is what you want, but you have to ask him if he will do it."

Jared walked over to her and knelt down on the floor so she could talk to him, "Is there something that you wanted from me?"

Carm nodded. "Quil is going to let me up but I was hoping that you would hold my legs the same way that you were this morning before I yelled at you."

He sighed, "Here is the deal. You yell, kick, or misbehave in anyway and I let Embry or rather Jacob take over for me. Okay?"

"I guess that is a fair trade off." She smiled as Quil slowly got off of her. One good thing about being a vampire you don't get tired at all. And your body does not fall asleep the way a human body would have if they had been on that floor for as long as she had been there this time. She got up and walked over to the chair where she sat down and Jared grabbed the stool that Sam had been sitting on. "One second to wiggle, please."

He backed away as she let her legs wiggle in the air before she placed them back on the floor. "Are you good now?" he asked followed by her nodding to him in response.

Sam went over to the phone while she was feeding on the deer. He dialled the Cullen's house. Carlisle picked up the phone. "Hi Carm what is it this time?"

"It's Sam. I have talked to Carm and when we get over to your place she is going to apologize to you for what she said to you on the phone earlier. Then we are going to do this thing. Is there anything you need from her before she lands there?"

"Actually she and I are going to have a talk concerning the behaviour when this is done. But if you would grab her cell phone off of her before you leave. She is going to be giving that to me when she gets here and I am going to be keeping it for a little while." He rubbed his forehead for a second. "And I would appreciate it if whoever was involved in the situation there is punished as well because the entire thing was supposed to have started out as a joke. And they were in on it too from what I have heard."

Sam turned to look at Jared, "Don't worry I will take care of both those things for you." He hung up the phone and walked over to where Carm was sitting. "Carm is it okay if you pick someone else to hold your legs for a few minutes I need to discuss something with Jared before we leave."

Carm shrugged and then glanced around the room and let her eyes settle on Quil. Sam watched this and motioned for Quil to take over for Jared for a few minutes.

"Carm before I go outside and talk to him I need your cell. Carlisle is going to keep it for a few days." He held out his hand for a few seconds before she shook her head.

"I would love to give it to you but I can't at the moment." She smiled and then explained. "It is sitting on the night stand in my room. I forgot to grab it before coming here. Sorry." She hung her head as she continued to polish off the deer.

He smiled as he led Jared outside. "Okay before I go completely mad why don't you tell me what was going on here before Carm arrived to see Paul?"

Back inside the house Carm finished off the deer. "Sam is not getting mad at him about what was happening about the Jasper thing is he?"

Quill looked at her. "Did you know they were joking and you still decided to react to it?"

Carm let her face fall into a pout as she nodded at him.

Quil placed more pressure on her legs than he had before, "If I had anywhere near a right mind right now, I would let Jacob take over doing this or have you on that floor again." He turned his head to Seth. "Go out there and tell Sam that Carm knew it was only them joking around, and that she over reacted."

Seth opened the door. "Carm knew what was going on and she still decided to react to their teasing."

Sam walked back into the house shaking his head very slowly with his eyes shut. "You and I are going to be discussing that as well when we get a chance. All those who were involved in this are going to be grounded for the next 2 weeks. As for you Carm it will be two weeks longer than whatever amount of time you receive from Carlisle for the way you acted earlier." He sighed. "If you are done we had best get going. Seth go call Paul he is not that far."

Carm got up and headed for the door. She looked up at Sam "Is it okay to leave and meet you guys there?"

Sam shook his head. "You take someone with you and land there with them or else." He leaned down to her ear. "You, me and Quil will be continuing that discussion of ours in the basement in the morning after you spend tonight down there." He stood up straight again, "Is that clear? But pick whoever you want to join you. Just remember what I said."

She nodded really quick. "Who is the fastest one here?" Everyone pointed at Embry who was just standing there waiting to be told what to do. "Or can Paul and I run together?"

Sam sighed his patience could stand very little more and he was already going to need more than he had to deal with what he was going to see in Carm's mind later. "Not this time, maybe next. Just take Embry and the rest of us that need to be there or that have been invited will be there in a few minutes." He turned to Embry, "Go phase in the woods make sure you have a t-shirt then run with Carm there. If you should lose her, go there still but let me know that she has run off without you."

With that Embry walked out of the house and went into the woods to change a few seconds later a grey and black wolf appeared in the doorway. Carm sighed and followed Embry over to the Cullen's house, trying to be sure to not lose him. At one point Carm caught scent of something and she called out for Embry to slow down. He stopped and turned to look at her to find out what she was doing. "I could smell something, it is not that I am hunting I just did not recognize it, well I mean I did recognize it, and I almost lost control of myself there for a second."

Embry popped behind a tree for a few seconds. And the popped back out as a human. "See that is why you need at least one of us to come hunting with you. What would happen if you decided to go with just Paul and something like this happened and he did not hear you yell out for him?" He smiled at her. "Now come on lets go the house is just a 5 minute walk away at human speed."

They landed there together and 2 minutes after they did so did Sam, Jared and Paul. Paul walked over to Carm and gave her a hug. "Let's go do this then we can be together for the night."

Carm hung her head. "You did not hear I guess." She opened the door and they all walked in. "We are both grounded for what happened earlier."

Sam looked at her and pointed up the stairs. "You need to do two things Carm. The first is up those stairs and the second is two words to someone." He gave her a stern look and then Carlisle walked through the doors and into the front room.

"I thought I heard voices." He smiled at everyone. "Well I am not sure how Carm wants to do this so I guess we will wait for her to decide on that at the moment."

Carm appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a second. She walked over to Carlisle and handed him her phone. "I'm sorry for what I said to you on the phone." She hung her head and walked over to the table and placed the book down. She opened it to the needed page and read the text in it 4 times before closing it.

Carlisle walked over to her. "How do you want to do this, Carm?"

"Well" she rubbed her hands over her eyes for a few seconds while everyone else in the family appeared in the room with her. "I was thinking if I sit in a chair can everyone be able to touch a part of my shoulders or arms?"

Carm sat in a chair and tried to experiment with it for a second with everyone. The warmth of the wolves was somewhat odd. It still sent a shiver down her spine every time one of them touched her. She thought having dealt with it for part of the day she would be used to it by now. Paul placed his hands around her hand and stood almost directly in front of her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek very softly, as he smiled at her. She smiled back. Carm shut her eyes and looked around "Is everyone ready?"

The answer was almost a perfect note, the beautiful balance of soprano voices and bass voices coming together to form a "yes."

Carm took a deep breath and then started to recite the spell that was in her book.

"_The eyes of never breaking dawn, I ask you this by a humble song. I have seen the possible paths that will grant the days. Show my friends here today. All that were present for the first time are here they desire to see what I saw and hear what I heard. _

"They will start in a minute. No matter how scared you get you have to do something other than letting go. If you do that the visions will stop for everyone."

_The Chamber in Volterra was in front of her; on the ground laid a girl with dark brown hair as her new family stood around her. Aro smiled where he stood and Demetri turned to her, his mouth moved as he spoke to her, 'you are the only one who could have stopped this' he smiled at her seeming to forget of the company he was in. _

The vision faded to black as another one started.

_They were in the Chamber in Volterra again, only this time Jane and Alec hovered over Edward's body as he was over this same girl on the floor. He was pleading with Aro to let him die as well. Carlisle and Alice stood there just watching this happen unable to do anything with Alec so close to the two of them making it impossible for them to move. Demetri said nothing this time he simply stood behind Aro smiling at the outcome._

The vision as the last one had done faded to black too.

_She was in a house that she did not recognize, there was screaming going on upstairs as she ran up them. She found Jane on the floor in the room in a state of what appeared to normal eyes that she was dead. The brown haired girl was kneeling in the corner of the room, shaking. The sweet smell coming off of her skin was almost irresistible, and she knew she had to get out of there. She took a look at the calendar on the desk, April 25__th__._


	19. Chapter 19

When the third vision was over Carm forced herself to stand up and turn to look at the faces on her family and friends. "I'm sorry," she leaned over into Paul. "I did not mean to scare you guys. I did warn most of you about the vision were sometimes some stuff that you would never wanted to see."

Alice looked at her and came over to give her a hug. "Well I think we can successfully say that the individual is Bella." She smiled at Carm and then stepped away from her. "Okay, Carm no offence but you really do smell like wet dog, again."

Edward finally moved from where he was standing "Well at least we have a date now that for us to work on. But Carm did say that there was a way for none of these visions to come true. So we need to find the way for that to work."

As everyone disbanded from where they were standing Carlisle looked at Carm and glared at her, before turning to Sam. "I think that we need to talk to the ones that were involved in the little mishap today earlier and find out the entire story. Then I will decide on how long Carm is grounded for."

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." He turned to his pack. "Jared, Embry, and Paul, the three of you are staying here with me for a little while. The others can go home."

Carlisle led them into the study before going and getting Jasper and Emmett to join them in the study as well. Carlisle pulled up a chair behind the desk for Sam to sit in beside him as the two heads of the parties they saw each other on equal ground. "Okay," Carlisle started off. "I have an idea of what happened from what I have been told but I think we should go around in the circle to see what everyone has to say and they can tell their version of the story."

Sam nodded "That sounds about right. Paul, you have been sitting there quietly for a while why don't you tell us your version of what happened."

Paul sat up in the chair and kept his arm around Carm. "Well, when we got to the house I went to make sure that the trail should be good enough for Carm to follow to find me. Not that I think that she can't track but I wanted it to be easy for her," he smiled at the girl in his arms. "When I got back in the house the phone was ringing and Jared would not let me have the phone. I chased him around the kitchen until he ran upstairs and into the bathroom. After a bit I gave up trying to get in and just thought about her coming over in a bit and slowly calmed down. When he was almost done he opened the door and said goodbye. Not letting me talk to the person at all. All he told me was that Carm was coming over and that we all were taking her hunting when she got there. When she arrived, I told her what Jared had said to me and she got mad at Jasper for saying that. And well you two know the rest of the story."

Sam and Carlisle looked at each other. "Does everyone agree with this story?" Carlisle asked when no one spoke up to say anything different he sighed quietly. "Well I think that Carm, Jasper, and Emmett the three of you need to go to your rooms. Jasper and Emmett, I need your phones. The three of you will be grounded I just don't know how long yet."

Sam looked at him and then at his pack. "The three of you had best be heading home as well. Carlisle and I are going to talk about how long you all deserve for something this crazy."

The six of them left the room and went their separate ways to their houses or rooms. A minute later Jasper and Emmett appeared in the doorway of the study with their cell phones in hand. And placed them on the desk in the office, very quietly.

Sam sighed. "I will grab the phones from my three when I get over there and I will let their parents know as well what is going on. For the next little while at least they will be without a cell phone. They should not have that to each other. I know they were teasing but I think that Carm was stressed enough as it was before hand."

Carlisle looked at his clock on the wall. "I would say that. She had a rough day, everything from having to deal with humans in the school to the entire situation in the clearing. It was not fair to tease her like that today and I plan to speak to those two about that behaviour later. So how long are you thinking we ground them for?"

Sam looked up, "I would say 2 weeks. That should teach them to not tease each other. Especially when one of them is having a bad day and has dealt with too much. Then that leaves you with the impossible task of how long to ground Carm for after what she said to you on the phone earlier." He smiled at Carlisle before leaving the study and making his way to the front door and back to La Push Reservation.

Carlisle calmly knocked on Carm's door. She was on the computer talking to Paul. Carlisle went over and shut the laptop on her and then turned to face her. "No computer for the next two weeks at least, do you understand me?"

"Wow if that is my only punishment can I have my phone back please, Carlisle?" She smiled at him as she started to bounce up and down on her chair. "I want to talk to Paul."

"Okay Carm you have not been here so you don't know the usual rules for grounding yet. There is no computer, no television, no cell phone, no car, and no hunting alone with your mates." He picked up the computer and unplugged it. "For the next two weeks that is how it is going to be. Your brothers were only teasing you, I know you had a bad day but they were still only teasing. So two weeks of being grounded, I will okay Paul coming over in the evening for an hour and half because that will make it somewhat fair for you."

Carm sighed and flaked out on the bed. "So you mean I am going to be cocked up in the house for two weeks with nothing to do except school and homework?"

Carlisle nodded. "And the hour and half a day you get Paul over here, and the piano if you want to play but don't worry your brothers are getting the same punishment. I'll see you in the morning. By the way I am letting the little phone conversation we had slide. You should be getting more time but since that is happening and you are starting school I figure you will need this stuff." Carlisle left closing the door behind him.

Carm got up off the bed and looked at the door leading outside that was in her room. _Well if I can't leave through the front door maybe I can sneak out the back. Carlisle never said when the punishment was starting so I will assume that to be tomorrow morning. That arrangement works out much better for me anyway. I want to see Paul for a little while._ With that thought she took off out the window, and started running for Paul's house. She made sure not to go in front of any windows just in case Carlisle was watching out them.

Alice was sitting on the couch with Rosalie when Carlisle came down the stairs and said. "I would appreciate it if you girls would not get too crazy with the boys for the next two weeks to make it fair for Carm I am only letting her have Paul over for a hour and half per night so that she can see him."

Alice sat up and said "Carm" Her eyes went blank as she looked in Carlisle's direction.

Rose looked at her, "Alice what is wrong? What is it with her? Is she okay?"

Alice looked at her sister. "Well I don't know she just disappeared from her future."

Carlisle put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Go check her room, please Rose." He went and sat beside Alice. "Did she disappear the same way that Bella does when she decides to go spend some time with Jacob?"

Alice nodded "Exactly like that"

Edward walked into the room, with a smile on his face. "Well that makes sense. Just after you left her room she made up her mind after debating for about half a second to go see Paul. She seems to think that the punishment does not start until tomorrow morning. I suggest you call Sam maybe and let him know what is going on and see if he wants to deal with that if the two of them are actually getting together tonight." He walked over to Carlisle and handed him his phone to use to make the phone call. "The number is on there." He added with a smile before retreating up to his room to listen to some music.

Rosalie came back down the stairs, she was crying tears of sadness she did not want Carm to be gone. "Where did she go, Carlisle she is not in her room." She walked over to him and put her head on Alice's shoulder.

Carlisle looked at her. "Edward is pretty sure that she has gone over to see Paul. She somehow convinced herself that she is not grounded until tomorrow morning. So I am going to go call Sam and let him know that Carm is probably already over there and maybe one of us can go pick her up." He walked into the kitchen to make the phone call in private. He opened up the phone and went looking through the contact numbers when he found Sam's cell number he pressed talk.

Sam picked up the phone on the first ring. "Edward, how can I help you tonight?"

Carlisle sighed. "Sorry for the confusion Sam but I think we might have a jail break here."

Sam got off the couch where he was sitting, "Jail break what do you mean?"

Carlisle sat on the chair in the kitchen. "By jail break I mean Carm has headed over to see Paul after I had told her that she is grounded for the next two weeks."

Sam looked at his watch. "Well this is lovely, Paul convinced me to let him have the night off from doing surveillance tonight. I wonder if they were planning this."

"I don't know I was thinking that maybe if you want I can meet you at his house and we can deal with this the two of us and discuss it with both of them." Carlisle smiled at his idea.

"You know where you are going. Bring a car and after this talk that we have you can take her home with you. I'll contact Jared and let him know that you are coming through the line but you have my permission, and I'll meet you over at Paul's place." He hung up the phone and then went outside the door to the forest phased _'Jared, Carlisle is going to be coming over the line near you in a car of some kind. He has my permission, you are to direct him to Paul's house is that understood?'_

It took a second for Jared to make his mind go right to answer the question that Sam had asked, _'Will do oh wise leader, does this mean Paul is in trouble and is going to be grounded longer.'_

'_That is not your concern, do as I ask okay.'_

'_Yes Sam it will be done.'_

After phasing back into his human self, Sam got into his car and took off in it down the road heading to Paul's house. When he got there Carlisle just looked at him and smiled. "Shall we go inside and find out what our little prison breakers are up to?"

Carlisle nodded as they opened the door.

*Rewind and go back*

Carm landed at Paul's house about a minute after Sam had left when she got to the door she found that it was open. "Paul, are you there? It's me Carm."

He immediately appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "I thought you were grounded the same as everyone, how did you get out of the house without anyone seeing you. You know you can't hide from Alice like this it just won't work."

She took his hand and walked him over to the couch. "I don't care about what Alice can do. I want to spend some time with you, besides Carlisle never said anything about when the grounded was supposed to begin, he just said I was grounded for 2 weeks."

They sat down on the couch together. "Do you want to watch a movie while we wait for them to discover you are missing from your room, that is?" He smiled at her as he grabbed his collection of movies that were on the floor by the couch. "You know Carm we are going to be in so much trouble because of what we are doing. Sam is already mad at me for doing something, and you had that phone conversation with Carlisle they are both going to be mad."

She settled herself in his arms as she looked at the movies that he had picked up. "Come on we are already in the dog house now, is there really any point in doing anything but staying here and being together just the two of us. I mean Carlisle can't come here with what you were telling me. That is why I came to you so that if we do get into trouble I have the run home to come up with a good reason for disobeying him." She smiled as she looked up and kissed the base of his throat.

He leaned down and kissed her hair. "Did you hear something?" He looked towards the door. "It might just be my imagination but I swear I smell a vampire coming this way."

She snuggled into his chest a bit more. "Well I did hear a door and I can smell Sam but I think we should be good. Come on I doubt he is going to be madder right now than he was this afternoon at me at least. I'm not too sure about you. But if you smell a vampire I only fear that it is Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded as they opened the door.

Paul looked at him and put his mouth to her ear. "I think we are both really in the dog house this time. They both look mad."

Carm smiled at him. "I would agree with you on that one."

Carlisle walked in with Sam behind him, while Carm and Paul took off up the stairs and into his room. Carlisle looked at Sam "Where do you think they took off to?"

Sam smiled "Probably just upstairs. Jacob is sitting under Paul's bedroom window in case they try something like jumping out of it."

Carlisle smiled at him. "Well that might be a good thing. Watch your ears I am going to yell at the two of them. **CARM! PAUL! YOU BOTH NEED TO GET YOURSELVES DOWN THESE STAIRS THIS INSTANT**"

Carm looked at Paul. "I think we are really really in the dog house Carlisle sounds mad." She smiled as she looked out the window towards the ground. "There is a wolf out there. Otherwise we could jump. Is there any way you could get him to move?"

Paul walked over to the window. "That is Jacob" he slowly shook his head while facing her. "He only takes orders from Sam, him being second in command and all." He gave her a hug. "Let's go down there and face them. They can't be that bad. Come on I'll protect you from Carlisle and you can protect me from Sam." He smiled as he led the way out the door.

"Wait a second. We could try me running by them with you on my back that way we could get out of the house and be free for the night, please Paul. I just want to have some time with just you around. Today has been stress city for me." She leaned up against him as they made their way down the stairs.

"Carm I think it is best if we face them right now. Don't worry Carlisle is not going to be mad at you very much, and hopefully Sam will be the same way with me." When they were at the bottom of the stairs they could see both Sam's and Carlisle's faces.

Sam looked at the two of them. "You two sit **NOW!**"

They both walked over to the couch and had a seat while Sam and Carlisle stood leaning against chairs that they had grabbed from the kitchen while they had been waiting for them to come down.

Sam went over to stand in front of the two of them. "Where do we begin with the two of you today?"

* * *

A/N: Okay guys major updates on all my stories coming this week!


	20. Chapter 20

Sam went over to stand in front of the two of them. "Where do we begin with the two of you today?"

Carm shrugged, she figured that she was already in trouble so no matter what she did she could not be in any more trouble than she was already in. "I have no idea Sam. I have had a hard enough time today, do you realize all of you reacted so badly when I showed you the visions? The shocked and scared feelings all folded into one let alone what happened on the way over to the Cullen's house." Her eyes widened when she looked up as she realized Embry had not said anything about the little mishap on the way over there.

Paul hugged her and made her look at him. "Carm what happened on your way over there?"

Carlisle walked over to her. "You are keeping a million and one secrets from us, Carm and I really do not like this. I agreed with Jasper today to not push you into telling us about your past with Jane and Alec. But right now this has to stop. You need to tell us or so help me I will call Aro right now myself and ask him to get it out of Jane, I am sure he will be interested in it too. Or is it Alec that you are protecting more?"

Carm's eyes looked up at Carlisle's and locked on his for a few seconds before she responded to him. "You do that and you will kill her and him. Then I will surrender myself to him. There is no way I am letting you get her caught. I would rather belong to him than see her die. She saved my life."

Carlisle looked at her and shook his head. "Carm, she could have killed you. She is the reason you are like this. The reason you fear everything, the reason you were afraid of me."

Carm attempted to get up from where she was laying down in front of Paul but he would not let her do that. He placed his mouth near her ear and spoke. "I am not letting you up from here until you agree to tell me what is going on." He looked up at Sam. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

Sam nodded. "Maybe we should leave and give the two of you some time together. But Carm if we do that, the two of you need to come and see me in the morning and Carlisle and tell us about both things."

Carm looked at him. "If you want to know what happened on the way over to see the Cullen's ask Embry. I am sure he will tell you, in fact he promised me that he was going to, I think. I am not sure. But he does understand what happened I did tell him when it did. I knew that I would not be able to hide it when we got to the house."

Sam got up and walked over to her placing his hands on her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Will you tell me right now what happened while you were running?"

She shrugged. "If I do that I don't think Carlisle or you would ever let me go hunting again."

Paul's hand replaced Sam's "You did not kill a human on your way over there did you?"

Carm shook her head, "No silly, would I really do that. I caught scent of a human. A really nice smelling one, I would say they smelt almost as good as the one in the vision, only not as sweet, but still very tasty if I could have." She smiled at Paul and tried to snuggle into him to calm herself. "Only I caught myself before I could do anything to them. I have no idea how I managed to do that but I did. I called out for Embry to stop and when he did and came back towards me I knew if I took off towards it he would probably come after me."

Sam nodded to her, "If he had come after you he would have let me know what was going on. Carm if he was worried about you doing that he would have not let you do anything about that. He would have held you in place and not let you up. As wolves we are stronger than our human forms, you trusted Embry through this, and I know you trust Jared even after everything he has done to you." He hugged her for a second before letting go. "I know school is going to be hard, but trust the people who are with you. They all think you can do this."

Carlisle looked at Sam. "I am okay with letting them talk tonight and then her telling us what happened in Italy in the morning. And we let the grounding start come the morning as she wished for us to do." He turned to Carm. "However for future reference, I want you to remember two things for me. One, your brother and sisters were both very worried about you, Rose was in tears almost when she found your room empty. And two Edward and Alice both knew where you were. Alice saw you disappear and Edward heard your thoughts about what was going on when you made your decision." He turned to head to the door. "One last thing Carm, when you find yourself grounded it starts when I tell you not the next morning. Understood?"

She nodded to him, "Yes Carlisle. So I can spend the night here?" She looked at Sam and pulled out the desperate face for him.

Sam hung his head. "Okay Carm but that face does not need to make another appearance for a while. I will see you both come morning then it is back to the standard grounded rules."

The two walked out leaving the two love birds alone in the house to do as they wished.

Carm sighed with relief. "Alone with you at last, what do you want to do for the night?" she smiled at him. "Take the truck you have in the yard for a spin?"

Paul looked at her. "We can't do that, Sam took the keys to it on me when I got told I was grounded. And I don't think you brought a car over here with you. So maybe we could just sit here and talk about things that have happened."

She sat up and looked at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm. Let me see," he started to play with her hair that was down in a loose ponytail. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, when I was human I enjoyed playing the piano. When you come over you are going to have to hear me play. I love computer games only I get bored by them, now." She smiled at him. "Since I became a vampire all I have really done is run away from anything and feed when I needed to. All in all it has been pretty uneventful life," She ruffled his hair and added, "What about you, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well I am still in school, which I go to on the reservation. If I knew I was going to imprint on you before this I would have asked Sam to let me take over what was going on at the school. Only Sam kept that fact hidden."

Carm cut him off while he was talking. "Wait what is imprinting and how did Sam know that you were going to do that on me in the first place?"

Paul sighed, and kissed her hair again. "You know Alice is going to say that you stink when you get home again." She smiled as he exhaled in her hair. "Imprinting from what I understand is this crazy feeling that I have for you and you have for me. It is the love that we both share with each other. When we looked at each other today in the clearing, the fact that I was imprinting on you is the only thing that saved me from Sam being really mad at me. I could not control myself from doing that I did. But the night that Sam found you in the basement of the house you were in he apparently saw me standing over you begging for him not to kill you. Which is what he wanted to do, Carm at that point that is what his instincts were telling him to do to you. Only I was there telling or begging him not do." He sighed at her and continued his explanation. "I don't know how else to explain it to you but maybe tomorrow you can talk to Kim or Emily about it if they are around. They might know better." When he saw the confusion on their faces he added. "Jared imprinted on Kim and Sam imprinted on Emily, we will probably see Emily when we go see Sam in the morning so you can ask her about it if he lets you."

"What does that mean, if he will let me? If I need to I will pull that face out again to save me and get an explanation out of him. Or maybe he can explain it to me himself." She smiled looking down. "Would you mind if I told you what happened in Italy, I kind of want to run through it before the morning so I am not so worried when I have to talk to Sam and Carlisle about it?" She snuggled up to him again taking comfort in the warmth of his chest. "Do you think they will come together so I only have to explain it once?"

He leaned down to kiss her. "Why don't we put on a movie and snuggle for a bit until you are completely calm and then you can tell me about that I know you want to talk about it but right now I think you need to calm down a bit. And I am absolutely sure they are going to be willing to gather everyone for you to tell them the story, and I will promise you that I will be there to hold your hand and hug you the entire time. I am sure everyone wants to know why you want the two of them to stay alive." With that he leaned down on the floor and picked up the pile of movies there. "Go ahead pick something to watch, we need to have some fun. They are all comedies, the one on the top is Jared's I borrowed it from him a week ago. It is hilarious to say the least."

Carm laughed, "Okay, we can watch it, I have one question before we do that though. Come morning I am going to be thirsty, will there be any way we could talk a few of your pack mates to come out hunting with us so I can get something?"

He smiled as he put the DVD in the player and went to settle himself back on the couch to snuggle with her. "I am sure we can ask them to come along and if they all say no I'll go tell Sam about it and I doubt he will want to risk human life if you are too scared to go hunting alone." He hugged her as the movie started.

The next three hours were full of laughs and giggles from the two of them as the movie went on and then finally ended. They were both still wide awake when the phone went off and Paul had to get up to answer it because he had left it on the table by mistake. He looked at the caller id before telling Carm. "It is the Cullen's household" He smiled at her and answered it politely. "Hello"

Carlisle looked at his watch and realized they were probably still up talking and whatnot "It's Carlisle. Can I talk to Carm for a second please?"

Paul smiled at Carm before answering him. "Sure you can she is lying right here." He handed her the phone and settled himself back on the couch in the same position pulling her into her similar position at the same time. "It is Carlisle and he wants to talk to you about something."

Carm put the phone to her ear, "Yes, Carlisle what can I do for you right now?" She was trying her best to be perfectly polite to him on the phone at the moment. She did not want a repeat of what had gone on in the afternoon. So she attempted to mimic the sound of Paul's calmness as she talked to him.

"I just wanted to call and see if you would want to go hunting in the morning, Rose would like to go with you. Carm, she wants to talk to you about something."

Carm took a deep breath and put her hand over the receiver so she could talk to Paul. "He wants me to go hunting with Rose in the morning."

He placed his hand on her ponytail and gently let his hand fall down to its end. "Do you want to go hunting with her?"

She nodded "I am scared though, what if that happens again. Rose is really good at hunting I think but we have never been out together just the two of us. I'm scared." She leaned on Paul and began to shake not knowing what else to do.

Paul took the phone out of her hand and put it to his ear, "Carlisle, its Paul again. Carm is shaking, she says she is scared about what happened earlier happening again."

Carm looked at him. "You can't tell him that, he won't understand why I can't do it. H-h-he ju-st won't." She pushed her face into his chest as he began to rub her back.

"Carm, it might surprise you but I think he will understand. You are scared, trust me I understand." Then he got an idea. "Carlisle, what if someone else was around when they went hunting. Someone like Edward if that is agreeable to everyone?" He looked down at Carm who nodded her head. "Good" he whispered to her.

Carlisle sighed he had hoped that what had happened earlier would not impact what she was going to be able to get done in the present time on this hunting trip. "We will make sure that she is not alone in the woods with her but Rose wants to talk to her about some stuff that has gone on. I was going to call Sam and ask if a few of you guys would be around as well. I figured she was going to be scared to go hunting again on her own."

Paul smiled at her and told Carm, "Carlisle did understand, he is going to call Sam and some of us are going to be there as well as a few of the others. But it is just going to be you and Rose doing the hunting. Okay?" he put the phone back to his ear. "That is a great idea you have Carlisle I am sure that she will agree to it. If not I am sure that I can persuade her to agree to it." he was about to hang up the phone when he remembered. "We were talking, Carm and I, and were wondering if there was a way that you and Sam could get everyone together and she will tell the story of Italy to everyone at the same time so she only has to tell it once."

Carlisle smiled "Sure we can, you let Sam know and we can do it in the clearing tomorrow after the hunting trip."

"That sounds like a plan to me as well. We wanted to go talk to Sam and Emily first thing in the morning anyway. The pack usually meets there for breakfast so when we do that I will let them know about this that is going on."

"Thank you Paul, have a good night you two."

They both hang up the phones and return to their conversations.


	21. Chapter 21

They both hang up the phones and return to their conversations. Paul smiled at her. "So in the morning we are going to go over and see Sam, Emily and everyone else, so I can introduce you to everyone at the same time. Now if you are calm enough do you still want to tell me that story of yours."

Carm nodded and lifted her face from his chest. "I want to talk to you about a few things first. Are you guys actually stronger as wolves or was Sam just saying that to make me more comfortable?"

He nodded. "As wolves we are much stronger than we are as humans, plus we can communicate much faster as wolves and there are no distance problems in the communication. Granted some of us are stronger than others, the newer ones are weaker than those of us, who turned first and then you have Jacob and well with his bloodlines he is about as strong as Sam, if not stronger."

She leaned up to kiss him. "You promise you will be there to go hunting with me in the morning?"

He nodded again, kissing her back "I promise I will be around don't worry. I am not going to let anything happen you, if I can help it."

She smiled again "Well then to the story." She took a deep breath to steady herself before snuggling even deeper into his hug that he had her in. "It was a while before the whole decision thing. I was beginning to wonder if I could trust the people that I was staying with. I was starting to get suspicious but it never went anywhere. I think that Parent was seeing right through me which is why anytime I had to make a decision he was always around, so was the shield that protected the camp. So I could not repel anything from him, the only time I was able to think was when Jane and Alec were around and it was a forced on fear of them. I knew it was forced but I never let onto Parent I knew what he was doing. The reason why I knew it was a forced on fear is because the second I left it was gone completely.

"So every day when they would come for me I was almost happy to see them but I would never let it show. I would go through the session with Jane but I slowly began to open up to her about what I was feeling. When I did that her and Alec started coming earlier, it was nice before anything Alec would bring me into his room and take away everything for an hour. He had told Aro that it was for the pain to be considered worse when he would do that to me. He would never let on that everything he did was for my own good.

"Then one day before doing this he told me that Tierra was not safe any longer where she was. That there had been people talking about giving her over to Aro for him to use, and that Parent was the one that was leading this. He told me that it was my choice what did with this. So I asked him to hide her for me. That she was supposed to be kept safe, and that one day I would eventually come back for her and explain everything. That night Felix, Alec, Jane, and Marco stormed the village and took her. It was a very well executed plan. There was only one problem if Aro ever finds out that they were involved in hiding her he will kill them for it.

"Alec saved my life along with Jane. I swore that as long as she was hidden I would play along with everything. Continue with the idea that I still trusted Parent and everyone with my life. Only now I don't know what is going to happen to them. Tierra is safe which is a really good thing. But we have all made choices that have led us to where we are today. My choices to come here led me to you. This is something that I am extremely happy about." She finally stopped and sighed then kissed him.

He smiled at her, "Well that is a very interesting story. But listen Sam will be going to bed in about 5 minutes so right now is the absolutely perfect time to call him and tell him about the plan for tomorrow. So will you let me do that?"

She nodded to him and reached the phone that was on the floor, "I think that would be a perfect idea to end the night then we can go get some shut eye. I need some sleep, all the stress from today and then the story tomorrow it is going to be the death of me." She handed him the phone as he dialled the number.

Sam was just getting into bed when he looked at the number on the phone and sighed. "Paul, what is it?"

Paul smiled at Carm, "hey don't be like that, I actually have some good news for you. Carm is going to come over to the house with me in the morning for breakfast. Although she is not going to eat anything, after that we were going to meet up with Carlisle because Rosalie wants to talk her and take her hunting. But Carm is scared to go alone so I suggested that we all go with them. Carlisle agreed so all the Cullens are going to be there, and I promised her that we would be there too to make her feel more comfortable."

Sam sighed. "Okay I am sure we can arrange that. I will talk to Carlisle about it in the morning. But when are we going to find out about the story?"

Paul laughed as Carm kissed him again. He put the phone down for a second to cover the speaker before telling her. "You are really little miss snuggles tonight, aren't you? I like it. But just wait until I am done the conversation with Sam okay. Then we will head up to my room, and get some sleep." He returned his attention to the phone putting it back up to his ear, "That will be after the hunting we are going to meet in the clearing and Carm is going to tell you guys everything about her time in Italy. She wants everyone to be there so she does not have to attempt to tell it more than once."

Sam smiled about this. "Well okay. I will see you in the morning, but why do I get the idea you want to have some other people over here too so that she can meet them?"

"Well I want her to meet everyone plus I tried to explain the imprinting spirit to her earlier and she did not understand so I was going to change before we leave and then ask Jared to bring Kim along with him and so she could ask everyone there about that." He kissed her hair as he led her up the stairs. "So I'll see you in the morning then?"

Sam laughed, "Ya in the morning. I'll let Emily know that there are questions coming her way about imprinting because of Carm is being curious."

They both hung up the phones as they settled themselves down for the night. The morning was bright and the Cullens were out of bed early enough. Rose wanted to beg Carm to tell her the story first but she did figure that she had already told Paul about what had happened in Volterra. She smiled at Alice as she impatiently waited for them all to arrive at the house. "Come on Alice you have to be able to see something, I want to know that she is okay. She is my little sister right now. One that I really do care about." She pouted over to Emmett who was calmly watching a football game on the TV.

Alice shook her head. "Sorry Rose, I can't see anything yet. But take a look at who she has been with all night. The wolves will not let anything happen to her you know that. So stop worrying about her. She already agreed to go hunting with you this morning provided we and the wolves are around."

Jasper walked down the stairs. "I am with Rose on this one. I don't like it. I mean she spent the night with him doing who knows what, what would happen if she took off?" Jasper went and settled himself on the couch next to Alice. "I think we should push her to tell us before the hunt this morning. I think we should call Sam and tell him about that."

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, and took a seat on the love seat in the living room. "I know everyone wants to know about this but last night when I called the house Paul was there and they were going to watch a movie. She was scared because on her way here yesterday she caught scent of a human and by the way she was describing it I have a feeling that she needs to have more people there for the hunting trip than just the 8 of us. She agreed to do this. I am not going to push her any further than she is willing to go."

Rose walked up to him. "Well can't we call Paul's house and see if they are awake yet? I am getting thirsty and impatient. It is Wednesday I want to know more about her. She has never opened up to me, she has just done that with Jasper and Emmett and Alice, why not Edward or I?"

Jasper looked at her. "Well she has trusted Emmett from the very beginning, she has trusted me because of stuff I have shown her with my life. And well Alice she was in the car and her gift kind of helped that situation happen." He smiled at her. "But Rose remember in the school, she trusted you to hold her back if she went after Ms. Cope you were the only one she would trust to do that. Imagine how the rest of us feel about that."

Rose settled herself down on the couch next to Emmett. "I know but she just took off last night. She never said anything to anyone how can you guys all trust her that she is not going to do this again?"

Jasper got up and walked over to her. "Rose she is not going to take off okay. She will not do that, as I said yesterday. She cares too much about the people so I promise you that is not going to happen any time soon." He sent a calm wave over everyone in the room and then settled himself back on the couch with the phone in his hand. "And to prove it I am going to call Paul's house right now and ask to talk to her. If she is not there I will call Sam's okay. We will make sure she is safe this time."

Paul was in the shower when the phone started to ring and Carm walked over to it. When she looked at the caller id it said Cullen on it. She sighed and answered it. "Hello." She said, she had gotten a good night sleep so it was very easy for her to be polite to everyone at the moment and she was going out to get some food which made it even nicer for everyone around. She would have a full stomach before telling everyone the story. She smiled and sat down on the bed in the bedroom she was in.

Jasper was shocked that she would be answering the phone at the house but that did not stop him from answering her. "Hey Carm, its Jasper, listen I was wondering what is happening today."

Paul walked into the room with a confused look on his face, "who is on the phone?"

Carm got off the bed and gave him a kiss, "Jasper. You go phase and tell your brother about Kim and I'll talk to him. He just wants to know the plan for today." He left the room and she turned her attention back to the phone. "Well today we are going to see Sam and everyone then we are meeting up with you guys so Rose and I can go hunting. Then we are going to the clearing so that I can tell you guys the story about what happened in Volterra that you guys are so anxious to find out."

Jasper smiled. "Well we will be waiting for you when you land at the house with the wolves no doubt."

Carm looked out the window; Paul was just sitting in the yard as his silver wolf. "Jasper I need them around. I know you guys are good but there is a wide open space and to be honest I am really craving human blood right now. It is getting harder to resist it."

Jasper looked at Carlisle. "Well I'll see you in a bit then." He got up and walked over to Carlisle after hanging up the phone. "She says that it is getting harder for her to resist human blood. Are her senses that good at finding a human?"

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "Remember when you were going from human blood to animal blood. It was weeks before the cravings stopped and you had no pain from it. She will have pain whenever she tastes the human stuff so yes her senses might be that good. She might have caught scent of Bella because Edward had her out in the woods with him yesterday. It may have lingered in the air and when she did smell it and she almost went after it that reaction scared her."

Jasper walked to the door. "I am going to go for a run to make sure I can't smell anything. I will try to cover the area where Rose wants to go hunting with her today. If she lands here with them before I get back tell them to wait for me. I figure after what I did to her yesterday I should at least do this for her." He smiled to everyone as he took off out the door at full run.

Rosalie looked at Edward, "Is it really that hard to get over the taste of human blood? I have never tried it myself so I don't know what it is like."

Edward looked at her. "Human blood is mostly like that, the taste of it lingers in your mouth and you constantly want more of it no matter what you do. When you first tasted it, it is like the first time you tasted chocolate in your previous life. The taste itself is much more powerful, combined with the smells of it. Well that is just looking for tragedy to happen when you throw that into the mix. When I have let myself slip and tasted, it has never been a really big deal for us. We all just tend to pick it back up and run, but remember when I first met Bella. I think if it was Bella that she smelt in the woods it is going to make our English class fun for me to deal with her."


	22. Chapter 22

Paul came in from outside with a smile on his face. "So were you nice to your brother on the phone?" He asked as he kissed her.

Carm nodded. "Of course I was nice to him on the phone. What did your brother say when you asked him to bring Kim with him?"

Paul threw on a t-shirt and pair of cut off jeans. "He was happy that I wanted to introduce the two of you and he was happy that Sam okayed him bringing Kim to breakfast this morning." He turned serious for a few minutes "But are you okay with the idea of having a few more people around? I mean Kim and Emily are humans. Sam and Jared will not let anything happen to them and if they sense you are going to attack they will attack you."

Carm sat on the bed. "Human?" she gasped. "I-I-I'm not sure."

Paul went over and sat on the bed beside her hugged her around the shoulders pulling her close to his body. "I promise, nothing is going to happen to you. I am just warning you about that. Jared is not going to let anything happen to Kim, Sam is not going to let anything happen to Emily, and I am not going to let anything happen to you." He put his fingers under her chin forcing her eyes to meet his as he gently kissed her. "But if it get to be too much for you to deal with I mean with all the humans, just let me know and we can go outside, sound good?"

Carm nodded. "Sounds good to me. When are we leaving?"

Paul pulled her off the bed, "As soon as you are ready to get going we will leave."

"I am ready right now. Are we walking over there?" Carm got up and kissed Paul again on the cheek as she nestled her nose in his hair for a few seconds taking in a deep breath.

Paul shook his head. "No. Sam left the keys to the truck in the truck when he came over last night. He figured you and I would want to talk on our way over. And he did not know how much of Edward's gift you had left so he did not want to assume anything. He said that we could take the truck if we wanted then we could drive over to the Cullen's house if you were scared about running into that smell again."

Carm hugged him as they headed down the stairs. "When did you find this out?"

Paul smiled back at her. "When I was talking to Jared and Jacob when I changed while you were talking to Jasper about our plans for today. I have to admit I was shocked that Sam did that for me. I for sure thought that he was going to make us run over to his place for what I did yesterday." They were at the door by this point and heading out, Paul turned to lock up and then he helped Carm into the truck.

"I can jump up you know." She smiled at him but did not try to prevent him from lifting her up.

He smiled back at her again as he got into his seat. "I know that I just like to do that to you. Now Jacob is going to meet us outside of the house. You can stay close to him and me if you want. He is the one who you really did not know that was around for the vision you showed us all yesterday."

Carm sighed. "Is that still on the top of everyone's minds?"

Paul looked at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the road. "Well it is still fresh in most of the minds right now as far as I can tell. Is that going to bother you, how much of Edward's gift do you have left in your system?" he was surprised that she would have any left and not have used it yesterday on Sam to find out what he had done that got him really in the dog house earlier when they were outside.

Carm shrugged her shoulders. "Not that much I think. I can't be sure until I go to use it and there is nothing left. I know I have some of Jasper's left because I tried to use it on Carlisle and Sam last night only it did not work so well. So why was Sam mad at you for doing last night I mean it looked to me like you were really in the dog house with him?"

They had gotten to Sam's house and Jacob was waiting outside the front door for the two of them. "We will talk about that later. Maybe when I am not in trouble with him anymore, okay?" He smiled as he helped her out of the truck and headed over to see Jacob. "Carm, this is Jacob, and Jacob you already know Carm." He introduced the two of them. Paul then turned to face Carm. "Now remember what I told you earlier, if anything becomes too much even if you can't say it, run to the truck outside, okay? We will all understand." He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Jacob is second in command as I told you last night. Sam ordered him to stick by you while we are in the house. Just for safety purposes, they are all worried especially him when he thinks about what happened yesterday."

Carm hugged up close to him. "Embry told him what happened too?" She asked worried.

Paul stood up and let Jacob explain what happened while he continued to hug Carm close to him.

Jacob smiled at her. "After what you said to Sam and Carlisle. Both of them went to Embry and asked Edward to meet them so they could all see what happened. Embry let his thoughts go to what he saw that minute you let out your cry for help and let Sam and Edward see what he saw as he was looking at you." Jacob sighed as he settled himself down on one of the chairs outside the front door of Sam's house. "Needless to say that is why Sam is worried about this morning. He has the full pack on alert and we are all going hunting with you. He called Carlisle and Jasper went out to check the area for humans. Carm he is not going to take any chances with this. Don't worry about anything okay. We have killed vampires before although none of us will do that to you. We'll just slow you down if we need to do anything at all during this little trip." He stood up and walked over to the two of them standing there. "Let's go inside I am sure that Paul is hungry and everyone else in the pack is anxious to meet you."

Carm crossed her arms and stood there firmly planting her feet on the floor. "If that is the case, then I am not chancing it. why don't we call everyone out here you can introduce us and then ..." Carm accidently took a small breath in through her nose "Human" her eyes turned a bright red as she stared at Paul. Within seconds Jacob had transformed himself into the brown wolf that had been outside the window the previous night.

Paul placed his hands on her shoulders, "Carm, what is going on? Are you okay?"

Carm shook her head and blinked a few times, when she turned to look back at Paul she could see the worry on his face. "Sorry Paul." She hugged him close to her. "I did not mean to scare you" Her eyes had gone back to the usual dark red colour as she smiled up at him. "I just made a mistake and took a breath in. I have to remember to not do that in the house."

It took Paul a few minutes to return to smiling down at her as he looked into her eyes. Jacob had turned back into his human self and was standing right behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned around to look at him.

"Carm, I think we need to know what happens when you are about to do that again. I mean if there is a way that we can prevent it from happening. If you can smell both Kim and Emily all the way out here over the food that they are cooking, I'm not sure if you going in there is the best of ideas."

Carm looked at Jacob for a few seconds as she tried to use what little of Edward's gift she had left. _'I would really hate for this to happen inside. I wonder if Bella is in the class with her and Embry and Jared for calculus. If she is I should warn them about these signs if she is going to tell them to me.'_ Carm let out a loud sigh making sure that when she breathed in again that her nose was up against Paul's skin, as she wondered what Jacob would do if she went over and took a sniff of him. "Usually all it is, is I take a breath in by mistake, I forgot for a few seconds that there were humans in the house and that I could probably smell them. And as for the human food in there, my nose can block that out and still smell them over top of everything. Although I have to admit one of them really smells like Sam."

Jacob smiled. "Well if you are ready to go meet everyone else then I say we go inside."

Carm smiled as she followed him inside. She leaned up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "Go ahead and tell Jared and Embry what I told you, I don't mind. Actually I was dreading telling them about it myself."

Jacob smiled as he went to the table and grabbed two muffins and returned to the door way where they were standing. "I'll do that for you a bit later." He handed a muffin over to Paul. As he went to introduce everyone to Carm, from where she was standing with Paul by her side not leaving go of each other. "The girl standing next to Sam is Emily, and the other girl standing next to Jared is Kim. All the other people in this room are members of the pack."

When everyone was done eating Emily suggested they all go outside for a few minutes to talk. When they got outside Carm took the opportunity to breathe finally. Jacob and Paul both laughed at her as she sat down on the wet grass to rest.

"You have no idea how hard it is in there." She looked at her arms and rubbed them. They were sore from all the human smells in the house and she was happy to finally get outside. Paul settled himself behind her and hugged her close to him and continued to rub her sore arms for her as she sat there and listened to everything around her, finally Emily spoke up.

Emily smiled at her. "I thought you were hurting that is why I said we should come out here." She and Kim were standing downwind from Carm with Jared and Sam not too far away from either of them.

Kim smiled at Carm as she hugged Jared closer to her. "So what do you want to know?"

Carm smiled. "Well I am just curious I heard Sam tell Edward that it does not happen in wolf form, so why did it happen like that for the two of us?" She nestled closer to Paul herself as she glared over at Leah who was standing there swaying on her feet. She turned her head over to face Jacob who was still standing. Carm slowly touched her cold hands to his legs and he looked down at her. "What is with that other girl?" Carm quietly whispered to Jacob.

Jacob knelt down. "That is Leah, she is a member of the pack, one of the odd things we think just like you and Paul." He looked into her eyes and could see in an instant that she was worried about Leah being alone trying to stop her. "Don't worry about it. Sam has gone over the plan with us all about this hunting trip of yours. Jasper has gone over the area this morning already." He smiled at her as he stood up and looked over at Sam. And made a motion for Seth to come over and see him for a second. Seth arrived to Jacob's side in a few seconds and Jacob whispered in his ear. "Go tell Sam we need to get going, your sister is getting edgy and Carm is beginning to sense it."

Seth nodded and hurried over to Sam's side. After telling him Jacob's message Sam went over to Emily and gently put his hand on her back as he guided her into the house along with Kim. Once inside the house Sam looked at the two of them. "I know you guys want to get to know her more but right now, she is getting antsy and Leah is not helping the situation right now. I am going to have Paul drive her over to her house for me. Emily if you could, can you call Carlisle and tell him that we are running over and that Paul will be arriving there after us with Carm in his truck."

Emily nodded to him as he headed out the door. After he shut it he called everyone to him. "Everyone go phase. Paul, you drive Carm over to the house. I'll explain it later." He went over to Carm and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand your worry and expected it to come. But that does not mean I am not prepared to deal with this right now. You trust most of the people here, if you think I have not done anything right think through Paul and let me know what to change for the hunt. There is going to be no one alone. Jasper has taught us how to take you down and yesterday was a good strategy session for most of us on how to hold you." He gave her a quick hug and then took off to the woods himself.

Carm looked up at Paul. "What was that about?"

Paul smiled down at her. "Did you not hear what Jacob said to Seth about everything?"

Carm looked at him innocently, "This might come as a surprise to you, Paul, but I do not listen to everyone's conversations. Or at least I try not to do that. So no I did not hear what was said between Jacob and Seth."

Paul laughed as he helped her into the truck again. "Well Jacob told Seth to tell Sam that Leah was getting edgy and that you were being able to sense this. So he thought we should get going, to get you some food in your system. That is the other reason why Seth and Jacob are so good to have around you, they understand vampires better than anyone does." He shut her door and went over to his side of the truck and climbed in. "I mean as far as a wolf pack goes this is one of the biggest in the past years. Sam is proud of most of us, and well you and Leah throw everything off the cliff from what we would normally expect from the two beings."

Carm looked down at her hands for a few seconds as she could hear Paul's thoughts when she was quiet. _'Okay, what is going on inside your head now?'_ She knew that he did not want to have to say it out loud but he would if he had to. So Carm decided to answer it to prevent herself from having to hear it a second time. "I don't know I mean Leah is smaller than you guys. She is even smaller than her brother if that who Seth is. I mean I was wondering she will not be by herself trying to take me down if anything does happen?"

Paul shook his head immediately after he figured out what she was asking him. "Of course not. She will not be alone. The only ones Sam is going to let be alone are the older ones, mostly just myself, himself, Jared, Jacob, Embry and Quil. You really trusted Quil yesterday that is why he is letting him be alone. The others, actually I think Seth is with us too, but anyway. The others are going to be back from us and will only get to you if we end up missing which is really unlikely since we know what is on the line if we do. So stop worrying about the hunting trip let alone you have all 7 of the other vampires in your family there too who all care about you as much as I do." They were stopped at the intersection and he put his arm around her to hold her close to him for a few seconds. "Trust me on this Sam is probably giving it to everyone right now about this reminding them about what needs to go down. When we get close enough to the house I'll start thinking about what you just said and Edward will hear then he will pass it along to Sam." He let go and kissed her hair, before making her look him in the eyes, "Alright?"

Carm nodded and smiled at him as she snuggled up to his side as he drove the rest of the way to the Cullen's house.

-Meanwhile-

Back at the house Emily picked up the phone and dialled the Cullen's house number. When she heard someone pick up the phone she smiled at Kim who was standing there. "Hello, Carlisle?" she asked.

Emmett laughed on the other end. "No he is outside, Edward could hear Sam coming, is there anything I could do for you?"

Emily smiled. "No I was just calling to tell you about that they were on their way over there."


	23. Chapter 23

A few miles away from the house, Sam let out a howl and called everyone to him. Everyone came to him to see what he wanted to talk about. _'Carm is still worried about everything.'_

Jacob smiled, and looked at Sam. _'Leah, you were out of line this morning the way you were towards her. She was not a danger to you while you were around and Paul would never let it come to that.'_

Sam let out a growl. _'Not that I disagree with what you are saying right now Jacob but now is not the time to be discussing that. Now the plan is going to change. All the older ones are going to pair up with a younger wolf. Seth, you and Leah go together.'_

Quil let out a laugh and bark at the same time. _'Which one is older and which one is younger in that pair?'_

Sam sighed, _'That is enough Quil, Collin you will stay with Jared. And Brady you will go with Seth and Leah. As for everyone else, stay close to a point where you can hear or smell her. Jasper told me this morning that it was the dead air out there.'_ They took off running again for the Cullen's house. _'If the wind does pick up you need to stay within sight or sound of her, and remember what to look for. Jake did she tell you anything this morning?'_

Jacob smiled again as he caught up with Sam. _'She did smell humans once this morning and her eyes were the most noticeable things around they went from their usual colour, like the dark red to almost a blood colour red, maybe a bit lighter than that.'_

The pack reached the Cullen's house a minute later to find Edward and Carlisle waiting for them outside. They all phased back into their human forms so that they could talk for themselves.

Carlisle greeted Sam with a handshake. "Emily called a few minutes ago to tell us you were on your way here, I thought you were going to have a relaxing morning this morning and take your time."

Sam smiled at him, "We ran into a few snags along the way this morning and figured it was best we got over here sooner rather than later because of the snags. Paul should be over in a few minutes with Carm he is driving her over here."

Edward opened the door to the front room to them all to come in and talk about that morning. "So what happened?"

Jacob looked at him. "Well long story short. Carm smelt Emily and Kim in the house. She went all buggy about it. Then Leah was glaring at her the entire time while we were inside and outside. And by the look on her face I think she still has some of Jasper's gift left."

Jasper looked at him. "I would not be surprised if she has a lot of my ability left. I was trying to really calm her yesterday when she arrived back here after being over at Paul's place. But she was repelling everything I was sending her way."

Quil looked at everyone. "What exactly can she do with everything?"

Carlisle looked around the room. "I get the idea that you are all thinking this?" When almost every one of the wolves nodded he decided to explain. "When she repels a gift it is like a shield only she can deflect it or absorb it for her to use at a later time. Only thing is she does not know how to control it right at first. Edward's is probably the easiest because she has been around Aro but everyone else's is harder. Especially Jasper's for some reason. She will be here soon and we don't want to be having that conversation in the air when she gets here."

Edward smiled. "The truck is coming up the laneway and Sam, Paul wants to talk to you outside with Carm before we go hunting." Edward took off upstairs to his room and to go get Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice from the kitchen.

Sam went outside to greet both of them, "What is going on that you could not do it the way we discussed?"

Paul sighed, "I was trying to think the thoughts I wanted you to know but well, I'll let Carm explain it to you."

Sam turned to Carm and looked at her as she looked down at the ground as she moved it with her shoes. "Um well the story goes like this. I was kind of hugging Paul until we got to the laneway and there is something about my repelling and physical contact. Jane and Alec tried to explain it to me once but I did not understand it at all. So ya, the story is that Edward could not hear his thoughts until I realized we were at the house and then I knew it was too late. Sorry." She glanced up at him with that same desperate look on her face from yesterday.

Sam shook his head. "What were you told about that face yesterday, Carm? And I understand what you are saying about that." He looked over at Paul. "What is the situation?"

Paul looked at Sam and held Carm close to him. He leaned down and put his mouth to her ear. "Don't listen to this please." Carm shut her eyes and started humming a song that she loved to play. "Well that solves that problem. She is worried about Leah, Sam maybe we should send her back to the reservation?"

Sam looked at him. "I think they need to learn to deal with each other right now. Neither of them likes the other one at the moment but I don't care. Carm is not going to have to trust Leah alone but she is going to have to trust her if push comes to shove. Carm will have Rosalie with her and that should be good enough with the rest of us around. But other than Embry she is the fasted one amongst the wolves she can push herself more than any of us so she is staying here." He put a hand on Carm's shoulder. "This is what is best for you, I changed the plan on the way here but we are not sending anyone back to the reservation."

Carm looked up at Paul and started to pout at him. Paul's face fell as he saw he was caught between his object of imprint and Sam. Paul looked at Carm for a second. "Carm, would you please go wait inside for a few minutes. We will be in there in a sec." After Carm had gone inside Paul turned to Sam. "Okay, have you ever had to say no to Emily about something?"

Sam looked at him. "I know where this is going and that is why I was the one that told her we are not sending anyone home. Now if you want you can try and get Leah to go home yourself but I am not giving her an order to go home and I think that Jacob will agree with me."

Paul thought for a minute. "I can't take that look on her face and she knows it is torture to me. Sam please just send her home, or at least put her with Jacob someone who can make sure that she does not get into trouble while we are out there."

Sam glared over towards him. "Paul the answer on this matter is that she remains here with us and does as she is told. I am going to talk to her about the way she was with Carm this morning but I will deal with that later. Now object of imprint rules or not, I know how hard it is to say no to that face she can do. But when push comes to shove that is the end of it. I am the rule maker on this and I am saying that she stays with us."

When Carm walked into the house she was surprised to see all the wolves in the front room and none of the Cullen's, with no idea where they all were Carm decided to stay in the front room. She went over to Quil and settled herself next to him to wait for Paul to return from talking with Sam. The heat from Quil's body gave her something else to think about trying to keep her temperature at a steady rate, which was good because when she glanced around the room she saw that Leah was still glaring at her like she had been all morning. When Quil noticed this was going on he looked over at Jacob and pointed at Leah. It was obvious that Sam knew what was going on and had asked them to step in if anything should happen. A few minutes later Paul and Sam joined the group and so did the Cullen family.

Carlisle looked at Carm who was still in a position that she could probably sleep in tucked up against Quil's side. Sam walked over to him and looked at him. "What is she doing?"

Quill just placed his hand on her back. "When she came in and saw that none of the Cullens were around she came and settled here and has not moved since then. She actually seems to be very comfortable at the moment"

Paul went over to her and placed his mouth near her ear. "I tried but Sam is not budging on the idea you had. But don't worry she will not get anywhere near you, alright?" He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "One more for the road." He pulled her face up to look at him again. "You really do need to go hunting, that deer from last night that I caught for you is almost gone out of your system. So let's go and then she does not have to stay around for the story if you don't want her to be there."

"Alright" Carm walked over to Rosalie who was standing there. "What is this hunting trip about?"

Rosalie smiled. "Nothing really I just want to have a chance to talk to you about a few things."

Carm smiled back. "Alright let's get going, and then it is to the clearing." She looked over at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded to her. "We are going to the clearing to hear the story about your past."

Carm glared and snarled over at Leah. "All except one that is." She smiled at Paul as he went out the door. They all went out as Sam and Carlisle organized everyone. And Rosalie came over to Carm.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to be back here just in case anything happens. Edward is going to stay within a few miles of us and is going to stay completely tuned to my thoughts. Jasper and Alice are going to keep running and stay north of us. And Emmett is going to stay a bit behind us in case I need any help with anything. As for all of the wolves, Sam has divided them up so to speak and they are all going to stay within sight or sound or smell of you." She smiled at Carm as they took off to do some hunting.

Carm smiled at her as it was very easy for her to stay caught up with everyone. When they reached a spot Rosalie stopped running and stayed still for a few minutes. Carm walked up to her. "Okay what is going on there has to be something on your mind."

Rose looked at her. "How much of Edward's gift do you have left?" she asked as they were standing there not really able to hear or see any food for them to have.

Carm glared at her. "I really wish people would stop asking me that question. I have been asked it a million times already, today alone and it is getting annoying. Can we just get some food or talk about what is bothering you right now, Rose?"

Rosalie looked at her. "Carm, I understand that this is frustrating for you right now. But Carlisle let you off your punishment last night so you could stay and talk to Paul all night. You took off and got me really worried."

Carm just shook her head. "Well I am going hunting right now and if you want to join me you can. But I need to get some blood in my system before I decide to go find the one in the vision."

Rosalie's mouth hung open. "Carm, you seriously would not do that to Edward would you or wouldn't you? That would mean leaving Paul here because you would be returning to Volterra. Although that is what you somewhat wanted to have happen yesterday so it might be your thoughts that are betraying you now."

Carm turned to hiss at Rose where she was standing. "I need some blood so unless you are going to help me find something I suggest you leave and go get someone who will give me a hand." She snapped at her for the first time since she had been living in the house. "I don't care about that right now. I don't want to leave Paul and I want to keep everyone I care about safe but right now, you are giving me very few choices about what I am supposed to do." She looked off in the distance she could see the faint shape of a light brown speckled wolf in the trees. "Have you ever tried to change your eating happens, Rose? Have you ever tasted human blood at all?"

Rosalie sat down on a stump nearby. "Carm, I don't understand what you are going through. I was there when Jasper was going through it at the worst of times. But I truthfully don't have any idea what could be happening inside your head. I have never tasted human blood, but neither has Carlisle. Everyone else has that is why I think you trust them more than you trust me right now."

Carm sighed as she could see that she had hurt Rosalie's feelings. She went up and hugged her lightly. "Rose, look let's see what we can find to eat and then while we are eating you can say whatever is on your mind and I will not stop you alright?"

Rose nodded as they took off again it was a few seconds before they found two mountain lions tracking something. Carm looked at Rosalie with an evil grin. "Do you want to see something cool?"

Rose looked at her. "What do you mean cool?"

She turned to smile at her sister. "Just watch and get ready to have some fun. You are the first person I have shown this to ever." Carm shut her eyes and concentrated for a second as the two mountain lions started to head straight for them. After a few seconds Carm opened her eyes and the lions were almost to them. "Cool huh?"

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Ya I guess. Where did you learn to do that or rather who did you get that ability off of."

Carm smiled as she bit into her mountain lion. "Go ahead eat up and we can talk." She released her grip for a few seconds. "I was in Volterra and Alec asked me to sit in on a session with him and Jane alone. He told me it would be good for me to watch so I said okay. There were other reasons that he told to Aro obviously but right now that is the story I know. The one the session was with had this, and since that point I have been able to use it and not really worry about letting it drain at all. As in I have not been able to use all of it up."

Rose looked at her. "I hope you don't think I am jumping ahead of you at all here but I do have a question. Even after every bit of pain that Jane put you through you still see her as someone who saved your life and you still want to protect her."

Carm nodded. "Because even after everything she has done she has saved a lot of lives of those I care about dearly. Both her and Alec have you will understand more when I get around to the story."

Rosalie smiled at her. "So do Alec and Jane both know you can do that with your mind?"

The light brown wolf had been edging closer and closer to them during their talk. Carm looked at it. "Okay who are you?" She had to really concentrate so she would be able to hear his thoughts. _'Quil, I was getting worried you seemed to be mad at her for a few minutes so I came over to see you.'_

Carm smiled. "I am okay, where is everyone else?"

'_They are all around, Sam told me to stay the closest to you since the way you acted around me this morning. I also wanted to apologize for Leah earlier. We all knew she was out of line with what she did and Sam knows about the house situation too. Jacob told him about that when he first changed.'_

Carm continued to eat the mountain lion she was having. "Well I am done with this at the moment so why don't we go see if we can get everyone to the clearing. Or back at the house. And Paul and I can drive to the clearing to meet you guys."

'_Cover your ears, this is going to be loud'_ with that Quil let out a very loud howl. _'We are meeting back at the house. She wants everyone to phase back into their human forms and Leah I think it is best if you head home right now. I think Jacob and Sam will agree the stress of you being around during the story might be too much for her to handle.'_

Rosalie looked at Carm. "Okay, what was that about?"

Carm looked at her. "We are heading back to the house and then Paul and I are going to meet you guys back in the clearing and Leah is heading home hopefully." Carm then turned and hugged Rose. "Thanks for this. I know it is harder for you to understand what I'm going through but sometimes letting me talk about it might actually be the best thing for both of us."

Rosalie smiled at her. "Well I am glad I was able to help. Are you going to run back with him?"

Carm nodded as Rose took off by herself to see Emmett and let him know what was going on. Carm was walking slowly with Quil when she completely forgot about where she was in the world and took a very deep breath in thinking she would only be able to smell Quil at the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Carm nodded as Rose took off by herself to see Emmett and let him know what was going on. Carm was walking slowly with Quil when she completely forgot about where she was in the world and took a very deep breath in thinking she would only be able to smell Quil at the moment.

Quil could sense there were still thoughts other than his own in his head and he was happy when he realized that Paul and Jacob had not changed back into their human selves yet. He only wished that Carm did not find out although she would probably be happy that she was not alone to him. _'Paul, why don't you come over and see her?'_ Quil thought to him.

Carm smiled at him as if she knew what he had just told him. She took another deep breath since the last one had proven to be okay. A second later she regretted doing that. There was a human in the area and the smell was better than the one in the vision. In a matter of a few seconds before she had time to react her senses had taken her over and she was helpless to them. She was off on a full run without any idea if Quil or anyone was behind her.

Quil had gotten so used to Carm being there at the moment that he did not see her take off. When he noticed she was gone he called out a howl hoping that Sam would hear it as well and come running. He was right a second later he could feel Sam enter his thoughts.

'_Quil what is it? I thought we were meeting back at the house and then heading to the clearing together.'_

Quil let out a small sigh he did not want to tell Paul that Carm had disappeared on him and he had no idea where she was. _'She is gone. She was beside me one minute but then she was gone completely like just vanished into thin air.'_

'_Alright no one get too crazy she probably just smelt something. Let's keep out noses to the ground and see if we can find her before she ends up doing something completely crazy.'_ Jacob was fairly calm when he was thinking about this but in the back of his mind he could hear what Carm had said to Rosalie earlier that morning about hunting Bella later if she did not get something that she was going to lake sooner or later.

'_Seth is back with Edward and he is tracking her as well from the house she is unable to repel anything when she is hunting and he is trying to calm her down so is Jasper. Paul you need to let out a really loud howl she might come to that we can hope.'_

'_I see her'_ Embry was very sure about that she was by the lake that was there and he could see that Billy was there as well and that was not a good situation. He had gone out fishing alone that morning but that did mean that they did not need to worry about Charlie or Bella being there too. What had she caught the smell of that made her run all this way? _'Paul, do it now. She is going to spring in a few seconds and I am not too sure at what.'_

Paul had caught up with Embry and could see her from a different angle and the person standing at the bank of the lake fishing. He could see the red eyes and took a seat letting out a growl at her as she was about to spring.

Her head turned to glare at him only there was an innocent look in her eyes that he could not ignore. Her muscles tensed as she froze not knowing what to do. The brush she was in gave her cover from the stranger that was standing on the bank of the lake. Her eyes met Paul's and for a few seconds it was like being together back in the clearing, completely oblivious to everything and everyone else around them. She turned and ducked back into the forest taking off for the house at full speed not wanting to face Paul or anyone else as she felt ashamed for what she had done in the first place causing them all to see that she could not handle being around people.

When she returned to the house she quickly snuck upstairs and lay on her bed shutting and locking the door behind her. _I don't get this everyone in this family makes it look easy. Carlisle is a doctor of all things, he is around blood all the time and nothing gets to him but me, no I smell a human and I can't control the urge to go after it what am I going to do at school on Monday?_ She was happy at the fact that no one had seen her come in or up the stairs. She did not want to face Paul right now.

The wolves returned to the house seeing how they followed her smell there and figured that is where she had gone to be alone. Sam looked at Paul when they arrived at the house after phasing back into their human selves. "Paul, why did you growl at her this morning?"

Paul shrugged. "I figured if the howl from Quil had not caught her attention then maybe mine would not either and so I figured I would try something different. Plus she said something to me last night when we were talking. She told me that when she is hunting she will ignore things that she usually hears and go for things that she never hears anymore. So I thought a growl might just catch her off guard enough to snap her out of the hunt."

Embry smiled at him. "But why do you seem upset you saved that guys life you know. Almost single handed you should be over the top about that fact. Yes I know it was your girl friend that was after him but still you saved a life, and more important you did what you needed to do to keep her here with you." He patted him on the shoulder. "Go talk to her if she realized what she was doing when you did that she might not be so hard to reason with in the long run."

Sam walked up to Carlisle. "We caught up with her and then she took off we followed her scent back here so we hope she has come back because Paul needs to talk to her."

Carlisle smiled. "I have not seen her come back yet."

Edward walked outside and over to where Sam and Carlisle were talking about Carm. "She is up in her room. Jasper says he thinks she is really upset. But every attempt he has made to help her she is purposefully repelling."

Paul got up from where he was sitting on the grass and walked up to them. "I should not have growled at her."

Sam raised a hand to him. "Paul, you did what you needed to in order to keep her here with you. Remember what she said last night to us that it scared her. Remember your phone conversation with Carlisle before the movie. What happened just scared her. You did what you needed to and she is probably just feeling bad for what she did to cause you to do that. Go upstairs and talk to her. Explain to her how you are feeling. As objects of each other's imprinting you should be able to reason with her and find out what happened to cause her to go after that human."

Paul reluctantly went up the stairs to find Jasper standing in front of a bedroom door. "Is she still in there?"

Jasper nodded. "I am not getting anywhere with her. She is repelling everything I am doing, I am about ready to give up."

Paul looked at the door. "Do you mind if I were to try and talk to her for a bit?"

Jasper stepped aside and left heading down the stairs. He went outside to where everyone was standing. "I tried, but she is still repelling me the problem is the more she repels without anyone for her to push what I am doing onto she is storing it, and that will just make it worse in the long run." He looked at Sam. "Paul is up there right now trying to get her to come out of the room and talk to someone. I hope that he has more luck than I had."

Embry and Jared looked at him, and Jared smiled. "He will have more luck than you had. You guys don't know the power he has over her being connected by the imprinting spirit and theirs is stronger than anyone else. Trust me if he can't get her to come out of that room than no one will be able to."

Embry smiled. "I'll bet you if Paul can't get her to come out of the room that Quil and I will be able to."

Jared thought about the risks for a few seconds. "Five bucks?"

Embry nodded "Five bucks."

Quil looked over at Embry. "Are you sure betting against Jared is good on this. I mean he knows the imprinting spirit more than we do and I don't think we have that good of a connection with her."

Embry glanced over to him. "Trust me. First Paul has to fail and then we have to fail for me to give him the money don't worry I have a few tricks up my sleeve and so do you. We will split the money if it comes down to us when we win."

Jared looked at Edward. "Any chance you can tell me what she is thinking right now?"

Edward looked at him. "The last thing I heard her mind say was something about being ashamed of what she had done and having to make Paul growl at her. She does not like the way it has all turned out today." He sighed. "After that she realized Jasper and I wanted to help her and she completely started to repel everything. Alice can't even get a clear vision of her."

Jared took a seat on the grass. "So what do we do now?"

Carlisle looked at everyone. "I would say give her some time. It has been a trying few days for her." He turned to Edward. "What was going on inside her head while she was hunting with Rose?"

Edward took a seat on the steps at the front of the house. "She got a tiny bit angry about a few things that Rose said to her. She was hungry and wanted something but Rose wanted to talk. She yelled at her but I am not surprised about that with the way the conversation was going I mean I would have yelled at Rose too."

Sam looked at Edward and cocked his head at him. "What do you mean you would have yelled at her too? Were they arguing about something that we should know about?"

Edward smiled. "Well not exactly, you see Rose has never tasted human blood at all so it makes what is going on for Carm really hard for her to talk about how she feels with her. At one point Carm's thirst got so bad she threatened to go find Bella and drink her blood. I don't think she meant it she just wanted for Rosalie to let her go hunting the thirst was really bad when she did say that."

Jacob looked at him. "Do you think that she might end up going after Bella any time soon because we can keep her safely tucked away at the reservation? I mean we can hide her amongst us."

- Meanwhile –

Paul knocked on Carm's bedroom door very quietly. "Carm, can I come in and we can snuggle for a little while?"

Carm was sitting on her bed and letting the venom from her eyes sting all down her legs as she had them pulled up hugging them. She slowly got up off the bed and went over to the door to unlock it then retreat back to her bed. "You can come in I just unlocked it." When he came into the room she smiled at him. "I guess Jasper gave up?"

Paul nodded and took a step closer to the bed. "Yep he went downstairs to talk to everyone about what he had tried but I said that I would give it a shot. Well actually Sam is making me do this."

Carm glared at him. "Don't take this the wrong way but I think I already hurt you enough today but I can't snuggle with you right now, I mean at the moment. The venom in my eyes could kill you if it got into your system and I can't lose you like that."

He listened to ever word she said but still went over to her bed and gave her a hug. Letting her tears go onto his skin and he felt the pain of the scorching of her venom on his bare chest.

Carm pushed away. "I told you not to do that. Your pain right now is giving me a head ache. I am glad Jasper gave up when he did it is going to take me months of work to get what he just gave me in the past half hour out of my system. I had no one to push it to and that meant I had to store it." She was up and over by her desk now looking at him through venom filled eyes. "Paul, I can't stand that I hurt you already today. It kills me to see the look in your eyes when you growled at me in the woods. I understand why you did it but it hurt you to do it and now that you are here I can feel that pain that you felt." She looked to the door. "Can we just go back to your place, I want to be in that same position I was yesterday. I felt safe there with no worries about anything."

Paul smiled at her. "I will tell you what we go downstairs head to the clearing in the truck you tell everyone the story that you promised them and then we head to my place and I am sure that one of us can put you in that hold you were in again, if that is what will make you feel comfortable for the time being alright?"

Carm shook her head. "I can't face Carlisle not after what I just did out there. He will never forgive me let alone let me do anything without supervision. I just want it to be the two of us. Well no not exactly but you know what I mean. I want to be held with no chance of getting away from who is holding me. But I want to have you close to me while we are doing it."

Paul got up and went over to her placing his hand letting them run up and down her arms. "I know. But if you really want this badly you need to give me something that I can take to Carlisle and Sam to bargain with the idea of you coming over to my place. Remember we are still grounded. You throwing this tantrum is the only way that Sam was convinced that you needed me to be up here for you."

Carm made no motion to remove his hands from her shoulders or arms she liked that it seemed to sooth his pain a bit. She let herself walk into his body and allowed his arms to wrap around her in a hug. She ignored the tiny winces of pain he was feeling, as she attempted to find the right power in her mix to make all of his pain go away. She shut her eyes when she did and let the feeling of emptiness come out of her body.

'_What are you doing Carm? I can't feel anything.'_

Carm smiled when she heard his mind say that. As she set him free for the gift she lifted her eyes so they met hers. "I wanted you to feel nothing for a few minutes. You needed that. No more pain to live through. Now go downstairs, I am going to get changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt of some kind and I will meet you down there. We head for the clearing when I am done then it is to your place. Go see if you can make that deal with Sam and Carlisle."

Paul kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that right. I'll see what I can do about Sam and Carlisle and maybe getting you something else to eat since I think you are getting thirsty again." He pushed a lock of hair from in front of her eye. "Your eyes are a brilliant red again."

Carm smiled. "They will go back to normal in a few minutes. It just takes them some time, the venom does that to them usually I don't know I guess that I need to get some sleep maybe. But a promise is a promise so I guess that I have to do this since I did promise that I would tell them." Carm looked at him for a few seconds. "Oh Paul, I would really love it if you did not tell anyone especially Carlisle or Edward about what I did. I mean they don't need to know that I have that trick up my sleeve okay?"

Paul nodded to her as he pulled into another very tight hug. Her tears were gone so it did not hurt very much anymore. Although the venom still did sting but he would ask Carlisle about that when he went outside. "You have a deal. I will go out there and talk to both Carlisle and Sam and see if we can make a deal with them about this, alright?" Paul left the room to allow her to get dressed all by herself and he headed back outside to talk to Sam and Carlisle to see if he could make a deal with them.

* * *

A/N: Alright as promised major update here. Possibly two or three more chapters this week depending on how things go. Enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

Paul walked out the front door to find everyone deep in thought as he walked up to Sam and Carlisle. "Okay, what is going on right now?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing we were all just thinking about something that Edward had said."

Paul looked at him confused. "Okay what did he say that has all of you thinking?"

Carlisle looked at him with a faint smile on his face. "He said that he overheard Carm talk about going after Bella at one point because she was that thirsty."

Sam sighed placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Paul, we don't know right now what she is capable of. She was mad about something that Rosalie had said to her and it was maybe out of pure rage that she said it but I don't want to take that chance."

Paul threw his hands up in the air. "What is the worst thing that can happen if she does end up biting her besides her being sent back to live in Italy. I will just follow her there if I wanted to and live with her. I am sure that she will not mind and I doubt that the vampires at the palace would mind my staying there either."

Jasper walked up to them and sends calm feelings over everyone. "Paul it is more than that. If Carm end up losing control of herself for one second and bites Bella then none of us can save her. Her venom is strong enough to kill a full grown vampire. If she bites, then presumably Bella will be dead or at the very least a vampire."

Carm walked outside to see what was going on. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she found in the drawer in her room in the dresser. "What is going on out here? Were you guys talking about me again?" Carm looked around at everyone. "Okay by the look on Carlisle's face I would say you were talking about me. What was it someone spill it and get it out into the open so we can just discuss it already."

Edward looked at her and gestured for her to take a seat. She pulled Paul over to the grass near where Quil was sitting and settled herself on his lap. Edward smiled at her, "Alright what we were talking about was what the yelling you were doing with Rosalie this morning and the girl in the visions."

Carm placed her head in her hands. "Oh that. You have to know that I did not mean what I was saying when I did say that. Rose did not seem to want to talk to me or go hunting I had to make my point very clear to her that the thirst was just really very bad at the moment when she did not want to do either. I could have talked to her or gone hunting but when she did not want to do either I had to make her choose."

Sam looked at her. "You should give me one good reason right now besides the fact that you are the thing Paul imprinted on to back up a reason for me not wanting to kill you."

Carm laughed at him. "Ya right as if you could?" she attempted to get up but Paul was hanging onto her much too tightly for that to happen at the moment. "I mean if I can't be killed by a entire team of vampires who has been doing this for centuries what makes you think that you can be able to do it single handed?"

Paul leaned up to put his mouth near her ear. "First Sam would never do that to anyone's object of imprint it is against the code we all go by. And second don't challenge him like that. Lastly I did not get a chance to discuss that deal with them yet."

She turned around and kissed him. "Well then, I'll go wait inside up in my room when you have discussed that deal with them come and get me to let me know how it goes." She got up and headed for the door but not before stopping to whisper to Seth "I know you are the one who usually delivers messages for members of the pack so listen to this one for me." She stopped as he nodded his head. "Tell Sam that I am sorry I did not mean to challenge his ability as the leader of your pack and that Quil and possibly Embry and Jared are the three in the deal that Paul wants to discuss with him." Carm left heading inside and up the stairs to her room to look at music she has brought with her over from Italy.

Seth was confused about what she had told him but never the less he went over to Sam and told him the message that Carm had just given him to tell. Sam was just as confused by it and looked at Paul.

Paul glared around the group of people. "Okay Seth come over and tell me what Carm said to you."

Seth turned and looked at Sam as Sam waved to him letting him go and tell the message to Paul. Paul nodded when he had heard what Carm said to him. Paul laughed outright at the look on everyone's faces around the circle. "It makes perfect sense when you hear the rest of the story that I have to tell you."

Sam and Carlisle turned their attention to Paul to hear what he had to say. "Okay Paul let's have it what does that girl of yours want us to do. The first part of the message was not at all confusing but the second part man that was crazy."

Paul smiled "well I talked her into going and telling the story to you guys as she had promised to do. But she wants something in return which is the second part of the message she gave to Seth to give to you. She wants to be taken back to my place and held like she was yesterday by those three people. She said that she felt safe there and she will continue the discussion she was supposed to have with you that was cut short. She really does want to make this right and she is trying. She did not mean to scare anyone this morning and the person she is most mad at is herself for letting it happen. You guys make it look so easy."

Edward nodded. "Well we have been doing it for a lot longer than she has been doing it for, therefore it should be easier for us to not hunt humans."

Paul stood up and walked over to Sam. "Well if we have a deal I will go tell her that and get into the truck to head to the clearing."

Sam smiled at him. "Paul, we have a deal but you need to take one of the pack mates with you for the truck ride just to be on the safe side that is the only way that I will make that deal."

Paul smiled back as he headed for the door. "I will go see what she thinks about that." He stopped dead at the door before heading inside to see her. "Who picks to pack member to go with us?"

Sam smiled. "We will discuss that if she is willing to go with the deal. I think it might be fair to say that Carlisle or I should be the ones to pick who goes with you in the truck and she can not contest the idea of that. Also explain to her that there will be another topic that I am adding to the conversation we will be having this afternoon if she chooses to go through with this deal."

Paul was inside and up the stairs in a flash to find her bedroom door open and her sitting on the bed with a sheet of music as she was humming along to the song, he thought. "Carm, I have some good news and bad news."

She got up from the bed before waiting to hear what he had to say and kissed him hugging him tightly to her. "You know you said I love you before you went downstairs the first time on me and I never got to say it back to you." She kissed him again and inhaled the sweet aroma coming off of his face. "Now what is the bad news first?"

"Well" Paul sighed taking a seat on her bed with her by his side. "The bad news is that Sam says that he or Carlisle get to pick someone to come with us in the truck. Meaning one of my 'brothers', and they say that you can't get mad no matter who they decide to have come with us for the ride."

Carm smiled. "Well I guess I can live with that what is the good news?"

Paul laughed. "Well that is not the end of the bad news. He is also going to add another topic to your discussion the two of you will be having after all this is over. But the good news is if you decide to agree to these terms they will say yes to what you want and take you back to my place when this is all over and done with."

Carm smiled taking his hand and pulling him off of the bed. "We will go tell him right now that I somewhat don't like the second part but I am willing to deal with it. Well no we will not tell him that but you get the idea. The deal is a go on this part. I want to get this story out in the open right now, and I want to feel safe but well I have no idea what else to do."

Paul laughed again as the two of them came down the stairs and out the door. Sam smiled when he saw the two of them. "I take it you agree with the terms that I have set?"

Carm nodded and smiled again. "Well I do have one question, who is coming with us in the truck?"

Sam smiled. "Well let me think about this for a moment. I am going to do you the honour of hearing me think since I am going to do it out loud so the pack can hear me too." He settled himself down on the steps. "Well you seem to feel comfortable with Quil, Embry and Jared which is a good thing. Leah has gone home so that leaves her out of the question, although I could always call her and ask her to do this for me."

Carm's eyes got wider as she leaned in to talk to Paul very quietly in his ear. "I thought you said it was going to be one of your brothers that would be coming with us?"

Paul gently kissed her cheek and smiled. "I said a pack mate don't get too worried I doubt that Sam would want to make Leah feel uncomfortable too. Can Edward hear what we are saying?"

Carm shook her head. "He can't hear your thoughts either, although he is trying to hear them. I am bouncing everything off and sending it towards everyone else out here very easily."

Sam looked at the two of them and then looked over to Edward. "What is going on between those two can you tell me?"

Edward shook his head. "She is repelling me or rather bouncing everything off of herself and onto others at the moment and is very good at it. All I'm getting is what she is giving me when she is letting me listen."

Sam looked over at them. "Well if the two of you are done I would like to continue my thought process."

Carm nodded to him "go ahead I never told you that you would not be able to continue while we were talking just the two of us."

Sam glared at her. "And that will be another topic we will discuss later my dear friend." He sighed and continued. "I think that you and Leah need to learn to accept each other and all that but we can deal with that predicament at a later time. Jacob seems comfortable around you and you seem to be comfortable around him. Carm answer me honestly here, who do you want me to pick? And who don't you want me to pick out of the ones who are sitting here?"

Carm took a deep breath against Paul's neck. "Well, Seth is the smallest amongst all of you so I would think it would be him that I would not want you to pick the most as for the one that I want you to pick the most I would have to say it is a tie between Jacob and Embry and Quil."

Sam nodded as he turned deep in thought again. Paul leaned over to her and asked. "Can you tell me what he is thinking about right now?"

Carm shook her head, "that is not proper for me to do that and invade his mind that way. I honestly don't want to know what is passing through his head. With the way that I have acted I will be very surprised if he does not pick Seth out of the group."

Sam smiled as he had heard what she was telling Paul. "That is not a half bad idea there Carm. I think it is your pick. You will be taking Seth in the truck with you, but if it makes you feel more comfortable you can have Quil join you in there at the same time."

Carm smiled at her companion "See what I mean? I think we will take both of them with us. It would make me feel better having Quil there with Paul and him."

Sam laughed at her expression. "Well then the rest of us will meet you at the clearing in a little bit when you get there. Enjoy the ride you there. And Carm no running to the clearing you guys stay in human form or have one of you change. I will have Jacob or Jared stay in their wolf form so that you can get used to the idea of having others around to help."

It was a fairly quiet ride to the clearing and when they got there to the end of the path everyone got out of the truck. Carm nestled herself very close to Paul not wanting to leave his side. "The promise that you made about you being there the entire time still stands I hope." She smiled up at him.

He nodded to her and held her close to him as they walked to the clearing together. When they got there, he smiled down at her. "You can run to Sam if he gets mad I'll tell him it was my idea. You are getting antsy as it is."

She stopped to look at him. "You can tell?"

He nodded and pushed her ahead of him. "Go it is only a few yards he will understand if I need to explain it I just told you that I would do that. Now get going. I need to talk to Quil anyway about something without your little ears around. How about this, Seth go with her." He smiled at her again and Seth followed her as she took off for Sam, in the center of the clearing. Paul turned away from her and walked back into the woods with Quil following him there. "I don't know what it is but she feels the safest with you, me and Jacob. She understands that nothing will happen to her with Jared or Embry around but the three of us are the ones that she does trust the most."

Quil smiled at him. "What do you want me to do about this?"

Paul's expression changed immediately. "Stay close to her and if you, I or Jacob senses anything about her that is changing we all phase together. If I have to I will pull out a growl again but she knows that I would hate to do that it would pain her as well to feel my pain yet again."

Carm reached Sam and smiled. He glared at her and grabbed a hold of her arm and brought her away from the group. "I thought my orders to you were very simple Carm. You were not to run along on your own. It is dangerous for everyone here. What were you thinking?"

Carm glared at him and could not help her temper about to go off at him yet again. This had not been the first time that she had wished him to fall apart in front of her but this hopefully would be the last time it happened. "Paul told me to come to you." She attempted to get her arm away his grip.

Seth walked up to them, and whispered in Sam's ear. "Paul did order her to do that. He said that she was getting antsy but I did not see any change myself. He also said that he wanted to talk to Quil about something."

Sam smiled at Carm. "Very well we will discuss this matter further later after we have heard the story and when I have your full attention at Paul's house." He took her by the hand and led her back to the group just before getting there Paul and Quil arrived back to everyone. Sam took her for a second bending down a bit to whisper in her ear. "You have to trust that the grounding rules will still apply when you are over there and whatever I see fit will happen during that time. Neither Carlisle nor anyone else will stand in my way. Your wish once was to see how rough I could play you might get that chance to see it today, but later."

Carm gulped swallowing a bit of venom that was in her mouth and returned to Paul's side. She settled herself on a stump in the center of the clearing. She turned to notice that Quil and Jacob were not too far away from her and she looked up to Paul, "Why are they so close and looking at me like that?"

Paul looked down he did not want to get into this discussion with her right now. "Carm, I know you want to understand that but I doubt that this is the time or the place to be discussing my decisions on what is best for you safety at the moment. When we get back to my place you can discuss that with Sam if you prefer, but for the time being they are to stay where they are and following Sam's instructions which are the ones that I just gave to Quil."


	26. Chapter 26

Paul placed a hand on her shoulder as she started to squirm and get really uncomfortable with the situation. He leaned down to talk to her for a second. "Tell the story, and then we can go back to my place and have some fun after your conversation with Sam."

She glanced up at him and could not believe her ears. "I hate being in this position. Paul, I love you but right now this is really confusing the feelings that are inside me right now I don't know if they are my own or if they are someone else?"

Jasper walked over to her placing a hand on her chin making her look at him. "Carm, it is hard at first to understand that gift and it will take time to master it but just like mind reading it will come with practice."

Carm's eyes turned bright red as she glared at Jasper. "I don't want to learn how to have patients with this I want it to be gone right now. Why in any one's name would you stand there for twenty minutes trying to get me to calm down when you knew that none of it was going to work?"

As Carm was speaking Quil had edged himself closer to her until he was right up touching her and his hand was on her shoulder and his mouth was to her ear. "You want to find yourself in your same predicament you were in yesterday with Paul gone and me on top of you. Continue this behaviour. Trust me none of us here will hesitate to get you off of that stump and onto the grass in the same position as you were in yesterday. Think about your next move wisely, you know I am the fair and patient one out of everyone here but you start to test mine and you can only imagine how bad Sam's are at the time being." He stood up and glared down at her.

Carm turned her head, and started to kick her feet against the stump she was sitting on. "Okay, here we go with the story." He glared over at Edward whose eyes were on her. She took her right hand and put it up to her ear and then moved it to her mouth letting her index finger make a keep quiet symbol to him. She let the wall down that was around her she did not have the strength to keep it up and keep from doing anything stupid with Paul around.

Edward smiled and nodded to her as he knew what she meant. She was going to let him listen to her thoughts and if the story got to be too much she would no doubt tell him what to say to finish telling the story. Yet for the time being she was going to let him listen to her thoughts as long as he did not tell them to anyone.

Carm shut her eyes after she acknowledged his unspoken agreement to the deal they had just made. _'I know you can hear me and you are probably wondering why I am letting you do that right now. It is not so you can tell the story if I stop. If I stop because of something you will not be able to get inside at any cost. It is so I can ask you something. That girl you all seen in the vision, I know that you know who she is. How many classes do I have with her at school? P.S. How did her scent get into the forest the other day?'_ She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Back when I was in Volterra when I was living in the coven just outside of the city, you all know about the torture I went through with Jane and Alec. Only some of you guys, actually almost all of you don't know that it was something that was nice. I know the pain that Edward and Alice have felt at the hand of the Volturi and at the hands or mind of Jane. But I am telling you that it is sometimes not that way. Sometimes that pain is the highest point of your day.

"You all have to understand and most of you do that my loyalty is something that everyone in both the city and the coven wanted. There are only two of us out there that have escaped the wrath that Aro seems to have. The other you can say that he is my brother Marco. But I got sidetracked again back to the story. Loyalty is something we all know can't be bought but some vampires can put it on you. Parent, is the one that I told you about who can give and take trust away. A while after everything started with Jane and Alec my trust in him started to waver. Jane was being very kind to me and laying off on the harshness of the torture she was doing during the day and Alec as stepping in sometimes and making me feel nothing from them. They both understood what Aro wanted and they knew that if he ever did get what he wanted that their usefulness would not be as much. Although they are both loyal members of the guard to him that is not what I mean, but that is a completely different story one that is not mine to tell and one that I don't know fully anyway.

"Alec and Jane were starting to see that I was coming to trust them more when we were out of the sight of Parent and I was able to get rid of his presence in my head. The two of them started to come earlier to pick me up from the city. I had brushed it off of Parent by saying that Aro was getting impatient with me and that he did not want to have to wait much longer for me to give up the location of Tierra and for me to become his. What was really happening during that time was Alec was bringing me to his room and making me feel nothing for a while before I had to go meet up with Jane in the chamber. She was rough with me and as I said sometimes Alec would step in and Aro could see Jane trying hard. The deal was that as long as I acted like it was really hurting that he would continue doing whatever he could to make my time less painful.

"A little while before everything that caused my departure happened before beginning one day Alec quietly took me to another room in the palace and told me that we needed to talk about something. We went into a small room that he said we would not be disturbed in if they value their life and he told me that Tierra was no longer safe where she was, that some of the members of the coven that I was living in were planning to give her over to Aro and claim that I was the only one who knew where she was. When I asked who was leading all of this he hesitated to tell me that it was Parent.

"We both agreed that it was not time for Tierra to go to the council and Alec volunteered to hide her for me. That night he, Jane, Felix and Heidi came and stole her away from the coven. Parent was in an uproar when it happened but she is safely hidden away from everyone who wanted to use her as a weapon."

Edward looked at her and smiled. "You have never told us what Tierra can do."

Carm smiled and looked up at him for a second before answering his question, she asked one of her own in her head. _'Why does my body love the touch of Paul's warmth but it seems to shy away from the warmth of everyone else's touch? Answer that one later for me as for the other questions that I asked you, you can answer them when I manage to get home after this fun time with Sam at Paul's house.'_ She watched him nod again before she answered his question. "Tierra has the ability to well somewhat what I can do. Only she can join abilities but she has no storage capability so if she was to join my ability with let's say Marco's that would be bad. It would give her and endless amount of power at her finger tips for about 10 minutes. Join any two abilities together and let them weave within her and then she can instantly use them. There is not time needed to learn how they work like what I am going through with Jasper's right now."

Carlisle walked up to Carm and smiled at her giving her a hug. "Carm I know this was hard for you to tell us and I am happy that you did decide to let Edward listen to the story in your head. We know you took the wall down. But you have a promise to Jasper that you need to come clean on at one point over the next little while we all know about that one too."

Carm smiled at him and got off the stump and walked over to Jasper placing her hand on his cheek. "You still want to feel what I felt when I came down the stairs the other day?"

Jasper nodded. "You did promise that when it was all over you would let me feel exactly what you felt on that day at that exact second when you walked down the stairs."

Worry shot across Carm's face. She had been hoping that he would have said no about feeling that. She did not want anyone to feel what she had felt. Especially not him, the feelings were all entangled right now with more worry and more scared because of the situations of the past day. "Alright but I have to warn you they are much stronger now than they were then." She sighed letting the wall down completely and releasing everything she has been holding inside of her. She shut her eyes as to not see the shock or hurt on his face. She knew the second she seen that she would rein everything back in and not let it out again. She knew that the physical contact between the two of them made it a million times stronger and for a few minutes she wanted that. For him to feel that he did not want him to ever ask for this again from her. When it was all over she opened her eyes to see his face.

Jasper smiled. "You gave me what I wanted but I doubt I will ever want to see that again unless you have had a really good day." He shook his head for a few seconds and then looked over at Emmett. "Emmett you want to go hunting after what I just saw I could use a trip."

Emmett smiled and nodded. "Let's go for a bit. I could use some of it myself."

The two of them took off. Edward walked over to Carm and smiled at her before turning to Sam. "I want to borrow Carm for a few seconds at the edge of the clearing." Sam nodded as Edward led her away a few yards from the rest of the group standing there. The girls had taken off to go back home and Carlisle had left with Esme to have some time together just the two of them.

Carm looked at him, "What is this about?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak. "I wanted to answer your questions. You have three classes with the girl in the visions. The one with me, the one with Emmett and the one with Jasper." He sighed for a second. "Her smell was in the forest the other day because I had been there with her, I forgot about how good you were with smells and I am sorry for that, Carlisle already got mad at me for doing that. As for the warmth, I think it might have something to do with the imprinting, you love Paul therefore you love everything that comes from him." He led her back to the group before going over and talking to Sam for a second. "I was just answering a few questions for her that she had asked when she was telling us the story." He took off out of sight leaving the clearing with just the wolves and Carm present in there now.

Sam walked over to Paul, "Paul keys and a name."

Paul's head hung for a few minutes not looking up at Carm because he knew what she was wondering. Paul slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the truck. "Quil or Jacob"

Sam smiled and tossed the keys over to Embry. "Take Carm over to Paul's place and take Quil and Jacob with you. You get any arguing from her we will deal with it over there."

Quil walked over to Carm with Jacob not too far behind him, the warmth of Quil's skin made her jump. "Let's go back to the truck, Carm." She could tell that it was not a request but an order coming out of his mouth and if she did refuse to go she just wondered what Sam would do since he was standing right there.

Carm's eyes met Sam's for a few seconds "No. Paul stays with me that was part of the deal." Within a second she was over to his side and nestled very tightly to him.

Sam shook his head. "Carm no part of the deal was we finish that discussion we were having yesterday. And for that Paul was not allowed to be with you. You start this arguing right now with me and it will have no good outcomes. Now go with Embry."

Carm looked at Embry and Quil and could see the same look she has gotten from both of them yesterday. She knew that if she downright refused to go again she would find herself in the dog house even more than she already was. So she got up on her tippy toes and kissed Paul once before heading over to see Quil and Embry as they were at the edge of the clearing.

As she was passing Sam he leaned down to whisper to her. "That was a very wise move on your part. Paul will be able to join us at the start provided this behaviour I see right now ends up continuing."

Carm shook her head and let out a huff as she went to follow Quil, Embry and Jacob out of the clearing. When they got to the truck Quil helped Carm into the back seat then settled himself beside her with a smile.

Jacob was smiling too. "Why are you so glum, Carm? You are going to get to see Paul in a little while. I am sure that Sam just wants to talk to him for a few seconds and then they will be heading for the house as well so don't worry."

Carm shot him a glare and a growl at the same time. "I am glum because I seemingly forgot that Sam had said that the conversation we were going to have would be between the two of us and that he would not be able to be there." She sighed and looked up at Quil, and batted her eye lashes at him. "Why is Paul in the dog house so bad with Sam anyway?"

Quil's eyes were not going to pause for a second when they saw what she had done. "Carm, you were told about that eye trick yesterday and if I have to tell you about it once more before we get to Paul's house then Sam will know about that. What happened between Paul and Sam is between Paul and Sam, none of your business and none of mine. It will do you well to not bring it up with Sam. His patience with you today is already thin."

Carm sank into the seat and started to pout. "It is not fair it is probably my fault that he is getting into trouble and I feel bad enough about doing that. I don't want him to take the blame for something that I did." She turned to Jacob and let her eyes smoulder a very dark red. "Please I have to know what is going on. I have to know what he did."

Jacob sighed he did not want to be the one to get mad at her for doing something but it was necessary. "Embry we are making a stop at Seth's place. I need to talk to Leah about something." He turned his attention back to Carm. "Quil warned you about that, now you are going to have to deal with the consequences of that action."

Embry nodded. "Guess we are dealing with Leah being grumpy today after all. Thanks a lot Carm. I was hoping for a day without her around to bother me, and without her being in my head." Embry shook his head and made no attempt to hide his disappointment he was feeling about what was going on inside his head.

Carm shook her head and covered her ears. She could not reach Embry to force him to change that mood he was in and Quil was not going to let her get out of the truck. "Embry stop that please." She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to yell at them only to have Quil cover it in a few seconds.

Quil smiled at her. "I would not do that if I were you. Let it go that you are in trouble already if you want to be in more you can continue or remember what Sam said before you left the clearing you behave and you can have Paul stay with you. Everything is in your hands right now just like it was in your hands yesterday."

Carm let out another huff and then settled herself back into the seat trying to ignore the anger and frustration that Embry was feeling and concentrate on keeping her body at its normal temperature.

When they got to Seth's house Jacob hopped out of the truck and went to the door and was invited in so that Carm could not hear what was going on inside the house.

Carm looked over at Quil and let curiosity fill her facial expression hoping that would work. "Why does Jacob want to talk to her since you guys don't want her around?"

* * *

A/N: Okay double update in one day. But I need your opinion on a something: In the upcoming chapters do you guys want to see some more love stuff between Carm and Paul? There is obviously going to be a bit I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to see a lot of it. So let me know. If I don't hear anything I am just going to assume that what I have is good. I also wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing the story so far, it is great to hear encouragement.


	27. Chapter 27

Embry sighed and looked back at Carm. "It is part of the deal that Paul had to use to get Sam to say okay to you guys breaking the rules and going over to his place. I think it was a combination of what happened yesterday, last night and today already." He smiled. "Sam was tired of your little eye tricks and he does not like them. So as part of the deal that Paul made with Sam was that if you tried it again that would mean that you and Leah would have to deal with each other over at Paul's place for a while."

Quil smiled. "I do feel sorry for you right now. Leah is going to be more pissed than Embry was when she finds out what is going on. Well I do have to say that Jacob is the lucky one who gets to deliver the news to her about this wonderful position she has gotten herself into with you."

When Jacob returned to the truck he looked at Embry. "She is going to stay here and wait for Sam to call her later. He wants to talk to Carm for a bit before asking her to come and join us. So let's go see Sam and Paul at his house."

Embry started the truck again and they drove to the all too familiar house, Jacob and Embry got out of the truck and Embry stuck his head in the window. "We will go see if they are inside you wait here and keep that one quiet." Embry pointed to Carm with a wide smile on his face.

-Back up and rewind-

Paul looked at Sam and glared at him. "You did not have to be like that with her Sam."

Sam smiled at him. "Paul, she needs to understand that life right now for her is really risky. There are way too many humans in the area and she can't be running off on her own, even with one of us with her she needs to have more than that and she needs to have me be serious about it. Now let's head to your house they are probably getting close unless they ended up having to make a stop."

Seth looked at him. "A stop where?"

Jared smiled a wicked smile. "At your house, and Sam is there any doubt that Carm would have passed up an opportunity like that?"

Paul looked at him and mumbled. "She better have passed up on the opportunity. She is smarter than you give her credit for."

Jared continued to smile as they started to head for the woods to phase. "Yes she is smart I will give her that. But she does not know about that deal and being given one chance is not going to be enough you weren't there yesterday."

Seth smiled and looked at Paul. "Paul I have faith that she can do it she is good when she wants to be."

Jared glanced at Seth and started to laugh. "Care to wager on that idea you have Seth? I know her and I know what she will do."

Seth smiled. "I only have a five on me." Then phased into his wolf as they were in the forest.

Jared waited a few second and felt in his pockets he still had the five from the bet that never happened this morning so he could risk that. "You're on. I say that Carm will not pass it up and she will do her eye thing at least twice." He phased and took off running to the house.

When they reached the house they found that there was no one there and Jared smiled to everyone. "I told you so. They probably had to make the stop and that is why they are not here."

Paul looked at him. "They could not be here for another reason. Let's just wait and see until they get here to confirm that." He looked at Seth and whispered to him. "But I think you lost. Carm does not like being told that she can't talk herself out of something and her eye thing will just be way to tempting to pass up more than once."

When they heard the truck pull up Sam looked at them. "Save the bet talks until they get in here I want to see how she reacts to the two of you making bets like that."

With that Embry and Jacob walked in the door. Paul looked at the two of them. "Where is Carm?"

Embry smiled and looked over at him. "In the truck with Quil we thought that you should know we had to make a stop on the way here because she did it twice."

Sam looked at him, "Go get her out of the truck and Jacob I want you to say that phrase again for me when we get her in here alright?"

Jacob looked at him confused. "I don't understand why you would want me to do that but alright."

Embry went back outside to the truck. "Alright Quil, Sam wants to see her and he would not let us tell him about that other thing until she is inside so Jacob is going to tell him."

Carm's head turned to Embry and she smiled. "Do I have to go in there and face him?" she let her eyes smoulder a deep orange and turn to red ever so slowly as she locked his glare.

Embry glared at her and she eventually released his eyes. "I don't think so Carm. That is the second time since we told you not to do that and you already got the punishment for it Sam is going to know about that one too. You need to stop that. Now you made this deal with him and you are going to have to keep it."

Carm sighed and crossed her arms. "Well this is his half of the deal I can let him go on it. Just take me back to the Cullen's house and we will forget about the deal entirely I don't want to face him right now, please don't make me go in there."

Quil sighed loudly at her. "Carm, for the last time: **GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS TRUCK!**" He let out another sigh. "My patience with you is at a total end right now."

Carm shook her head. "No I don't think I want to do that"

Quil looked at Embry. "Embry that is it, go get Sam and Jacob and Jared we are going to have to do this the hard way."

Embry frowned and walked into the house. "Sam, Quil needs you, Jacob and Jared outside right now. She is refusing to get out of the truck for him."

Sam went to the door and opened it. "Carm" he knew she would hear the alpha in his voice right now. "You get out of that truck or I will be sending Paul out right now for the start of the conversation until you decide to behave. We both know how long that took to have happen yesterday, do you want to take a chance on my patience today?"

Carm slowly opened the door. "I am really in the dog house aren't I right now?" She hung her head as she walked towards the door forgetting to wait for Quil to get out of the as well before she started walking over to Sam. She looked up and saw the anger in his eyes and could feel his disappointment and impatience at the moment as she grimaced.

Sam looked at her when she reached him, and placed a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Carm, what were the two rules for today that you were told you had to follow?"

Carm smiled at him and decided to play innocent for a few minutes to see if that would work. "I have no idea, Sam."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Excuse me. If I have to tell you those rules again then the next little while is going to be extremely worse for you."

Carm walked past him and into the house over to Paul and decided to hide behind him. "Why didn't you tell me about that other part of the deal that you made on me?"

The look Paul gave her made her back away for a few seconds and then stop dead. "Carm, listen. That was part of the deal with Sam was that I could not tell you about that. I wanted to but he would not let me tell you."

Sam was standing right behind her. "Now are you going to answer my question properly? What were the two rules that you have been told to follow today? I will give you a hint you have managed to break both of them."

Carm had gotten tired of him already and really wanted to go home to see Jasper and figure out how to work his gift that he had. "Well if you already know what they are then why in the world are you asking me what the rules are?"

Sam sighed making sure that they were all in the small house and that the stairs were blocked off and so was the front door. "I want to make sure you understand why you are in trouble with me." He smiled at her and took a seat on the couch. "Now can you tell me what those two rules were?"

Carm shut her eyes for a second. "Fine" she let out a loud sigh and continued. "Not to run ahead of anyone alone and to not try to get anyone to change their minds with my eyes."

Sam smiled "Very well. Now take a seat in the chair." Sam got up and pointed to the chair that she had been seating in yesterday when the day had started and she had both Jared and Embry holding her. That is where the nightmare in her mind had begun.

Carm walked over to the chair and took a seat only no one came over to hold her legs. "Okay now what?"

Sam smiled. "Now you get to hear about something. Jacob?"

Jacob smiled and looked around the room at everyone. "Well we had to make a stop on the way over here at Seth's place to tell Leah that she is going to have to come over here a bit later because Sam wants her to do something for him."

Sam turned his attention to Jared and nodded to him. "Now you have to know something Carm. Jared loves to make bets with everyone around him and he usually does not win. Well he has not been winning lately that is. But you might have broken that spell with this little trick of yours. Embry is not going to be happy about this because the bet that they had this morning did not pan out. But I'll let Jared explain to you the bet that he and Seth had about this afternoon."

Jared smiled and walked over to Carm taking a seat in front of her so that she could see him and he could see her eyes completely. "You see I enjoy betting against you Carm you are so predictable. The bet that Seth and I had was that you would not be able to listen to what Quil would tell you about the eye thing and that you would do it more than once to get something out of them. Therefore causing you to make a stop on your way home and tell Leah that she would have to do something unpleasant to her. So thank you for putting me back as a winner here."

Quil smiled at Jared. "She actually tried it again a few minutes ago on Embry a really good one that we have not seen before."

Embry's face went red. "It almost worked too. I don't understand what I did but she had my eyes locked on something and I was unable to move my focus at all from there." He glared at her and then turned to Sam to see what he had to say about this. After a second he turned his attention back to Carm. "I can't believe you have somehow managed to destroy an eighteen time losing streak for Jared." He started pouting and walked over to the door.

Carm put her hands up to her head and groaned. "Alright enough with the insane emotions please Embry, or I will do that to you again no matter what the consequences are."

Sam smiled. "Well now we are getting somewhere. Jared, her floor now if you would."

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Alright" and in less than a second Carm found herself in the similar spot she was in yesterday. On the floor with Jared on top of her completely pinned. "Seth, I want my five bucks please. After all I have won the bet." He smiled at Carm. "I suppose that I should say thank you to you for making it so easy for me winning. So thanks Carm."

Carm sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great I have one person who is completely miserable and one that is over the top happy." She tried to get up and get out of his hold. Not because his hold was too tight or too warm right now she knew she might be able to sweet talk her way with Quil a bit better. She started to squirm and get loose only there was really no hope.

Sam came over and smiled. "Well if I have your full attention then maybe we can get started with our discussion."

Carm turned her head and glared at him unleashing the full force of her eyes on him. "That is just it. You don't have any bit of my attention right now Sam. I am too busy concentrating on the insane emotions that are all around me."

Sam sighed and knelt down beside her. "Well stop concentrating on those and concentrate on whatever you usually do when Quil is holding onto you. This morning I want you to think. When you walked into the house and you went over to Quil what was going through your head with all the emotions in the room, how did you stay so calm tucked up against his body?"

Carm closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was trying to keep my body at a steady temperature. Quil's body is much hotter than mine is so the more difference the more I have to concentrate on keeping it cooler and more comfortable."

Sam looked over to Jacob. "Jacob, come switch spots with Jared for a little while for me. Let Carm see how hot our bodies can get then we will slowly work our way to me."

Jacob came over and let his body touch Carm's for a few seconds before he switched with Jared. "My body is a lot hotter than even Quil's is so try to concentrate on what you need to. If you need more heat then start to squirm."

Carm nodded as she shivered at the touch of Jacob's hands touching her wrists. She could see Paul standing there and that caused her to smile at him. "Don't be mad about this Paul. Actually having Jacob here is helping." She turned to face Sam. "Can he come closer?"

Sam nodded to her. "Of course he can come closer if you want him to be closer to you. Carm, part of what I intend to do right now is to make you see that you can control this power the say way you can control any other one."

Paul walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "I hate seeing you like this Carm. I can't stand that I think you are in pain right now because of everything."

Carm made a half attempt to smile at him. "I am not in pain at the moment. Paul, I have seen and been through much worse in my time alright." Carm looked up at Sam. "Where do you want to start?"

Sam sighed and took a seat in the chair she had been sitting in prior to this. "I want you to tell Paul why you just lied to him about being in pain to start with."

Carm's eyes burned, "Jacob I beg of you right now change places with Quil please." She turned her eyes to him and let the glow of red and orange reappear as it had a little while ago.


	28. Chapter 28

Carm's eyes burned, "Jacob I beg of you right now change places with Quil please." She turned her eyes to him and let the glow of red and orange reappear as it had a little while ago.

Jacob turned his head slightly towards Quil. "Quil come here you need to change places with me."

Sam shook his head at Quil. "Stay where you are Quil. Carm has convinced him that he wants the two of you to switch places with each other." He turned his attention to Carm. "Carm, there are too many people in this room for you to try that with and actually get it to succeed." He took a deep breath and sat back in the chair. "Now if you want Quil to come over and hold you then you need to do the respectable thing and tell Paul the truth of the previous statement you made before. Are you in pain, Carm?"

Carm shut her eyes releasing Jacob and shook her head. "I am not in pain at all Paul." She turned to look at him. "You need to stop worrying about me being in pain. The only time I was today was when I could smell the human."

Sam let out a huff and got up from the seat. "Carm, that is the wrong answer and you know it. I know when you are lying or did you forget that spell you put on me a long time ago?" He turned to Embry who was still standing by the door. "Carm, if you have any of Edward's gift left I am suggesting that you figure out what I am thinking right now before I come up with the idea in words."

Carm's eyes burned again at Sam this time. "I am getting really tired of trying to change your minds, when I am frustrated about things especially things like this. You would not dare start something like that on me."

Sam laughed. "You really don't think I like to have that much fun with everyone here. Very well, Jared you want a chance to win another bet but this time against me?"

Jared let out a laugh and smiled. "Sure what are we betting on this time?"

Sam smiled "Anything you want us to bet on. I want to prove something to Carm and I need your help so pick anything but I need the results in the next ten minutes."

"Hmm, let me think for a second here." Jared sat on the couch and let out another laugh. "I have got it, I say that if you were to ask Carm if she is in pain still while Paul is still close to her she will lie again and tell you she is not."

Sam smiled. "Alright, this is not for money it is just for the honour of knowing that you won the bet." Sam turned his attention back to Carm and got down to her level. "Alright Carm let's try this again right now. Are you in pain?" He smiled to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's make this even more of a challenge for you to tell me the truth. You do manage to tell the total truth for the next ten questions you can make a request of me and I will not say no to it, the request can't be you going home though, but anything else that you want you can ask for and you will get it."

Carm let out a sight. "So you want the truth as to whether or not I am in pain. At the moment the only pain I am feeling is the one you are giving me with all this nonsense. Embry's emotions are driving me insane as it were let alone the way that each of you has your own mind set as to what is going on here. And oh let's not forget about the oh so comforting promise that you are going to call the one person in the pack who hates my guts. But physical pain I feel none of that at the moment so stop asking me."

Sam let out a laugh. "You really can't help yourself right now can you Carm? You have to tell everyone that you feel nothing but really you feel everything. I know what it is like to feel the pain of life physically. You tell me another lie and I'll have Emily come in here and stick her wrist right under your nose and see what you feel then and if you will admit to us the pain you are feeling?" Sam pulled out his cell phone with a laugh. "You want to try this again with me, are you feeling any pain?"

Carm let out a loud sigh and then hissed at Sam. "Stop this. Fine you want the serious truth about this. Yes I am feeling pain, the warmth of Jacob's skin is almost too much for me to handle. I hate being in this position with him. The cuts on my arms are burning from the blood of the human that I inhaled this morning. Is that better?"

Sam smiled "Finally. But Carm I don't want to have to make threats like that to get you to tell me the truth about what is going on. Yes I know when you are lying to someone but I don't know what the truth is unless I ask you a yes or no question. So you have ten more honest answers to give before you get your one request out of me." He settled himself back in the chair. "So Jared I guess you won the bet that we had. Embry come and switch spots with Jacob for a bit."

Carm's face sank as she looked over to Sam. "Please don't do that, not Embry right now. Not after you just told him that, it will be too much for me to deal with."

"Okay Carm." Sam smiled at her and put his hand out to Embry telling him to stop. "You pick, Jared or Embry?"

Carm laughed. "Overly joyful or overly pissed off, what type of choice is that? Give me another option please." She smiled at Sam. She was starting to get some of her humour back which would make everything right now go easier on her.

Sam thought for a moment. "Alright you seem to be in better spirits right now. So let's see, I think Embry or Seth. That is my final offer to you right now. So pick one of the three."

"Urgh" Carm groaned loudly. "I guess if I have to choose Seth. He seems to be the most neutral one around right now."

Sam looked at her. "Alright Seth come switch with Jacob."

Seth looked at Sam. "I don't know what to do though," he turned to Jacob. "How do we do this?"

Jacob looked at Embry. "Embry make sure you have the door." Then he turned to Jared. "Watch the stairs we don't want her running up those and jumping out the window on us." Jared moved to the base of the staircase. Jacob then turned his attention back to Seth. "That is just for a precaution since this is the first time you are doing this to her. The main thing is heat with Carm. She hates it, but she also enjoys it. The heat is what takes her mind off of everything else going on in the room. Don't worry if she manages to get away from you, Sam'll deal with her in a different way later. Or rather he will deal with it when he manages to catch up with her. So don't worry about that happening. As you saw yesterday her legs like to cause problems so just keep your legs on top of hers and well your one hand at least on her wrists."

Jacob made the mistake of slipping off of her before Seth was ready to get on and Carm was up on her feet and to the door in a flash. Only to run into Embry who was still standing there. Carm let her eyes burn bright for a few seconds as she glanced up into his eyes. "Embry move please."

By the time she had gotten the words out of her mouth Jared and Quil were behind her with their arms on her shoulders. Quil's voice was as calm as before in her ear. "You want to try that one again, Carm. Sam will be waiting for you to join him over his knee if you decide it is worth another try. You aren't facing me or Jared so it will not work on us. But be my guest and attempt that joyful thing yet again."

Carm shut her eyes to give herself a minute to think about everything that had just happened. "Well I guess if you want me to try again I think I might." She opened her eyes as they were a deep orange and looked at Embry. "Embry, please distract Jared and Quil for me for a few minutes." After she was sure that it had worked she turned and made her way up the stairs to Paul's room. The window was open still but when she looked outside she could see Sam standing there.

Sam looked up at her. "Carm get back down those stairs right now if Jacob has to come and remove you from the window area it will be double the spankings from me when I get my hands on you."

Carm sighed and trudged away from the window just as Jacob was coming into the room. "I'm going downstairs don't worry about anything right now. I forgot about everyone else in the room when I was doing that to Embry."

Jacob put his hand on her shoulder. "Well it did partially work. I know Sam was not expecting that at all. It caught us all off guard to think you would try something like that." When they got to the top of the stairs he looked at her for a moment. "If I ask you something do you promise to be honest with me?"

Carm shrugged. "You get me out of the spanking with Sam and I will tell you anything you want to know."

Jacob thought for a moment. "Alright we have a deal. But if I find out you lied to me about this I will be giving you them alright?"

Carm nodded and looked at him. "What do you want to know?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "Why did you just do that? I mean try to get away from everything here. You had more time when Jared and I switched but you chose to do it when Seth and I switched."

Carm shrugged. "I don't know. I think it might have something to do with the fact that I know that Sam is going to make me deal with Leah being around and I don't want to have to deal with that. And make me have to deal with Embry being so close. Before when you switched with Jared I did not know what was coming but now I do. So I took the chance that I could and I ran."

Jacob nodded. "Okay I'll ask Sam if you were telling me the truth about this and if you did then there will be no going over his knee for this at least."

Carm nodded. "That was the deal. I think I covered everything. Leah, Embry and oh yes the pain with Paul, he is so worried about me feeling pain it was driving me crazy, I had to get up too. You know walk around and wiggle a bit."

Jacob was satisfied with the answer he had gotten and he knew that it had been passed onto Sam. They finished walking down the stairs and back to the living room. Sam was sitting in the chair waiting for them to come down the stairs. "Carm your presence is demanded over here for a few minutes."

Carm looked at Jacob. Jacob let out a sigh and then went over to Sam and told him what had gone on upstairs before they had come down.

"I see." Sam said as he got up from the chair. "Carm come have a seat on the chair for a few minutes we are going to talk about this deal that you made with Jacob."

Carm quickly listened to that order he had. She did not want to test his patience right now she knew what would happen if she did. She took a seat and smiled at Sam who was standing in front of her.

"Okay." Sam sighed. "I am going to ask you this, is what you told Jacob the entire reason why you just decided to try and take off on us?"

Carm nodded and said. "Yes it is the entire reason" she let her head hang hoping that Sam was not going to make her repeat the reasons why she had done what she did.

Sam looked at her. "Wow she was being honest to you Jacob. Maybe I should let you ask the rest of the questions if she is going to be honest with you." He smiled at her. "But that does bring the countdown to nine. But it is my turn to be unfair and catch you off guard and surprise you." He got closer to her and knelt down in front of her with a wide wicked smile on his face. "Close your eyes."

Carm glared at him. "I can't hear your thoughts what is going on through your head. I want to know why you want me to do that."

Sam's smile got wider. "I have a shield of my own but you can't by it so shut your eyes and let me have my fun." He turned to Paul after she did not close her eyes. "Paul come over here and distract her for a few minutes. I need to talk to everyone else."

Paul came over to see Carm for a few minutes. He picked her up and settled her on his lap as he sat down on the chair. "You my little sweet thing need to stop worrying about what Sam is up to." He kissed her and held her tight in his arms. "I know you can't hear his thoughts but don't worry it is nothing bad, I promise you that alright?" Before she could answer him they were kissing each other again. The heat coming off of his body was nice and she let herself relax in his arms and snuggle closer to his body.

When she got a chance to stop for a second she nodded her head in agreement to what he had said. "I know what you mean but I still don't like not knowing what he is thinking about. It is really annoying right now."

Paul let out a sigh as he started to kiss her neck and rub his nose against her chin. "Well don't think about it." He tapped her forehead with a grin. "Get that little brain of yours here in this conversation with me. This is what you wanted to have happen yesterday and now you have it and you are barely giving me any of your attention." He pulled out a fake pout hoping that she would fall for it, but he knew there was very little chance of that happening right now. He was doing as he was told by Sam and keeping her pretty distracted from the other conversation going on in the room. "I have a good idea let's annoy Embry and Jared alright, just start kissing ignore everything else in the room."

Carm shut her eyes placing her cool hands on both sides of Paul's face and pulled in for a kiss. When she opened her eyes she let them smoulder in the pretty orange and red they were earlier. It was not long before she had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room with her and was just concentrating on Paul. When she pulled away for a few seconds he had a strange look on his face. "Don't worry you have my full attention right now. But I have a question, I asked Edward about this earlier but he did not have an answer for me. I was wondering why I love your touch so much and can't stand anyone else touch at all really?"

Paul smiled. "Well you deal with Quil's when I am not here but even after everything that does go on I trust that it does have to do with the imprinting. I mean how else would I be able to deal with all the vampire stuff when it comes to you. The spirit allows none of that to matter to either of us."

Carm let out a yawn. "Okay, I am sleepy again is it alright if I go to sleep in your arms right now and you can wake me up when they are done talking?"

Paul moved a lock of hair from over her eye. "Well do you want to do that here or do you want to do it up on my bed. I can take you up there and we can cuddle together?"

Carm shook her head. "We can cuddle down here and continue to annoy your brothers since I can block them out right now it is nice to get a little pay back on them." She smiled as she kissed him again and nestled herself closer to his body. She ducked her head in so she was not even facing them anymore and was fast asleep in a few seconds.

Paul kissed her forehead and breathed in the aroma coming off of her hair and let out a sigh. "Sleep well my little angel." He whispered in her ear when he knew that she was fast asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam smiled at Embry as he got over to the others in the room seeing that Carm was taken care of and would not be disturbing this conversation they were having. He turned to Jacob for a second and then asked. "So why did she take off? I mean she had more time between you and Jared switching places."

Jacob smiled. "Well apparently then entire situation is that she did not know what was going on at that point and now she thinks she does know what you have planned. She also does not want to deal with Embry or Leah and she thinks you are going to make her do that." He let out a sigh and then lowered his voice. "She was also mad at you for making her admit she was in pain to Paul I don't think she enjoyed doing that at all."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "If she had admitted it to me at first I would not have made her explain it in detail." He turned to Seth and smiled. "I don't want you to be upset about the fact that she managed to get away from you. That was a mistake on Jake's part. She does trust you and she just did not want to have to deal with everything as you heard him just say."

Jared smiled at Seth putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. She did not get away from us completely and she used something that we did not think that she would use. One of us against another one of us."

Quil had gone very quiet and was looking at her as she was asleep in Paul's arms. Sam smiled at him. "Quil what is it? You are way too quiet right now?"

Quil sighed. "Well I saw her do something in the forest earlier today I think you should know about. I overheard her telling Rosalie that she got it off of a vampire in Italy."

Sam smiled, "We know she got a few powers off of people in Italy you can to explain that a bit more."

Quil's voice got quieter "Well this is one that none of the Cullens know about other than Rosalie at least unless she decided to tell them about it. I saw her take control of the mountain lions. They were tracking something and then all of the sudden they ran towards them mid way through tracking."

Sam pulled out his phone. "Jacob, watch her make sure she does not run off anywhere. Embry and Jared, come with me outside. Quil stay close to her for a bit but don't let her know that you are doing that." He walked out the door with Jared and Embry following him out.

Jared looked at the phone in Sam's hand. "Who are you calling this time?"

"Carlisle, I want him to send Jasper over here. I want to do something unexpected on her. She does not think they can cross the line I am going to make it possible. Embry go get Leah, the two of you will go meet him at the line."

He dialled the phone number to the Cullen's house hoping that Jasper would be back from his hunting trip. When Alice picked up the phone Sam was surprised.

"Hello." Alice answered curiously, she had not seen anyone attempting to call them so it must be a wolf trying to get a hold of Carlisle or Edward.

"Hi Alice it is Sam." He knew she was suspicious of who was calling them. "I want to talk to Carlisle if I can. I have something to tell him and I need his help with something."

Alice shut her eyes for a second she had not seen Carlisle or Esme return to the house and when she saw that they were not going to be returning until later that night she sighed. "Sorry Sam but they are not going to be back here until later tonight. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Sam let out a loud sigh. "Is Edward around I guess he might be the next best one for me to talk to."

Alice smiled. "He's up in his room with Bella. I'll go get him for you." Alice took off up the stairs and walked right into Edward's room without knocking. She handed him the phone. "Its Sam he needs to talk to you. He was looking for Carlisle but he is not going to be home until later."

Edward was on the bed and tickling Bella when Alice had walked in on them. He felt slightly annoyed at his sister for doing that to them but it must be urgent for Sam to be calling. He took the phone from Alice and walked out of the room with it. "Sam, its Edward what is happening?"

"Edward, I would really hate to call you away from Bella." Then Sam got an idea. "Actually I am not going to call you away from her. I just came up with something. I need to discuss something with you but I think that we need to see how Carm is with Bella for safety things at school. So I am going to ask you this. Is it possible that you, Jasper and Bella come over here? I'll have Embry and Leah meet you at the line to show you how to get here."

Edward got scared for a second. Then he remembered the entire wolf pack would probably be there. And Paul had more to lose than he did at the moment. "Alright, I will grab Jasper and we will be on our way over to Paul's house."

Sam smiled to himself. "Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit." They both hang up the phones and Sam turns to Embry. "Get going you guys are meeting up with Jasper, Edward and Bella at the boundary line of Forks.

Jared looked at Sam for a few seconds after Embry had taken off to do as he was told. "I would hate to be the voice of reason in that head of yours Sam. But we did just see her go crazy this morning over a scent in the forest of a human and yesterday she caught a scent that was a few hours old of Bella's and she went crazy over that. Do you really think it is a good idea to let her smell Bella like that right now?"

Sam looked at him. "I understand your point. But Jared I have seen Carm at her best. I know she is capable of doing this completely on her own. She just needs to get her confidents up and Bella is the perfect way to do that. Trust me, Jared. We have the entire pack here, Jasper, and Edward what could possibly happen."

Sam and Jared walk back into the house with a smile on their faces to see that Carm was still fast asleep on Paul's lap. Sam walked over to Quil and Paul. "Is it possible for the two of you to change places for me for a few minutes. I need to talk to Paul?"

Paul looked at Sam. "I don't know I have never tried to move her while she was sleeping. I don't know if that will end up waking her up from the sleep she is having?"

Quil looked at Sam anxiously and Sam leaned up against Carm's body trying to lift her. "If we do it very softly and she is comfortable in Quil's arms she will not wake up at all. But Quil mind your emotions for a few minutes while I am talking to Paul. I just want to let him know about my discussion outside."

Quil nodded to him and settled himself into the chair. Quil, placing his arms the same way that Paul had his. He letting Sam place Carm into his arms and against his chest. Paul gently kissed Carm's hair again before heading outside with Sam to talk to him.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's house, Edward hunted down Jasper who was in his room listening to music. Jasper looked at him when he walked into the room. "What's up Edward?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose he was still trying to understand why he had said yes to putting Bella into danger with Carm around. "You, me and Bella are going over to see the wolves. Sam wants to see how Carm will react to Bella before she starts school on Monday."

Jasper's attention was immediately caught. "Edward, I don't like that idea after what happened yesterday. Do you really think that is a good idea?"

Edward looked worried and Jasper could sense everything he was feeling and nothing was working for him. "I don't know Jasper but Sam seems to think that it would be idea. And I would assume that he has talked to Paul about and Paul would not risk losing Carm at all."

Jasper smiled as he followed Edward out of the room. "Does Bella know what is going on yet?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know if it the best thing to tell her, yet this would complete what Bella wants to have happen. She could get turned today if stuff end up going wrong." He joked for a few seconds before walking into his room. "Bella we need to go see Jacob for a few minutes. We are meeting him at Paul's house."

Bella jumped up off the bed. "Okay, you two are finally getting along enough for me to see each of you while the other is around."

Jasper shook his head. "Well not exactly you are actually going to get to meet your newest sibling. But the wolf pack is going to be there for safety purposes."

Bella did not understand as they walked down the stairs towards the garage. "How dangerous is your newest sibling that you need the entire wolf pack to be around when we end up meeting each other?"

Edward gulped as they got to the garage and he beeped open the doors of the Volvo. "Bella, you don't need to worry about right now. She is not going to be able to do anything. One of the wolves will attack her before she gets too close to you we promise."

Bella glared at him. "Edward!" she got into the car. "You have to tell me how dangerous she is? Or I will go ask Alice she will tell me how dangerous she is." She turned and headed back for the house to ask Alice about the newest Cullen.

Jasper stopped Bella from leaving the garage and pushed her back towards the car. "Bella, she is dangerous enough that we do need the entire wolf pack to be present for the first time the two of you meet, and we did not want to do this at the school on Monday morning. This way of you two meeting is actually probably the safest." He looked at Edward and smiled. "Trust me one of the wolves has much more to lose if things end up going bad during this meeting."

Bella looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Jasper glared at her for a second. "That is not my business to tell but you should be able figure it out when we get over to Paul's house after you get into the car." He smiled at her as she climbed into the back of the Volvo.

Edward leaned over to Jasper. "Thanks. How do you think Carm is feeling right now? With what happened yesterday she is probably freaking out right now if she does know what is going on."

Jasper shrugged his shoulder. "We will see when we get there. I assume that she is probably still frustrated because of my gift is probably driving her crazy at the moment."

They got to the boundary line to find both Embry and Leah sitting there in their human forms by the side of the road. Embry stuck his head in the window. He smiled at Bella. "Sam is expecting you guys at the house. Leah will lead the way I was hoping to ride in the car with you guys in case you get yourselves lost and then I can guide the way from in here."

Jasper got out of the car and moved into the back letting Embry take the front seat of the car. "Does Carm know what is going on yet I mean does she know that Bella is coming over?"

Embry laughed for a second. "Ya like Sam would end up telling her that he was doing that, she would kill him for even thinking about. At the moment I don't even think that Paul knows about what is going. Sam kind of came up with this idea all by himself. Jared and I both thought that he was crazy for thinking that Carm could do this. We have both seen her go crazy when she smells a human and Bella is going to be pretty bad as it is." He looked back at Bella. "But don't worry Sam thinks that she is going to be able to do this. And Bella Jared is not betting on this time so that should be some kind of comfort for you."

Bella shrugged as they got to Paul's house to find Paul and Sam outside the house talking about something in a joking manner and not being too serious.

-Rewind and go back-

Paul followed Sam outside to talk to him when they had closed the door over worried about waking Carm up Paul looked at Sam. "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

Sam smiled at him. "How did you get her to go to sleep?"

Paul looked at him, "She said that she was tired so I let her get some sleep. Why do I get the feeling that you did something and you are going to tell me about it right and I am going to hate what you did?"

Sam smiled and let out a little laugh. "Well you do know me so well don't you Paul? Yes I did do something but I think that she will be able handle what I am asking her to do." He settles himself in the porch for a few seconds leaning up against a post.

Paul looked around and saw that Embry was nowhere to seen. "Where is Embry? Please tell me he is not gone to get Leah Carm is finally calm right now. Please don't do that to her." He settled himself on the post next to the one that Sam was leaning on.

Sam smirked a little. "Well he is not exactly gone to get Leah. Come on Paul. If I just wanted to get Leah over here I would just call her and order her to come here. She much like you can't ignore those injunctions when I give on and I am serious about it. But Leah is on her way over here."

Paul went to sit on the steps of the porch. "Oh great, so what did you do?"

"I called the Cullen's house. Jasper and Edward are on their way over here." He sighed and under his breath he added. "With Bella"

Paul's head snapped up when he heard Bella's name. "Sam you can't be serious about her having to deal with that."

Sam took a seat beside Paul. "Would you rather she met her at school on Monday morning, when you are not there to help and see what happens?"

Paul shook his head. "I can't believe Edward actually agreed to that of all things. When do you want to tell Carm what is going on?"

Sam laughed. "That is what I wanted to ask you. I was thinking we let Seth tell her what is going on when he is a few feet away from her after Jacob wakes her up."

Paul nodded. "As long as I don't have to be the bearer of bad news to her I will be happy. Although it coming out of my mouth might be better, in the long run for everything. So I should go in there and switch with her or maybe we should wait until they get here." He got up and walked around the yard a little bit. "And we do the first meeting out here, so she does not feel so confined and she can run though I doubt that she will."

Sam nodded "Alright if that is what you want to have happen we can do it that way. How do you plan on waking her up?"

Paul laughed. "How do you thing? The only way that I know how so you better make sure that Jared and Embry are not watching what we are going to be doing with each other."


	30. Chapter 30

Leah showed up a few seconds later with the silver Volvo a few seconds behind her. Embry, Jasper, Edward and Bella got out of the car and walked over to Paul and Sam.

Embry looked at Sam. "Did you tell him about the other thing that is going on so that this was not a surprise?" He pointed to Edward and Bella.

Paul nodded. "Yes I knew they were coming I had best go wake sleeping beauty in there. I am going to talk to her for a bit if I can get some alone time with her?"

Sam nodded. "Send Quil, Jacob and Seth out here."

Paul walked inside the door and looked at Jacob and Seth. "Sam wants to see the two of you outside" He turned to Quil. "We are going to change places then you are to head out there as well. Sam said I could have some time with her alone. I need to tell her what is going on right now."

Jacob and Seth headed out the door while Paul come over and lifted Carm up from Quil's arms and settled her on his lap as Quil went outside as well.

Paul leaned in and kissed her letting his emotions soar into happiness on her with a smile. She started to stir in his arms in he pushed her hair out of her face leaning in to kiss her again. When her eyes finally opened they were a bright yellow. "Hey. So listen Sam is done talking to everyone but I have something that I need to talk to you about."

Carm leaned up and kissed him snuggling closer to him. "Not right now Paul please. I don't want to deal with that at the moment, we are finally alone can't we just enjoy the moment?"

Paul laughed for a second. "Actually we don't have that much time before Embry or Jared come rushing in here to grab you away from me because you are awake now."

She hugged closer to him. "Well I just won't let go of you I will never go with them. You are mine and I will not leave you."

Paul placed his warm hand on the side of her face. "Listen I need to talk to you about something serious for a second. I need you to trust me right now. Can you do that?"

Carm sat up on his lap confused. "What is it you seem worried about this, Paul. Are you okay?"

Paul smiled "Oh I am fine I want to murder Sam for doing what he did just a little while ago but I think I should survive it as long as you are okay with everything. But he did this for me so I guess I should thank him for it but putting you in danger if anything happens to you right now I will never forgive him."

Carm put her finger over his mouth. "Shh Paul nothing is going to happen trust me." she tried to send calm feelings into his body for a few seconds. "No matter what he has done I love you and nothing will change that nothing anyone does is ever going to get into the way of that I promise you." She placed her cool hands on the sides of his face and smiled at him. She thought for a second "Unless of course he has gotten some crazy idea like the one he had that first night that we met each other of bringing in a human to meet me."

Paul gulped swallowing the saliva he had in his mouth, he looked at her eyes they were still a bright yellow that was a good thing so she had not smelt Bella yet. "Carm, remember that girl in your vision the one that you said smelt so good. Sam has gotten her to come here to see you. He said that he did it for me so I could see how you reacted to her that I did not have to wonder come Monday."

Carm settled herself into a steady calm trying to focus on not doing anything rash at the moment. "I know I have at least three classes with her. Edward was not sure if she was in the calculus class with us or not. Wait why can I sense more vampires, Jasper and Edward are here right now."

Paul shrugged. "I thought you did not recognize other vampires how come you can sense them?"

She looked at Paul. "That is something you and I will discuss later when we are alone. It is something that none of the Cullen's need to know about." Then something clicked in her head, the feeling that Edward had for this girl why was he chancing putting her in danger with everything. Then she remembered the other nights of her past that she had not told anyone about. Not even anyone in the coven knew about them. She suspected that Aro, Jane and Alec knew about those nights but they had never said anything to her about them. She kissed him and then pulled her face away for a second. "Listen if you think I can do this than I will trust your judgement. If you think that it is impossible for me to handle this I will disappear and see you in the clearing in 10 minutes."

Paul kissed her back. "But how..."

Carm stopped him from finishing that that sentence. "Don't worry about that right now. Listen to your heart tell me what you feel right now, let it speak to you. Do you trust that I can do this?"

He looked at her kissing her ever so gently and shutting his eyes as he saw in his mind Carm attacking Bella but not biting her. "I trust that you can handle yourself but I don't think you will be able to get through this without attacking her. I know that you will not do anything that will get you sent back to live in Italy, because you love me too much." He opened his eyes and glared at her. "How did I do that?"

Carm shrugged. "I don't know or rather I don't want to talk about that right now I think it has something to do with Alice and her gift but I am not too sure. Something inside me just said that I needed to let that feeling run away for me and go inside of you that you would be able to tell me the answer." She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss before getting up. "Shall we go join the others?"

Paul got up and pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her forehead yet again. "Yes we should, I am sure they are waiting for us to join them out there."

They walked out the door and joined everyone else.

-Rewind and go back-

Jacob walked out of the house to see Bella and Edward standing in the front yard with Sam. He runs up to Bella and picks her up spinning her around. Then turns to Sam, "You cannot be serious about making Carm deal with Bella right now?"

Sam nodded. "Will everyone stop questioning me on this, I know she can do it. I have seen her resist human blood before and I know she can do it with Bella. We just all need to have some faith in her that she can get it done."

Quil walked out the door and looked at Bella. "Sam you have lost your mind lately I think. You seriously can't expect Carm to be okay with this and you certainly can't expect for Paul to seem to think that any of this is alright with him."

Sam shook his head. "ENOUGH" that was an order for everyone to follow right now. "I am tired of you guys questioning me. The next one to do it will be running surveillance which will make this situation more dangerous for Carm and Paul. And I suspect no one wants to deal with an angry Paul later tonight."

Everyone was instantly quiet until Bella looked at Sam. "What happened to make it dangerous for Paul?"

Sam looked at Bella with a smile on his face. "Paul imprinted on Carm early yesterday. They are still going through their loving phase right now. Similar to what you saw going on between Emily and I when you came to visit. But everyone is worried about what could happen if something goes wrong right now with you and Carm being around each other." He took a deep breath and suddenly felt extremely calm inside, it was an unexplained calm, and then he turned his attention to Jasper. "Are you playing with my feelings?"

Jasper shook his head. "No I am only trying to calm Bella down. She is giving me a head ache I can only imagine how Carm is feeling right now with all of this."

Edward turned to him. "Why is anxiety different?"

Jasper nodded his head and continued to try and help Bella. "It is much different, much harder to deal with and much more painful for Carm to handle. I want to make this as easy as possible on her but Bella needs to calm down for that to happen."

Bella turned and glared at Jasper. "Well if it so dangerous for me to be here then why did we even come?"

Leah beat Bella to the car and stopped her from leaving knowing very well that the keys to it were still in there. "Bella, I understand your dislike for this girl. Trust me, I have no idea how Paul can stand her myself. I know he is taking his time in there and probably making out with her right now but I saw her this morning with Emily and Kim. When we got outside she was so much better it was as if all the temptations just disappeared."

Bella glared at her. "I can't believe that you are defending her. She is a vampire. Your sworn enemy and you can't serious believe that a new born and withstand the smell of my blood."

Jacob was over beside Bella when she started this. "Bella, nothing is going to happen. None of us want to see Paul lose Carm in any way so we are all going to make sure that nothing happens. You have at least three classes with her at school and we want to make sure that she can handle herself in those before Monday morning."

Bella turned and stomped back to Edward. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, please calm down. You are giving me a meltdown here right now. I say don't let Carm out of that house until she is a tiny bit calmer than she is right now."

Paul comes to the door and opens it for Carm. Sam glares at the two of them and Quil walks over. Quil stood there waving his arms for her to get back in the house. "Back inside for a few minutes. Jasper is having a meltdown almost with all of Bella's emotions out here he says it will be extremely painful for you to be out there as well experiencing it."

Carm huffed and went back to the chair sulking in it. "There goes all of my enthusiasm. I thought Sam trusted me with this girl?"

Quil walked over to her taking the stool and having a seat on it. "Sam does trust you Carm. It is just that right now Jasper is having trouble handling all the emotions and it would be twice as hard for you to deal with them as well."

Carm got up to go over and kiss Paul she was about in his arms when her eyes went blank. She took a few steps back falling onto the couch that was behind her.

_Carm was in Alec's room she looked around as he walked in with Jane with him. She recognized the face he had. "Jane, what is it?"_

"_Carm, Tierra is no longer safe were she is anymore. I need you to contact me. Marco is helping us send this."_

_Carm turned to Alec. "Why? What is happening? What has he done this time? Alec, why are you so scared?"_

_Alec made an attempt to smile at her. "Aro says she is not safe. He knew we hid her for you. But he is worried that messages of her whereabouts have gotten back to Parent. You need to contact us so we can discuss this further. My apologies if you were doing something right now but this is urgent."_

_Carm turned to the power source of the spell. "I don't understand what I need to do right now. I thought she would be safe where she was, I mean with where you guys put her."_

_Jane smiled. "She does not like being left in the dark Carm, she wants to know what is going on. She has sworn to us if we don't tell her that she will go ask Parent himself. His people have already tried to storm Volterra once to get her out. He knows where she is, and it is only a matter of time before he forces you to come back here and help him."_

_Carm turned to Alec again wishing to be out of the line of fire right now more than anything. "Alec what do I need to do?"_

_Alec looked at Jane before turning back to Carm. "Your phone call from the other day is what got him up in arms that you were doing alright where you were. Something tells me that he wanted you to fail." He settled himself on the bed in his room. "Return home and call me we need to discuss this and Marco is fading fast. We just got back and Aro caught up with us to tell us about this. We need to talk about this Carm and soon. Put off whatever you are doing and run home and call me from the Cullen's place."_

_Carm nodded her head and tried to smile. "I will finish up this extremely quickly then go home and call you when I get there."_

_Alec and Jane nodded as Carm was sent back to La Push._

When she returned to consciousness Paul and Quil were hovering over her. Paul had placed his hand on her face as he was worried about her right now. "Are you okay? What just happened?"

Carm shrugged her shoulders "Well the short story is that Marco just happened the longer story is I need to get home right now and deal with something. So I don't care about how bad her emotions are I need to go out there and meet this girl and then return home."

Quil shook his head as she attempted to get up from where she was sitting on the couch. He pushed her back down into the couch itself and held her there. "You are not walking out that door, Carm. I won't let you."

Carm struggled against the heat of his body for a few seconds. "Quil I have to do something. I know you don't understand but I need to do something. I have to get home and take care of this." She turned to Paul and pulled out the desperate face on him that seemed to have gotten his attention that morning. "Paul, I don't care about the emotions, I need to take care of this Please."

Paul looked at her. "Quil move. She can handle herself just fine right now I promise you of that."

Quil reluctantly removed his hand from her shoulder and let her stand up and walk outside.

Carm looked over at Jasper who was standing a bit back from the girl from her visions she had had. She noticed his outright disappointment on his face and she smiled. "What is it Jasper?"

He sighed and glared over at Quil. "I thought you were going to stay in there and have some fun while I try to get Bella calmed down a bit out here."

Carm shrugged her shoulders and turned to Paul. "She does not smell so desirable right now, and her scent is blowing right at me. Actually she smells worse than Sam does."

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Well coming from you that sounds like a compliment I think"

Carm laughed a little. "Edward, I know you can see right through me can't you? I promise she does not smell as good as Paul does."

Edward glared at her. "Carm the wall is fully up. I need you to come and smell her up close."

Carm turned to Jacob and Quil. Paul was holding her as they walked up to Bella. "Stay very still please Bella." Carm stuck her nose up against Bella's neck. She tested her wall a bit before taking a deep breath in before falling back because of the pain.

Bella jumped when Carm fell back and looked over at Jasper. "What is happening to her?"

Embry took a look at Bella. "Bella you need to breath. Carm is going to be fine she is just in a bit of pain because of the human smell at you have. Don't worry she is going to be just fine I promise you."


	31. Chapter 31

Bella attempted to run over to Carm to try and help her only to be stopped by Sam and Jared. Bella glared at the two of them. "She is in pain I want to help."

Jared looked at Carm, "Carm are you in pain right now?" He glanced at her and then glanced at Paul who was right beside her. _'I know what you said to Jacob. Lie to Bella right now, Sam will find out that I told you to.'_ He inclined his head at her still keeping eye contact with her.

Carm leaned over to Paul. "I am in pain but Jared wants me to lie to Bella about it." She looked up at Bella with an innocent smile on her face. "Bella, I am fine. Just the initial shock of having to smell you that close." She smiled and got up wiping off her jeans she had on before turning to Sam, Jasper and Jared. "I need to head home if the three of you would like to join Paul and me for the run that would be extremely helpful." She eyed Edward and let the wall completely down around her. _'Something happened I need to deal with I will explain everything. Take her home and meet us back at the house.'_

Edward nodded and turned to Bella. "Well we had best get you home, Charlie will be wondering what happened to you if I don't." He helped Bella into the car before speeding off down the road.

Jasper turned to Carm, "Okay what was that about? Carm what is happening right now."

Carm smiled as she took a seat on the grass. She turned her head so she was facing Sam. "Sorry I lied there but Bella was too close for me to deal with already and I did not want to deal with her getting closer with the look on Jared's face I don't think that I could have handled myself if she had."

Quil's impatience was starting to get the best of him and Jasper was the first to respond to this. "Quil what is happening? Why are you getting really impatient?"

Quil glared over at Carm. "Are you going to tell them about what happened in the house or should I?"

Carm smiled and let out a little laugh. "Quil its nothing to get alarmed over it was just a vision of something, a conversation of sorts that I need to finish back at the Cullen's house. So we need to get going. I will explain it all when I get off the phone with Alec after we get there." She smiled at everyone, but when no one moved she added. "Now let's go he will be expecting the call to be coming through soon." She waved her hands towards the road motioning for them to start moving.

Sam looked at her shocked. "And we are all coming with you I suppose since you have not decided to name anyone out of them that is not going to be coming with us." He was surprised Carm was going to accept Leah coming along to the house to hear about everything after the way they were to each other.

Carm nodded, as she was starting to get impatient herself with everyone around her. "Yes everyone is coming." She glanced over at Leah who was standing a little ways away from everyone, walking up to her making sure to keep enough distance as to not touch her body. "I want to thank you for talking to Bella for me. I know it is hard to see me in a good light sometimes and I wanted to thank you for what you did. You could have made it worse for me but you didn't."

Leah smiled and blushed a little. "That is alright." Leah took a step closer to Carm. "Are you feeling better?" she looked down and noticed the blood on her arms. "Carm you're bleeding." Leah was shocked about this "I didn't know that vampires could bleed at all I thought it was just a myth that some of you still have blood in your veins."

Carm smiled a little. "Well it is no myth I will tell you that." She looked over to Paul. "I had best try and get some new clothes on before I call Alec back."

Jasper looked at her. "Carm, you need to calm yourself down right now, I know no one else can sense your anxiousness but it is going to send me on meltdown right now. Please do something or let me help you."

Carm ducked her head and walked over to Jasper exposing her neck to him. "Go ahead and do it." she said as she flipped her hair out of the way. And tried to relax a little before he did what he was intent on doing to her.

Jasper smiled at her. She was finally accepting what he was able to do to her if she would let him. "Give me a second alright Carm." He took a breath before placing his hand on her neck touching it gently. "Am I running with you?"

Carm nodded to him. "I think it might be best that way unless we can take the truck?" Carm turned to Sam with a smile.

Sam shook his head with a laugh. "You just smelt the one person that Aro has trouble not biting and you did not even attack her for smelling so good. Edward almost lost it the first time he smelt her and you don't think you can handle yourself in the forest right now, Carm you are one crazy vampire." He turned to Jared. "Get the keys from inside and take Carm over to the Cullen's house the rest of us will phase and meet you over there."

Jared nodded then retreated to the house to get the keys that were on the kitchen table. When he returned Carm was waiting for him in the truck. He smiled as he got in and started it. "You know Carm, Sam has been very nice to you lately with this whole grounded thing and you are getting away with everything." He laughed a little he did not like the fact that Paul and her were getting away with everything, especially time alone with each other. He had only gotten to see Kim that morning and everyone had to be around for that to happen.

Carm smiled and giggled a bit in the seat. "I know. I don't understand why he was doing that. I don't even understand the point of him bringing Bella over on me." then she remembered the calculus class that she had with him. "Is Bella in the calculus class that we have together?"

Jared concentrated on the road for a few minutes. "Well," He thought for a few minutes not wanting to answer her question so he decided to ask one of his own. "What happened in the vision that you seen?"

Carm let out a sigh she realized what Jared was doing and she did not feel like sidetracking him, back to the original question, right now so she decided to talk to him about it. "Well as I said before it was just a conversation between me and Alec and Jane. The two I was telling you about this morning. Only the connection could not stay open for too long so they had to ask me to give them a call so we could discuss the matter future."

Jared stopped the truck dead. "And what matter would that be?"

Carm could feel that he was nervous about this. "Tierra getting loose and finding her way back to Parent, from what he has told me so far she is not liking being kept where she is. That is all I know right now." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get going. You already know more than everyone else including Edward. You know how he gets when it comes to finding things out that I am holding back. So let's go. I need to make this phone call." There was a dead urgency in her voice.

Jared pulled the truck back onto the road and started to drive to the Cullen's house again when they got there Edward was just getting in the door. Paul was outside waiting for her as he had gotten too nervous inside so he decided to wait for her out here. He ran up to the truck pulling her out of the seat. "Carm, I really need to understand what is going on right now."

Carm smiled as she hugged him. "I know Paul I am sure everyone is as nervous as you are especially if Quil told them about what happened in more detail."

Paul nodded "He did while we were on the run, and now Sam is inside right now explaining it all to the Cullens."

"Well" Carm shook her head and headed for the door with Jared trailing behind her. "I guess I had better get in there and start helping the situation with that phone call." When she walked into the door a wave of emotions hit her. Jasper smiled and glared at everyone.

Jasper pointed to the door and nodded. "Give me a minute and I'll let you know when it is nicer in there." Carm turned around and headed back out the door for a few seconds. Jasper pointed everyone towards the living room only to have the house phone ring while he was in the mist of trying to calm everyone down.

Carlisle ran over to the phone more nervous now than he had been a few minutes before. "Hello"

Kim was on the other end wondering about everything. "Carlisle is Sam or Jared around. We need to talk to one of them."

Carlisle took the cordless phone into the living room and handed it to Sam. "It is someone looking for you."

Sam took the phone with a strange look on his face and put it to his ear. "Hello, Emily what is it?" He had made a guess about who was on the phone but he was wrong.

Kim laughed. "Sam its Kim. I needed to talk to you about something, what happened. Apparently you guys just ran off and didn't do anything about the other situation?"

Sam smiled at Jared. "She is worried about Bella I think. Did you tell her about that situation?"

Jared shook his head. "I think she is worried about how Carm is holding up apparently when the girls go through the imprinting stuff it is sometimes worse than when we go through it. Kim was going to ask her grandmother about it as she is an object of imprint from another tribe so she might be able to them more about it."

Sam nodded. "Alright then" He turned his attention back to the phone and talked to her. "Don't worry about it Kim we have everything under control. Carm is doing just fine."

Kim smiled and was happy to hear that. "Alright tell her if she wants to talk about anything that the two of us can meet up and talk. I have a bit more information for her if she is looking for more to deal with everything."

"Alright I will tell her that when this is done. We should be back to La Push soon so Jared will go over and let you know how she is." He replied before hanging up the phone, and turning to Jasper.

Jasper took the phone and began to concentrate for a few seconds. "I think everyone is calm right now." He called out to Carm who was still outside.

Carm entered the house again, only this time the wall of anxiety did not hit her which made her happy. She smiled before going over and settling herself beside Paul. "Okay I think everyone is really worried about what happened when we were over at Paul's house. But what you guys should know was that it really did not affect me at all. I was able to still control my wall which should tell everyone here something especially those who have felt it up and not been able to get by it." she glared over at Jasper as he knew what she meant.

Edward looked at her. "So what did happen when you were in the house before you came out to see Bella before any of us were ready for you to come out of the house?"

Carm turned to look at him. "I am getting to that you just need to give me a minute. I am going to explain everything but I need you all to be patient with me for a few minutes while I am working on trying to do this." She stuck her nose up against Paul's neck before breathing in. His arm was around her in a protective manner as she attempted to turn her body towards him more. "There a certain skills that I can have and never lose control of them, they are like these abilities that no matter how much we use them we seem to have an undying supply of them. One of these that Marco has pick up is the ability to connect and hold a link between 2 or more people and project like a vision to each other but more like a conversation with one another."

Paul settled his head onto of hers kissing her hair gently and working on getting himself into a steady calm. She understood that he was trying to do but she did not understand why he was so upset right now in the first place.

Carm looked up at him worried that it might have been something that she had done to get him mad at her. "Are you okay you seem to be quiet right now?"

He leaned in to kiss her again. "I am just worried about what is going through your head right now with the amount of people here and what you are feeling when it comes to Leah right now."

Carm kissed him back. "Don't worry about Leah I think that the two of us have come to an understand for one another. After what happened at your place I think we have come to respect or rather just put up with each other." She took in another deep breath of the sweet aroma coming off of his skin before continuing her story. "So while we were in the house today Marco sent me a link which sent me into a conversation vision thing with Alec and Jane. Now there is much more to this story and I think I need to talk to the two of them before I can say more. I would really appreciate it if everyone would just go out hunting or watch TV for a little while during which time I will be up in my room on the phone with them. I need the conversation to be private."

Carlisle looked at everyone. "Alright I think we can all find something to do. I have to head into work to pick up a few things right now. The rest of you guys I am sure you have homework or something that you can be doing."

Carm looked at the group and ran to the door of the living room blocking the only way out. "Before we leave here I want a serious answer from everyone about something. Honestly how many classes do I have with this Bella girl?"

Sam and Carlisle looked at each other shocked that she knew about the classes that they did have together. Carlisle spoke up. "How does that matter to you, Carm? One class or six classes how is that going to change your day?"

Carm let out a huff and then glared at Jasper as he was trying to calm her down again. "I don't need your help right now Jasper so quit it, please." She turned her glare over to Carlisle. "Will someone explain to me why everyone is dodging this question, first Edward in the clearing half answers it, then Jared in the car. I want a straight answer now how many times a day at school am I going to have to have to deal with that."

Jasper walked over placing his hand on her shoulder. "You might not think that you need me but my sensors say otherwise, Carm. You need to calm down right now."

Carm backed away from his hand. "I don't want your help and with the number of people in this room I can just bounce it off of me quiet easily and not really care about making it more intense. I want an answer to my question. Now!"

Jasper turned and looked at Emmett then over to Carlisle who pointed down to the basement. Jasper hung his head but nodded. Emmett got up from his seat and walked over to Carm. "You are going to join me for a few seconds downstairs."

Carm shook her head. "I'm doing no such thing. I want to have my question answered and then there is a pressing matter that I need to handle concerning something that I will discuss with you guys after this."

Emmett turned to Paul who was sitting there as he mouthed the word "Help" Paul turned to Embry and Quil and pointed to them. Quil got up from his seat and walked over to Carm placing his hand on her shoulder and his mouth up to her ear.

"Carm stop this right now. You want to go finish the conversation with your friends go do that now and let this matter drop. You want to go have a talk with Emmett in the basement then you can continue this behaviour right now. Embry is right there close enough and his worry right now is more than anyone else." He took a breath letting it linger in her hair for a few seconds, then moved back to talk to her some more about this topic. "I understand that you want to know what is going on with school but right now we have all been told that we can't tell you what is going on. Since it is an order from Sam none of us can object or anything. It is a wolf thing, Paul can't even say anything about this so drop it please."

Carm nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

Carm nodded. Then walked over to Paul and took his hand before leading the way towards her bedroom through the opening. Sam looked over at Carlisle. "She is still grounded and so is he."

Carm turned and growled at Sam. "So you're saying that he can't come with me."

Sam nodded. "That is right you're both grounded which means your time together you have already used up for the day. Sorry Carm but he stays down here with the rest of us."

Carm let her face sink into a pout and looked over at Jasper. She was letting loose of things a bit to see if she could make him uncomfortable enough so that she would be able to get her way when it comes to everything. With Jasper being so close to her she knew it was not going to take long for it to get to be an annoyance to him. But what she didn't expect was for Edward to be able to figure out her plan and spoil it on her.

Edward's growl broke her concentration almost immediately. "Carm, stop that." He looked over at Jasper who shook his head. "Emmett, I think she wants to continue that conversation with you. Let's get her downstairs and we can talk." He turned his attention back to Carm for a few seconds. "You need to not do that to us Carm. You understand that when you let that way of yours down you let it down completely enough that I can hear everything and understand your thoughts."

Emmett and Jasper along with the help of both Embry and Quil did manage to get Carm down the stairs and into the basement against the wall. Until the point when Carm had turned to Embry and used the gift that she did not want to show to them at the moment.

Carm turned her head and faced Embry letting her eyes burn a deep red she put up her wall fully blocking everything but just absorbing it so that no one knew what was happening hopefully until she was out of the house and away from everything. Then she would go and see what Kim knew about everything. "Get me out of here." As her eyes turned a beautiful orange-yellow colour she opened them winder releasing the full impact of her eyes on him. "Embry, I need to leave. You need to convince everyone here that I need to leave for a little while and be alone."

Embry dropped his hand and turned to Quil. "Let her go she needs some time to think." He then turned to Emmett and Jasper. "Let her be for a little while she needs time to think and just be on her own she will return to us later."

They were all confused but dropped their hands giving Carm enough room to move and get up the stairs and out of the way as she headed for the door. She knew she only had a few minutes before the effects would wear off and they would be coming after her. As she ran through the town it was cloudy out today so she could be fine doing that she decided to try and come across Bella's scent. When she finally caught it at the high school she was happy to finally get some time alone with her. She traced the smell back to her house where she could also smell Edward's scent. '_Great, this might be the first place he would come to check_' Carm knocked on the door only to have Bella come to the door and answer it.

"Hey Carm, what are you doing here? I thought it was not safe for you to go anywhere without someone with you."

Carm smiled as she walked into the house. "Well the general idea of that is this. I want an answer and well everyone at my house will not give it to me so I figured you might."

Bella looked at her. "I don't know Carm, I mean Edward would be very disappointed in me if he knew that I told you something that he was trying to keep from you."

Carm's eyes burned bright again. She was not about to breath in which is what every cell in her body wanted to do. It had become so natural to her that now when she refused to do it the result was it played with her brain. "Bella, I don't know how much time I have before Edward, Jasper, and well pretty much everyone else comes after me and you can bet that Edward is going to beeline for here to make sure you are okay. Bella he loves you more than you can even imagine. So I need to know what classes you have."

Bella started to worry and get anxious about Edward coming to look for Carm. "Carm, I am not sure if I can help you. I mean Edward is very protective and I don't know why he is keeping this information from you but I do understand that it is probably for your own good that he is doing this."

They had stepped inside into the kitchen of the house. "Bella, listen please try to control your feelings. I really would not want to send me on meltdown right now with me having no clue how to work Jasper's gift. So just get me your schedule for school and let me see it."

Bella turned to walk up the stairs she had her cell phone up there that she was going to call Edward on when she was up there. When she got up the stairs she began making noises in her room as she attempted to pretend to search for the schedule for class as she called Edward on her cell phone. He picked up his on the first right.

-Rewind and Go back-

A few seconds after Carm had managed to get out of the basement and leave the house without anyone noticing her Embry was back to normal as he tried to remember what had just happened. Quil walked up the stairs to where Sam and everyone else were sitting talking. Sam looked up from the conversation they were having. "You guys done already?" He asked confused.

Guilt filled Quil's face as he looked at Sam. "Well no not exactly. Do you remember that thing that Carm did to us in the house with Embry, Sam?"

Sam glared over at Embry who was up at the main level of the house along with Jasper and Emmett. "She did not manage to do that again did she?"

Quil sadly nodded his head. "Only this time she managed to mesmerize us all at the same time. But through Embry, before I could tell what was happening it was already too late."

Carlisle looked at Sam, "What is he talking about?"

Sam turned to Carlisle. "I'll let Quil explain it he has seen it done more than any of us have. Although apparently Rose has seen her do this mind thing to other things as well."

Quil looked around the group at everyone who was currently staring at him, and then he turned to Paul. "Can you think of anywhere she might go to get away from everything? And Embry you might want to tell Sam what she told you."

Embry looked at Sam. "She told me that she wanted to be left alone for a little while and that she needed to leave. She wanted me to convince everyone to let her leave the house for a while." Embry sank down into the couch. "How could I be so stupid to fall for that twice?"

Sam looked at Embry for a few seconds. "You seem to really be her target lately." He turned to Edward for a few seconds. "Is there something different about Embry's mind that you can tell?"  
Edward looked at Sam for a few seconds. "Well no not that I can tell but what does this have to do with how she got away?"

Quil looked at everyone again as he started to speak to explain the stuff that he as seen her do. "Carm can control the minds of things in a way. More than just her eyes going all buggy it is much more than that. It has to do with her actually being able to get inside and you don't know what to do other than what you are told. Jacob has had it done to him. So has Embry a few times now. She has gotten smart though she tends to use one of us against the rest of us."

Edward looked over at Rosalie as she was replaying what she had seen Carm do that morning when they were hunting. "Rose, why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

Rosalie looked at everyone. "I did not think she had ever used it against a human before."

Carlisle looked at everyone. "Well we know a few things. We need to get a hold of her and us sitting here discussing how she got away is not going to help us find her in the long run. So we need to discover where she could have gone. Forks is full of humans not the best of places for a newborn vampire."

Sam stood up. "Carlisle is right, we need to discuss this later with Carm here. But we need to find her right now." He turned to Paul. "You need to think. Can you imagine anywhere she might go to get away from everything here? Maybe someplace the two of you discussed the other night when you were together?"

Paul sat down for a minute. "We did not discuss anything but I think I have an idea where she might have taken off to. And if you guys think about it I'll bet that you can come up with the answer too."

Sam looked at Paul, as he impatiently waited for him to answer the mystery question. "Well Paul we are waiting."

Paul took an imaginary key and locked his lips. As Jared and Sam nodded to each other, Jared turned to everyone to explain the situation to them. "Object of imprint rule. He will not tell us where she is hiding but he can give us hints as to her whereabouts. She gets what she wants from him as his object of imprint." He sighed for a second before turning to Paul with a smile. "You said that you were sure that we would know where to look."

Paul nodded his head.

Leah spoke up for the first time since being there. "Sam wouldn't it be possible if her ability to smell out humans is really good that she would go after the one person in the town who could answer that important question that she so badly wanted to have answered when she went downstairs."

Edward looked at Leah, "You are not suggesting that she would go after Bella right now?"

Leah shook her head. "Not in the way to get blood but in a way to find out what is going on. She wants to know how many classes she has with the girl. And Bella is the only other one outside this group who knows how many classes they would have with each other."

Just then Edward's phone went off it was Bella calling him. When he picked it up on the first right he sounded relieved "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, Edward I am fine. I just don't know how much longer I can keep your sister amused. She is starting to scare me Edward."

"Bella listen to me, you can't tell her anything about school. You need to get her talking about something else."

Bella looked at her desk. "Edward she wants to see my schedule for school right now, and her eyes are a really brilliant red. When was the last time she fed?"

"Earlier today, we don't understand everything about her right now Bella. But you need to go down there and lie to her. Tell her that you have not been able to find your schedule."

"She will not be able to know if I am lying."

"Well we hope she will not be able to tell that. Jasper, Emmett, Quil, and Jared are on their way over there right now to pick her up."

"Alright I'll try to keep her here."

Carm was standing in the doorway listening to the conversation at this point. "Oh you will do no such thing my young friend. And who are you talking to on the phone there?"

Bella looked at the phone in her hand. "I have to go, I'll talk to you on Monday at school Angela."

Carm let out a hiss from the bottom of her throat. "Now that was a lie that you just told me and since I don't have time to work the truth out of you I am just going to have to take this." She looked at the desk picking up the schedule of classes as she walked over to the photo copier and printed herself out a copy of it before returning it to its rightful place. "And be heading out of here. Oh by the way tell the four that are coming here in search of me nice try but no go. I am a few steps ahead of them." With that she was gone out the window Bella thought to herself as she heard the knock come on the door it was Emmett standing there looking at her.

Quil walked in with him along with Jasper and Jared. Bella looked down at her feet. "She was standing there listening to the conversation that I had with Edward. She said to tell you that she is a few steps ahead of you right now at least. I tried to lie to her but it did not work this time."

Jasper laughed, "Bella you can't lie to safe you life. Did she say where she was going?"

Bella shook her head. "But you should know that she got a copy of my schedule."

Emmett sat down on the seat. "Well there that is great. Why did Carlisle have to have so much faith that this girl could handle herself in class?"

Jasper looked at Bella and then at the phone on the wall in the kitchen. "Bella may I use your phone." He turned to everyone. "You guys are forgetting a few things. Carm still has to call Alec from somewhere without a phone. And without any of us close by I doubt she is going to be able to hide from Alice right now."

Emmett nodded. "You might be right Jasper."

Bella nodded to Jasper. "Go ahead, you planning on calling the house and letting Edward know that there was nothing I could do to stop Carm from leaving."

Jared put a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella even Quil and I had trouble holding her yesterday don't worry no one is going to be mad at you for this. Carm is practically a newborn that has been trained by the Volturi to fight and everything. Trust me no one expected you to physically hold her we just wanted you to keep her in this house and amused until we got here."

Bella looked at him and considered what he was telling her, after a minute she smiled a little. "I guess you are right I just wish that I could have done more. Do you think she is listening to us talk right now?"

Quil smiled at this. "I would not put it past her Bella. She is a major hunter with the power to will her thoughts into someone else mind." He turned to Jared. "I wonder if she could use the entire supply up at one point and not have any more left or if it is one of the ones like she was explaining about before that never seems to die off on her or Marco."

Jared shrugged his shoulders keeping Bella close to him. "I have no idea." He thought of something. "I wish we could figure out a way to get Paul to track her. Then it would be easy with the senses we have for our mates it would be as easy as pie for him to pinpoint her and us just go pick her up."

Emmett looked at him. "I thought that was supposed to be what we were going to do at Bella's house but with what Paul did to Sam before is he really going to help us catch her."

Quil pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialled Sam's cell on it putting the phone to his ear. "He will if he thinks there is a chance that he might lose her if he does not help us. Think about it." he turned to Bella for a few seconds. "What colour were her eyes when you last saw them?"

Bella shut her eyes for a quick second. "Bright blood red."

Quil smiled. "See that will work perfectly," When Sam picked up his phone Quil began to talk extremely quickly. "Sam listen I think I have come up with an idea for a way that we can catch Carm. Paul is worried about losing her and with a town full of humans how likely do you think it is that she would come across that hiker we saw in the woods this morning. Have Paul go outside and phase to hopefully be able to pinpoint her whereabouts and we will head there right away."

"Quil we went over this he is not going to help us, object of imprint rule remember. That will prevent him from doing that."

"Sam that set of rules has not applied at any other time. But if he was threatened with the lose of her what would happen. We have no idea what could happen if she does not make that phone call over to Italy."


	33. Chapter 33

Jasper's conversation with Alice was short, she agreed to take a look to see if she could find out where Carm had taken off to this time without any of the wolves with her they thought it would be easier for her.

Sam and Quil were still on the phone with each other during this time and their conversation had taken a protective tone to it. Paul was listening close by to it and could hear that everyone was worried about what Carm might do if she was left alone too long.

When their eyes finally met Paul turned towards the door. "I am going to go make sure she is okay. If I find her I'll let you know." He turned towards Leah with a smile. "Do you want to come with me?"

Sam nodded at said. "Leah, go with him. That way if something happens then you can run back here and let us know." He turned to Paul. "What do you want me to tell everyone else?"

Paul was in a daze when he tried to think of an answer. "I would say tell them to back off. Stay with Bella and make sure that she does not end up going after her for the time being. If Carm is mad about the schedule I will try and calm her down." He walked out the door and a few seconds after he was in the woods he did not bother to care about his clothes he just phased. This was his object of imprint that he was hunting right now and nothing in his mind could happen to her.

Leah was a bit slower at phasing than he was but that was understandable since she had not been doing it for as long as he had and she did bother to take off her clothes she was wearing when she was in her wolf form her thoughts entered his head. _'What is with you not removing your clothes this time?'_

Paul turned to glare at her for a second before answering her. _'Object of imprint Leah. I don't want anything to happen to her. I can't explain it but all of the vampire things in her mean nothing to me to say the least. Now let's go see if you can track her.'_ With that he let out a howl to try and get her attention if she did stop running he would know but tracking her through fields although he knew the area would be hard. She was running at full speed because she was mad about something.

Leah looked at him for a second before returning her nose to the ground and took off a tiny bit away from him. _'I know she means a lot to you Paul. None of us understand how you can put up with the vampire stuff but I know that Sam and Jared will do anything for the ones they love.'_

Just then Embry's thoughts entered the conversation. _'Would you two please stop this useless thought chatter and tell me what is going on right now. Sam has sent me to help and Quil should be phasing in a few seconds to join in the thoughts as well. They are all bored sitting at home.'_

-Back at Bella's house-

Emmett turned to Bella for a second. "Bella you need to think back what did she say when she was in your bedroom with you."

Bella sat down and closed her eyes for a second. "She asked who I was talking to on the phone and I said 'Good bye Angela' as if that was the person I was talking to. Then she hissed at me or at least that is what it sounded like. Then she told me that it was a lie what I had just told her and she took the schedule off my desk. Made herself a copy of it then told me to tell you guys that she was a few steps ahead of you and then she left and you knocked on the door a few seconds later."

Emmett punched the counter lightly. "Well so I guess we missed her by a few seconds." he turned to Jared. "Has Paul found anything yet?"

Jared shook his head. "He has Leah with him and Embry is on his way to help. Although Paul has said that it is not a good idea to have this many people looking for her. And in some way I think that he might be right about it."

Jasper looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

Jared held Bella closer to him for a second. "In the time that we have known her what is the one thing that we know will happen when she get too anxious or stressed about stuff?"

Jasper got up and within a few seconds was at the doorway of the kitchen. "She better not be coming here to get that."

Jared smiled a little. "Well it is the one person that she can hurt everyone by. She seems to think that she will be able to take Paul with her to Italy and that he will pack up everything and not worry about the people that he will leave behind. Which is true, she is the object of imprint but you need to understand something right now. Carm is not thinking straight so she might not go after her right away. But Paul wants to find her before she does do anything all that nuts."

Bella looked up at him confused. "What do you mean she will get sent back to Italy? I thought you said that she was here for good now."

Jasper smiled at her. "Bella she is only here until she bites a human that is why we needed to keep your schedule away from her. She had 5 classes with you come Monday but we have all been down playing it saying that she has up to three at most with you but none of us have told her the truth."

Bella got really scared all of the sudden and turned to Jared. "What could happen if she does manage to bite me during one of the classes you have all said that it can't be reversed but won't I just turn into a vampire if that does happen?"

Emmett smiled at her. "Well that is what we can hope will happen but Bella none of us know what her venom can do to a human she is a newborn and really can't control her need for blood at all."

Bella looked down at her feet. "So you are saying if she does end up biting me she might lose control and end up sucking out all my blood in my body?" Putting this thought into words made her even more scared that it could become reality come Monday.

Jasper nodded to her as Quil walked back into the kitchen to see how everyone was doing.

-Rewind and go back-

Leah was going full tracking mode for a while until she came across the smell of a vampire it was not any of the Cullens or one that she had smelt before. _'Embry, Paul I think I found something odd. It is a vampire smell but it is not Carm or the Cullens.'_

Embry thought for a second trying to keep the thoughts to himself this time. _'Alright Leah I'll go inside and let Sam know what is going on and we will be over to you in a flash. Can you tell how old the scent is?'_

Leah took another breath in towards the ground. _'It's fresh for the time being Embry. Like no more than 2 or 3 minutes old.'_

'_Great'_ he turned towards the house not bothering to phase back into his human form. _'Well they found a scent of a vampire that is not Carm or any of you. Sam we need to get out there.'_ He turned his head to Edward to get him to relay the message to him. Edward did tell him that before he added a question of his own.

"Do you want a few of us to go with you to see if one of us recognizes the smell out there?"

Sam shook his head. "No, Carm is feeling boxed in right now as it is, I think. I don't know how we are going to convince her to come back here with us anyway. Although I'm sure that Paul has thought of that."

Edward ignored his words and turned to Alice. "The two of us are joining the hunt. I don't care what happens to Carm right now Bella is in danger because of this other vampire."

Alice was to the door in a second standing in front of him. "Edward you need to calm down. I don't think anything is going to happen to Bella right now. The only one that can really hurt her is Carm and Jasper, Jared and Emmett are over there."

The house phone rang a second later as Carlisle got to it he did not recognize the number but he picked it up. "Hello"

"Carlisle, thank goodness." She took a breath to steady herself for a second. "Listen I came across a smell that might interest a few of you guys but I need some help. Bella has to leave town."

"Carm, I don't understand why would Bella have to leave town right now, it makes no sense?"

"Carlisle, stop arguing with me and just listen. Or put Sam on. He might be better to talk to about this anyway."

"He left to go looking for you. They found a scent of another vampire in town or rather the woods and they went to go check it out."

"Urg. Fine put Edward on the phone maybe he will listen to me and what I have to say."

Carlisle let out a long sigh and handed the phone to Edward as he had gone up to stand right beside him. "She wants to talk to you."

"Carm what is it? Where did you go?"

"Neither of those two things are important right now. What is important is the fact that you need to get Bella out of town right now. Have Alice and Jasper get her out of town, get them to leave now please." Carm hung up the phone she was on. This was the last thing that she needed to deal with at the moment. She had enough on her plate she did not need to handle a visit from one of her former friends that she had no desire of seeing right now.

Edward got off the phone confused for a second. "Alice, Carm said that she wants you and Jasper to drive Bella out of Forks right now. It is not save here anymore for her for the time being."

Alice looked at him but did not question what he said as she tossed him the phone she told him to call Bella and let her and Jasper know what was going on right now.

-Rewind and go back-

When Paul heard what Leah had said he shot back to her to find out if he recognized the scent which he did not. _'How would another vampire get by Alice?'_

Until Seth entered the conversation. _'Guys Carm just called the house she sounded fine from what I could hear but she did not want to talk to me. She wanted to talk to either Sam or Paul. I am not sure about who it was. But Carlisle said that they were out hunting her down and she sounded mad about that.'_

Quil was sitting in the backyard of Bella's house in his wolf form just listening to them all talk about things. _'Guys what should we do about Bella? I mean the other three are in the house trying to calm her down but right now she is really bad about everything.'_

When the house phone rang at Bella's she got up to answer it. "Edward what is going on right now? I'm scared."

"Bella I know you're scared but right now I need you to do me a favour give the phone to Jasper and go upstairs and pack some clothes to go on vacation for a few days."

"Why would I do that? I'm not leaving you."

"Bella, right now it is the thing that Carm thinks is best for you to be doing."

Jared was over by her side and removed the phone from her hand and placed it to his ear. "Edward, its Jared. What do you want Bella to do for you?"

"Just go upstairs and pack for a few days. Leah came across the scent of another vampire and Carm has said for an unknown reason that Bella needs to leave town."

"Alright," He turned to Jasper and put his hand out with the phone in it. "He wants to talk to you. I'll take Bella upstairs and give her a hand with packing."

Jasper nodded as he watched Jared help Bella up the stairs as she had given up arguing with him. "What is it Edward?" He said into the phone when they had gone out of view.

"Carm wants Bella to leave town but we don't understand why that is, she did not say on the phone but I know that everything that she was looking for I think that she found there."

"Well she does have the schedule but that should not be enough reason for her to try and wreck your life right now is it."

Just as he said that Carm rushed through the front door not bothering to knock on it. Emmett got up and looked at her. "You know it is custom in some parts of the world to knock before you enter a house, Carm?"

She turned to glare at him her eyes a deep orange. "Emmett, do me a favour and shut your mouth. I don't care about that." She turned to the stairs and looked up them. She did risk breathing in and almost fell back into Jasper because of the pain. "Tell Edward I'll explain stuff right now. Just get out there and help Sam with the tracking for me."

Jasper did as he was told and was about to leave only to be stopped by Carm. "You are not going tracking, you have another task ahead of you as soon as Alice gets here."

Jasper looked at her confused. "Why would Alice be coming here?"

Carm settled herself on a chair in the kitchen to wait for Bella to come down the stairs. "You and Alice are driving Bella out of the city for the time being. She needs to leave to make it safer for her."

Emmett's face turned to shock. "Carm you can't do that. Being away from each other will end up killing both Edward and Bella it is not good for either of them."

Carm let out a sigh. "It is nothing permanent it is just until I handle our visitor. This should not be more than about a week I promise."

Bella came down the stairs and glared over at Carm as she was sitting on the chair waiting for something to happen. When Jared saw her he let out a howl just loud enough for Quil to hear him.

"What are you doing here now, Carm?" Bella had not relaxed the glare that she was shooting towards Carm.

Carm pulled a shocked face out and smiled at Bella. "I'm hurt Bella, I did not do you any harm the last time I was here. Nor do I intend on doing you any harm right now. I am actually here to save your but from something but if you want to become dead, by all means stay here and I won't try to save you from him."

Quil entered the room at just the right second. "You know who they are tracking?"

Carm nodded and added a smile to him. "Now Bella, Alice and Jasper are going to get you out of town for a little while just for safety reasons alright? And in the meantime I am going to tracking this visitor of ours."

Jasper turned to her for a second. "Where are we supposed to take her right now?"

Carm thought for a second and then looked at Bella. "Anywhere she wants to go except anywhere in Forks or rather just stay out of Washington for me."

She smiled as she walked over to Jared and touched him for a second glaring into his eyes. He turned and followed her to the door for a few seconds.

"Carm what is it this time?"

"Nothing big I think. Although I know who it is I just don't know what he wants but I have a few guesses. He will find that Bella is the one weakness of the Cullen family and I don't want that to happen. I need her out of the city before I can really confront him about why he is in Forks."

"And you seem to think that Alice and Jasper are the two that are the best for taking her out of the city?"

Carm shrugged lightly for a few seconds. "I don't know. But I for sure am not going to let any of you guys take her out. I need all the wolves here tracking if they can be. This one would not have left the city without good reason to be leaving. And I think it has something to do with that other vampire we were talking about in the truck."

Jared took a few steps back and glared at her. "Alec or Tierra?"

"Tierra, if it's the vampire I think it is then for sure he is going to want to find her and that is why he has come."

Alice knocked on the door as Carm opened it for her. "Hey come on in Bella is in the kitchen ..."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I plan on writing the next few chapters then put them up one at a time each day for a week. so updates coming as soon as I get them done. Enjoy this chapter though. Let me know what you think...


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: alright guys after long anticipation here is the next chapter. I hope to do as I had promised and for the next week update one a day each day leading up to the end of this segment of the story by either Friday or Saturday of next week. so Enjoy.

* * *

Alice knocked on the door as Carm opened it for her. "Hey come on in Bella is in the kitchen you guys need to get going right now if you possibly can."

Alice nodded as she headed into the kitchen before telling Carm. "The gas tank is full on Carlisle's car and it is the one I brought with me right now."

Carm nodded then went over to Bella with a smile to try and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. "Bella, I promise this is for your safety. You can call Edward tonight and ask him how everything is."

Bella looked at Carm. "I don't want to leave this is my home Carm, this is where I grew up for the past few years."

Carm let out a loud sigh and then turned to Jasper before going over to him and whispering in his ear that they needed to get going so that she could start tracking the vampire in town.

Alice and Jasper led Bella out of the house as she began to protest about what was going on and that she did not like it one bit. As they got to the car Bella could see Carm waiting for them to leave and just standing a short distance away from the car. "Is she going to run with us to the state line or something?"

Jasper nodded to her. "Just to make sure we are safely out of the state then she plans on turning around and coming back to here and tracking all night if she has to. The wolves are going home to get some sleep for the most part and Carm is planning on feeding when she gets back from going with us that far."

Alice turned to Bella as Jasper began to drive away. "Bella she is a really good tracker she will find the one that is hunting here and she will deal with him."

Carm ran in front of the car for a second as Jasper slammed on the breaks of the car. She came over to the driver side window and whispered something in his ear. "He is close to us. I don't think this is going to work. Get a hold of Sam and them I am going to need some help here. Take her back to her place and stay with her."

As Jasper turned the car around Alice looked at him. He sped down the road as he tried to slow down the explanation for Bella to be able to understand it as well. "The tracker that is in the woods has followed us here. Carm does not think we have a chance to lose him so she wants us to go back to Bella's house and keep her safe there."

Bella looked at Jasper and almost started to cry on him because of the scared feeling she was having. "Jasper, what about my father what is going to happen to him if this tracker gets a hold of him?"

Jasper let out a quiet sigh as he silently took all her fears away of what would happen to her father. "Bella, nothing is going to happen you just need to trust Carm for the time being."

Bella punched the seat. "Stop the car. I want you to let me out of here. If she thought it was safe for me to leave and then she changed her mind my one question would be why did she change her mind after we went through all this trouble."

When they got back to Bella house she noticed that Jacob was standing on the porch waiting for them. He was fully dressed and had the rabbit sitting in the yard. "Carm called me and asked that I do her a favour and take Bella for a few days over to my place for her to spend some time with Emily and Kim."

Alice smiled and nodded her head, then she began to wonder. "Where did Carm get a hold of a phone?"

"She has been using Kim's cell right now. But Sam is not about to take it away from her because of what is going on. She's waiting for all of us in the secret spot in the clearing that we had the training sessions back a little while ago about how to hold vampires and such that Carlisle and you taught us. Carm has said that taking this one down is going to be hard but not completely impossible." Jacob answered as he loaded all of Bella's stuff into the rabbit before turning to Bella. "If you want Alice to drive you over I am sure that you can get that done."

Bella thought for a moment about getting to go over and see Kim and Emily she realized that she had not spent that much time with them since her trip to Italy a little while ago. Then she thought about how she was feeling at the moment and looked at Jasper. "I would like it if both of them could drive me over to your place."

Jacob nodded and then turned to run to the car. "I'll have Emily meet you over there with a car so that you don't have to walk the entire way over to her house. We will meet up at the clearing in a bit, I'll let Carm know what is going on."

Bella climbed back into the car and let out a sigh as she let Jasper's effects help control the anxiety that she was feeling. "Why is Carm even trying to protect me, Alice?"

Jasper turned to Bella as Alice was driving and attempted to answer the question. "Bella, Carm has the ability to take others and amplify them. What she accidentally did was she took mine and amplified it before she first met you and all the feelings that Edward was feeling about losing you were extremely strong. As much as she might want to hurt you right now I doubt that she could force herself to do anything because she is scared that those feelings will end up coming true in the long run."

Bella nodded and started to think about when James had been after her and the stuff that Alice had told her about Edward losing Bella and that they did not want to be the ones to do that to him. Was it the same for Carm, did she not want to look at Edward everyday if she was the one who lost her? She looked at Jasper with a smile. "So it is like when we were down in Phoenix?"

Jasper nodded. "Exactly like that only stronger, I would think. Carm has lots of other abilities that might have fallen into the mix but that is the basic idea of it she does not want to lose you."

Bella fell quiet for a moment and got extremely sad as Jasper noticed he attempted to help her and make her understand that none of this was her fault. "But I was so mean to her before we left the house. How can I ever look at her again? She is out there doing this for me because she is scared of losing me but here I was sitting there glaring at her because of the fact that she had scared me before."

Alice pulled up to the boundary line and turned around to look at Bella. "Look Bella. Carm is doing this more for herself than she is for you. The way she described the one who was coming is not that she would ever respect this guy and who he is as a person. Bella it sounded like she made a choice and the choice was that you were the one that she wanted to have live." Alice thought for a moment after she had stopped at the line and looked around before adding "Be it for Edward or simply for herself and her own comfort she made a choice and she is sticking to it."

-Rewind and go back-

Carm ran beside the car and she looked in she could hear and feel the fact that Bella was not enjoying being taken away from Edward. Carm thought for a few minutes as to what else could be done to try and help the two of them out. She had come up with this plan to get her out of town and hopefully confront Parent as soon as she was gone out of harm's way. But Carm still had no idea why she was protecting this girl. She had heard both Alec and Jane mention her but she was nothing special.

Carm's thoughts ventured back to Parent as he was in the area obviously looking for something or someone. She needed to find out what or who that was and take them away from danger. If it was Bella then the mission was already solved. Then she ventured to the thought she had spoken out loud to Jared what if it was about Tierra? What if he was truly suspecting that she had something to do with her disappearance? Carm tried to settle her thoughts for a moment she would follow the car to the state line as previously discussed then go meet up with everyone and discuss what would need to be done to protect the village of Forks.

Carm took in a deep breath and could smell him getting closer she had to do something different right now she had to get Bella hidden maybe in a spot right under his nose. She stepped out in front of the car and explained to Jasper what was going to happen before taking off and pulling out a cell phone to call Jacob and get his help. He was quite willing to lend a hand when she explained what she wanted to do he said that it would be no problem. He'd contact Sam and let him know what was going on as well.

After that she was satisfied about everything as she went to hunt for some deer or something to eat as the thirst had begun to get annoying again before returning to the Cullen household and changing into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt to cover her scars from the blood that was still on them as she had smelt Bella earlier by mistake.

She turned around and rubbed her arm absentmindedly for a few seconds and hoped that everything goes well. Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie walked into the room and looked at her. She turned to Edward and immediately knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry Bella is with Jacob hopefully and Jasper and Alice should be on their way to that place you told me about."

Edward let out a small sigh and looked at Carm then over to Emmett who was unusually quiet. "Just as long as you are sure she is alright."

Carm nodded. "Well I don't think that he will attempt to attack the pack of werewolves any time soon. But Bella is a very interesting person to say the least. She does not like the idea of leaving you Edward and I don't blame her but has the thought of what will happen when she dies enter your head."

Emmett turned to glare at her but Rose let a hiss escape her teeth before Carm could say anything more. Esme walked over to Carm and looked scared about what was coming for them. "Carm we don't need to get into that right now. Yet we are wondering how you plan to deal with this friend of yours."

Carm shook a little from the sudden realization that she might have to kill him if things don't go according to plan and that worried her. As much as she had had her differences with him she did not want him to suffer death because of this. She sat quietly on the chair for several minutes before she looked at the clock on the wall. "We should get going. I am going to meet up with the wolves and then head over there after I make sure that Bella is alright with the idea that has been set up for her."

Carm got up from the seat and went over to the door only to look back and have Emmett and Edward right behind her. "We are coming with you and we won't take no for an answer."

Carm let out a very loud sigh and turned to Carlisle to see what he thought of the idea. "Alright I will agree to let you guys come but you have to promise if anything happens you will follow my lead alright. I don't want to give anything away to this guy. He will nine bets out of ten not be traveling alone and he will have a shield with him in that case. I will make a final decision within an instant as to what we do with them if it does come down to that."

Edward nodded but Emmett shook his head. "Carm, this is our territory and we will defend it. Do you think that the wolves are going to let the innocent people get hurt because of you are scared to kill an old friend?"

Carm turned to glare at him as her eyes turned a bright yellow and before turning to a deep shade of orange and staying like that for several minutes. "Emmett I don't care what you want me to do right now but this is harder than it looks like to decide to kill an old friend especially one that you don't understand his reasons for tracking you down. I want to end this peacefully if possible and keep her alive."

Emmett shook his head again. "That is not good enough Carm. Bella is one of us and as much as you hate the idea of that we will all protect her more than we will protect you."

Carm's eyes had stayed a deep orange before she turned them to Carlisle. "Then why don't we all meet up with them at the boundary line and take Bella over to Emily's house together."

Rosalie shook her head. "I would rather just meet you there if that is possible Carm. The wolves and I will tolerate each other but other than that we tend to leave each other alone."

Carm nodded and then continued for the door that she had been trying to come to in the past ten minutes.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett followed Carm through the woods as she followed the scent that had been laid out for her to follow a little while earlier than this. Carm made sure not to lose anyone as her mind yet again wandered back to the entire idea as to why Parent had come in search of her. She was the only one here that he knew which made her the number one idea to come after but why.

Carm's mental silence was beginning to drive Edward crazy, she had had the wall up for the majority of the time that they had been together in the past little while and he was starting to wonder if she was alright with the idea that she was going to have to pick between her two lives in the next little while. Although Alice had not foreseen any immediate danger coming to the forefront but right now Edward was worried that she might have been wrong. Carm was better at this than she was and she could have picked up something more from one of the people in the village but she needed to focus now and maybe that is what she was doing.

"Carm, are you alright?"

Carm stopped dead for a second. "Ya I'm fine why do you ask?"

Emmett had stopped as well and so had Carlisle and Esme as they were all curious about what was happening.

"It is just that you have been keeping your wall up on me and I was worried that something might be wrong."

Carm shook her head as she started running again. "Nope I'm fine right now I just want to be able to think without anyone interrupting my thoughts that's all."

-Rewind and go back-

Sam met up with everyone at Emily's house as they would usually do in the morning only during this meeting there was a seriousness to it and even Emily and Kim could feel it. None of the wolves even looked at the food that they had spent the past hour working on.

Sam brought everyone together to let Paul explain what he and Carm had talked about in their 3 minute conversation before she left to head for Bella's house.

Paul took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Carm knows who scent that was that we have come across. She also fears very much for Bella's safety at the moment. That is why she has asked that Alice and Jasper take her out of the city right now." He was sitting in his usual spot in the living room only it felt all different right now, like he had never been here before.

Paul shook his head and continued. "Her plan is once they get Bella far enough away from here for her to turn around and start tracking him and seeing if she can get a hold of him and confront him as to why he has come to Forks in the first place."

When the phone rang Emily looked at the caller id on it and then to Kim in wonder. "How can your cell be calling the house?"

"I gave it to Carm she said that she needed it and she would give it back to me when this was all over. Pick it up she probably wants to talk to one of the wolves or she would not be calling right now or this phone."

Emily picked it nervously and handed the phone to Sam. Sam put the phone up to his ear before answering. "Carm, you've got all of us here right now how is it going on your end."

Carm was just catching her breath from the nonstop running as of late she was doing and turned her attention to the phone for a few seconds while the rest of the Cullen family caught up with her. "Sam we have a problem I know where I am supposed to be meeting everyone but is Jacob there yet?"

"No he has not gotten here yet. Why are you looking for him?"

"He was supposed to drop Bella off there and then join you guys and run to the spot with you but if he is not there yet I fear something might have gone completely wrong. Listen send out some of them on surveillance if they find anything tell them to keep their distance and I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Carm, I will send them out in pairs and see what turns up. What are they looking for?"

"The smell of that vampire again or another one that they don't recognize, I need to know if he has brought company with him this time."

"Alright Jared and Quil are on their way out. I will give you a call when Jacob lands here with Bella."

"Thanks Sam. I owe you one."

Carm and Sam both hung up the phone as Carm leaned up against a tree as Edward came into view.

"Why did you have to run so fast on us?"

Carm shrugged and let out a little giggle. "I don't know. Thought it might be some innocent fun for a few seconds. But you should have been able to follow my scent to me."

Edward nodded as the rest of the clan came into view. "So who were you talking to on the phone?"

Carm put the phone back into her pocket and smiled a little not wanting to worry him right now with unnecessary worries. "Sam, just making sure everything is going according to plan. Don't worry it all is. I was doing that for your benefit, I need your head to be here right now and if you're worried about Bella it is going to be in the clouds on me I think."

Edward nodded as he turned to everyone and began running with Carm again over to the boundary line.

-Rewind and go back-

Parent had gotten mad about the fact of Carm's call had come through and he did not know what was talked about during that conversation with both Bezzerk and Elexa. He was still frustrated with the fact that Tierra had vanished to nowhere in the middle of one night and Carm had not shown the least bit of concern for anything happening to her. She had pledged her life to protect her, the same as anyone else had done but she was not worried about this situation at all. As he thought for a few moments as to what he could do he began to pace the room he was in. Carm had gotten away with too much as it was and he needed to remind her who she was to answer to in the long run. If she had anything to do with the disappearance of Tierra then she would pay with everything that she had.

But the thing that made him the maddest of all was the fact that Carm was succeeding in the diet she had not killed a human yet and he needed to find a way not for her to kill one but just for her to bite one which would send her back to live with them in the village. He did not like the fact that she was all the way over there, she might make friends or worse she might fall in love which would make any chance of his future plan go down the drain on him.

He walked out of his house that he was staying in and walked over to Josh's place. He was the shield for the village and the one that Carm did fear. She had been friends with him but his ability was something that could shatter her mind or force her to shatter his, unless she chose to do nothing with the situation that was being presented to her at the moment.

He walked in the door as he usually did. He was the master of the village and everyone knew that he would never knock on the doors before he entered them. It was part of who and what he was to them, their protection from Aro and the other members of the Volturi and for that he thought they owed him their lives. Josh was standing at the kitchen counter staring out the window for a long moment before he realized Parent's presences in the house with him.

When he realized who it was it startled him and he sat down for a few seconds to look at him. "Parent, what an unexpected surprise."

Parent smiled a bit. "Are there any other kind of surprises there my good friend."

Josh laughed for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the window. "Alex says that the Volturi are going hunting today for food and that we should go in on this one."

Parent nodded as he usually did. "Alright I'll discuss that with Aro in a bit and see if we can get some of the human blood off of him after this hunting trip. But I wanted to ask you to come with me."

Josh stepped away from the window and looked towards him again. "Go with you where?"

Parent got up and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder for a second then removing it. "Forks, Washington. I need to talk to Carm about something."

Josh looked down, annoyed at the fact he was being used as a weapon against this girl yet again, for a second. "What do you want to find out from her this time?"

Parent got angry for a second. "That is none of your concern. Your concern right now is to keep this village safe and to come with me when I tell you to come. I think Carm might know the whereabouts of our little friend Tierra."

Josh shook his head. He was the only one here who could walk away from Parent and never look back at him. "You know that I will not do any harm to her. You know that no one can harm that girl. So why are you going to spend your useless time attempting to do something that can never be done."

Parent hit Josh across the back of the head before turning to the door about to leave. "Like I just told you that is none of your concern what I want to discuss with our little rebel in the village what you need to concern yourself with is making sure that you can put enough pressure on her for her to open herself up to me. Now I have some other people I am going to want to see before we leave. By the way be ready to go within the hour."

Parent left and Josh immediately went to the phone he was going to do something that was extremely dangerous right now. He picked it then realized that Parent would be watching him so he grabbed his coat and walked out the door heading at full run for the town and to search out hopefully the one person that could help him.

When Josh walked into the Castle he looked around for a few seconds before walking into Gianni, he caught her arm as she walked past him spinning her around. "Where is Alec?"

Gianni looked at him for a few seconds before pointing to the door to the chamber. "In there with everyone else."

Josh let her go and walked for the door. He made sure his shield was good and strong before walking into the room to face them. He opened the door of the chamber and fixed his eyes on Alec. "I need to talk to you in private."

Alec and Marco left the room behind him and Josh turned around to see that Marco had followed him as well. "I said in private, Alec. This is about something that he does not need to know about."

Alec turned and led Josh to his bedroom as they sat on the bed. "He will wait outside just in case I need him for anything. Now what is this about?"

It took Josh a second to remember why he had ventured to the town and why he had searched out Alec it was not as if he could protect her from Parent but maybe he could get a warning to her. "It is about Carm and Parent."

Alec got up and walked over to the door opening it slightly and whispering something to Marco outside the door before turning to Josh who was still sitting on the bed. "He has gone to get Jane. If Carm is in trouble we are going to need all the help we can get now I want you to tell me everything."

Josh shook his head. "We don't have time to explain everything. But I will say this. Parent is going to find Carm. He thinks she had something to do with Tierra's disappearance and he wants me to go with her and force her to let him in."

Alec was on his feet when Jane walked into the room. "What is going on up here?" Her mood was light as usual but she could sense the tension coming off of her brother. "Alec what is it?"

"Parent knows about Carm and Tierra."

Jane just about fell over when she heard those words come out of his mouth. "Seriously, how much does he know?"

Josh looked at her. "Nothing for certain he just suspects she had something to do with her vanishing he came to me a little while ago and told me I was going with him to Forks to find her and get the truth out of her."

Alec stood up. "We will try to get a message to her and warn her. If we can't or rather assume we don't get through and make sure that you leave clues for Carm so that she knows what is going on. And don't let him find out that Bella is a human and she can die. If Carm has any of Jasper's gift then this will all turn out to be bad if Bella ends up dead."

Josh nodded to him and went to the door. "I have to head back before he realizes what I have done. But good luck getting a hold of her and thanks for trying to warning her for me."

Josh made it back to the village on time and was extremely thankful that Parent did not suspect a thing that he had done to protect Carm from him. He did not understand what he was doing or why he had done what he did but he knew that she would appreciate the early warning from him.

When they got on the plane he stayed quiet. Parent was still deep in thought probably from his other conversations that day with everyone else. He wondered if he had managed to talk to Aro about the food for later in the week but he decided it would be best to not talk about that right now. Carm was still on his mind he suspected and Josh let his mind wonder back to the last time he had seen the girl. She was worried about who she would become if the visions did start to come true and he knew there was nothing he could do to help her but he felt sorry for her nevertheless.

When they got off the plane Parent immediately started tracking Carm from the airport to Forks. He went through the town but only finding faint smells of her he went in search of where she was staying or where she had just been. He smiled when he caught a fresh trail of hers and laughed when it lead him to a humans house. Josh thought for a second about what Alec had said about the human and put a shield to try and block the smell from coming through the walls. It took all his strength but he did manage to turn Parent around in a circle and make him wonder if he had imagined a human smelling that good. With a smile Josh led the hunt some more making sure to mark everything he could think of with Parent's smell to try and help Carm out.

At last Parent stopped running. "What is that dog smell?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders not wanting to answer him. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Parent looked at him. "You really are useless when it comes to some things, Josh."

Josh nodded and accepted that as he spotted another spot to put his smell. "I am fine with that but we should keep going."

Parent came across Bella's smell once more only it was mixed with the smell of more vampires. "It would appear like the Cullen's are harbouring a human." He smiled an evil grin and continued until he came across the car. It was sitting on the road and he could feel the human smell coming out of there. All he had to do was pounce on it and threaten to take that human if he wanted her. He had managed to track her a little ways but this was so close to what he wanted Carm would be furious at him if it was one that she had chosen to protect from Aro. With that thought he ran out in front of the car and hopped onto the hood of it very gently.

Alice slammed on the breaks as Bella screamed.


	35. Chapter 35

Alice slammed on the breaks as Bella screamed. Carm had heard the scream from the distance away and her eyes widened. Emmett and Edward noticed what should have been a silent response from her but she turned and tossed the phone she was carrying at Carlisle. "Call Emily's house and tell Sam to get everyone to the boundary line something has happened." She took off at full speed for the line and hoping to reach it on time.

Josh glared at the car and could see the two vampires in it. He calmly stood there while Parent put fear of each other into them and then turned his attention to Bella. "Well aren't you such a pretty little one."

"I would not hurt me if I were you."

"Now why would you say that? Carm has known of my presences here all day and has done nothing."

Bella shut her eyes and shook her head. "That is not true it can't be she would not do that to Edward."

"So you are connected with the Cullens that will make this even more fun for me." He let an evil smile come across his face as he began to pull away at her shield in her mind. He had been able to learn how to do this with Josh so she was fairly easy. When her shield was down he turned on the fear for both Jasper and Alice who were in the car. He was having too much fun to remember about having her fear Carm or any of the other Cullens. "That should just about to it."

Bella was screaming in pure terror when Carm, Emmett and Edward approached the car. When Carm stopped them from going any further she stared straight at him. "This is not good. He had managed to get by her shield and have her fear people." Carm began to pace for a second then remembered she did know how to reverse the effects of it so she could do that later, her main focus right now was to get Bella out of there. She turned to Edward. "Get Bella out of her and get Carlisle and Esme to take her back to your place I will reverse what he has done later. Then you need to come back here I might need your help with something." She turned to Emmett who was still standing there looking at her. "Go get him off the car, but Emmett I want to talk to him so don't kill him on me yet."

They both nodded as Carm went over to Jasper and looked at him she heard his mind scream in terror while he was looking over at Alice hissing at her. "Great." She had nothing more to say than that. She slowly took her wrist and put it into his mouth forcing him to bite down on it. The venom from his mouth stung but she dealt with the pain for a little while as he got what he needed from her blood. The venom had healing power she had discovered for the mind and that made it even more powerful.

Jasper stopped sucking on her wrist and looked up at her. "What was that you did to me?"

Carm looked at him. "Me, I did nothing but you need to rest for a minute or two. I am going to go and take care of Alice give it a minute than you can see her." Carm got up and within seconds she had opened up her other wrist for Alice to drink some out of it. She did not think about how Bella was going to get better. She did figure that give it a day or two or about a few pints of blood and she would be as good as new.

After a few seconds Alice was back to normal and Carm turned to Jasper with a smile telling him to come on over to see her. "Carm, what did he do to us?"

Carm settled her on the ground for a few seconds before turning her attention to Emmett and Edward to see how they were doing. She turned her head back around to answer before standing up. "That was his gift very powerful dose of it. He is not going to be able to do that again for the next little while." Carm placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay here and rest for a few minutes then the two of you need to head home but try to stay away from Bella. He got her pretty good too and I am not sure if I can do the same thing to her as I did to both of you to cure it."

Alice looked at her. "Can't you just take it and use it the same way you can use Jasper's?"

Carm shook her head. "I will explain that later to you but right now just rest and give your bodies a few minutes then head back to the house."

They both nodded as Carm went over to Emmett. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he had a hand over his eyes. "They went like yours did earlier."

Carm nodded and smiled at him. "Good idea covering them then. Hold him still and let me talk to him, just keep him facing me."

Emmett looked at her. "Aren't you scared he will do something to you, Carm?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Just do what I ask please."

Emmett nodded and turn him around holding him firmly with two hand big hands on his arms preventing him from squirming around and uncovered his eyes.

Parent looked up at Carm. "Well you are no fun today."

"If you wanted to get my attention Parent well congratulations you got it. Now what do you want?" She was not in the mood to play any games with him today.

"Tierra still has not turned up anywhere. Carm I want to know where she is."

Carm took a deep breath and leaned up against a nearby tree as she could smell the wolves getting closer. "I have no idea. I told you that last time and I am telling you that this time."

Parent let an evil smirk come across his face at her. "You are forgetting who you are talking to here. I know you can't repel when there is a shield near you so I brought an old friend to see you and help me with this."

Carm glared at him for a second before breaking eye contact with him and turning to look over her shoulder she could see Josh standing there a short distance away. "Please don't do this Josh." Her eyes met his for a brief second before she felt his shield attempt to come over her ever so lightly. It was at this point she had to make a choice kill him and safe herself from all of this or let his shield command her and end up spilling more than she wanted to.

Carm shook her head and closed her eyes. In her mind behind her shut eyes she remembered the chant that she could do to pass messages along to a human being. She had done this many times and had much success with it but she had to get it out before Parent realized what she was doing.

"In my darkest hour,

Trains of thoughts have entered my head

And now will enter yours.

See my thoughts,

Hear my mind.

You are my one true love,

So I pass you this vine."

When the spell was done she realized that he had not heard a word of what she had said so she shut her eyes again and felt his presences in her mind. _'Paul you have to hurry to the boundary line. I need your help there is a vampire standing here that I need you guys to attack for me.'_

In the mist of everything she could hear the thoughts coming out of Josh's mind. _'I guess they did not end up getting a hold of her. Well I should not be surprised this is Carm we are talking about right now at least. Carm what did you do to that girl? Where is she hiding away from all of us? And why did you take her away from Parent in the first place, she was completely safe.'_

Carm opened her eyes at long last as Sam appeared a few yards away from her. "Parent, you want to try something else we will kill you right here right now. Tell Josh to back off."

Parent nodded his head toward Josh. "Alright Carm you win. But I want Tierra to be returned to me."

"Urgh." Carm just about screamed at him. "For the last time I don't know where she is. Now leave and don't come back here unless you have been invited." Carm looked at Emmett. "Take off see if you can find Rosalie out there and tell her to head home and help with everything also find Edward and tell him that I don't need his help anymore right now."

With one quick motion Parent was loose and Emmett was gone without a trace. "For a big guy he sure moves fast. By the way I was going to ask you, do you want some of my gift to help reverse what I did to poor little Bella?"

Carm let out a low hiss/growl mix. "You know I can't use that for any good at all."

Parent laughed. "Oh yes that is right. I forgot about your inability to be able to get that done. Carm, I will wish you the best of luck reversing the affects then. The world knows you will need it." He started to laugh really hard as he walked over to Josh and took off for the airport.

The full wolf pack phased right in front of her. As Carm almost lost all the strength she had left in her body she smiled at Paul. And with a hug he swung her up in his arms and carried her a short distance to the grass. He set her carefully on the ground and turned to look at Sam.

Sam nodded his head guessing his thoughts. "Jared is on his way over to your place to get the truck, he should be here shortly."

Carm shook her head and attempted to stand up. "I can't sleep right now I have to go help Bella. The longer that stays in her system the worse it will get."

Quil went over to her and pushed her back down to the ground. "Carm you are not trying to run over to your place right now. Please let us get the truck over here and then one of us can drive you over to your place in it."

Carm looked at Paul. "Please don't make me sit here and wait for him to get here with the truck. I need to be over there right now helping her." She began to pout at him pulling out a desperate face and continued to pout at him.

Paul shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "As much as I hate saying no to you my dear one I am afraid that I have to say just that to you this time."

Carm smiled as she tried to relax in his arms putting her nose up against his skin the smell was extremely strong she noticed, it must get stronger when he is a wolf. She placed her wrists on his shirt and forgetting about the blood that would be on them she wipes them down it. Sam turned to see the blood and looked at her. "Carm, what happened to your wrists? You are bleeding again."

Carm barely heard his question. "Oh that" she looked at them for a few seconds. "That is how you cure the effects of Parent's thing. My blood can reverse them." she turned to Paul and noticed the blood on his shirt and felt bad about it. "Sorry about your shirt, I really should have warned you about that before you decided to pick me up."

Paul kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry about my shirt just try to get some sleep you look exhausted right now." He pulled her closer to him and tried to control the heat that he was producing.

Carm shook in his arms. "Don't do that please. I want to feel the heat it is soothing right now. I am glad you got my message though from earlier."

Seth smiled at her as he got closer. "We all got the message, how did you send that to us."

Carm turned her head sleepily to face Seth. "It is a spell that I have similar to the one that I used to show you the visions." She settled her head against Paul's chest and within seconds she was sound asleep in his arms.

Sam smiled. "Well I am glad she is able to sleep right now but nine chances out of ten she will wake up when you start to walk, Paul."

Paul nodded. "I'll just do it very gently then." He smiled pulling him closer to her and letting his body produce more heat. She had started to shiver every so often on him and he did not like that happening right now. "Sam, why is she shaking?"

Sam let out a sigh he had seen this before in her when he first found her. "She is reliving the past little while. It is a bad thing that happens when she sleeps but it will eventually wake her up. But let her sleep if it gets too bad for you to hold I am sure one of us can help you do that."

Paul shook his head. "I came close enough to losing her today that I will not let that happen right now to her."

Sam nodded as he took a seat on the grass near them. He turned to the rest of the pack. "Guys go home and get some sleep your body needs it. Carm will be fine here with Paul and I until Jared comes don't worry about that."

-Rewind and go back-

Edward had to carry Bella to Carlisle and Esme because she was too scared to walk on her own. So he walked slowly with her in his arms, he knew that Carm would not mind if he took his time. When he reached his parents Bella screamed in terror of Carlisle. He put her down and turned her around to look at him. "Bella what is it?"

"He'll kill me Edward don't give me to him please." She was practically crying in his arms when he hugged her.

Carlisle watched patiently for Edward to explain what had happened to Bella.

When Edward looked up from Bella he smiled. "Parent got a hold of her I am supposed to bring her to you and have you take her back to the house and I am supposed to go back to the line to help Carm if she needs it."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Esme. "You had best come with us if we need your help then when we get her settled in your room you can return to Carm."

Edward nodded his head and picked Bella back up and swung her onto his back. "Hold on tight Bella."

Bella nodded and pulled her arms as tight as she could around his neck, she even hooked her feet together around his waist.

As they took off on a full run towards the house Edward began to think if Carm would really need his help or if she was just worried that she would fear him. He decided to ask her about it later when they were alone. But for right now he needed to take care of Bella. She was scared of Carlisle and he had no idea how to reverse it but Carm seemed to be confident that it could be done. He caught up with Carlisle and ran beside him for a short distance. "Do you think that Carm can reverse this? I mean she told me that she could but I don't know what to think."

Carlisle contemplated what he had said for a minute before returning his thoughts to the run. "I do think that after what we have told her about her schedule that she might be capable of doing anything to us including lying about that. But I don't think she would want to deal with the pain that would cause you."

Edward nodded as Bella had fallen asleep on his back and he hoped that Carm would be able to reverse the affects of this. When they got to the house they realized that Jasper and Alice were already there. They were sitting on the couch holding each other closely when Carlisle, Edward and Esme walked into the house.

Carlisle looked at the two of them. "What happened to you two?"

When they walked into the house Bella had finally woken up and could see Jasper and Alice and began to scream even louder than before. Both Jasper and Alice covered their ears and took off outside for a little while. Edward slowly got Bella calm and took her up to his room and settled her on the bed hoping that Carm would be back soon.

When Edward had Bella upstairs Jasper and Alice returned inside to explain what had happened to Carlisle and Esme.

"He made us fear each other for a little while until Carm helped everything. She said that her blood had healing powers for the mind and that the venom does sting going down your throat but it is gone after a little while." Jasper held Alice close to him as Emmett and Rosalie landed at home.

Emmett smiled when he saw that they were back to normal. "Carm is dealing with them then she should be home." He laughed a little "How are you two getting along?"

Alice smiled kissing Jasper. "Just fine"

Everything was good until they heard Bella scream from upstairs. Rose and Emmett took off up the stair and landed in the room a few seconds later. Rose looked at Edward, "What is wrong what happened?"

When Bella saw Rosalie come into the room she was on her feet and over to her cowering behind her so that Edward would not see her.

Emmett looked at his brother. "What did you do to her?"

Edward was shocked about what just happened. "I set her down on the bed and we started to snuggle like we used to only to have her turn around a scream at me a few seconds later."

Rosalie looked down a Bella. "I had best stay with her until Carm comes home, which is hopefully going to be soon."

Edward nodded as he and Emmett headed down the stairs. When they got into the living room Edward punched one of the nearby walls. "I hate this, what is taking her so long."

Until a knock came on the door. Carlisle went to it and opened it ever so quietly. Jane and Alec entered the house with a companion that no one had seen before. All three sat on the couch in the living room removing their hoods of their cloaks down so that their faces could be revealed.

The third member of the group looked a lot like Alec. His hair was a jet black and cropped short. His clothes like all the Volturi's were finely stitched and hand done at that. Although Edward assumed he was a shield because he could not get by him similar to the way he could not get by Carm's wall then he remembered.

"You're Marco."

Alec turned his head to look at Edward. "We don't have time for pleasantries at the moment. We need to discuss something with Carm if she is around."

Jasper looked at him. "We have not seen her for a little while. Since we got a visit from one of the people from Italy, she saved Alice and me then she went after him."

Jane smiled. "She will be fine, there is no need to worry about her getting into any trouble. Besides she can't be killed."

Emmett looked at her. "What about having someone getting the truth out of her?"

Marco shook his head and for the first time he spoke his voice rang through the entire house if he had let it but it was extremely well controlled. "She would see him dead before she did anything like that trust me."

Edward laughed. "Trust you. We don't even know you. Carm has been here for a little while and she has already caused a big problem for everyone to deal with." He shook his head. "I don't care how much you care about this girl, she is nothing but trouble and should be killed for the trouble she has caused."

Alec got in the middle of everything and eyed Jasper silently. "I want to talk to her about that. Tierra is getting too hard to hold onto so I want Carm to kill her for me. But believe it or not she still thinks that she owes something to Jeff. Aro wants her dead as well and because of that he has sent the three of us here to convince Carm to do this."

Carlisle smiled slightly and looked at Alec. "How would she kill her I thought Tierra was immune to Carm's venom?"

Marco nodded. "She is but if Carm can make her venom stronger she is the only one that can do this. Tierra has gotten strong enough that she can take a power from across the room of someone. Carm is the only one plus Jane that can get up close enough to her and be able to kill her without her seeing it coming. But Carm has to do a few things first that she is going to be against doing but we have to try."

Paul came in the door with Carm in his arms as she was just starting to stir and wake up.

The sound of Bella's scream tore her from her sleep and she was on the ground in a second. Her face briefly turned to Marco, Alec, and Jane then to Edward. "Why aren't you up there with her?"

Edward opened his mouth. "She told"

Carm waved her hand at him. "Oh forget trying to explain it to me right now." and she turned her attention back to the three Volturi members sitting on the couch. "And I would guess that you guys are here to tell some not so good news to someone and by the look on Marco's face it is to me." She ran between the stairs, Paul and the couch for a few seconds before Paul grabbed a hold of her.

He smiled turning her around to give her a gentle kiss. "Go deal with Bella, then come back down here and deal with this. Then we can go get you some food."

Carm kissed him back then walked over to Edward dragging him up the stairs behind her. "Listen, you need to be there. I can't open my skin myself and so you have to bite my wrist for me." She turned to face him for a second before entering his room. "What I am about to do is not going to be pretty to watch but it is the only way in the world to reverse what has been done."

Edward nodded as he took her wrist and dug his teeth deep into it and ripped it open. Carm walked into the room and was over to Bella in less than a second. Carm opened Bella's mouth and placed her wrist into it. She looked outside the door and then over to Rose. "Hold her nose so she has to suck. She needs to drink this. I know it will burn but she needs to do it." Rosalie did as she asked and plugged her nose as Carm gently rubbed Bella's throat forcing her to swallow the blood coming from her wrist.

After a few seconds Carm could feel Bella relax and so she gently pulled her wrist out of Bella's mouth and made her way to the door of the bedroom. She placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry she is going to be fine. Just enjoy what time you have with her right now. She is going to be in a bit of pain but get something from Carlisle for that. As for the three visitors downstairs I think I had best go see what they want."

When Rosalie left the room Carm and her went downstairs as Carm's mind realized how hungry she was once again. Could the Volturi have picked a worse time to appear in her life again and what was this surprise visit about? She turned to Rose and smiled. "Well that is one thing out of the way. Thanks for staying with Bella for me."

Rosalie smiled at her. "It was no problem at all. But Carm you have to understand that we do all care about her. And what did you mean we have visitors downstairs that you need to deal with?"

Carm led Rose into the living room where they were still sitting on the couch silently. "That is what a meant." She said as she added a hand wave towards the three sitting on the couch.

Rose said nothing as she walked over to Emmett and gave him a little hug. "So what do you want us to do now?"

Carm turned to smile at her. "Whatever your little heart desires, I think. I should be going hunting, but I want to hear what these guys have to say first."

Alec looked at her. "Carm, the two of us need to talk privately about something."

Carm turned her head towards the stairs. "I guess we can go up to my bedroom unless this is going to be a serious long conversation in which case I should probably deal with this thirst first."

Alec nodded quietly and looked over at Carlisle. "Can someone else get you something? We really need to talk about this. It has something to do with that little visitor of yours earlier."

Carm glared over at all three of them. "You knew about them coming and you did not think to warn me."

Jane walked over to her and smiled a little at her. "We tried and then we were going to tell you when you called us but that never happened, did you forget or something?"

Carm shook her head. "Not exactly stuff just got really hung up around here but I guess I understand the thought that was going through Josh's head now." She turned to Emmett and Jasper who were standing there. "Would either of you guys mind going and getting me something I am a tiny bit worn out, right now."

Emmett smiled and let out a laugh. "Carm I want to go out hunting myself anyway so I'll go and bring you back something." He smiled as him and Jasper took off out the door silently.

Alice had taken off out the door just behind them and Carm figured she was going hunting as well. Carm turned to Carlisle and Esme as the two of them turned to each other.

"Well I have some work to take care of down at the hospital, why don't you come with me Esme and we can have some time together while we are there."

Esme nodded to the idea and went to the room to change returning in a skirt and top to wear.

Edward still up in his room with Bella. And Rosalie had taken off to the garage muttering something about Edward's car not sounding right this morning and that she needed to take care of it.

Carm took a seat on the couch and looked at all three of the visitors that were there. "I take it they can stay around to hear this?" She asked Alec.

Alec shook his head, "But they can go for a walk outside and have some time just the two of them right now. But as usual they will stay fairly close to each other, and to me."

Carm laughed a little as Jane and Marco got up and made their way to the door. "So what is this about?"

Alec moved over to sit beside her. "Carm I think you know what this is about. You knew this day was going to come sometime and you knew that one of us would come looking for your help."

Carm got up walking over to the window and shook her head. "I can't do that and you know it. That is why we hid her in the first place because I can't kill her."

Alec got up and walked over to where she was standing. "I understand your worry right now Carm but it needs to be done. I went to Jasson and he said that there is a way for you to get your venom strong enough that it can kill her."

Carm let out a long sigh. "There has to be another way other than that happening. I don't to go back and live in Italy. And that is what Aro said would happen if I did bite a human so I will not do it."

Slowly Alec placed a hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him. "What if I found a way for you to stay here? What if you did not have to go back to Italy to live? Would you consider doing it for us then?"

Carm thought for a second. That was what she wanted to have happen in the long run. Although Parent would want Tierra to stay alive that would permanently got him off of her back about having anything to do with her disappearance although she thought that he would never give up trying to find out the truth. But her body would give him the satisfaction to know that he was not going to lay his hands on her ever again. "Alright, if and only if you manage to get Aro to accept this one and not make me move back to Italy. Then I will agree to do as you ask."

Alec hugged her for a few seconds as Paul walked back into the living room. "Did I hear that right, you are not only going to bite a human you plan on killing them with that bite?"

Carm rushed to his side trying to calm him down. "Don't worry about it, Paul. I only plan on doing it if I get a promise in writing that I don't have to leave you if I do that."

Paul calmed down a little as he looked into her eyes. "They are a deep orange again."

Alec looked at Paul. "So he is not a vampire yet he knows about the fact that your eyes change colour. Carm what have you decided to make friends with this time?"

"Well umm." Carm stumbled over her words for a second. "I guess the short answer for you would be a shape shifter. They are here to protect the reservation but other than that they are perfectly normal beings."

Alec nodded and turned to the door. "Well I guess the rest of us have some work to do. I'll let you know what Aro says about your deal and then we can talk about what is going to come next."

Carm nodded as she watched him leave as she went over to Paul and settled curled up next to him on the couch. "I want you to know that I would protect this reservation too if it did come down to it. It is your home and where you spend all of your spare time. Paul, I would never do anything to endanger our lives together."

Before Alec left fully Carm came up with an idea. As she looked at Paul she let a smile cross her face. She ran out the door towards him in hopes of catching him. "Alec, wait up I think I might have an idea that might help this."

Alec stopped dead where he was standing and turned to look at her, trying to figure out what she might be thinking. "What is it this time Carm?"

Carm walked over to him silently and looked directly in his eyes knowing that the others might not understand she wanted to tell him silently what she was thinking. _'I don't want to feed off a human if I can help it. Alec I don't know how I will fair with everything in my system already. And Aro has to agree that Paul can come with me when I travel there. One night fly there and back on the same day._'

Alec nodded and turned to leave smiling at his sister and turning to Carm to offer her a hug before he left on a run. Before he was out of sight he looked at her and smiled _'I will see what I can get him to agree to this time.'_


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hey guys I have to apologize for not updating this story as I had promised earlier. Life just got really crazy around hoping to update soon again if I can do it tomorrow.

* * *

Alec landed back in Italy only 6 hours later. The flight had been short and they had run some of the way too. It had given him time to think about things. Like how he was going to convince Aro to let a shape shifter come to Italy with Carm to kill Tierra. Did this guy know about vampires? That was a question he was going to have to talk to Carm about before he got an answer. Although he remembered the look in her eyes when she first got to the house that day and was a little upset until Marco nodded to him.

"She will be fine Alec. It's Carm we all know her better and we know she will pull through this." Marco smiled a little before returning his attention to Jane.

As they walked together in the castle Gianni was standing in front of her desk pacing back and forth. Alec smiled at her as he headed for the chamber only to be stopped by the sudden halting of his sister's feet on the ground. He turned around and let out a loud huff at her and returned to her side along with Marco. "Jane what is it?"

Jane was looking at Gianni and in her own way trying to comfort her a little. "Gianni, what's wrong?"

Gianni looked at Jane and smiled a little. "Parent returned a little while ago and went into the chamber he has been in there for a few hours now and none of them have come out to say anything. And Heidi is supposed to be back with the guests any minute."

Alec looked at Marco and whispered to him. "That is why we need to get in there and tell Aro what Carm said." He urged him along to the chamber with his sister.

The three walked into the chamber and up to Aro and the Volturi head masters. Alec smiled as he walked up to Aro speaking almost silently into his ear and making sure that he was able to understand what Carm wanted in exchange of killing Tierra for him. He was sure that if she was left to her own devices then she would come up with other demands so he wanted to get his answer to her as soon as he possibly could do that.

Aro listened silently and nodded after Alec was done before standing and walking up to Parent. "Your requests are most absurd at the moment my dear friend."

Parent let out a hiss after Sarah said something to him. "That is not the reason why you are declining my offer to bring that girl back here. Aro she has something that you have desired for years and she is within your grasp."

Marcus slowly rose from his seat to stand beside Aro. "Never the less she had made a deal with us and has not touched a human yet. If that is still the case then she is still free to live with the Cullen family."

Parent began to pace in the chamber he needed something to nail Carm to the wall right now. He needed proof that she had gone after a human being and attempted to kill it. However what he did not know was that Elexa was busy brewing a spell that would no doubt make Carm go after a human by the day's end for him. So he left the chamber in a huff trying to figure out what to do about his problem still unknown to the fact that Aro had full intentions of killing Tierra before the week was up.

When Parent returned to the coven he looked at Elexa and Alex who were working on something in their house. When Parent walked in he found out what they were up to. "Bezzerk said that he saw a vision of Carm killing a human."

Parent looked at the two of them. "And what is the other half of the vision that he seen?"

Elexa looked at him with a grim smile on her face. "You getting Tierra back here with you."

Parent rubbed his chin a bit, this was a habit that he had picked up when he was human and had never really gotten rid of it fully. "Well it seems like I can't win. I either get Carm back or I get Tierra back. The problem is which one do I want back more."

Alex looked at him, shaking his head. "No the bigger question is if you get Carm back here because she has bitten a human what is going to happen to Tierra in the long run. And what about all those thoughts you have had with Carm betraying you."

Parent nodded. "Well what are you working on right now then?"

Elexa smiled. "A way to make it that Carm will not be able to resist a human's blood when she smells it. Then all someone has to do is make a human break skin for her to be yours."

Parent nodded to the two of them. "Good work. Carry on and let me know when you are done. I think that Alec and them might have something up their sleeve."

Alex stopped Parent from leaving by placing an arm in front of him on the door. "You need to talk to Bezzerk about the visions that he had while you were gone to see Carm. You might be surprised about what he seen but keep in mind that we all enjoy what that girl can do to you when she feels like helping you in the long run."

Parent looked at him. "Who was it this time?"

Alex put a hand to his mouth and turned his hand as if to lock his mouth with a key. Meaning that he was going to have to talk to Bezzerk about the situation and that it was his story to tell not Alex's or Elexa's.

Parent nodded and left making his way over to Bezzerk's place and settling on the couch while Karen made some food for herself to eat while he waited for her husband to return from where he had ventured off to this time. "He probably has just gone out to think."

Parent nodded. "A bad day for visions?"

Karen smiled and slightly nodded her head. "I think so. He won't talk too much about them. He knows how much I enjoyed having Carm around and so when they are about her I tend to know because he won't say too much about them."

Parent smiled a little. "Well she is doing fine where she is. I think that she is happy living among the people she is with. Actually she might be returning sometime soon to see us."

Karen clapped her hands and settled in her seat. "That would be great and then maybe we can convince Aro to let her turn me?"

Parent shook his head. "Sadly I don't think that she will do that for you. Karen she had never turned someone and had them survive her venom is way too strong for that to happen ever."

Karen smiled as Bezzerk walked through the door and looked at Parent with a smile. "I assume that Alex told you about the visions I had today?" he asked as he walked up the Karen giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Karen, I wonder, can you give Parent and me a little while to talk? I think we need to discuss some things."

Karen nodded and left the house going outside to the garden to tend to the plants that were growing there and the flowers that seemed to attract the people that everyone seemed to enjoy to have during the day.

Back inside Bezzerk took a seat on the couch and looked at Parent with a grim smile on his face. "The first one showed two options as usual although I refused to tell everything to Alex. The first part was Carm hunting and killing a human, then killing Tierra. The other has Tierra coming back to you after wondering around it what seems to be forever to her." He took a deep breath letting Parent absorb what he had just said to him.

"The other one that I had was that Josh leaving the coven on you and going over to the Volturi. I fear that he has already done this in a way. The over part of that vision is him ending up dead."

Parent got up and stocked out the door leaving as soon as soon as he could do that.

-Meanwhile Back In Washington-

Carm turned around and smiled at Paul as she bounded into the house once again. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine. I promise you that." She gave him a gentle kiss and then rubbed her head lightly. "I think I need to get some sleep." She pulled Paul over to the couch with her and pushed him down as she settled herself onto of him quietly. It was 12:30 when Paul looked at the clock and decided to get some sleep himself so he let his body rest figuring that he would wake up when Carm got up in the morning.

Paul placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his warm body. With a smile on his face he went to sleep perfectly happy. The immediate danger was gone, the girl of his dreams was in his arms sleeping, and he did not have to worry about Sam bothering him tonight to go out on patrol. He was just perfectly happy right at that moment in time.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett landed at home a short while later with a deer for Carm to have when they found her sleeping. Jasper thought about waking her but then decided they may want to wait for Carlisle to make the final decision about that. They both looked comfortable and Jasper wanted to spend some time with Alice before Carlisle came and enforced the grounding rules on them. After everything that day they were stressed out and they were all ready to spend some time with their mates that night.

Emmett headed out to the garage to see if he could find Rosalie out there working on a vehicle. When they had returned inside and went upstairs Rose went to check on Bella and Edward. They were sleeping as well so to speak.

So morning came and so did the rest of the time until Monday morning came around and Carm woke up nice and early. She was not looking forward to the upcoming school day. Through all the craziness going on around the house she had completely forgotten to look at the schedule she had stolen from Bella a few days before. Carlisle had been nice about keeping Bella away from her for the most part and to make it easy for Carm to go though the days while she was still getting used to all the smells around the town of Forks. But today was different she was going to be in class with all the people and she did not know if she really did trust herself enough to do that. So she sat on her bed as she stared at the clock in her room. It said 6:30 AM she looked again wishing she had the will to move time forward and have today over and done with. She had not heard from Alec yet and she did not expect to hear from him for a while.

Edward and Emmett walked into the room about ten minutes later looking at her. Edward smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I could not hear you anymore so we figured you were up. How did you sleep?"

He was cheerful and Carm didn't enjoy it that morning. "Fine now why do you care about that?" She yelled at him as she backed up from his hand almost hissing at him when she did that.

Edward got up from the bed and took a step back looking over at Emmett who seemed just as shocked as he was about the entire situation. Carm had not been able to get a hold of Paul last night so they had not spent any time together and yet she had seemed to be okay with the idea last night Edward thought to himself as he heard Emmett's thoughts as well. _'Probably school today.'_ As Edward nodded his head he turned to the door.

Emmett looked over at him hoping that Carm was too angry to listen to his mind as he asked. _'You going to go get Jasper?'_

Edward nodded and slowly walked out of the room. Emmett returned to Carm and smiled. "Are you alright, Carm?"

She nodded and smiled. "I just don't want to go to school today that is all. Do you think Carlisle will let me stay home?"

Emmett shook his head. "I don't think so Carm. Why were you being so mean to Edward this morning?"

Carm shrugged a little. "I think I'm a tiny bit thirsty. But he was thinking something that I disliked and I don't want to think about that right now. Although he keeps bringing it up in his head. He needs to stop doing that on me, Emmett."

Emmett turned her around to look at him. "What does he keep thinking about that is annoying you? Carm if this has been going on all week and that is why you have been acting that way towards him you should have told one of us. Carlisle or any of us would have understood what was going on especially Jasper."

Carm nodded and then looked at the chains that had kept her safe last night from doing anything. Carm has persuaded Jasper to put them on without him really wanted to do that to her. He seemed to think that she could handle herself but she was not as confident as he had been so she used her powers of persuasion to convince him to see it her way. "He wants me to talk to Bella about something."

Emmett looked at the door as Jasper slowly walked in wearing a long sleeve shirt and pair of jeans. He took a seat on the bed and looked over at Emmett. "Rose is waiting for you to go hunting with her this morning. Somehow he is saying yes to that so I would go before he changes his mind."

Emmett smiled at Carm and then got up running out the door and down the stairs.

Jasper looked at Carm once Emmett was gone and smiled at him with an evil grin on his face. "That should be funny to see what happens now, don't you think Carm?"

Carm smiled a little, "Won't Carlisle be mad at you for doing that to him?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, but that is nothing compared to what him and Rose did to me this morning so you can call it pay back. Plus there is no reason why Carlisle should ever find out about this, if he does I'll tell him about this morning."

Carm smiled a little then remembered today she was going to have to face everything she had spend the past week fearing. Without another thought she let her wall down and immediately started to flood the room with her feelings until she remembered that Jasper was sitting right there beside her.

When she pulled everything back in and tried to smile she could see that Jasper did understand what was going on. "Sorry I didn't mean to dump all of that on you, Jazz."

Jasper smiled. "It's alright. I would actually prefer to know what is going inside your head today. It might make it a little safer for everyone at school. But don't worry about a thing alright. And you don't want to ask Carlisle if you can skip class."

Carm looked at him completely curious about this. "What makes you say that?"

Jasper smiled and turned his voice really low. "My first week here I asked him and he did say yes to me only to drag me to the hospital with him instead. Trust me on this one Carm you don't want to go through a day with him there it is a million times worse than school will be." He thought for a moment and then asked her. "So what is the deal between you and Edward right now?"

Carm shrugged a little knowing that Edward has probably said something about her little yell and hiss towards him and then she hissed at Jasper out of pure annoyance that he was now asking about what the big deal was. "It is nothing." With that she got up and attempted to walk out the door only have Jasper pulled on the chain that was attached to her wrists.

"Carm you are not leaving here until you answer that question properly with the truthful answer. What is going on between you and Edward?" He sat patiently on her bed gently hanging onto the chain in his right hand. His eyes met her and he knew what she had done to him the night before but he also suspected that she was too thirsty to do it this morning and that was an advantage for him. When her eyes left his he spoke the question in a silent tone inside his head knowing she would hear it. _'What has gone on between you and Edward so much that you would yell and hiss at him this morning?'_

Carm pulled at the chain that was in his hands and tried to get away from him. "It is nothing you need to worry about that is between me and him and he needs to deal with this for a while until he learns to keep his thoughts to himself."

Jasper pulled the chain towards him and forcing her to move closer to him as he gripped the chain closer to her wrists. "It is my business and my worry because he is in a bad mood now and I have to put up with it for the entire day. So tell me what has been happening between you two. I have dealt with this the past few days. Until you see him in the morning you both are fine but the second you see each other your mood goes sour and his goes bad too. Until he leaves and goes to see Bella, then he comes back all happy and joyful."

Carm shrugged her shoulders and turned to glare at him. "I want to go see Paul right now. Can you take me over there?"

Jasper shook his head. "We have to get ready for school soon but after school I am sure you can go over and see him or he can come over here to see you."

Carm shook her head and pulled the chain again. "No." She moved as far away from him as she could until he finally gave up the contest and went downstairs to talk to Carlisle.

Carlisle was standing in the kitchen making a safety supply pack for them to take to school with Carm. "How is she doing up there?"

Jasper shrugged. "Honestly I don't know how we are going to get through today with her. She wants to stay home. She is still mad at Edward about something, and Edward is mad at her about the same thing I would think. But neither of them will talk about what that is, besides it is something in Edward's mind that is annoying Carm. She still has the chains on and she has been trying to say that she wants to go see Paul this morning."

Carlisle nodded. "Alice why don't you and Carm take the Volvo out there before school and let the two of them talk. But don't stay too long that she would miss her first class. Just let her get a full scent of him and then tell her that it is time to go."

Alice nodded as she took off upstairs with the key to the chains and looked at Carm as she started pulling clothes out of her closet. "I am not going to school today Alice."

Alice smiled and looked at her. "Oh yes you are. But if you want to go see Paul before school we have to hurry up." She tossed a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt at her. "Now get dressed." Alice unlocked the lock on the chain and stood at the door.

Carm slowly got changed and then looked at Alice. "What do you mean we get to go see Paul before school?"

Alice nodded her head. "Sam called and said that Jared and Embry need a ride to the school and Carlisle said that one of us would be over in the morning to drive them. But I am sure that Edward would go pick them up at the line."

Carm shook her head. "Nope I am getting ready. Just give me a second here." She quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then ran a brush through the end of it. "But I need something before we go."

Alice nodded again and turned as they went downstairs. "Esme went out and got you a mountain lion this morning."

Carm turned to Esme and smiled to her. "Thanks."

Carlisle walked over to the table where they were sitting and eating their food. "I called Paul and he should be there waiting for you to get there. He was going to get a hold both Jared and Embry and let them know they are going to meeting with you at his house."

Carm nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks Carlisle I really appreciated this."

Carlisle smiled at her as he took a seat beside her in the chair. "We need to talk Carm while you sit there eating though." He cleared his throat out of habit and then started to explain his thoughts to Carm out loud. "What has been going on between you and Edward needs to be resolved. I am not going to ask you to tell me what it is but I am going expect you to solve it with him when you get home tonight. It's driving everyone around here crazy including Jasper. So think about that today."

Carm nodded as she finished off the mountain lion. As she and Alice got out into the car she had barely said two words to him. "What is going on Carm? Usually you are louder than this, aren't you happy to be going and seeing Paul?"

Carm smiled a little. "Ya I am happy to be seeing him I just don't want to have to talk to Edward tonight about what has been going on lately. I am sure that everyone will be around but listening to what we are saying to each other."

Alice looked at her and smiles a little. "Carm, we have all had our disagreements with Edward about what he gets his nose involved in but with you this seems to be something different."

Carm nodded. "That is because it is. He does not have his nose in this he wants me to talk to Bella about my transformation. He seems to think that what happened to me will turn her off of her idea to become one of us. I just don't want to talk to her about that, it was hard enough for me to talk to you guys about it now he wants me to open myself up to a perfectly good smelling human."

Alice looked at her and smiled. "Is that why you don't like the idea of having to talk to him about this? Because you think that he will convince you that there is more and that you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

Carm let out a huff and sunk into the seat until they arrived at Paul's house. When they got there Paul was standing outside in a navy coloured T-shirt and a pair of jeans. It took Carm less than a second to be out of the car and into his arms. "I can't do this, not today, Paul you have to explain to them I can't go through with this." She was hugging him as close to her body as she could.

He hugged her back and pulled her chin up to look at him. "Do you have your cell with you right now?"

Carm nodded and wiped away the venom tears that were coming from her eyes already.

Paul handed her a small piece of paper. "It has Quill's and Sam's cell numbers on it. So if you need them then you can text them and let them know what is happening. I'll be in class all day but I will give you a call tonight and we can talk about how your day went." He pushed a loose hair behind her ear and kissed her gently until Jacob showed up in the Rabbit with Jared and Embry.

Jared came up behind them with a smile. "Yuck guys do you have to do that in public?"

Embry was holding a muffin in his hand that he had gotten from Emily on their way over. "Ya guys I am eating here."

Paul looked up from Carm for a few seconds and smiled at his "brother" before returning his attention to Carm. "Well then continue eating and let me kiss her in peace and quiet for once without you guys always trying to interfere with it." He pulled her closer to him and then turned to look at Alice for a second. "You guys probably have to get going don't you?"

Alice nodded to him. "We do but you two should talk about the other thing tonight. I'll talk to Carlisle about it but you need to discuss what is going on with someone Carm and I think Paul might be the best person for you to do that with."

Carm nodded then kissed Paul one last time before going to get into the car with Alice, Jared and Embry. Paul walked over to the car and looked in the window at the two wolves who were sitting in the back seat of the vehicle. "You two behave. If I hear from Carm that you were bad or annoying her at any point today I promise you Sam will find out about that and he will ask her and she will agree to that don't you worry."

Embry pushed his arms out of the window. "Alright Paul we won't tell her about that insanely annoying monologue you had last night going because you were forbidden to see her because of what you said to Sam during the day."

Paul put his head into his hands. As Carm got out of the car and went over to him. "What are they talking about, Paul?"

Paul glared over at Jared and Embry. "That is what I did not want you to tell her about." He walked over to the other side of the car and hugged her close to him. "We will talk about that later. You need to be on time for school, Carm."

Carm's eyes burned an orange and she looked directly into his eyes and pouted slightly at him. "Please, tell me what happened."

Paul shut his eyes and shook his head. He had gotten used to her constant eye trick and had found out that he could close his eye if he was really intent on something and she would drop the subject normally only to bring it back up later but right now that would be good enough for him. "Not right now. After you tell me your little dilemma tonight I'll explain the one that I got myself into along with Jared and Embry last night."

Carm sadly nodded her head. "Alright, I guess we can do that I deal with that if I have to." She pouted a bit more and gave Paul a set of perfectly formed puppy eyes.

Paul smiled and opened the door for her. "Now have fun and if anything happens just think that I am with you all day long and you don't have to worry about a thing."

Carm nodded and gave him a quick hug and kiss before climbing into the car herself as Alice sped down the road.

Jared laughed for a second. "Thanks Carm I think we are going to be late for school today thanks to you."

Carm looked over at Alice and she shot them a look. "Don't worry Carm we are going to be early. Rose fixed the engine in this thing so it runs very well."

When they got to the school Jasper went over to the Volvo to greet everyone and give Alice a hug. And turn to Carm. "Your first class is with Edward and it is English," he looked down for a second. "Bella is in the class with you."

Carm looked up at him alright she could not avoid this concept any longer than she already had avoided it today. "How many classes do I have with Bella, Jasper? I want the honest truth."

Jasper took a deep breath and then looked over towards Edward and Emmett who were leaning up against the jeep. "The only class you don't have with Bella is the one you have with Rosalie."

Carm climbed back into the Volvo and sat there with her arms crossed across her chest. "I am not going into that school if I have to put up with her all day long. I will not do it."

Jasper went over to her kneeling beside her. "Carm we talked about this before. You will do fine. Remember that first time you smelt Bella."

Carm nodded. "Ya unfortunately I remember it and the pain I felt that day all too well. Thanks so much for reminding me of that fact yet again Jasper."

Jared looked up from the car and noticed Mr. Green the principal heading this way. "Um guys I think we have a problem here."

Jasper looked up and shook his head. "Alice can you handle the principal for me then go get Emmett."

Alice nodded and went over to Mr. Green who was still heading over to see what was going on with the Cullen family.

"Alice Cullen. I would never expect to see you here causing trouble before the start of school."

Alice smiled at him. "Sir it is not me. We just got a new sibling and she is having a bit of trouble coming to terms with the idea of going to school again."

Mr. Green smiled. "Ah. Well if you are late for class I will tell Ms. Cope to give you admit slips without questions."

Alice nodded and headed for the jeep as she yelled out behind her a thank you to him. When she reached the jeep she danced to Emmett's side. "Jasper wants you at the Volvo. Something about Carm not wanting to go into the school, I think."

Emmett nodded and walked over to the Volvo kneeling down in the door way. "Carm, how about we try this? I know what Carlisle said to you this morning while you were eating. I will explain to Edward your feelings about everything since I know what is going on. But in return you have to try to get through at least the morning of the school day for me. If you are in too much pain come lunch then we can think about taking you home or getting you some blood."

Carm nodded and slowly made her way out of the Volvo. "Alright I guess if I have to deal with that then I will. But I don't want to have to deal with Edward tonight."

Jasper looked at her. "You get through the entire day here and we will clear that up with Carlisle." He added with a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry it has taken me this long to get an update up here. I have been working and during that time my computer was having technical problems, where my hard drive got wiped. So please have patients for me.

Carm glared up at Jasper. "So that means only if I stay the entire day that I won't have to deal with Edward tonight and I can go over and see Paul instead?"

Jasper smiled at her. "Carm if something happens we will discuss that then but you need to attempt at least to get through the day with everything."

Carm nodded as she followed him over to the Jeep where Edward and Alice were standing talking to each other. Carm let out a low hiss as she glared at Edward. He turned his head towards her still deep in thought. _'Please Carm, you have to understand what I have been through with her. She needs to understand the bad points that can come of becoming a vampire what a pain it is when you are not in the right state of mind when it is done. Please Carm, I would never ask you to do this if it was unnecessary to get her to see the truth in this life but I need her to understand what is happening right now.'_

Jasper's grip on Carm's arm tightens as he spun her around to look at him. "What is that about Carm? He was doing nothing to you."

Carm let out a huff and attempted to get free from his hold. Jared and Embry were dangerously close to Carm and she could feel it. As she turned around she let her eyes burn towards Jared, "Heat, I need Quil right now if we can?"

Jared shook his head. "Carm that is not going to happen, Quil is at school the same as Paul right now but I can give you what I can produce and so can Embry. But for the time being you are just going to have to put up with the two of us."

Carm nodded her head. "I guess that will have to do" she let out a sigh and went to snuggle up closer to Embry to see what he could do to help her calm down. "Alright let's get this day over with I want to get out of this place, and then go see Paul tonight."

Jasper nodded. "That is the idea Carm keep thinking about what the desired outcome is going to be and you will get a chance to see him in no time." He let Carm go from his grip and walked over to Alice as he looked towards the ground. "Carm you just have to remember the rules that Carlisle has set for you to follow."

Carm nodded her head. "I know what they are Jasper it is the same rules that Sam insisted that I follow when I am outside with them and it is little annoying to hear them over and over again."

Emmett's big hands were around her wrists in an instant. "Carm, it does not matter what has happened in the past this type of behaviour will no doubt get you into trouble with Carlisle. Now you have got to get going with Edward before you are late for class."

Carm nodded her head. "I guess your right about that." She hurried to catch up with Edward before she put up her wall as strongly as she was able to. She leaned over to him as they were at the door of the classroom. "Edward please do me a favour, I know what you want right now but the constant thinking about it is driving me buggy so stop asking me about that for the duration of the class."

Edward nodded as he walked into the class and led the way to the back of the room. "Carm, so we are looking at Romeo and Juliet right now in this class. The teacher should be along in a few minutes to help you as well as get the books for you." He looked over towards Bella who was sitting at the front of the room this time with Angela. _'Bella, I wish I could tell you what was happening right now.'_ Out of the corner of his eye he was able to see Carm wince, it was working she was feeling everything. _'Your blood appeals to me more than it ever has or it ever will. I need to be near you but right now it is completely impossible for that to happen. However...'_ He let his mind wonder into details of what he had planned that night for the two of them to do with each other.

Carm lightly pounded her fists to the desk. As she let out a very quiet, low his at him. "I thought I asked you to control your thoughts for the time being. And please I still have too much of Jasper's left so try to control that need you are having right now."

Carm sank into her seat as she tried to concentrate on the monotone voice of the teacher and then take herself away from the Edward's mind in hopes he would stop that train of thought he was having. By the end of class Carm could barely stand to be in the same room as either of them anymore and she took off to go find Alice who was sitting outside their physics classroom.

"Carm, who brought you here?" She glanced around the hallways towards both ends of the hall. "You very well know that you are not to go walking around the school alone."

Carm nodded as she was dreading this class with Bella too and she hoped that Alice would have taken a hint from the previous actions that she needed some time to be without Bella or Edward. As she shrugged at Alice she looked around the room. "You know what Alice, I think I might go find Jared or Embry right now, before I decide to do anything too rash with what I am feeling."

Mr. Greene was coming down the hallway and Carm could see the change in Alice. "The principal is coming Carm do you really want to attempt to take off on me right now?" Alice kept her distance for a few seconds before letting Carm think about the answer although what she was hoping to have happen didn't. "Are you blocking me Carm?"

Carm shrugged again. "Alice, I really need to go find either Jared or Embry right now. I am getting thirsty and it is burning at the moment to the point that I really don't trust myself in there with all the people."

Alice nodded. "Well we do have some stuff for you in the Volvo if you think you need it. I'll just go get Jasper and we can take you outside to get some of it." She headed towards the hallway again as they passed several people who all said hi to Alice. When they got outside Alice pulled out her phone and proceeded to call Jasper. Meanwhile Carm took a look around and chanced herself being able to breathe again to feel normal while they were outside. The conversation between Alice and Jasper as short in which he promised to come straight outside saying that he had to use the washroom to get the blood for Carm to have.

As he came out the doors of the school Carm looked up at him. He calmly walked over to her greeting Alice with a kiss. "You need more blood already Carm?"

Carm nodded to him. "It is burning and Edward wasn't helping during the last class."

He opened the car door and let her get inside with Alice climbing into the back. "Carm what was happening in the last class that was so bad you had to run out of it?"

Carm sank into the seat. "You saw that?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, I didn't see it. Jared did and he came and told me. Carm those rules are there for everyone's protection here now you didn't answer my question, what was so bad that you ran out of that class."

Carm let out a huff and sank deeper into the seat. "I want to go see Paul." As she looked away she made sure the wall around her was good and strong before she looked back at him. "You don't understand Jasper, besides you never will understand."

Jasper's face was pure shock when her eyes finally met his. "Carm, what was that?" He turned his attention to Alice for a moment. "Go get Jared or Embry, I think she needs to get out of here."

Carm's eyes turned a deep orange as she met his eyes once again. "You don't understand anything Jasper do you?" She hissed towards the school for a brief second. "You never will understand what it is like to hear other's thoughts and to have your gift mixed in with it. I hate this, and I want to go home now."

Jasper met her eyes, "Carm what happened in the classroom that was so bad?" As his eyes softened he tried to calm her a bit but couldn't feel if it was helping or not. "You need to tell me that. I know it must have been either really bad or really painful for you to run out like that. But you can bet that Sam already knows about this little mishap, and if I call him with an explanation he might actually forgive you."

"I need Jared or Embry. I need to feel their heat. Actually I would prefer to have Paul or Quil here right now if I could." Carm tried to settle enough into a calm to let her body control the wall around her right now. "Alright, what happened is this. When we got into the class I asked Edward to control his thoughts, or rather begged him to control them for me. Well he did, only he pointed them to his desire for me to tell Bella about everything that happened to me and then after I asked him to stop that he went onto how much her blood and smell appealed to him at that moment." Carm took a breath and steadied herself again. "That is why I ran out I couldn't handle it anymore. So I figured and this is what Sam has told me in the past if I can't handle something to run, as soon as I seen Alice I stopped running and went over to her."

"Alright." Jasper sat still for a moment as he thought. "I think that if this happens again you need to have a different plan in place while you are here at school." He turned to her as he reached under the seat pulling out a black case; he opened it and pulled out a bag of blood for her. "Here this might help for a little while but I think you need to go hunting again. Us doing it in the morning does you no good, I think."

Carm nodded as she drank from the bag. "Thanks, I wanted to enjoy myself today but I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon at least." She sat there calmly until Jared and Embry got to the Volvo and climbed into the back seat.

Jared smiled at him. "What is going on that we had to be dragged out of class?"

Embry looked over at Carm, as he noticed the bag of blood in her hands and looked over at Jasper. "Is she alright?"

Jasper looked at Carm for a second then over to the wolves. "I don't know myself is she can handle the rest of the day. Edward got her really banged up this morning to the point that she couldn't concentrate at all." His eyes met Carm's for a brief second. "I wanted to ask you guys something. What is the rule when she is with Sam and she can't take any more of the stuff going on around her?"

Jared looked at him. "It is that she is supposed to run to the nearest exit and then contact one of us to help her." He looked over at Carm with a smile. "Is that what happened this morning?"

Jasper nodded. "Embry take Carm outside for a sec please I want to talk to Jared about something."

Embry nodded as he got out of the car and placed his warm hand on her back, letting her snuggle up against him. "Carm are you okay?" She shook in his arms as she snuggled up closer to him. He had seen this happen before that day when they were in the woods waiting for Jared to come back with the truck.

Carm slowly chanced another breathe in. The sweet smell of a human came into her nose as she let the power of the scent almost take her over. She cringed again just about collapsing on the ground as she let her eyes meet Embry's glowing a dark green. "I have to run." She whispered as she took off away from him stopping at the edge of the forest looking back at him. _'You need to come too I need to find the school on the reservation fast.'_ She cringed again starting to shake and her eyes went a jet black.

Embry ran over to her, "Carm what is happening you have to tell me what is going on?" When he got over to her he could feel her body shaking again, he noticed the black of her eyes and looked back at the Volvo, Jasper and Jared were deep in thought each and as he held her in his arms the noticed the shaking got worse.

Embry very gently put her down. "Carm I know you hate that idea but I am going to contact Sam he needs to know about this and frankly you can't' talk really so I need his help." He went into the woods and phased really quickly letting out a loud howl in the direction of the reservation. Within a second Jared was over to Carm and so was Jasper standing right over her. Jared ran into the woods himself and phased sitting right beside Embry.

'_What is happening that you needed to phase?'_

"_Did you see the way she is shaking, I have only ever seen this once before when you were gone to get the truck and Sam said that she was reliving the past little while but she was sleeping on her own free will and right now I doubt that is what is happening.'_

Sam's thoughts entered their conversation after a few seconds. _'What's happening this time guys?'_

'_Carm collapsed just on the edge of the forest here and now she is shaking really bad.'_

'_Embry how bad is really bad?'_

'_The same amount she was shaking that day. Only it is much faster and much rougher than that day. I could barely hang onto her.'_

'_Get whoever you need to for help but get her back to the Cullen's household. I'll get a hold of Carlisle, Paul and Quil then meet you over there.'_

All three phased back into their human forms as Jared and Embry moved back towards Jasper after putting on their jeans.

"We need to get her back to the house. Sam doesn't know what is happening to her right now but he thinks that Carlisle might." Jared walked over to Carm placing a hand on her arm. It calmed the shaking a bit for a few seconds before making it worse than before. "Every time one of us touches her it gets worse. What is this?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. She is repelling everything so I suspect that no one can hear her or help her right now. Let's get her back to the car though then I'll go in and get everyone to help us get her home."

Jared and Embry very carefully tried to pick her up, again the shaking calmed for a few second then got dramatically worse. "Carm I wish you could help us here, it would really help if we knew what was going on inside that head of yours."

The shaking stopped dead for a second before her body cringed in pain again. Her black eyes turned to his for a second as she attempted to release an idea of where to go to find out what was happening. The only word that exited her mouth was "Paul" she felt the strength leave her body again as the shaking started, only more painfully this time, forcing her to cringe again and again.

Jared and Embry fought to control her body as the shaking got worse, they were barely able to control it enough to get her to the car without dropping her. Embry looked over at Jasper for a brief second before turning back to Carm. "Go get everyone, Sam said he would contact Quil, Paul and Carlisle and meet us over at the house." Both of them climbed into the back seat with her in between them as he began to think out loud. "What happens if this is something that someone has done to her from Italy? Jared there could be no reversing it. What will happen to everything if this is a threat from them about Tierra?"

Jared's eyes met his for a brief second as the other Cullen's were coming towards the car. "Don't worry about that Embry just concentrate on trying to control your heat."

Jasper and Rosalie climbed into the front seat of the Volvo. "What is going on with her, Jasper?"

Jasper shrugged as he sped out of the parking lot. "I don't know Rose, but that does not really help because no one knows what is going on with her right now. We just have to get her back to Carlisle he will help we know he will."

When they reached the house a few minutes later Jasper felt the worry even worse coming off everyone as they tried to get Carm into the house. "Guys, listen calm down. I know she still has quite a bit of my gift left and your worry could be making this worse." He turned to Carlisle. "What is happening with her please tell me that you know what this is."

Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder as he felt the shaking calm down and then speed up and worsen again he felt her body cringe in pain. He shook his head looking down. "Sadly I have never seen this before in a human or a vampire guys."

Paul rushed into the house and was over by her side in a few seconds placing his warm hand on her shoulder feeling her relax. Only this time the shaking didn't worsen. He picked her up and settled in a chair with her in his arms. When his eyes met hers they too turned to a jet black.

'_Paul, listen I don't know how long I can keep this up. You need to call Italy get a hold of someone named Alec. Have Embry explain to you what happened at school. Explain to Alec who you are and what has happened. He will know what to do. If he is not around go for Jane but under no circumstances are you to discuss this with Marco.'_

'_Okay, are you alright though?'_

'_In pain at the moment but better now that you have me in your arms you seem to be repelling the affects of whatever this seems to be attacking me.'_

'_Wait something is attacking you.'_

'_There is no time to explain this, Paul. When you find out what is going on and you need something. Meet my eyes again and I'll do my best to bring you back in here with me but be warned it might take a few seconds for me to be able to do that.'_

'_Alright, take care and I promise I'll discover what is going on with you right now'_ Paul let out a sigh as he looked around the room. He wasted no time. "Embry what happened at school?"

"All day or just before this?" Embry looked at him with confusion, unable to know what happened.

"Just before this happened, and while this was happening."

Embry sat down beside him. "We were outside and she started to shake like she did that other day when we were in the woods. Then she told me very quietly as if she couldn't talk any louder that she had to run. When we were over by the edge of the woods she looked back at me and told me somehow that she had to get to the school on the reservation quickly. Then she collapsed on the ground. I phased and told Sam what had happened then Jared and Jasper came back over to her."

Paul nodded and looked over at him again.

"Then when we finally got around to carrying her to the car Jared said something about us not knowing what was going on inside her head and that she needed to help us a bit to understand what was happening. She said your name a few seconds later even quieter before the shaking got worse again."

Paul smiled a little as he looked over at Sam. "Can you pass the phone to Carlisle I need him to call over to Italy for me, she wasn't able to give me the number."

Carlisle looked at Paul for a second. "You realize that you could be making a deal with the worst person in the world to get her back to you safely right?"

Paul nodded. "I understand that. But she told me to do this. I know who I have to talk to on the phone."

Carlisle slowly dialled the number over to Italy and handed the phone to Paul. "I don't like the idea of this at all Sam."

Sam nodded. "Neither do I, Carlisle but we have to trust that Carm would never do anything to harm Paul or any of us right now even after the type of day she has had."

Paul put the phone to his ear. When a lady answered saying something in a different language his attention turned to all the noises in the background. "I need to talk to Alec."

"I am sorry he is in a session right now with Aro, can I ask who is calling and he will give you a call back when he is done."

"Give me a second and I will find out." He let his eyes meet Carm's again as it did take a few seconds for his eyes to turn black as well sending him into her painful mind. _'He is in a session right now with Aro is there a way that I can get him out of there to help us with this?'_

'_Tell the person on the phone, Tierra is in grave danger you need to talk to him before Volterra falls.'_

When Paul opened his eyes he looked around placing the phone back up to his ear. "Tierra is in grave danger, I need to talk to him before Volterra falls."

"Is that a code or something?"

"Who is this?"

"Jane, who am I talking to?"

"Paul. I need to talk to Alec it is something about Carm."

"That is how you know that secret pass code. Give me a second I'll have him out here to talk to you right away."

Jane put the phone down on the desk for a few seconds as she ran into the chamber. She walked up to Alec. "There is someone on the phone for you, he knows the pass code that we used with Carm."

He looked at Aro. "I need to go handle something," he looked at Jane for a few seconds. "Take over for me please." He took off out the door of the chamber making it to the phone in under a second. He put the phone to his ear. "Tell me what I must do to save the city."

"What is happening to Carm?"

"First tell me who I am talking to."

"Paul, the one that imprinted on Carm, the one that was there to hear you request of her."

"Alright what has happened to her so far?"

Paul very quickly sped through the explanation on the phone to him before adding at the end. "I am really scared that something might be making this worse."

"Fortunately I think I know what is happening to her. The bad news is though I doubt I can do anything about it unless I involve a few members of the guard to help me."

"She only told me that you would know what to do about the situation and that you would tell me what I needed to do to help her out of this."

"Alright, object of imprint means that you might have some of the abilities that she is unable to use. Close your eyes for me and tell me what is the first name that pops into your head."

Paul sat calmly for a few seconds holding Carm closer to him. Before closing his eyes and thinking. "Carol"

"Alright now what is the first object you see in your mind?"

"A book, about the size of the one that she has with the spells in it with a test tube floating above it."

"Alright give me a second. I'll go get Jane it is going to take both of us to handle this. We will give you a call back in about half an hour with hopes that she is starting to come back. We are going to go take care of this problem right now, I promise." He left the phone for a few seconds venturing into the chamber back to Aro. "I need Jane to come with me Aro. It is a matter of upmost important to deal with regards to a certain two people."

Aro looked at him. "Who are the two people?"

Alec looked around the room. "Carm and Tierra."

Aro's eyes went over to Jane. "Leave go deal with this, but get a hold of Carm when this is over and tell her that I have agreed to her terms something needs to be done about this girl getting away with everything right now."

Alec nodded as he and Jane left the chamber. Alec made it back to the phone. "Tell Carm if you can that Aro has agreed to the deal when it comes to Tierra. I'll give you a call when she should be starting to come back."

"What will happen when she does start to come back to me?"

"The shaking will worsen again for about an hour before she starts back to where she was. Carlisle might be able to give her something but let her keep sleeping right now." Alec sighed on the phone. "I am sorry you have to see her like this, but on the other hand I am glad that you are there for her so that she can have you around, stay with her for the next while she is going to need someone there close enough that she can get messages to. The last time this happened one of us even had to bring her blood and tube feed it to her."

Paul pulled Carm closer to his body with one arm around her. "I will do that if I have to. But you'll give me a call when she should be on the road to recovery?"

"Yes I'll do that. But I had best be going to deal with this problem and then I'll let you know. Take care of that girl for us. And make sure that you remember to tell her about the fact that Aro agreed to deal that she had. We will contact her about that after she has recovered from this." He hung up the phone and looked at Jane with a smile. "Let's go deal with these guys in the city right now this is going to happen again and again if we let it go on and we know that Carm will never do anything for us if it does continue like this."

Jane nodded as she headed back for the chamber. "I'll go get Felix, Demetri and Marco they will come and help as well as any guards Aro can spare."

Alec nodded as he headed for his room to get changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. This was going to get messy and he knew it. If Parent was up to his old tricks then he would have to answer for it in the end but if it was someone acting on their own accord then it would be easier to deal with. He somewhat did hope that they were acting on their own he didn't want a fight to break out in the city for tonight he had other things he wanted to get done.

When he returned to the front entrance he could see quite a few of the guard gathered there waiting for him to return. He looked at his sister who was standing there with a smile on her face. "Jane what is all of this?"

"I thought we might need some help after all we did need to storm the city the other day for the last thing that Parent did to Carm I figured that maybe we could do it again." Jane smiled at him again and ordered everyone to start moving towards the city. Reneta fell behind keeping her distance from Jane, Alec and Marco but making sure that she could still protect them if they needed it.

As they walked into the city Alec looked over at Jane she had barely said anything since she decided to venture off towards the town. "What is it with you today, Jane?"

Jane shrugged. "I am not sure. I guess I just want to deal with this because it is Carm that is getting hurt by this in the long run."

A little more than an hour later Alec called the Cullen's house explaining that he was exhausted and going for a shower but Carm should be back to normal so to speak in a few hours and reminded Paul that it was going to get worse for a little while before it got any better.

Paul had gotten quite used to the shaking by this time and his arms had tightened around her body so that they would be better able to be there for her. Quil offered to switch with him several times but each time he did refuse the offer saying that he wanted to be there when she woke up.

Jasper walked over to him at around midnight. "Paul, look even if you don't want anyone else to hold onto Carm, why don't you go get some sleep? One of us can help you get her upstairs to her bedroom and the two of you can sleep up there for the night."

Paul let out a sigh. "I guess that might be alright just as long as she doesn't have to leave my sight."

Jasper smiled. "You can carry her up to the bedroom if you want and then someone is going to have to change her into her pyjamas when she gets up there so I'll assume you can do that too."

When they got up to the room Paul looked around he really had never gotten around to actually looking at all the stuff she had left in her room since he had been there so many times and just never paid much attention to her walls, or anything else in her room for that matter, so he could right now. He calmly set her on the bed and looked around the room as he took is time finding her pyjamas.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey Guys.

Sorry it is taking me this long to get something up for you guys to read. But here is the deal as to what is going on right now. I have started a new story that is connected with this one in a way. It is called Chapter 3738. Odd title I know but the idea is that it is a look into the minds of all of the characters around during this. My mind is at a stand still right now as to this story so I figured I had to change it up at bit. But for the people who really seem to love the characters there is this which should be up fully completed within a weeks time if all goes well with everything.

This chapter will be coming down when I get the next one up here, but enjoy the other story. And let me know what you think.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I know it has taken me a really long time to get this up and I am sorry for that but I hope you enjoy this chapter. hope to have another one up really soon.

* * *

7am rolled around and Jasper walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find Alice sitting on a chair looking out the window. "I hate this Jas. She is still not moving at all and I am getting worried about her."

Jasper made his way over to her giving her a hug. "Come to bed with me Alice. If she is sleeping soundly then we can only assume that she is recovering and as far as I can tell Paul has calmed down himself so that can only be good news."

Carlisle walked into the kitchen from his study. "What are you two doing up at this hour you still have half an hour before you have to be up?"

Alice turned to her father with a smile. "Do you think she is okay?"

Carlisle nodded. "I am sure she is fine, remember Alice she has lived through a lot more than we all know about her. Edward told Sam yesterday that she was trying to hold back everything because she was afraid that some of it would slip and that she would kill one of us. I trust that she wouldn't let any harm come to anyone in this family she loves it here too much."

-Meanwhile-

Carm rolled on the bed to face Paul as she gently kissed him. His eyes opened slightly as he remembered what it felt like to have her still with him. "Morning how did you sleep?"

Carm shrugged. "Well enough I guess, I could use a few more hours but everyone is worried about what happened so I guess I should explain it. Did Alec tell you what had happened or did he just ask you to do stuff for him?"

Paul smiled pulling her closer to him. "He just asked me to do stuff for him, other than that he avoided my question as to what was happening to you."

Carm stood up and walked over to the door grabbing her housecoat off the back of it and headed back to the bed grabbing her elastic that had fallen out of her hair during the night. "Is there any way you can contact Sam and the others that were here I am sure I gave Embry a good scare yesterday."

Paul got up and looked at her. "I can give them a call but are you sure you want to deal with this right now."

Carm nodded. "I think I have to. I can hear Alice, Jasper and Carlisle talking downstairs and they all seem worried about me. So I think I had best deal with this at the moment before we go to school."

Paul pulled out his cell and dialled Sam's number. After a minute he picked up the phone as he had just gotten in from a run. "Paul, what is it? How is Carm?"

"Carm is actually doing good at the moment. She is up and wanting to talk to everyone who was around yesterday and explain what happened."

"Does she need something before we get over there I am sure that one of us can pick her up something if she needs it."

Paul pulled the phone from his ear and looked over at Carm. "Do you need anything Sam says that they can catch you something while they are running over here if there is a need for that."

Carm nodded. "That actually would be nice."

Paul put the phone back up to his ear as he grabbed Carm around the waist pulling her back onto the bed. "She said that would be a good idea. How is everyone holding up right now?"

Sam looked at Emily for a second. "Well Embry and Jared are here right now and Quil should be on his way over. Everyone was very worried all night it was hard enough to run surveillance that it was either the ones who saw her like that or the ones who didn't because of all the emotions flying around. Embry spent part of the night outside her window."

"Does he want to talk to her right now just to hear her voice so that he knows that she is alright?"

"Nah, I think he can catch her something and then we will be over there. Quil just arrived here so give us a few minutes then meet us outside she can eat out there I am sure that she would love to get some fresh air right now knowing what she has had to live through lately."

Paul smiled at Carm and then briefly turned his attention back to the phone. "Alright I'll be waiting for you outside then." He pulled Carm close to him for a second making his emotions soar a bit. "Can Jasper feel this?"

Carm nodded. "What are you trying to do?"

Paul kissed her. "Just listen this is peace and quiet right now. No Embry or Jared complaining out our kissing and if he can feel this then he knows that you are alright and he doesn't need to worry about you."

Carm smiled as Jasper appeared at the door of the room. "You are up I see."

Carm nodded. "Do me a favour please Jasper? Go get Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme up I am going to have to talk to everyone. By the way the wolves are on their way over too at least the ones that were here yesterday I figure they should know about what happened to me."

Jasper nodded and left the room. Paul smiled at her. "See that worked you didn't have to go downstairs when you have a brother who can sense your feelings you can get his attention very easily. But we should get downstairs I can hear Jared outside."

Carm smiled as the two of them went hand in hand down the stairs and Rosalie smiled when she could see Carm.

"Are you alright? What happened yesterday? Carm you had all of us so worried about everything."

Carm turned to Jasper. "A little help here. Just make sure that no one's emotions get too out of control. I can handle dull ones but not fully ramming at me right now."

Jasper nodded.

Quil walked in carrying a deer. "We didn't break the skin." He placed it down on the table. "I am glad you are alright though." He gave her a hug then walked back towards the living room area to see what would happen next.

Carm smiled. "Thanks Quil." She took the deer and polished it off in a few minutes while everyone was getting calm and settled in the living room. When she was done she and Paul made their way into the living room too only to have Sam placed his hand on the door frame stopping them before they entered the room. Carm's eyes met his as she could see the concern on his face. "Sam what is it?"

"We came across a trail on our way into your place. It was a vampire no doubt but one that I have smelt before. I know this story is going to be difficult for you to tell everyone but Carm I need Paul to go check it out to see if he can recognize it."

Carm's eyes got big as she realized what could be happening. Had the spell actually worked? Did Carol get what she wanted out of her? Had she found out the truth about Tierra's whereabouts? Carm nodded. "Just hurry back though."

Paul's eyes grew as he realized that she was letting him go right now not holding him back asking him to stay with her. She was pushing him to do as Sam asked something worried him about this. "Carm, you can't seriously expect me to leave you right now like this?"

Carm smiled. "I'll be fine; I promise you know everyone's smells and should be back in a few minutes. If you want I'll wait to start the story until you get back here."

Paul nodded giving her a kiss on her forehead and heading for the door with Sam. Carm very slowly made her way into the living room only to tuck herself beside Quil. She met his eyes, as they turned into a deep orange. _'I am waiting for Paul to get back; he is on an errand with Sam. When he does then I will move and tell everyone the story about what happened last night or rather yesterday.'_ Carm smiled as Quil passed the message onto everyone else in the house.

A few minutes later Paul walked back into the house and over to Carm pulling her out from where she was settled. "It is a scent that I recognize." He handed her a leaf. "Here smell this and tell me what you think?" Carm nodded taking a sniff of the leaf.

"Your right you should recognize it." She settled herself on a chair in the living room and looked at everyone. "We are going to be getting a visitor as soon as they discover I am awake." She turned to Paul. "You and I will have to leave the house before they get here just to make sure it is me they want to talk to."

Paul nodded and pulled her closer to him. "Nothing is going to happen to you, no one is going to attack you like that again."

Carm smiled giving him a hug. "I don't think you can really prevent that from happening too much." She turned her attention back to the room of individuals around her. "I take it everyone still wants to know what happened yesterday."

She took a deep breath and began the story. "There is a smell in the book somewhere and although I haven't found it I know that it is in there. It has the ability to take me into this world where anyone can hear the true thoughts that have gone through my mind at the time going back to when I was turned. They can hear every conversation, every thought, and every silent wish."

Edward looked at her. "Was there any way that you could have stopped it from happening to you in the first place?"

Carm sighed. "There is a way that I could have stopped it. Although I doubt anyone will have the ability to help out if anything was possible." Carm turned her head to Paul's chest and settled into the calm warm feeling coming from him. "I would have had to bite one of your mates." Her eyes met everyone's as she looked around the room knowing that she had dropped a bomb on them and one that would take a few minutes for them to process. "Don't worry I would never do that to any of you."

Jared smiled. "Well that has to be a good thing to hear. But why did you say that you had to get over to see Paul when this first happened."

Carm turned her attention to him. "Paul is probably the one person that I am sure all of you noticed yesterday that calmed the shaking long enough for me to be able to think and actually fully concentrate to stop her in her tracks. The vampire who was doing this is named Carol. She is Parent's mate and the one who created Tierra. Her inability to let her go is going to be her downfall. It is only going to be a matter of time before I get a response from Aro about killing that girl and then I won't have a choice.

"There is something that you guys need to know though right now and this is probably going to be hard to say. Carol combined with Elexa can be a hazard to me. Elexa was making the situation ten million times worse. She has building a shield to stand there and so every time someone touched me if I wasn't fully concentrating on whatever was going on around me she could have pulled you in and not let you out even when I got out of there myself."

Carlisle looked at Carm. "On the phone Alec said that has happened to you before and that last time it was much more serious."

Carm nodded. "The last time this did happen it was much more serious to handle. The bigger thing was that she knew whom my heart was singing to at the time personally and therefore she could use that against me. Because she doesn't know Paul that means that she can't take him captive in there. That is probably one of the good things with not having Tierra there she could have brought any of you guys in there and I would've had no choice but to tell them the truth about Tierra, that would be the only way I could save you."

Carlisle's face turned to see Carm. "I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me right now." He took a deep breath and glanced up at her again. "Actually there are two things. Who is this visitor that we are getting? And two who was the person that your heart sang to back then, wouldn't Carol just go after that person?"

Carm smiled a bit and looked at Paul. "Well the visitor we are getting is Alec." Carm sat quiet for a moment thinking. "As for the other question that person is Marco and he is well enough protected where he is right now that he can handle himself."

-Meanwhile in Volterra-

Aro sat in his study thinking about what had been said between Parent, Alec, and Marco. There was tension there and he very well knew it. He also knew that Carm was the solution to the problem. He sat there contemplating what was going on until Marcus knocked on the door.

"Parent has sent word up that he is demanding her loyalty be tested and that if you don't your only afraid that she will choose his side, and not yours." Marcus stood there looking at his brother. It was at this point in time that he didn't envy him having all the power and having to make the decision. If he was forced to make Carm choose right now she might go back on her word about killing Tierra for him, which he needed to have done.

Aro rubbed his eyes and looked down at the envelopes that were on the desk. He had suspected that this day would come but he had hoped that Tierra would be dead long before this had ever happened so that he could pull her out and show Parent that Carm was his. "Have Jane, Marco and Alec meet me in the chamber I have a task for each of them to do separately." Marcus left and he picked up the letters as he thought to himself. _'Alec please be able to explain my concern to her that I so deeply didn't want to send these.'_ He made his way into the chamber to find the three of them there waiting.

"I understand that each of you has come to love Carm and seemingly hate Parent for what he has done to her in the long run and I know that errand you were on the other night was one of mercy for her and that I will never fault you for but it has caused more problems for me to have to deal with. For instance now I have to make a choice as to what to do with this loyalty thing with Parent. Carm has always been loyal to me but this is going to prove it." He handed the letters to each of them. "Jane you are going into the city and you are to give that to Parent and force him to read it in front of everyone you know is of his main coven." He turned to Marco. "Take this letter to Carlisle Cullen, let him read it in the study and then get him to tell the family about it." He turned to Alec. "Leave right now find Carm get her alone or with this shape shifter friend of hers and tell her that it is of importance that she reads it alone. And that you are with her when she does read it. Make sure that deal that we've made is still on."

Jane looked at Aro. "When are we supposed to leave?"

Aro smiled at her. "Marco, give Alec at least 6 hours then catch the next flight over to Washington. Jane, as for you, wait until tomorrow then go over and see Parent."

Alec looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Can we know what the letters say?"

Aro smiled at him. "It basically outlines that Carm needs to pick where her loyalties truly does lie in this world. Hers goes into much more detail but she is to read it to the Cullen Family when she gets back to the house."

-Rewind and go back-

Carm looked around the room at everyone. "We should get ready for school right now."

Carlisle looked at her. "You still have that issue with Edward that needs to be solved."

Carm looked over at Alice. "You promised you would take care of that little situation."

Carlisle looked over at Alice. "Stay out of this. Now Carm unless you want us all to know what this is about you need to march yourself up those stairs with your brother and solve this issue."

Carm crossed her arms and made no attempt to move from Paul's lap where she was currently settled. "I am fine discussing this issue right here in front of everyone."

Edward looked at her and then around the room at everyone. When his eyes met hers she was smiling. She wanted him to drop the subject and tell Carlisle it was already dealt with. "Carm here in front of everyone is not the place to be discussing that little issue we were having before all of this."

Carm smiled. "My answer to your demand still remains to be no. I won't discuss that part of my life with her."

Jasper looked at her. "What part of this am I not getting? Would the two of you please explain it to everyone?"

Carm looked over at Edward. "Go ahead explain the wonderful demand you were silently asking me all yesterday during class."

Edward looked around the room. "I can't believe I am doing this right now after I just said that I didn't want to." He took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle. "I was asking her to tell Bella what happened when she got turned into a vampire. I think that it might be the only thing that would convince her that being a vampire is not full of fun and games and that this life truly does have a different side to it, a side that none of us really want to admit."

Rosalie looked at Carm. "Although I don't always agree with letting Bella be a part of everything I think that right now this might be the best option we have to convince her that this life isn't one that she wants to rush into."

Carm let out a huff then turned to Paul. "I need to hunt, come with me?"

Paul nodded. "Can we take someone else along with us just for safety reasons?" He glanced over at Sam, who nodded towards him giving him the okay to do that.

Carm sighed then looked around the room. "Come upstairs and we can discuss this thing about bringing others."

Sam shook his head. "Carm you either take 2 others with you or you don't go at all."

Carm looked over at Carlisle. "Can I please go hunting with just Paul I want some time with him when I am actually awake that we can spend together, just the two of us? I want it to just be us two and not worrying about everything else that is going on around me."

Carlisle shook his head. "I agree with Sam on this one now stop this argument or you can take the entire pack with you for this hunting trip."

Carm pouted for a few seconds as she looked up at Paul. She let her eyes burn a bright yellow before turning a deep orange. "Please Paul, convince Sam I don't want anyone else around."

Paul shut his eyes and shook his head. "Listen you go for this and while you are hunting we can discuss the reason why I couldn't see you the other night."

Carm stuck her nose up against his bare chest. "I guess that is the best deal that I am going to get right now so I should take it."

Paul nodded. "That is my girl. Now let's go get some clothes for you to wear and then we can take you hunting. Which two are we taking with us for the hunting trip?"

Carm got up and started walking for the base of the stairs. "Quil and Jared I guess." She mumbled as she walked up the stairs. Paul followed her up to try and comfort her. He knew she wanted sometime just the two of them but right now wasn't the best of times for her to be alone with him in the woods.

Sam looked over at Carlisle. "You aren't thinking about forcing Carm to tell her story to Bella are you?"

Carlisle looked at Sam. "The idea has crossed my mind since Carm got here. Her story is a million times worse than Jasper's and she could force Bella to see what can happen in our lives after we are turned and what happens if we don't want to be turned with our natural defences."

Sam looked at him. "Carm can't live through that she had a hard enough time telling you guys the story and you have live through the same thing that she has. Physically everything is the same but she ended up worse because of her upbringing and her skills."

Edward looked at Sam. "Then what are we supposed to do about Bella wanting to become one of us. It is only a matter of time before another member of the Volturi come and find out she is still human then they will kill her, is Jacob ready to face that?"

Sam looked over at Embry. "I don't like the idea of bringing Paul into this on your side and forcing him to have Carm do something she is not comfortable dealing with. I would like to give it some time and we can figure it out from there if the need presents itself."

Carlisle nodded. "I think that is the most we can ask for of you at the moment."

-Upstairs with Carm and Paul-

Carm walked into her room closing the door behind her not wanting to even talk to Paul. After a minute she glared at the door wishing she could set the entire place on fire. "Paul, I thought you were on my side about this. I thought you wanted some alone time with me. But apparently I was horribly mistaken."

Paul leaned up against the door. "Carm, you know I wanted that. But Sam is really hard to go against and right now it is just safer to have others around."

Carm was up at the door in a second with it open. "Safer. So what all of the sudden that is what is on your mind? I don't mind that you worry about my safety but I truthfully dislike having to bring your pack mates along with us when we go hunting. We won't be able to kiss or anything when they are around, and well their thoughts always get in the way of me trying to do other things, I just hate it."

Paul hugged her. "I know it is hard at times trying to deal with the two of them. Why don't I go downstairs and see if Sam and Jacob can come with us? There will not be anything coming from them that you shouldn't be able to handle and both of them are capable of helping you if that need presents itself."

Carm nodded her head slowly. "Can you have Carlisle send a safety pack with Jasper again just in case I need it?"

Paul nodded. "I can ask when I am downstairs. You will be okay for a few minutes?"

Carm nodded as Paul kissed her hair and headed downstairs. When he got to the bottom his eyes grew bigger as he saw someone standing at the door. His feet froze in place for a second as the other individual silently knocked on the door. Carlisle walked over to it and opened the door allowing the visitor to come inside.

"Alec what can we do for you?"

"I have a message for Carm." His eyes met Paul's. "Did you remember to give her the message from the other day?"

Paul shook his head as Carm made her way down the stairs. Her eyes met Alec's and then she turned to Paul. She walked right past the two boys and over to Sam. "I changed my mind, can you and Jacob come hunting with me and Paul?"

Sam nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "He was out on patrol for part of the night but I guess that it will be alright. Besides we need to talk the four of us about something." He looked at his phone for a second as he dialled the number. "There is someone over there that needs to talk to you and I think it might be urgent."

Carm shrugged her shoulders. "That has been waiting this long it can wait a bit longer still. I don't care what has happened in the past but right now I don't want to deal with that, I am getting thirsty and that is more important at the moment." She made her way back over to Paul as she pressed her nose up against his skin.

Alec's hand touched her shoulder pulling her away from Paul and forcing Carm to face him. "Unfortunately this is a much more pressing matter than your thirst. If we need to we can catch up with a human on the way and you can drain them. I'll explain to Aro don't worry, but we can't discuss this here."

Carm's eyes burned a coal black as she focused on him. "That'll never happen and you know it. I am doing enough favours for that man he can stand me a 10 minute hunt and then we can deal with this extremely pressing matter at hand."

Alec very calmly shook his head as Quil and Jared made their way over to Carm and Paul. "I think you had best let the girl hunt for a bit then deal with this problem." Quil's hand was on her shoulder trying to give Carm something else to focus on while she was dealing with this.

Alec shook his head again. "I have been given my orders that I can't disobey and unfortunately you can only have the one with you."

Carm's eyes grew big as she realized what he was saying the only person who could force her to get her way was actually saying that she had to be alone with Paul. But why did she feel like she couldn't handle herself all of the sudden that she would need all of the wolves around in order to help her. "Alec, we bring 2 others with us or we do this right here in front of everyone. That is my only offer or I go back on the other little condition you asked of me earlier."

Alec pulled her close to him. "You know what happens when someone disobeys Aro. You know what he will do to me if he ever finds out I did that. Please Carm."

He was serious and Carm could see it clearly written on his face. "I will go this far. Outside the house and the wolves in the woods but this is not going to be done alone out there. I haven't really fed that much since what happened yesterday and I need something it just isn't safe with all the people around."

Alec focused on her eyes for a second. "Carm, I beg you. As soon as you do this one thing you can come running back here to everyone actually you have to come back here and read this to them. Marco will be arriving soon and so we need to have this done before that happens please."

Carm turned away from him as she went over to Quil. "Keep everyone safe and keep them inside." She grabbed Paul by his hand taking him outside. Before she left her eyes met Sam's her heart broke a little bit. "He is worried about this isn't he?" She asked Paul as her eyes met his when they got outside.

Paul nodded. "They all are. Jacob is on his way over and as soon as he catches your scent he is going to follow it to you so let's do this quickly so you don't get into this huge amount of trouble because you didn't follow his orders."

Alec's eyes met Paul's for a second. "Listen I am already going to be in trouble because you forgot to tell her that message yesterday. So you are in no condition to be making deals with me right now."

Carm held Paul closer to her. "Alec, it has been a very interesting morning as I am sure you could have guessed. If the message was that important it should have been the first thing that came out of your mouth when you saw me. So why don't you just spit it out already."

Alec looked at her. "Tell him to tell his friend to head to the house and we can get this over with. You obviously love him more now so why don't you rely on his ideas."

Carm looked at Paul. "He already knows what is going on. He is staying outside the house but he is out of earshot range so he can't hear us talking. What is this big news that you needed to tell me?"

Alec leaned up against a tree. "First of all Aro agreed to your deal with the other thing, I mean you killing Tierra. The other thing is this." He pulled an envelope from inside his cloak. "Here. You need to read this out loud to him then you have to read it to everyone in the house."

Carm took the letter and opened it slowly, she glanced down at the writing and immediately recognized Aro's writing. She opened her mouth as her eyes scanned the page wanting to toss the paper at him. "I can't read this to them I just can't. They will never accept this idea and neither should Aro."

Alec's eyes turned to Paul. "I can kill him right now where he stands and you will have no one to face this with. Just read the letter out loud. This is the easy part, facing some of your family is going to be harder I would imagine."

Carm pressed her nose against Paul's skin and breathed in as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Alright this is what it says. Carm, the true blood of the next generation. Carlisle often told me that the search to find such a vampire would end horribly however I have two of you now.

"So this really pains me to have to ask you this but there are reasons and forces beyond my control that need to find this out.

"You have lived among two humans.

"Karen, who is the dearly beloved wife of Bezzerk. Both of these individuals are good friends of yours and I know Bezzerk's friendship means something to you.

"Bella, is the other human who you also have come to love and hold the deepest desire to protect from everything out there. I know you almost killed Josh to keep her safe.

"Now comes the purpose of this letter. Your loyalty is something as you well know everyone wants to have the reins of. However too many hands can cause trouble.

"So a year from tomorrow you will turn of these two humans. The other you will be forced to watch them die a slow and painful death. This will no doubt sever your connection with that clan.

"Look to your true friends and loving family. I know you will choose right for you and everyone else. Take care, and remember every choice has forever consequences."

Carm finally took a deep breath and looked at Alec. "He can forget about the deal with Tierra if he expects me to actually allow him to kill someone that I love."

Alec looked at her. "So the other deal is off even if that does mean that Parent gets his hands on Tierra."

Carm nodded as she paced for a few seconds. "Yes that is the truth, if he expects me to go through with having to pick one of these then he will have to deal with finding a way to hold Tierra. This is not my problem to deal with Alec. I don't care about the other forces at work right now. This is the last thing that I needed today, why don't you just leave and go back to the palace where you belong."

Alec smiled a little "Because until Carlisle, and the rest of your family know what is in that letter I can't leave. Make this quick and I will be out of your hair until you have to deal with Marco coming and giving a similar letter to Carlisle."

"If Carlisle is going to get a similar letter than why do I have to read him this one?" Carm walked back over to Paul. "Phase and tell Jacob and Sam to get over here. I need to hunt before I deal with the rest of this. Apparently they want to talk with the two of us at the same time so that will work." She turned to Alec after Paul had gone into the woods. "Now Alec, you are going to run back to that house and stay there for the time being until I return I suppose. And you can take this with you. I don't want it on my mind when I'm trying to hunt for stuff." She handed him the letter.

-Rewind and go back-

Jasper calmly sat on the couch in the living room thoughtlessly staring at the television. Emmett was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat in the fridge since Quil wouldn't allow him to leave the house until Carm's return when Jacob walked in the door and over to Sam.

"Sam, Paul just phased he said he wants to have a word with you outside alone something about Carm but he wouldn't tell me anything more than that." Jacob walked over to the couch and tried to settle himself a bit without the help of Jasper.

Edward came down the stairs. "We have to get to school if we're actually going today. And we should go we have no reason to skip class today it's not sunny out. Besides if I'm not at school Bella will be wondering why."

Carlisle looked over at his son. "Edward, go ahead and call Bella tell her there had been a situation here that needs to be dealt with and you won't be in at all today if she could get your work then when this is finished you two can see each other."

Embry looked over at Jacob. "I don't like this. Why did he only want to talk to Sam about this thing that is going on? Are the rest of us important enough that he could discuss it with us too?"

Jacob shrugged. "I'm not sure right now Embry. Paul was scared when he said this and that could be part of the problem right now. Carm could still be really overwhelmed by everything and she might need Sam to be with her despite what that other bloodsucker might say."

Sam walked back in the door and over to Jacob. "We are going out the two of us right now. Go phase." He turned to Quil. "Continue to do what you have been doing we shouldn't be long."

When they got outside and phased Jake turned to look at Sam. "What is going on right now Sam? Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Paul and Carm. She doesn't seem to care about anything right now other than her thirst. Paul seems worried that she might go after something and Carm shares that worry so we are going hunting with the two of them and the other one out there is supposed to be going back to the house."

"Do you think that he is going to listen to what she has told him to do or are we going to deal with this situation? Because I doubt she would let us kill him."

"Jake, all I know is what Paul managed to get out before phasing back into his human form. Although it was hard for him to even do that he said because of all the stress right now. I think the two of them just need some time to relax maybe a day off of school without anything but watching movies. Have you and Seth guard the house and not let them out until the day is done."

Jacob smiled at him. "That might be interested to see what she would say to that idea."

When they reached Paul and Carm, Carm was sitting on the ground just trying to rest it looked like so Sam and Jacob phased back to their human forms and went over to them.

Carm's eyes met Sam's as he took a seat too. "You said you wanted to discuss something with me and Paul."

Sam nodded. "But Carm that can wait, if it is too painful right now we can discuss this little thing later."

Carm shook her head reaching for Paul. "Come and sit down." She turned to Sam. "Let's get this over with right now. I have a feeling I know what it is about."

Sam nodded and resettled himself on the stump. "A lot of us agree with Edward about his idea with Bella. None of us really want to see her make the wrong choice and you right now are the best example as to what can happen when stuff occurs and you are scared."

Carm tried to relax in the heat of Paul's arms. She had known that this conversation was coming and she knew that Carlisle did feel this way about turning Bella. "Sam as hard as this is to believe I understand what you are saying to me. But right now that is probably the last thing that I needed to hear."

Sam looked at her. "I am sorry that I have to do this then. Paul, I order you to make her tell"

Paul stood up and looked at him. "Sam please, there is something a million times worse going on."

Carm looked at him. "Paul, don't they can't understand what about that other thing." Her hand pulled him back. "Paul just let him."

Paul looked at her. "Carm what do you mean. If he finishes that sentence I'll have no choice but to force you to do that. And I can't see you in more pain any more right now."

Carm smiled up at him. "It has to be done. She has to know about it I have a plan just let it go." She turned to Sam with a smile. "Go head but don't finish that sentence I know is going to happen."

Jacob let out a sigh and turned to Sam. "Why don't you tell them about that other thing you were thinking about on the way over it might help with the tension in the air right now?"

Sam nodded. "Alright. So Jacob and I were talking on the way over here about everything that has been going on with the two of you and well I think that the two of you need a day off. I mean a day where you are not thinking about anything but each other. So Saturday if everything is good. Jacob, Jared, Quil and Embry are going to pick up Carm in the morning, drive her over to your place, Paul. Then they are going to guard the door. Neither of you are allowed to leave or anything until the Sunday at noon."

Paul looked at Sam. "I can't believe you are actually saying that to me. You mean to tell me that you plan to lock Carm and me in a house for an entire day. No surveillance. No Leah. No annoying comments from Jared about us kissing. I could like this. After that we can talk to Bella then about this thing."

Carm looked at Paul. "With the other thing Paul. I doubt that is going to happen any time soon. That problem will need to be dealt with first before I can think of doing anything like that. But let's go hunting this is starting to burn." She got up and walked over to Sam placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I think I am going to have to tell her about my life. I am just dreading having to do it."

Sam and Jacob smiled. Neither of them wanted to have to be the one to order Paul to make him have Carm tell Bella about her life. With a sigh of relief both of the phased.

Carm looked at Paul. "You can hear them I hope?"

Paul nodded to her. "I can hear them perfectly." He thought for a second "Why didn't you want me telling them about the letter."

Carm's eyes grew big for a second. "I don't want that to be on their minds during this. I don't know what I am going to do. I need to stay friends with Bezzerk but when he finds out that I have to choose between Bella and Karen I know he is going to want me to choose Karen and I know that Parent is going to help him try to get that."

Paul nodded. "I guess I understand that." He leaned down giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, you know that right."

Carm smiled. "Yes I know that." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath in. "I smell a mountain lion that will fill me up nicely." She had almost forgotten about Sam and Jacob being there with the two of them.

Sam smiled as he stayed with them and Jacob trailed behind a bit keeping his nose to the ground and seeing if he could smell anyone around.

After catching and eating the mountain lion Sam and Jacob phased back into their human forms. "Well now you have eaten what is your plan going back to the house?" Jacob looked at Carm it was as if he was asking her if she really wanted to go back there right now. "By the way did you smell that other vampire while you were running?"

Sam and Paul turned to glare at him, _'why had he not brought this up sooner?'_ they both thought.


	40. Chapter 40

Alec wandered back to the house slowly. Human pace should do it by the time I get back there she should be back from her hunt. So he was surprised to see even more wonder when he returned to the house and didn't find her there. He had not paid any attention to the smells that were around the house figuring it was just the Cullen's and everyone else they knew. When he walked into the house he looked over at Carlisle. "Where is Carm? Hasn't she come back yet?"

Emmett looked at him. "We thought she was with you still. Didn't you go hunting with her?"

Alec looked at him. "No she went with two other people besides that one that was already with her."

Carlisle smiled. "Alright, now. Alec why don't you tell us why you came all this way to talk to Carm? There has to be a bigger reason than that."

Slowly Alec looked at Carlisle. "I'm sorry, but Carm has to tell you when she manages to get herself back here. It is kind of involved and I'm not allowed to say anything about it to you."

Edward looked at Alec. "You can't seriously expect her to choose between the two of them can you?"

Alice was over to him in a second. "Edward what is it? What did you hear?"

Alec looked at him. "Please, just wait until Carm gets here. She will explain everything even more than I can."

Quil looked at Edward. "Whatever is going on right now? You let one of the wolves in and we all will know. We can get the entire pack here if we need it in a matter of seconds."

Edward ignored Alec's constant pleading with him to keep his mouth shut and went over to Quil. "They plan to force Carm to choose between Bella and some girl named Karen." He looked over at Jared. "I'd say tell Sam Carm probably hasn't said anything to him yet. But I'd wonder why she hasn't mentioned it to him yet."

Quil looked at Jared. "Should we go tell Sam?"

Jared looked over at Edward then at Carlisle. "Give it until we hear the howl that signals she is done hunting. Then phase and go tell both him and Jacob what Edward just said. They should know." When he looked back at Edward he could see Jasper standing there. "Should one of us go and see Bella and make sure she is alright?"

Edward looked at him. "Yes. Please make sure you bring her here. I hope that Sam has gotten Carm to agree to tell Bella her story."

Alec beat Embry to the door. "No one is leaving this place." He let his gift go allowing it hit everyone.

Quil looked around and saw that none of his pack mates were moving around or anything. Their eyes were blank and he heard no thoughts coming from them except screams from Seth as to the fact that he couldn't see or hear anything. Quil then turned to look at Alec. "What are you trying to do?"

-Meanwhile-

Marco paced his chambers waiting for the time to come for him to get on his flight. He worried about giving this letter to Carlisle. He had met the vampire only the once and at that point he didn't fear him he just knew that he was more resourceful than he was. When Jane walked in with a frown on her face.

"I hate waiting for the time to come." She looked at him meeting his eyes.

"I know you hate the waiting but think of it this way you probably have the easiest one out of all of us." Marco thought that he would have to face Carm as well when he was delivering the letter to Carlisle unless she was out hunting which he hoped she was doing at that time.

"You think Parent will be easy to deal with. I'd hate to burst your bubble there Marco but Carm or Carlisle is going to be much easier than Parent is going to be." She turned to glare at her mate. It was rare that they had arguments and even rarer to have them when they were going to be leaving each other for a few days but this time it seemed like that wasn't going to be the case.

Marco got up and walked over to her trying to calm her down. "Jane, please look at me. If you really want to go over and see Carm about that letter with Carlisle, I'll go talk to Aro about it."

Jane looked at him. "Really you would go do that for him?"

Marco kissed her forehead holding his lips there for a few minutes before pulling them away. "Yes I would do that for you right now if it would make you feel better about having to do this. And I'd make him see this my way which you know I can do."

Jane let out a little laugh. "You don't have to make him see it your way, just try to convince him that I don't want to be there with Parent when he finds out about this." She kissed him. "I know I loved you for a reason when you first showed up here."

Marco nodded leaving the room. When he walked into Aro study where he was sitting waiting for everything to do its work, Aro looked up at him.

"Marco, what brings you here?"

Marco's face looked at him holding out his hand. Thus allowing him to hear and see the conversation that he and Jane just had with each other. "That's what brings me here. I care a great deal about Jane and I don't want to see anything happen to her."

Aro looked at him. "You have always been very respectful of my decisions while in front of crowds and I know this was bothering her a little while ago. Why haven't you said anything to me before now?"

Marco looked at him. "It was only in the past little while that I found out her worry about the entire situation. Aro she did confide in me about this and I intend to do something about it."

Aro returned to his seat. "Alright this is what I am going to say. You may venture into the city with Jane right now. I am not going to allow her to go to see Carm right now. I have sent Alec for a good reason and until he returns you are not to have any communication with him however I will allow you to go to the city with her and deliver the letter to Parent right now."

Marco left the room and headed for his bedroom again. When he entered it he found Jane was still there only this time she was sitting on his bed reading a book he had sitting on his bedside table. "Aro said we can go right now and deliver that letter to Parent. And we, meaning both of us, doing it."

Jane jumped up off the bed. "Really, but I thought you had to leave soon to deliver your letter to Carlisle."

Marco nodded. "I do which is why you and I must go to the city right now if you want some help delivering this letter to Parent and his followers."

The two of them walked hand in hand down towards the city where they both knew that the reaction coming from the general member of the coven was going to be bad. Marco looked at Jane. "I'm going to get everyone's attention right now, and then we can gather the ones we need to talk to and the others can go free."

A few seconds later all the vampires were standing around the center of the city. "Alright everyone." Marco announced. "Jane and I need the following vampires in Parent's house for a discussion for a few minutes. Anyone caught listening to this conversation will have to face the wrath of Aro later." He took a deep breath as he scanned the crowd. "Have I made myself clear?"

Everyone seemed to quiet down as Jane looked at the crowd. "This is who needs to join me in the house: Parent, Bezzerk, Carol, Josh, Alex, and Elexa. Everyone else needs to scatter."

Jane and Marco made their way to the house as the six vampires followed them. When they were all in the house Parent shut the door behind them.

"Alright what is this about now? None of us have attacked Carm again as you can very well see."

Jane looked at Parent. "In time you will understand why you have been called into the house." She looked at everyone around her. "Now Parent I am going to hand you a letter and without reading ahead you are going to read it out loud to everyone here."

Parent nodded as he accepted the letter from Jane and opened it up looking down at it he began to read the letter out loud to everyone in the house.

_Parent,_

_For a long time I have seen you as an ally in the fight against human knowledge of our existence. However this has come at a great cost to me._

_The fight over Tierra has grown a wall around each of us and that should never have happened. She disappeared and if I had anyone who I could force to track her I would. We both know Carm would never do that because of her maker, so we must never ask her to try and find her._

_However this brings a really big problem. You asked me to discover a way that Carm would have to pick where her loyalty really does lay and I doubt either of us is ready for the results of this might bring to pass. But this was your wish to have happen so here it goes._

_I have sent a letter to Carm and Carlisle as well seeing how it is only fair, yet I haven't told them why I need to know where her loyalty really does lay. I am asking Carm to pick a human we both know that Karen is still human and no one in your coven can turn her into a vampire except Carm. This brings about the fact that Bella is a human as well. _

_One in a year's time will be changed into a vampire the other will die a slow and extremely painful death. _

_Best of luck having her choice the one you want._

_Aro_

Bezzerk was over to his side the second he finished the letter to read it for himself. "There has to be a way we can force Carm to pick Karen for us. Parent she is my mate and I am not about to let her just die because no one else can change her. Why in anyone's name would you ask for this to happen?"

Parent glared at him. "Because it had to be done. Carm needs to know that she can't have it both ways. I know she had something to do with Tierra's disappearance but since she chooses to not tell me what that was I figured that I would force her to tell me."

Karen knocked on the door. Bezzerk met her at the door. "Karen, can this wait I really am in the middle of something right now and I don't want to deal with anything human at the moment."

Karen stuck her hand out to Marco who took it willingly letting him see what she wanted to show everyone. His eyes focused on hers as he saw and heard the phone conversation she had with Jason during the past little while. In a matter of a few seconds he had her outside the house and over to Eric.

"Erase every memory she has from the past 48 hours please."

"I take it you don't want me to even look at them either."

"It would do you well for your safety if you didn't do anything about what you saw and keep that knowledge away from Parent. We both know about the deal you have with her."

Eric looked at him. "She promised me that the deal would be kept quiet that no one would find out about that."

Marco shrugged. "Well that is a pity, now do as I have asked or your precious Sarah will end up dead as well."

Jane headed back to the castle as she complained that she needed some blood or something like that. And after a little while Marco joined her having been satisfied that both Eric and Karen knew nothing of that phone conversation she had the other day.

Bezzerk was still upset with the idea of what was going to have to happen and the fact that in a year that the love of his life could be dead if Carm had come to love this other family more than she loved this coven. Every time he questioned Parent about it the only answer he got was that Carm couldn't life and have it both ways when it came to her loyalty, she had to make a choice and choices have consequences.

"So your plan is to do nothing and let her go against everything that we do believe right now?"

"No I don't plan on doing nothing. Elexa is watching out with a spell to hopefully get Carm's initial reaction to the letter that she is no doubt going to be receiving from Aro soon. Don't worry she doesn't want to lose your trust so she is going to have to choose Karen in order to keep that."

Bezzerk met his eyes. "You are sure this has nothing to do with your insane desire to get Tierra back. Parent we know you love that girl and the fact that most people will do anything in their power to protect her. However Carm is not most people. You charm her again and that will put everyone in this coven in danger."

"How do you figure that?"

"Do you think that there is any doubt that she didn't know who did it in the first place? You have already caused enough damage on that front I doubt we need to see any more damage done before the year is up. So here is my suggestion we go over and see her. Let her see Karen therefore her challenge might be greater. I can't lose her Parent; we both know that if I do it will no doubt tare me apart."

"Carm will make her choice as she may. However venturing to see her, she might actually be good for both of the girls. Let Karen know that we are going over to see Carm she has been asking for a while." Parent looked at him with a smile, as he left the house and walked over to his own.

Parent went over to the arm chair taking a seat and moving his head back to rest a little. About an hour later Elexa walked into his house and got his attention back into the real world.

"You were hanging out with Tierra again?"

"Yes she will always be in my heart. But that is enough of that you obviously didn't come to talk to me about Tierra, what have you found on our lovely new animal loving Carm?"

"Well surprisingly there hasn't been any kind of rise in her emotions at all. Is it possible that the letter was lying that she was going to be getting one? Or is it even possible that she got hers before you got yours? In that case I wouldn't have been watching out for her reactions."

"I suspect anything is possible. However when Josh and I saw her a little while ago she was the same Carm we all knew. She is the same hot tempered, non-patient individual. Elexa trust me when I tell you that if she has received it then she will react to it. I saw the way she protected Bella, I have never seen her do that before. I fear that this choice will be all too easy for her and we will lose at least one member of this coven."

Elexa walked over to him giving him a hug. "Parent I think she might be able to block the spell then. That is what the other thought I had was. Because if she can block out everything it is possible that she might be able to block this. With what Carol did to her the other day do you really think that she is taking any chances?"

"I suppose that she might be taking nothing for granted right now. Yet we still have the annoying fact that it is Bella who is the other one and for some reason she is drawn to that girl." He stood up and walked to the door. "Take Alex into Volterra and see if you can find out what might be going on with this girl. I suspect that Aro doesn't want to lose her."

Elexa nodded and backed out of the house. "As you wish." She mouthed as she left.

Meanwhile

Jacob looked at Carm it was as if he was asking her if she really wanted to go back there right now. "By the way did you smell that other vampire while you were running?"

Sam and Paul turned to glare at him, _'why had he not brought this up sooner?'_ they both thought.

Paul's eyes turned to him, meeting his eyes. "What vampire?"

Jacob looked over at Sam. "You mean to tell me that you didn't smell that bloodsucker on the way over here?"

Paul turned to Carm her eyes had been not on them for the past minute as she had turned her attention towards the house. "Quil." Sam's attention was now on her as well.

"Carm, what is it?"

"Get home now. And that was no vampire you smelt although you need to get back to the house as soon as you make sure Emily and Kim are safe alright?"

Sam phased quick as he took for Emily's place.


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Alright guys. I am really sorry that it has taken me this long to get this next chapter up. I have been working on one of my other stories as well as trying to get the Chapter 3738 story done for this story to hopefully be up before New Years. I am keeping my fingers crossed about that. So hopefully a few other things will be explained to you during those chapters. Other than that Enjoy this story and don't forget to R&R

* * *

Paul smiled when he saw that she was alright enough to catch a deer and eat it after a few seconds. "So what do you mean that wasn't a vampire he smelt?"

Jacob nodded. "It sure smelt like a vampire to everyone around here and how come you didn't mention we are having another visitor if you knew that this other thing was coming."

Carm smiled. "That is just it I had no idea that he was coming and before you ask me the question I know you're dying to ask me I don't know what he wants to talk about. This is someone I haven't seen since I left Italy so it should be an interesting conversation."

Paul shrugged. "But it is a conversation that you don't want to have right now especially when you have that other thing that you need to be dealing with when we get back to the house."

Carm looked up from the deer she was sucking dry when he mentioned the house she shut her eyes for a moment. "The house, Quil." She sighed for a second. "I need to get back there." She turned to Jacob and Paul who both looked confused. "Phase and run with me. I will explain everything when I get there. Our guest won't be here for a while he needs to build up the nerve to come and talk to me. He did something that he doesn't think I know about yet."

She waited for the two of them briefly as they phased and then she took off as fast as she could. Really not worrying about them being able to stay caught up with her she knew nothing would happen to her as long as Paul was around. He was there to protect her, that was his sole purpose on the earth was to protect her from anything that came around and although she really didn't need any protection playing helpless was sometimes fun. She let her mind wonder to the weekend or day that she and Paul were going to spend together. That question he had avoided yesterday would get answered. When they got to the house Carm calmed herself for a second and ran in tackling Alec when she reached him. "Don't you ever attempt something like that again on anyone I care about. And if you desire to try you will get a taste of my venom in your body. So help me Alec if you try in on someone I really care about I will kill you, you are not a living thing and you know I can kill you and you will die a very slow and painful death you have seen what I can do to a vampire once I bite them. They are in more pain that your gift won't even be able to help them. Now what was so important that you needed to do that to one of them without my permission?"

Alec shrugged. "Carm this might surprise you but I don't answer to you now you have a job to do or have you forgotten about that little agreement that once you have eaten that you would read something to everyone here."

Carm's eyes burned. "We are waiting for Sam to get back here." She turned to Embry. "I thought you were going to go get Bella. She needs to hear this as well. That is why I gave my okay for you to go get her she needs to hear this more than anyone else."

Alec glared at her as Embry stepped forward. "Quil and I were going to go get her but he stopped us and then I couldn't see anything."

Carm nodded. "Don't worry I understand what happened but never the less she still needs to be here." She turned to Alec as he was getting impatient. "Alec this is partially your doing actually it is mostly your doing if you had let them leave then we would not have to be waiting for Bella to get here. This letter involves her as much as it involves anyone else in my family."

Alec looked at her. "Carm she is not part of the family so she doesn't need to hear you read this. You need to read this before Marco gets here and that is going to be soon. Besides Jason is on his way to see you and I dislike that fact more than anything. You know about my dislike for those things, they don't even deserve anything."

Carm turned and smiled settling herself closer to Paul and snuggling in the warmth of his body. Trying to close her eyes and get some sleep she knew the second Bella walked into the house she would wake up because of the pain when she inhaled. Carm smiled as Paul's arms wrapped around her shoulders allowing her to feel more heat until Sam arrived.

Quil and Embry got back a later minute with Bella completely confused when she walked into the house she stopped dead when she saw that Alec was there.

"Edward," she yelled as she walked over to him.

Carm's nose was against Paul's skin so she really didn't notice anything when Bella walked in. She had managed to get to sleep and Paul was going to leave her sleep.

"You are not waking her and I will be dead before I see her woken up by anyone right now." He said as Alec insisted on Paul waking her up from her little sleep. "Sam, I can't explain this to him but she needs to sleep she barely got any good sleep last night it was all broken. She kept waking up screaming about something that I couldn't understand."

"It probably has something to do with what Carol and Elexa were doing to her yesterday. She will be fine but seriously she needs to wake up and do this. I agreed that she could wait until Bella and Sam were back here but now she is going to be woken up whether you do it nice or I do it to her it doesn't matter to me." Alec stated calmly, he was beginning to get impatient with everything. "How much do you really think she can take right now from all the nerves in here? If I was to blank out certain people who do you think would win in the end? I can get to one of you guys before she even attempts to wake up and I can kill one of you before she can even breathe."

Sam smiled. "I doubt she would let anything happen to any of us right now if you can understand that. What is the harm with letting her sleep for a few extra minutes?" Sam sighed as he sat down next to Emily on the couch.

Alec huffed. "The problem is that I am going to get into trouble with Aro if I don't get back to Italy soon and she can understand that I hope but no she has taken her time and stalled reading this letter enough."

Carm began to stir in Paul's arms as he tightened them around her holding her shoulder's tightly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. She ran her hands over her face as she pushed the loose hairs behind her ears. She looked up at Paul and his hazel eyes met her red ones. "Tell Jasper to make it stop please." She whispered at him quietly.

Paul looked over to Jasper. "She wants you to stop the impatience from hitting her right now so hard."

Jasper smiled. "I can't stop that from happening but what I can do is let her know how to stop it or the people or rather person being impatient can stop being impatient and realize that she needs to be calm before she is going to read that thing to all of us." He looked over at Alec.

Alec shook his head walking over to Carm. "You need to read this thing now please Carm. I'm begging you to get it over with."

Carm sighed. "Fine give it to me, Bella you need to come here and listen to this. Don't worry Alec won't touch you at all."

Alec reached into his pocket bringing the letter out and handing it to her. He smiled as he did this because he knew that he would most likely be gone before Jason would be there.

Carm took it unfolding the letter and looking over at Edward. She mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" to him before she started reading the letter out loud for everyone to hear.

"_Carm, the true blood of the next generation. Carlisle often told me that the search to find such a vampire would end horribly however I have two of you now. _

"_So this really pains me to have to ask you this but there are reasons and forces beyond my control that need to find this out._

"_You have lived among two humans. _

"_Karen, who is the dearly beloved wife of Bezzerk. Both of these individuals are good friends of yours and I know Bezzerk's friendship means something to you._

"_Bella, is the other human who you also have come to love and hold the deepest desire to protect from everything out there. I know you almost killed Josh to keep her safe._

"_Now comes the purpose of this letter. Your loyalty is something as you well know everyone wants to have the reins of. However too many hands can cause trouble._

"_So a year from tomorrow you will turn of these two humans. The other you will be forced to watch them die a slow and painful death. This will no doubt sever your connection with that clan. _

"_Look to your true friends and loving family. I know you will choose right for you and everyone else. Take care, and remember every choice has forever consequences."_

Carm turned glaring over at Alec. "Happy now." She turned back to Paul letting herself snuggle into him. "You can leave Alec. Your mission here is done unless there was more. I read the letter to them and now all I want to do is get some sleep." Alec walked out of the house not uttering another word.

Edward looked at Carm. "Can we talk about this at all right now Carm? After all it is Bella's life on the line right now."

Carm looked over at him letting a huff escape her mouth. "Seems like I'm not going to get any sleep before Jason get's here. There is nothing really to say right now. Let Marco come and Carlisle I think you have to read that one but for the time being try to relax I have a year to decide and this is not a decision I am going to make quickly and I will more than likely begin with a trip to Italy to find out the meaning of this thing in the truth."

Carlisle looked at her. "I thought this was something out of his control."

Carm shrugged. "It might be but I'm not holding my breath when was the last time you saw Aro stand down and let someone get their way." She took a breath and smiled at Bella, then turned to Edward. "Is this something you really want?"

Edward nodded. "I want her to understand where you are coming from when you talk about the pain of being a vampire." He looked at her and then at Sam. "You got her to say okay to doing this?"

Sam nodded. "I think it might help if we were all here to hear this story."

Carm nodded and settled deeper into Paul's arms. "I am not going to make any promises as to how far I do get but I will say this about the story. Bella it is something that is not so pretty."

Bella shook and looked up at Edward. "I have heard everyone's here is it any worse than theirs?"

Carm nodded. "I think Jasper's might be the closest but not as bad as mine by far."

Bella looked at Carm trying to smile. "What happened to you?"

Carm shook her head. "I am going to start at the very beginning and fill in everything alright. So just stay quiet for a while. There is a reason why I have been avoiding doing this for a while. And that is because telling this story is very painful to me, more painful than even having you in the room right now."

Bella looked up at Edward with a smile then back to Carm. "I'm ready to listen to this."

Carm nodded taking a breath with her nose up against Paul's chest as she snuggled her body closer to his. "A bunch of years ago, before you came to Forks. I was very much like you were before all of this. I loved in a small suburb in Texas, a very pretty little town from what I can remember.

"My mother was a real estate agent however my father was a field working for the government. I was constantly the center of attention and I loved it. What I didn't know at that point was the fact that my boyfriend at the time was a vampire. He worked for the Volturi as one of the scouts. He had the ability to see what powers you would have if any when you got changed.

"He made the mistake of falling in love with me to a point that he had to make a really hard choice. He chose to leave, pretend that I didn't exist and skip town in a few days. Now it was my turn to make a mistake. I went to his house and attempted to confront him on this idea." Carm stopped for a second looking around the room at everyone pausing a few times when her eyes met Paul's, Quil's, Sam's, Carlisle's, and Edward's. She took a deep breath and got to her feet walking over to Bella.

"I think it might be easier to show you what they did to me that night before I explain it." Slowly Carm removed her sweatshirt that covered her arms revealing the pattern of bloody teeth marks on her arms. She let out a breath trying to relax a little bit.

Paul stood up walking over to her placing his warm hand around her waist. "Don't worry, you're doing great." He kissed the top of her head pulling her closer to him. "Carm continue then we can get to that weekend thing sooner." He smiled again looking at Sam for a quick second as Bella was still amazed my her arms.

"That is what he did to me. He wanted it to be quick and painless for me to go through. I have to say that I don't remember most of the change so it must have been painless enough for me to sleep through it. But Bella that night changed everything. I am one of the few vampires in the world that needs to sleep. It has something to do with my natural defences kicking in. My body wasn't ready for this to happen and the venom that escaped their mouths that night was more than any human body could physically handle."

Bella reached her hand out slowly towards Carm's arms. "Will it hurt if I touch them?"

Carm nodded her head slowly. "But go ahead. This entire thing right now is painful." She leaned her head back and rested on Paul's chest feeling the heat come off of it.

Bella's fingers ran up and down her arm softly. "That one is just like mine only I thought that you guys can't bleed and they would have healed when you changed."

"Bella there are more than one on my arm. My body is covered with these bite marks. From my neck all the way down to my hands and to my knees on my legs. It hurt beyond measure the following morning when Sam came and found me. I was chained to a bed and the chains were strong enough that I couldn't break them. Even as a new born vampire they could hold me. I did feed and figured out that I needed to sleep for periods of time and in that time the thirst would go down.

"The bite marks healed enough so all you could see is similar to what you can see on Jasper's arms now. But they didn't stay that way as you can see but that is later in the story." Carm walked back to the couch where she was sitting with Paul and sat back down. "So I hunted and lived my life similar to the way any other vampire actually would live their lives. However without any knowledge of the Volturi until I ran back into Jeff, the guy who made me into what I am. That is when stuff started to get explained to me."


	42. Chapter 42

Carm took a deep breath again looking around the room. She had everyone's eyes on her and it felt like she was back at home again being the center of attention constantly.

"It was at that point when he explained why he had done what he did to me. Why he had gone against his will and changed me into what I am right now. I sent a few days with him just talking about random things like we used to and for the brief time it was like I was a human again which I enjoyed. But this life seems to have a way to always drag you back into the middle of it."

She walked over to Jasper sticking her hand out to touch his hand that he had sitting there. "Carm, do you need something?"

Carm let out a little giggle. "Ya, some sleep." She turned back around returning to her seat. "But that is enough for the time being." She sat back down snuggling into Paul even more than before. "Jeff told me about Tierra and who she was to him. After all he was the reason that she was actually safe for the moment. But when he died that would mean that anyone could take her and use her.

"So that is when he told me what his plan actually was. That he and his brothers were going to sacrifice themselves so that I could be untouchable provided that I made him one promise. And that promise was that no matter what happened that I would keep Tierra safe from everyone who wanted to turn her into a weapon. You see her connected up with someone like Alec or Jane it could be fatal to even you if I was in her presence."

Edward looked at Carm almost in an outrage at the moment. "What I thought that because Jane couldn't get by her right now that she would be safe from both of them forever. You know a natural shield?"

Carm shrugged a little. "Well it kind of works like this. She has tasted my blood right? So that means that she has had my venom technically in her system. Well this is where it gets tricky to explain. I can get by her shield with my own. I can hear her when she thinks, if I felt like it I probably could use Jane's gift on her right now. Not that I ever would. But the combination of my talents and my blocks can make it past her and so if she were to take mine then she would be able to get past anyone that I could."

Paul's arms wrapped around Carm again trying to calm her at the moment, it was an easier said than done task. "Do you want me to go catch you something?"

Carm shook her head. "I need you here with me right now." She took a breath against his skin. "Now where was I? Oh right the final time with Jeff. Well he had explained to me what my venom could actually do to a vampire. Let's just say that it spreads through their body removing things that the body needs to function slowly immobilizing the host and killing them over the course of 2 days. Very painful depending on how much venom I actually do inject into them. So after that I started running." She turned quiet for a few minutes just trying to rest a little. "How far do you want me to go?"

Edward looked at Bella. "I think that is good for the time being I might ask you to go further when the time gets closer."

Carlisle walked into the center of the circle. "I think we have all had a really trying day so far. But Carm I do have a few questions for you. Are you truthfully okay right now with the idea that you just told a human what happened to you? And remember when Parent was here you said that you couldn't just use his gift to remove what he had done to Jasper, Alice and Bella why is that?"

Carm sighed. "Well the truth of the matter is this. I will never really be okay with sharing that part of my life with anyone, vampire or human alike. It is something that I have always disliked doing completely. However your other question, that one is a little more complicated to answer."

Carm wiggled on Paul's lap for a few seconds looking around the room at the wolves. She knew that they remembered that day all too well and the fear that they all felt when it seemed like there was really no hope for Bella to actually get out of this terrible predicament. "You see. There are certain abilities that I can take and use. And then there are some that I can repel and try to store until the cows come home but I will never get a drop of them. Marco and I are opposites when it comes to something like this. The ones that I can store he can't and the ones that he can store I can't. Parent's just happens to be one of the ones that I can't store that's all."

Carlisle nodded looking over at Sam. "You promised her something for her telling that story didn't you?"

Sam nodded at him. "So Carm on Saturday morning Jacob, Jared, Quil and Embry are going to come and pick Carm up and she is going to spend the day with Paul locked in the house. Or I guess it will be more than a day, they are going to be together until Sunday afternoon." He smirked as he turned to face her. "But I never spoke anything about how they are going to get you over there. Or what they can do to you on the way over. After all they need to have some fun too."

Emily smiled at Carm. "Well it's dinner time right now. So Kim and I are going to head back to the house and spend some time cooking. Bella you might want to come with us. Give Carm a bit of a break without you around."

Bella smiled kissing Edward before leaving. Very slowly most of the wolves filed out of the house.

Carm had gone back to sleeping on Paul's lap until Jake walked back into the living room. "That smell is gone from outside. I think our visitor took off and decided to not come and see you after all." He smiled. "So Carm I do have a question for you. Are you ticklish?"

Carm shook her head. "No vampire is didn't you know that?"

Paul looked down at her shaking his head. "But I thought you said that you bring that from your..."

Carm placed a hand over his mouth. "Not another word, Paul. Or you won't get anything on Saturday at all."

Jake burst out laughing. "Well I guess that answers that question. I did come back to remind you Paul that you are patrolling tonight with Quil and Embry. Don't worry they shouldn't hound you with questions too much." He smiled walking out of the house.

The rest of the day was spent quietly. Pretty much like a regular weekend. But a phone call from Italy broke up the day a little bit when Aro wanted to talk to Carm.

"There is nothing that I would really care to say to you right now, Aro you are forcing me to pick between not only two humans but two humans that I have come to love. You know that and you know what this will do to my connection with that other coven. Not that I actually do care about Parent but I do care about the fact that he is trying to find a way to kill the ones that I love."

"I know how this sounds Carm but you have to understand something right now. It is out of my control."

"Out of your control when was the last time I heard that comment come out of your mouth. You want me to do this so badly you tell me the real reason why you want me to pick a human."

"Not over the phone and certainly not right now. I have delayed Marco going over there to see you because I do fear that you could enchant him into telling you what this is about. After all Carlisle already knows about the situation anyway. Give it a few months then we can discuss this. I just wanted to see if there was any way I could change your mind about you doing the other thing for me?"

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me why you are doing this then I'll reconsider your wish. It will give me some time to come up with a few more demands on you. That is the closes you will get right now, Aro."

"Have a good sleep Carm."

With that they both hung up the phone. Carm went to see if she could find Jasper anywhere to put her to sleep. When that was done the house fell quiet.

-Meanwhile-

At about 9:30 Paul left the house to go get some food and phase to go out on patrol with his pack mates. Knowing full well that there was going to be questions galore from all of them. He was glad though Saturday was going to be fun for the both of them. And he knew well enough that Carm could handle herself when it came to his brothers so with that thought he reluctantly phased into his wolf and started running.

Quil was already patrolling a bit and Embry would be along in a few minutes.

"So Paul, what is the best way to wake Carm up?" Embry asked as soon as he phased.

"Yep this is pay back for what you did to Kim."

"Jared you aren't supposed to be patrolling tonight so why don't you just go see Kim and spend some time with her."

"Well one, I can't because of our argument the other night. And two listening to you right now is more fun. But you never answered the question, Paul, what is the best way to wake Carm up?"

Paul after about ten minutes of thinking finally came up with an answer for them. "Well the best way is to kiss her."

Quil barked out a laugh. "You thought for ten minutes in silences and that is all you came up with. I think maybe we should take a bucket of water and dump it on her."

"How about this one, what is her favourite human food?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Paul thought trying to figure it out himself. "She can't eat human food anyway."

"Well I remember Edward saying something once that those human things still bring back memories. So how about this if you don't answer the questions tonight for us we will just ask her in calculus class tomorrow."

"Why are we even bothering with Paul though right now then? If we can get everything from her in class but do you really think that she is going to give that information up to us?"

"I have a plan but I'm off to bed. Night guys, and please don't find anything."

The rest of the night passed fairly calmly. The wolves found nothing and morning brought about a new challenge. Paul had decided that he wanted to be in class with Carm today. But he knew that Jared and Embry would have seen that one coming and they had already talked to Sam about it. When he pulled into Emily's yard with his truck he looked at Sam who was standing outside.

"The guys were just bugging you Paul." He said calmly to me.

"I know they were. I just can't wait until Saturday it should make everything go right. And I know I deserve this from Jared after what we all did to Kim that one day. But can you do me one favour please Sam?" Paul pleaded with him.

"What is it?" He hung his head a little looking at the ground.

"Just make sure that they don't do anything that would put her in danger of any kind. And tell them not to bite her."

"That I can promise you won't happen. Now get inside and eat or you're going to be late for school."

A/N: Okay so my apologize for it taking me this long to get this chapter up. Life has been crazy for me for the past little while. Next chapter will be her day at school.


	43. Chapter 43

Carm woke up the next morning as she stretched in her bed. She had no intention of going to school that day but she didn't want to tell Carlisle that. So she decided to roll over in bed and try to pretend to be asleep. At 730 Alice came into the room skipping over to her closet and pulled out a pair of tight jeans that fit, with a long sleeve shirt.

"Carm, I know you are awake. Jasper has been able to feel that for the past hour. Although I have to say that it's better than him feeling the pain from all of the other stuff." She smiled before pulling Carm up into a hug. "Today is going to go better. I know it."

Carm reluctantly got dressed in the clothes before dragging herself down the stairs to the kitchen. "Am I going hunting this morning?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not this morning. But there is a deer outside the door you can have as well as there is a safety pack made up in the Volvo already again." He smiled pulling her into a tight hug. "Jared and Embry seem very happy about you going to school today and that you are going to be in calculus. Sam called and told me that this morning."

Carm grabbed the deer before turning and finishing it off in a matter of a few minutes. "Done. Well we better get going or we are going to be late. But thanks for the heads up there Carlisle about the wolves, I'm sure they didn't get everything out of Paul last night so they are going to try and get it out of me today." She laughed as she grabbed her bag and followed Alice out the door.

The drive to school was a quiet one today. "So I hope everything goes better today. I mean, now that Edward got what he wanted he shouldn't be thinking about that right?"

Alice nodded. "That should also mean that when we get to school you shouldn't fight me about going inside."

Carm laughed about that for a second. "Well I might have to hit Embry and Jared for what they did to Paul last night but other than that there should be no fighting."

Alice laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. "Alright, so everyone is probably by the jeep. I don't like walking in the rain and you shouldn't either. That shirt is a pain when it comes to dealing with rain droplets on it."

Carm laughed again as she skipped over to Jasper. Jared was smiling at her with an evil grin on his face. "Jared what is with that look? I didn't do anything to you."

Jared laughed for a quick second. "You will find out when we are in calculus this afternoon. Let's just say that I have a deal that I don't think even you could pass up and I need something in return, but we can talk about it later." He hit Embry lightly on the back. "Okay we should get to class. See you guys at lunch."

Carm went over to Edward as everyone else left for class. "We should get going ourselves to class."

Edward nodded leading the way. "I wanted to apologize for my part in what happened to you the other day. I know it wasn't completely my fault but I could've made it better for you only I choice not to do that."

Carm smiled. "Don't worry about it. We have those times in our lives where we love someone so much that seeing them like that would kill us inside. Trust me I know where this feeling is coming from. But do me a favour. No speaking about the other day today please. There is a very remote chance that the spell did get something and I don't want to take a chance with it really."

"If that is what you want than I would be happy to oblige, Carm." He walked beside her all the way to class. "Oh be warned the wolves have about half a million questions for you for calculus class. Something about you being an easier target today than Paul was last night. They want dirt about things that annoy you so they can do it on Saturday morning."

"Thanks." Carm smiled as she took her seat in the front of the class with Edward.

Edward smiled thinking about something for a quick second. "You might want to threaten Emmett and Jasper to not say anything. I know if they thought they could get something out of it, Emmett for sure would be in for some fun against you."

Carm smiled as she started to pay attention to the teacher. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll get Jasper and Emmett later."

Class went by fairly quickly Edward left her at the end for a few seconds to talk to Bella and tell her that he was going to take Carm to meet up with Alice and that he would meet her at her locker in a few minutes. Bella smiled waving at Carm but keeping her distance, which made Carm happy. She did wave back to her though. Physic's pasted fairly peacefully. Alice explained a few things to her but all in all a real successful class. When Rosalie came to meet up with them to take Carm to music, Carm was happy to have a class without Bella being there.

"You happy to be going to music with me today?" Rosalie asked when they first met up.

Carm nodded to her and looked back at Alice. "You can go, I should be fine here with Rose."

Alice nodded then giggled for a second before taking off in the other direction.

"I wonder what has her so happy right now?"

"I don't know but I am concerned about something and I was hoping that you might be able to help me out here." Carm looked at Rosalie and then at her phone. "Edward warned me something about the wolves wanting to get some information on things that annoy me. I was wondering if you could convince Emmett to not say a word about it."

Rosalie laughed a little as she led Carm into the classroom. "I'd hate to tell you this but Jasper and Emmett have already talked to Jared and Embry about that. They did this morning before you got here."

Carm smiled shaking her head for a few seconds. "Care to tell me what they said?"

Rosalie and Carm talked all through class with Carm finding out very little about what was said during the morning discussion. Every time she asked Rosalie seemed to have a way of avoiding the question that was asked. By the end of that it was lunch time and Carm didn't understand why she had to participate in this useless activity.

"Normally we just get food and then the wolves will take what they want off our plates and we toss the rest of it. But do you want something before we head into the cafeteria?" Jasper asked as he joined up with them outside the doors.

Rosalie pushed her towards the door going outside. "Go it might be good for the two of you to talk together. That way you can talk to him about that thing." Rose pointed to the jeep when she said that.

Carm nodded to Jasper as he followed her outside. Rosalie was right she needed to get something out of Jasper and this might be the only way to get it done.

Jasper smiled at her when they got to the car. "So how has your day been so far, Carm?"

She shrugged as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Okay I guess I mean it could be better. I mean I want to know something but you're not helping me that much."

Jasper grabbed the black box and turned to give her one of the bags that were inside. "Okay, what is on your mind? I saw the way that Rosalie looked at the jeep, I know you two were talking about something when I walked up to you two and you went quiet really quickly."

Carm shrugged again realizing that they had been caught. "I want to know what you said to Jared and Embry this morning about Saturday, and I want to know what Emmett said too. It's not fair for them to go behind my back and do this to me."

Jasper laughed. "Oh that is what is on your mind. Well I'd hate to tell you this Carm but those boys have it in for you. Jared says that this is pay back for something that happened between him, Kim and Paul so you are right in the middle. And I do feel sorry for you but this is the way things are. Now drink up we should be getting back inside before they get any ideas about what is going to happen." He smiled as he put the bag back in the pack and stored it safely under the seat again. "Ready?"

Carm nodded reluctantly. "I guess if I have to. Is there any chance that I could skip this afternoon?"

Jasper shook his head. "Only if you want to spend the entire afternoon with a few of the wolves at Sam's house. And remember you will basically be locked in there and Sam has almost sanctioned anything right now."

Carm nodded. "Can you go find out who would be there? I'll wait right here for you."

Jasper walked back into the cafeteria and over to their table. He looked over at Jared and Embry. "Carm is complaining that she wants to go home. I know Sam said that he would take her this afternoon but she just doesn't want to go to class with you two. So is there any chance that at least one of you guys will be there to pester her even more if she does decide to not go to class this afternoon?"

Jared nodded. "Quil and Jake are done for the day already and Sam can easily send Paul either home for some rest or outside on patrol or make him stay and listen but be out of the conversation." He looked over at Embry. "But one of us will have to go with her anyway so that would mean that one of us would be there too."

Jasper nodded and walked back out the door to talk to her. "Well so the deal of everything is this. You either stay here and deal with both of the wolves here or you can go over to Sam's house where Quil and Jake there too. And Paul probably won't be able to either help or save you from those two guys. And one of the guys has to drive you over there so that will mean that one of them would be there with you."

Carm shook her head. "Will Emily be around?"

Jasper shrugged. "I'm not too sure but she might be. Don't worry though I'm sure that she can take a trip out of the house." He smiled at her. "Carm the choice is up to you, but you have like 5 minutes to decide what you want to do."

-Rewind and go back-

Rosalie walked into the cafeteria alone to sit at the table with everyone else. She looked over at Jared and Embry who were busy at work trying to figure things out for Saturday. "Guys you know she hates the entire idea of this. And not knowing what is going on right now."

Jared shrugged nonchalantly. "She'll get over it don't worry." He turned his attention back to the piece of paper on the table in front of him and continued eating.

Embry poked him. "I don't think they understand what is going on. I think you should maybe tell them about what we did to Kim that day."

Emmett leaned towards them. "Oh come on. If there is a tale to tell then tell it. Carm needs to get some pay back anyway. I owe her that much at least for what she did to me."

Jared smiled. "Well then you are going to have to help us. We can meet up tonight after she has gone to bed and discuss this." His grin turned evil for a few seconds before he thought about a few things, if they did know what had happened to Kim they might be more willing to help him get his pay back against Paul.

Embry smiled. "What are you thinking now?"

Jared turned to him. "I was thinking that maybe this could make the pay back even better." He took a deep breath. "Okay back when I first turned. Well it was a few months after that. Sam arranged something like this for me and Kim to have. I didn't patrol the night before and the guys were supposed to have Kim to my house around noon. Well they went and woke her at 7 and took five and a half hours to get her to my house. Having her call me and tell me what was going on the entire time. Don't get me wrong she was completely fine when she got to me but the entire thing drove me nuts. Sam finally revealed that Paul was one of the main master minds behind it so this is going to be complete pay back for me. It's a pity that Carm is in the middle of it but at least I don't have to worry about really hurting her."

Embry looked at Edward who had been sitting there fairly quiet for a few minutes. "We do need something and I, I mean we, were hoping that you could talk to Carlisle about it."

Edward smiled. "You want a safety pack made up. I'll discuss it with him. I doubt he will complain about the idea. But I'll talk to him about getting it done for you guys and then giving it you on the Friday night."

They all were smiling as the guys went back to work on the plan as Jasper walked into the cafeteria. When he left again and a minute later he walked back in. "She says that if Emily isn't going to be there she would rather not be in the school right now. So could one of you make the call and then we can go make the appropriate arrangements at the office and get her homework for tonight."

Jared smiled. "I'll go make the call. You can get our stuff from calculus. And I'll see you at Sam's tonight. See one of these guys and pick up the rest of her homework. Sam will make sure she gets it done before tomorrow." He walked out of the cafeteria to see Carm just standing there. "You ready to go? Emily will be happy. She has been yelling at Sam to get you over there for a few days to deal with this thing for her and he has been taking his time."

Carm shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Jared smiled as he got to the car. "Don't worry he will explain it to you when we get there. And she is over visiting a few people so she won't be around until just before dinner. And Paul can take you out of the house by then if something happens that it gets to be too much for you to handle."

It took about five minutes to drive all the way to the reservation and when they hit the border of it Jared sped up. "I can drive faster here because I know pretty much all the cops. But this also gives me a captive audience for the next few minutes. Paul is going to be at the house and he is going to have to talk to you about something before we get to talk to you don't worry but first Sam needs to have a word with you about this other problem."

Carm met his eyes with innocent ones. "What type of problem are you talking about, Jared?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry about that. Sam will explain it when we get inside. Now let's go. Or are you going to let my fun start now?"

Carm quickly got out of the car. "Nope that is not happening. Your fun isn't staring until 8 am on Saturday and it is ending no later than 9 am that same day." She smiled and giggled before running into the house to see what Sam wanted.

Jake was standing at the door. "Oh come on Carm, you are only going to let us have an hour of fun on Saturday morning. I don't think Jared will let that happen. Besides the point that this is pay back for him against Paul. So I suspect that it might be something more like 6 hours of fun for him." He smiled standing there holding her in place for a few seconds. "And you have to remember what Sam said to you about that day. That he never said how long it would take us to get you there. What we would do on the way there. Or what would happen before we left the house."

Carm shrugged not really fighting to get away. "Well that is really not happening. You are going to take me from my house straight to Paul's house and then you are going to wait outside."

Sam smiled as he entered the room. "Carm, I told you that this was going to be fun for you, Paul and everyone else. Now I can't go back on my word but I will do this. Guys today it is only questions. Write down what you want. But there will be no pestering her about Saturday and when that other thing comes up she will need to go deal with it for me."

Carm turned to look at him. "Speaking about the other thing what is it that you need my help with?"

Sam smiled pointing to a couch in the living room. "There is this deer that Emily has seen eating her flowers in front of the house and she has been getting on my case about it to deal with it for her only it is somewhat faster than I am. What I need is for you to catch it for me and then you are more than welcome to eat it right away or we can save the blood for you to have on Saturday when you come over here and see Paul."

Carm smiled. "Well in that case I think if we can save it for Saturday that might be nice."

Sam smiled as he pointed to the couch again. "Carm, you might want to have a seat. I'm sure the guys have about half a million questions for you to answer."

Carm smiled back at him as she went and settled in a seat that really did smell like Paul. "First I have a question of my own. Where is Paul right now?"

Jacob smiled. "I have an idea, we can play a game. You answer one of our questions and for every answer you will get a clue as to your boy friend's whereabouts."

Carm sat there for a second thinking about this. It had been a while since she had some fun like this so it should be amusing to play this game. "Alright we have a deal. Who has the first question?"

A/N: Hey guys. Okay so here is the deal. I know it has taken me a really long time to get this chapter up but I have been working on Chapter 3738 so hopefully I'll be able to get that fully up soon. It is coming together it is just taking a bit more time than expected. So enjoy this one. and do me a favour and let me know what you guys want the wolves to do to Carm on the Saturday morning. Thanks for all the support.


	44. Chapter 44

Jacob smiled and pointed to Quil.

Quil held up a piece of paper and a pen in his hands. "Well I guess I'm writing everything down from this little session. But okay, what is or rather was your favourite human food?"

Carm sat there silently for a second before turning to Sam. "If I was to not tell them the complete truth right now would you step in and say something to them?"

Sam smiled laughing a little. "I would do that only because it would be unfair to them if you were to lie right now. But I will do this for you. One of you guys after she answers this question has to explain to her why she is being put through this, as in what happened to Kim and I mean exactly what happened to her."

Carm frowned for a few seconds. "Alright, well this might not be a surprise for some of you but my favourite human food was chocolate mixed with mint."

Jared laughed outright at this. "Okay that was almost a given, I guess we owe you a clue. Umm, here it is: Apples."

Carm laughed for a second. "Apples. What type of clue is that?"

Jacob smiled. "We never said that the clues would be easy. But I guess we have to tell you what happened to Kim that day and why we are all being so hard on you."

Quil smiled. "Okay what happened was we went and picked up Kim very early. And just stalled getting her to Jared's place. We made her call him every half hour to tell him exactly what we were doing. We made her play video games with us. Make us some food that we could eat and just little things like that. But we made them sound so much worse when she called Jared. Oh and we made her watch a horror movie too with us that morning, and she hates horror movies."

Carm nodded going quiet for a moment. "And now why am I in the middle of this. Just because they did that to Kim doesn't mean that you have to do that to me." She was looking right at Jared when she said this not looking one bit impressed.

Jared started to bite at his nails for a second looking over at Quil and Jake for some help. "Well you see... Umm, Sam how do I put this really?"

Sam smiled walking over to her. "What happened was they found out that Paul was one of the master minds that came up with a good amount of the stuff to do to Kim and so this is pay back for Jared to get back at him. Carm the deer is back so if you can go take care of it for me that would be wonderful."

Carm got up and ran outside and within 30 seconds she was back at the door with the deer in her hand. "Here you go Sam. But I am getting a little tired so is there any way that I could sleep right now?"

Sam looked around the room at everyone. "Well Carm if you can convince them to let you sleep by all means you can get some but they have to let you do it. I'm not getting in the middle of this idea of yours right now."

Carm looked over at Jared. "Please, I really didn't sleep well last night and Carlisle wouldn't let me stay home today so I had to go to school. I want to get some sleep before tomorrow."

Jake and Quil both smiled. "Well this could give us the chance to let you sleep and we can work out ways to wake you up. So go ahead but don't get mad at us if you end up getting woken up by something that we do to you."

Carm shrugged and curled up on the chair where she was sitting pulling her knees up to her chest. She knew that she could probably sleep through almost anything if she was really tired enough and she wanted to have a bit of fun with them. Two hours later Carm woke up and yawned. She realized that she was no longer in the chair where she had fallen asleep. She rolled over and saw Paul sitting there in a chair just watching her sleep.

"Having fun just watching me sleep? And why are you sitting all the way over there."

Paul looked over at her with a smile on his face. Jake was standing at the door smiling. Paul pointed to Jake standing there. Carm rolled over in the bed looking at him.

"He has been ordered not to get any closer to you until you woke up from your sleep. And come downstairs to answer some more questions that we have." He laughed a little before turning around in the doorway. "And Paul if she comes towards you to snuggle before you are at the base of the stairs, Sam has said that you are going out on a run then we will continue with the questions."

Carm smiled at the both of them. "Well we'll have to fix this thing then." She looked around the room. "Go stand at the bottom of the stairs and I'll meet you down there. That way the temptation to hug you right now won't be there and tell Jared that if he lets us kiss once that he can ask me 2 questions that I will explain completely to him, any two that he wants, and they can be multiple ones as long as they go together."

Paul smiled. "They will all like that but are you saying that Jared will be the only who will be allowed that will get to ask you the questions."

Carm nodded smiling as she got up from the bed and started stretching a little bit. Paul smiled before leaving the room and going downstairs to wait for her to come down them. It took a few seconds for Carm to realize that she was in the guest room upstairs in Sam's house. She walked down the stairs to find Paul still standing there. "Did you tell Jared our deal?"

Jared came bouncing over to the stairs. "He did tell me so you guys go ahead and hug, kiss whatever while we still come up with these twoish questions that I get ask you."

Carm looked over at Jake and everyone else that was sitting there in the living room. "Is Emily in here?"

Jake smiled. "Ya she is in the kitchen with Kim and Claire making dinner. Did you want me shut the door leading into there for you or would it be better if you were to leave and go over to Paul's house and we will come over in a bit with three questions for you to answer for us?"

Carm smiled. "That might be the best option, so I can go hunting for a bit and Paul can be there to make sure that I don't do anything that I am going to regret doing. As for the questions I think we can even go up to four because are letting me do this."

Sam emerged from kitchen. "Carm although I do respect that you guys have come up with the plan yourselves. You going hunting with just Paul is not happening tonight. If you want you can take everyone and then they can come back here and think about the questions if you are letting them ask you four that will make it easier."

Carm smiled. "But no thinking about the questions while I am hunting, I don't want that to distract me while I am hunting tonight, but when we get to Paul's house after we have had our kiss then you can ask the four questions."

Jared smiled. "Actually I was thinking that maybe we would come back here and get some food after you hunt and think about the questions during dinner. Oh and by the way we have your homework so you can do that tonight while we are working on those questions. We can bring it over to Paul's place when we go over there to pick the two of you up so we can go hunting from there. I don't want you start anywhere near here with Kim and the others in the kitchen."

Carm nodded her head looking at the door. "Well if that is it Paul and I should head over to his place and we will wait for you guys to get over there with everything and then I can go hunting and work on my homework with Paul's help of course." She giggled as she pulled Paul outside into the yard where she was able to finally breathe again.

Paul pulled her over to the truck before leaning up against her and giving her a kiss. "I wanted to do that while we were still inside but it seemed like you wouldn't have been able to handle yourself if I had done that." They got into the truck and started to drive away towards his house.

Carm sat there quiet for a few seconds before smiling over at him and snuggled up closer to him. "So who gave you the order that we couldn't get close to each other until I was downstairs."

Paul laughed about it for a second. "You are going to have to ask Jared about that. There is a story that goes with it and it is one that is much too funny for me tell on him. But trust me you will get a good chuckle out of it yourself."

Carm smiled at him. "I'll have to do that when he gets here. But until then why don't you tell me how long you were sitting there watching me sleep. Didn't they realize that if you got near me I would have woken up faster?"

Paul shrugged and laughed. "Don't worry I think that Jared knew that but it has to do with the story which he will tell you later. As for the amount of time I was sitting there it wasn't very long because you could feel me in the room I think or at least I hope that was the case as to what happened." When they arrived back at Paul place Jared, Jake, and Quil were waiting for them.

Jared smiled. "We figured it would be easier for us to not think about the questions on the hunt if we didn't discuss them so we ran here after you left. This way Paul won't know what we are thinking until we have gotten a hold of you."

Carm smiled a little. "Well before we go I do have a question for you, and it was one that Paul said that you had to answer."

Jake laughed a little. "Jared I told you that he wouldn't tell your story."

Jared smiled. "Well what is this question?"

Carm giggled a little "I have a feeling that you already know the question. But who and why did Paul get ordered to stay away from me during the day before I woke up?"

Jared smiled again. "Well how about we go get you some food and then we can get that questioned answered alright?"

Carm nodded. "You guys go change and I'll be ready to go in a second when you get back."

A few seconds later the four wolves emerged from the forest. "You ready?" she asked when they got back.

All of them nodded their huge heads, before they took off into the woods. It didn't take long before she found a deer and sucked it dry before telling them to change back she was ready to walk back to the house and she could stand to walk a human speed. When they were human she smiled.

"Alright so can I know the answer to the question now?"

Jared smiled. "Ya you can." He took a deep breath and walked beside her. "So the night before all of this happened I went over to see Kim for a few hours only I guess that Sam had given me an order while I was sleeping for me not to go anywhere near her that night until it was morning. That made it even more painful for me to just watch her sleep there and not be able to go up and hug her. So I wanted Paul to feel that. It was actually the one thing that Paul didn't come up for that day. But it was still funny to see his face when you woke up and saw him sitting there when you woke up."

Carm let out another little giggle. "Alright I should be fine now you guys go get some food. I think I'll cook for Paul here. We can spend some time together. That is before you guys decide to come and ask me a million questions when you are done eating."

Jake and Jared smiled. "You can cook, Carm?"

She smiled hitting her head to her hands, shaking it slowly. Really not realizing that she was saying that. "Yes I can cook. But I want some time with just Paul. And some time to think about these questions that you might be asking."

Quil pouts a little but smiles. "Come on guys let's head back to Sam's and we can get those questions ready for us to ask her. We still need to come up with those multi ones that you get to ask her. Carm, it is still up at four right?"

Carm nodded at him. "Yes it is four multi ones. But when I say multi it means that they all have to go together."

The three of them nodded. "And also we have to find a way to get her here and do those things during that trip." Quil smiled at her. "If we do it on the way then we might be able to drive him crazier not knowing what we are doing. That is why we are doing this, guys because we want to drive Paul crazy let's not forget about that."

Jared and Jake smiled leaving promising that they would be back soon with all the questions.

Carm goes into the kitchen and starts cooking. Paul followed her into it and takes a seat at the table. "I never knew you could cook anything there Carm."

She smiled at him. "Usually I don't do anything but I thought it might be nice for you to know that I can cook just in case you want food on Saturday that way I can make you some if you have some in the house. I also thought that this might make your brothers jealous."

Paul nodded and smiled. "Well this is going to be a treat tonight. But what are you planning on making for me to eat tonight?"

Carm just smiled. "Well it is just going to be just chicken and salad that's all but it's not going to be anything special. I just wanted to make your brothers crazy."

~Rewind and go back~

Carm had fallen asleep very quickly and that gave us a chance to try things. Quil thought it would be too much to try the bucket of water idea today it might give it away plus we were going to be meeting up with Emmett and Jasper tonight.

Jake smiled. "Hey Jared if we can't wake her why don't we do the same thing we did to you and Kim the night before."

Quil smiled. "Um Jake Paul isn't here right now?"

Jared laughed. "Yes you might be right about something there Quil. But I think he might be out on patrol so if we can send someone out to get him it might be just as easy."

Leah looked at all guys sitting in the room. "Guys if he knows what you are planning to do it's not like he is going to come here. Jared that day you said it was almost a thing that killed you to not go near her. That you would have almost dealt with the pain of it. What makes you think that Paul wouldn't want to hug her?"

Jake smiled. "Leah, forget about this conversation and go switch places with him. Tell him to come here that Sam needs his help with something."

Leah shook her head before leaving the house. As Jake ran into the kitchen to talk to Sam about their plan with Paul. He didn't agree with it but if it did get too dangerous he could easily revoke his order and just let Paul get close to her.

Paul walked in just as Jared walked down the stairs from putting Carm up on the bed, in the guest room. Paul smiled as he made his way into the kitchen but didn't get past the doorway.

"Emily is cooking in there so I wouldn't go in, unless you want to have you hand be sore for taking the food." Sam chuckled. Most of the time Emily would just get mad at us for stealing the food but upon occasion she would bring out a wooden spoon and hit our hands away with it because she was trying to make a big meal. Which is what she was up to tonight for dinner.

Paul sighed but walked back into the living room to take a seat on his chair. "So why did you send Leah out to take my spot?"

Jake nodded looking at Sam. Sam smiled before turning to Paul. He made sure that the alpha was full in his voice. "Paul." At that second everything in the room froze. He hoped he didn't wake Carm with this command but that would make it a little funny if he did. "You are to go up to the guest room and take a seat in the chair, however you are not to go anywhere near the bed where Carm is sleeping. When she wakes up if she comes near you your only concern is to get down here." He took a breath trying to settle himself. "Now go."

Paul was wincing all the way through the order. He had thought that since he wasn't the one who had come up with this idea with Kim that it wouldn't be one of the things that they would do to him. So here he is sitting in the room just waiting for her to wake up so they can get downstairs to be together hopefully. Yet watching her sleep was fun, it was almost peaceful to watch. Her hair was just left today so it covered most of her scars on her body. That would be on her back if she didn't have a shirt on. She had on a short sleeve shirt which she would have changed into after getting to Sam's place because of the scars that are on her arms. Paul lets his mind wonder to the weekend that he is going to get to spend with her. Jake walked up the stairs and into the room.

"Why bring this idea up? Jake it wasn't even me that came up with this one."

He laughed. "Well it was funny to watch Jared suffer and you got a pretty good laugh out of that so now he wants to get a laugh out of your discomfort."

Paul laughed a little for a short second. "So you just plan to stand there and watch my discomfort this entire time?"

Jake laughed, "Well considering that the two of you could whisper and us not hear you talking it might be the easiest way for us to know that she is awake."

They laughed for a little while about different things. Until Carm started to wake up.

After the hunting trip dinner that night was a good time for them to all go into the living room to get some ideas. Around 6:30 they left to go ask Carm the questions. It was a short run over to Paul's house to ask her the questions. When they got there Carm and Paul were sitting on the couch snuggling. Quil laughed as he went over and pushed them apart sitting between them.

Carm pushed him playfully. "I was having fun sitting beside him and snuggling. Besides you don't put out enough heat if you want my full attention. But I could very easily fall asleep on you."

Quil laughed for a second looking over at Jake. "Well if that is case we will get to spend more time getting things that annoy you from Jasper and Emmett. Because once we are done here we are meeting up with them." An evil smile crossed Jake's face. "But if you try to stop us you don't get to see Paul until Saturday morning when we get you here."

Carm shook her head. "I won't try to stop you guys. I have a feeling that no matter what I do you are going to get to my brothers and find out things that annoy me or at least things that they do to annoy me when they want to."

Quil lightly pushed her. "Well you aren't being any fun right now accepting this activity. But we will let Jared ask you the questions, I was thinking of maybe getting Paul to come alone tonight, make him sit there in his wolf form and watch or rather listen to us talk."

Carm sat there calmly again. "That would actually be alright with me because it would mean that I would know what to expect on Saturday at least."


	45. AU sorry guys

Okay Guys heres the deal.

My apologies that it has taken me this long to get a story update on but it is not a chapter for really reading. It is a beg for your help. I am currently trying to write another story, as the others are kind of hitting road blocks at the moment. And the mega problem of my computer isn't helping.

I have a sister: The chapter is almost done so don't worry it will be up soon. I hope, if nothing else by Christmas I promise.

Veggie Delight in DC: This one is the closest one to being updated again in the very near future as it is basically done I just have to get onto my computer and update it.

Addition to the family: I know where the story is going it is all layed out I just have to write the darn thing.

Chapter 3738: The rest of them are almost done I just have to get them typed into the computer.

New Girl, New life: That one I have sworn to update it before the start of season 4. as I meant to have it up completely prior to season 3.

Not Again: The final chapter of this story will be up hopefully soon. It will be from Quil's POV and the story that it is related to will be soon too I'm hoping, Chapter one is written if your wondering.

Scott's Legend: Im lost about. Honestly it's been a while.

All other's: I'm not sure where they are going from where they are as you can see it has been a while since I have managed to update them.

Now for that request. I am working on a new story for Twilight. This one will be a wolf only one ie. There will be no vampires in the story at all. Well there may be a stray one or two but not the Cullens.

Here's the deal. I have put a poll up as to who you want the OC to be related to. As the story will be starting soon and I would like your input. So Vote and let me know and let other readers know too.

If there is someone you think should be on the list let me know but I'm pretty sure those are the only choices I am really going to put on there.

Thanks and I hope to be updating really soon.


End file.
